Hiding has it's draw backs
by Wiggle34
Summary: A different take on Ana and Christian, it is OC compared to the books though there are parts of the book included in the story. I've decided to write on a different way the two know each other. I don't own the characters that are from the books only those I make up. I don't think it's going to be a long story but time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a Christian and Ana story but am taking a different look at how the two meet and know each other. Some of the book events will be included as well. I have debated over where to start this story, and have decided to start it here, there will be more information along the story trail of how the two first meet and got to know each other. Enjoy.**

* * *

I walk into his building in Seattle, it's the first time I have been here in the four years he's owned this building. Everywhere I look, reminds of how crisp, clean cut, and professional he loves everything to be. Well nearly everything. There are some things he doesn't keep this clean cut and professional. He told me he only employs blondes but I just didn't release or think it was true but every woman that I've seen so far has been blonde it's like over kill.

As I walk up to Andrea's desk she has no idea who I am, in a way it's nice but in another it's not. Taylor knows I'm here and he is spewing at me for making him promise not to inform Christian of my arrival, it's amazing how I can use Gail to get my way at times.

Andrea lets him know that his next appointment is here he has no idea it's me, he thinks it my roommate. I walk in low and beyond I start to stumble typical me, and as I fall just as I hit the ground I feel his big strong arms around me, his sent invades my senses.

"Hi beautiful" his deep voice radiates through my body, as I feel a soft kiss under my ear.

"Hi." I say once I'm standing upright again wrapped up in my man's arm.

"Why are you here? I've got a meeting with that roommate of yours right now and if she sees you here your cover is blown baby."

"She's sick so she made me come and do it, some of her questions are like come on the internet can tell you that info why are you asking for it, oh and the gay question I was trying not to laugh at her when I read it."

"I'll ignore that for now, so why didn't you tell me you were coming I would've gotten Taylor to meet you downstairs and bring you up."

"I use Gail to make sure Taylor didn't tell you I was coming so I could surprise you, it's been a few months since we've seen each other."

"And that is not by my choice, you're the one who asked for some space to study and get your last lot of assignments and that in before your exams, before graduation. And I agreed reluctantly." He says as I watch him walk back around his desk and sit down in his chair.

"I know, but it's been worth it I've done it all on my own merits not yours, plus its makes seeing each other again worthwhile."

"Did you get everything finished?"

"Yes, but I told Kate I would move in with her when she moves to her new apartment here."

"Anastasia we had an agreement that after graduation we would come out, and you would move in with me." His voice has changed from the fun loving tone to one of his many pissed off tones. I watch as he runs his hands through his hair, a sign of stress from him.

"I know but it would seem weird to her, when we both move here and I straight away move in with Seattle's most eligible bachelor, the billionaire and entrepreneur Christian Grey, and your PR team are going to have explaining it all to the media which is then going to have a field day over us when it does break, there be the pregnancy rumours, the rumours that I've trapped you, they going to think I'm after you for your money."

"Anastasia I don't care about those rumours, your dad and my folks aren't going to believe those rumours either, what I'm more angry with right now is you deciding where you are going to live, what you are going to do once you've finished, and not talk to me about it."

"Christian please just understand where I'm coming from, just be patient we will be together properly soon."

"Don't you think I've been patient enough Anastasia and I've done bloody well to be as patient as I have for as long as we have been together. We damn well made an agreement, one that meant once you graduated we would stop hiding this from everyone par our parents. You promised me _(I hear his sadness in the fact I'm breaking a promise I made him three years ago)_ that all the secret meetings, private phone calls, your so called trips to visit your dad was in fact us both meeting there to spend time together, I'm sick of hiding the love of my life like this?"

"I don't want to hide this either but it's going to cause a shit storm when people find out about us. I know I wanted to not have you known while doing my English Major, and that was so I got through on my own merits and it's hard enough when you're so involved with the program they run and the money you donate to that program but this is my life we are talking about."

"No this is our life you mean, our life." His temper starts to flair, I can tell by his tone of voice and I'm starting to worry. I hate it when his temper starts to flair.

"I agreed to your reasons regarding college, it was totally understandable, getting through on your own merits not because of me and the money that I can bring into their programs, that was a very understandable honest reason one you damn well know I was unable to refuse. But this Ana god damn it." God he is pissed with me over this, and its not going to end pretty at all.

But before he could have more of a go at me there is a knock on his door he tells them to enter.

"Mr Grey your next appointment has arrived."

"Thanks Andrea, show them through to Conference Room 2 I'll be there as soon as I have finished dealing with this matter." I wait until the door is shut before I speak to him, watching his face, and the mood it is now displaying.

"Why didn't she use the intercom?"

"The damn thing is broken, I spilled coffee over it this morning, Taylor has Barney working on a replacement as I speak. I'm not at all happy about this Anastasia, not one bit, does Taylor know?"

 _Shit I think to myself I totally forgot all about security, of cause I've had someone secretly watching me while I've been away, just in case we are found out, so I end up shaking my head as to inform him no, and that is just going to place him in to even more of a shitty mood with me_.

"Bloody hell, you damn well know security is a must. I should never of let it get this far."

"You don't mean that do you?" here I am thinking the worse thinking he no longer wonts this with me, have I pushed him too far. Tears start to fall down my face, and I can't help the sound that comes out of my mouth and the thought of this being over with.

"Ana don't cry, please don't cry." I hear from him as his arms wrap around me, hugging me tight. "Ana baby why you crying?"

"You ending it aren't you."

"Hell no Ana I'm not ending this what made you think that."

"You just said you should never of let it get this far."

"That was regarding me allowing our relationship to be hidden from everyone par our parents." He says to me his hands on my face making me look up at him, I see the truth in his eyes. Before I know it his lips are on mine.

"God if I didn't have this bloody deal to finalise I'd be taking you over my desk this very minute. Leave Kate's questions for me on the desk and I will email them through to her for you, I damn well hope you didn't drive Wanda down here."

"No I borrowed Kate's car."

"Good cause you're getting a new car once you're here."

"Christian there is nothing wrong with her."

"Excuse me would you like Taylor to make up a list of all her issues, the main one being she is unreliable, sorry but she goes and that is that Anastasia, I've been accommodating on far too many things when it comes to you, your now going to have to start to realise that somethings cannot be bargained on. Now I must go we will talk later." He gives me one last kiss before turning and leaving, as he opens the door Taylor is standing there waiting for me great now I'm being escorted out of the building.

"Ma'am."

"It's Ana not Ma'am." I say to him crossly the poor guy not only is it getting it from me but I can rest assured the poor bugger going to get it from Christian later, and no doubt that Kates place will be inspected, and anything amiss will be dealt with all before we move into the damn thing, that is if I do get to move in and his lordship hasn't made sure I can't move into it. I just hope Christian stays to the promise I made him and that he doesn't make a seen at my graduation ceremony, which I know he is attending as he's handing out our diplomas. I just have this gut feeling he is up to something now.

"Ma'am I think your being unreasonable, Mr Grey has been accommodating on everything you have asked of him, even when you have asked him, he made you make one promise, one damn promise, now I'm going to be the one left dealing with the after math of this bomb you dropped on him, and yes I heard everything that went on in his office." I look at Taylor stunned by his outburst at me.

"At the start yes I could totally understand hiding this from everyone, you were not of legal age and he was older, everyone thinks he's gay as he refuses to take any woman par his mother or sister to event's which by the way you will be attending this year's Coping Together Ball Mrs Grey has demanded your attendance. I know he can act like a child at times and be unreasonable but this time around it's your own fault." He says before the doors open and I am escorted to Kate's car.

"Good day Ma'am and think about what I've said, and remember it's not been easy on him either, you're not the one dealing with him night after night when you're not at home." Taylor says his final words to me before he shuts my door.

 _Why did I have to fall in love with Christian Grey, why not someone less noticeable, not in the public eye so much. Damn it Ana._


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW the responses so far to my story has been amazing it's like WOW.**

 **One reader asked about age of consent e.g. for me to clarify it so I used google and got the answer as 16 for the stat they are in, it ranges from 16 to 18 in the states from what google has told me.**

 **There is also no cheating and no breaking up in this story, Ana is also not this weak give in girl that the book as her as, it drove me insane about how weak she was in a way, so making her a bit more stronger, and Christian a little bit more easier to deal with compared to the book, he still has his issues, and still likes to control Ana on some aspects of life.**

 **Also a mistake in chapter 1 not meant to be in the four years I've known him but in the four years he's had this building. Opps am about to go change in on Chapter 1 but for those already read it thought I better let you know.**

 **Anyway enough from me now let's read on.**

* * *

 ** _Christian POV – (Yep going to do POV of view form both of them on some situations but not all, but if there is a place where you would love to know what he's thinking then let me know.)_**

"Taylor." I shout to him I'm so damn bloody frustrated with things right now, the deal is not going as planned, they being so damn unrealistic about what their company is worth, but it has so much potential and that is what they keep coming at me with, at least these owners can see what it could become under the right guidance, but it doesn't make it any easier for me, trying to deal with them and purchase the business.

"I have Barney and Bradley already on the job of Miss Kavanagh's new apartment, but Sir." Taylor he knows when he should shut his mouth but there are times where he starts off then just stops knowing full well he's going to hit a sore subject or topic with me. And I already know where he is heading with this. A topic I've been trying hard since she was in my office to not let it get the better of me. But man is my blood boiling over it all.

"I know Taylor and you don't need to tell me where in the hell she should be living. I've allowed her to have far too much freedom of choice." Shit man my temper is rather pissed over all of this and Taylor yet again is wearing it and it's not even his damn fault. Damn you Anastasia.

"Yes but Sir she had valid reasons." Damn Taylor and his reasoning.

"I know that, I know it's better for her and her career even though she doesn't have to bloody well work, to get through on her own merits and not on my name, but still I should've put my bloody foot down at the start."

"Sir."

"No Taylor I shouldn't have allowed her to go renting with someone, I should've brought a house up there just for her and her CPO but oh no I caved into her and her demands to at least have a normal college experience without being tailed by a CPO 24/7, or those sucking up to her because of our money, or worse thinking she only got there because of our wealth."

"That's woman for you they sure as hell now how to get their own bloody way." Oh dear he's pissed off over something must be Gail she would have been in on how Ana got here without Taylor telling me.

"Yes and what did Gail say to you that you wouldn't get if you told me Ana was coming and to my office?"

"You really don't won't to know Sir." And I can already imagine what it is that she told him he wouldn't be getting.

"I can just imagine Taylor, right is everything set for next week for the Graduation ceremony?"

"Yes Sir, everything is in place and ready to go, and Charlie Tango service will be completed tomorrow ready for you to fly to Portland in a few days."

"Good, right lets head home I need to hit the gym otherwise Elliott will be in tomorrow to repair whatever it is I damage this time around, I hate having to hide away some things when he's around. In fact I hate lying to both Mia and him, they going to be so pissed with me once they find out." Let's hope the gym work out will help me feel better, Claude is coming in to help me spar, as I feel like throwing something just to help get rid of this damn anger I have thanks to one person in my life.

"Taylor does Ana know mother has demanded her attendance to the Coping Together Ball this year?"

"Yes Sir I told her she didn't look at all happy about it when I told her."

"Well she has no damn bloody excuse for not coming this year, I need to get firmer with her." I say out loud as Taylor drives me home.

"Don't get to hard on her Sir, she lived a pretty much free life for the last three years, it's going to be a massive change for her."

"Taylor, don't even go there, if you want to stay employed."

"Sir you won't fire me you need me far too much, plus I go Gail goes and we both know you love her cooking just as much as Ana's and your mothers."

God he can be a smug bastard sometimes, but he is right yet again. I know what happens when you push her, but this shit she is trying to pull isn't going to work. Mother has been accommodating on everything regarding use two, making sure that she isn't mentioned to the rest of the family, that she gets left off the invites to the many different events I attend, but mother knows we had a deal, a promise and the Ball was going to be our big first event together, more so the fact it was mothers big event, best place to do it I felt, in a way honouring mother and all her good work, by bringing Ana along as well. Ana will be there even if I have to tie her bloody well up to the bed posts, dress her myself and then hand cuff her and throw her over my shoulder she will be going. Oh great now I have an issue in my bloody pants the image of her tied to the bed, oh god now I'm going to need a damn cold shower before I go to the gym. Thank god we're home now and I can quickly run off and get showered.

 **Portland**

 **Kate and Ana's apartment.**

"Thanks for this Ana. He's emailed me back with all the answers to his questions par one, he says he's not gay at all and is in a committed relationship, but I can't find any information at all via google of him being in a relationship at all. Did you see any photos in his office of who this mystery woman is?"

God I'm not even in the door five seconds and she already asking questions. He is now about to get a damn earful from me he normally ignores any questions regarding his sexuality and if he is or isn't in a relationship, I bet this is due to what I said to him this morning, I knew I pissed him off. But I can't just leave here and go straight to him Kate will be pissed, she is going to be pissed when she does find out that I've kept this a big massive secret for the whole time we have known each other. I know I promise him that once I finished College we would be together properly, no more hiding this from everyone.

I walk away after acknowledging her and go to my room and flop down on my bed.

Though how do I tell Kate, she is going to pissed that I've known him since I was fourteen, and then a couple since I was fifteen. A Twenty one year old with a fifteen year old, yea dad wasn't impressed at all, but of course it was his fault he shouldn't of had Christian coming around home as much as he did.

Oh and then there is the topic of me so called being a virgin and I keep telling her I'm saving myself for the right person, little does she know I lost it some years ago to Christian of course, she is going to be even more pissed at me. My so called best friend has in fact been lied too for the last three years. You would think the fact I didn't go out to all these parties with her, or date, and kept to myself would be a sure sign that there had to be someone somewhere that I was interested in, and she never ever caught on to me going back home to Ray's every month that maybe I was meeting someone there, then there is Jose, OMG how often do I have to tell him that nothing is ever going to happen ever between us, what do I need to do put a ring on my finger before he understand that there will never be anything but friends for me. Which doesn't help his lordship and his jealous streak at all, which I must say over the last few years has lessen a fear amount but still he worry's too much. The damage from his birth mother has left him so badly scared.

I should though tell him why I don't want everyone to know so suddenly once I return to Seattle, it's going to make getting a job near impossible, or I could have the total opposite to many job offers simple because they all want the woman that he is with to work with them, it bring in money for them. I want to work, earn my own money not spend his hard earn millions, millions I still can't get around the fact he is a billionaire let alone that fact he earns millions per hour, money is no object to him, he wants something he just goes and buys it.

The knocking on my door takes me away from my thoughts.

"Ana get your butt out here now."

"Why?"

"Because Christians said I can get new photos for my article, he's going to be in Portland in a few days, something about that project he is involved with at the university. How cool is that I can get some fresh photos of him, do you think Jose would love to take the photos for me, god that be a great name to have on his resume, done a private photo shoot with the one and only Mr Christian Grey, you be there too won't you Ana, since it all thanks to you. I spent months trying to get this interview and now he's being all nice and kind about everything it's like he's done a total 180 degree turn, you must have left him with some great impression. Oh bugger no point in you trying to hook him he's with someone what a shame, but you're coming right even if it's make sure I don't make a fool of myself."

"God Kate do you even stop and breath when you're going off like that. I will be there if you won't me too. But I do have to pack for our move, and finish off the last few things before we move after graduation."


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't going to write about the photo shoot but seems a few of you won't to know what happens at this shoot. So here it is for you all.**

* * *

A few hours later while working on one of my last assignments I hear my email ping at me, thank god Kate isn't around or she be wondering who's emailing me at this hour.

 _To: Anastasia_

 _From: Christian_

 _Subject: Today's bombshell._

 _Today's stunt has left me in one foul mood, Claude has spent the last four hours with me in the gym, He did remind me that I should be thankful you told me in person and not via email or a voice message._

 _You will be attending Mothers' Charity Ball in a couple of weeks regardless of what you think or feel, it's been four years since you last attended on my arm and I'm refusing to take my sister to it this year._

 _Mia said to me she has already told you she will be home from Paris next week, mother has called a family dinner Sunday week, I told her we will both be attending. You have a week left before moving back to Seattle and you will be moving back in with me, I don't give a fuck what you've said to Kate you made a promise to me, and I'm damn well going to make sure you full fill it._

 _Oh and I know you will be pissed about what I told Kate regarding her questions, more so the one regarding me and my personal life, hiding is no longer going to work, you're not the so called pure and innocent young adult you show off to your college friends. College is nearly over with, your reasons are no longer valid, oh and regarding a job, as I know that is where your brain is going right now remember you_ _ **DO NOT,**_ _and I mean_ _ **DO NOT**_ _need to work we have enough money to live beyond our needs for the rest of our lives. But of course you will wont to work, one of the many reasons I fell in love with you Ana, you've never cared about the money. You prefer to work for your earnings. Though I do work for_ _ **OUR**_ _money so surely that is good enough for you to damn well spend_ _ **OUR**_ _money. Yes I have noticed you've not used_ _ **OUR**_ _joint account at all in the last few months. Remember this some of that money_ _ **WE**_ _wouldn't have if it wasn't for you noticing certain things in the paperwork. You've been there basically from the start you've earnt it just as much as I have. So damn well spend_ _ **OUR**_ _money I don't give a fuck what you spend it on but spend it. And don't get me started on Wanda even your father isn't happy with that choice in motor vehicle transportation._

 _I said to Kate I will do a photo shoot for her, I gather she will use Jose, you better remind him hands off my woman that you are taken by me. Taylor has informed me he is not going to leave me alone in the shoot something about he doesn't trust me not to do something stupid to Jose._

 _Remember Anastasia we made a commitment to each other two and a half years ago._

 _Christian._

 _Very pissed off CEO and Partner._

 _P.S. Your so called Best Friend is going to be very pissed when she finds out the truth about us._

I remember Mia emailing me letting me know her return form Paris, she's been having a wonderful time over there. And I can bet he is sitting in his chair with a smug look on his face. Two can play this game.

 _To: Christian_

 _From: Anastasia_

 _Subject: Re Today's Bombshell_

 _Yes Mia has informed me of her impending return, as you well know the two of us stay in touch._

 _Regarding_ _ **OUR**_ _money you're the one that has work long and hard to make their business the success it is today so it belongs to_ _ **YOU**_ _not_ _ **US**_ _. I won't to earn my own money._

 _I'm not at all happy about attending the Ball this year or family dinner._

 _It's not that I want to hide this Christian it's the fact of what everyone is going to think about me, us when we do go public. Plus there are our friends, your brother and sister as well as the rest of the extended family, their views are so important for me, that anything negative from them is going to hurt plus there is one person who we both know isn't going to be at all impressed that we are together had you not forgotten what she said to us both when she caught us together many years ago? Well I haven't and we both don't need that side of things coming out._

 _Ana_

I can play those games just as much as he can. And I shouldn't be surprised it doesn't take him long to reply back to me.

 _To: Anastasia_

 _From: Christian_

 _Subject: They're not going to care._

 _Mia and Elliot aren't going to care at all, my grandparents they be over the moon and then proceeding to hound you about grand babies, in fact Mia will be over the moon and my brother he finally be able to stop with his lame bloody gay pokes at me. We have our parents backing that is all that matters. Your best friend on the other hand may not be so happy that you've hide this from her._

 _We are a couple Anastasia, at some stage you're going to have to bloody well get over it, because I'm not hiding this any longer, once you've graduated I won't be hiding the fact I'm in a relationship, I'm damn well surprised your roommate come best friend hasn't found photos of us together from before you went to college, remember how you use to always attend functions, dinners, events on my arm. You always made them so well worth attending, your company is a need I must have and you know that._

 _The Press yes they're going to be chasing us, writing articles on us, good and bad but they don't matter, we know the truth and so do our parents._

 _Grown up some, oops now I'm using your lines to me on you. Find a better reason for not going public and I may accept but right now all of the reasons you're given me are pointless._

 _Christian_

 _Still Pissed CEO and Partner_

Oh great one he's being a right gr over this. I don't wont to go public it's just too much pressure for me to be perfect.

 _To: Christian_

 _From: Anastasia_

 _Subject: You and Me coming out_

 _I like my simple life, that I have here going public… it means a shit load more pressure, for me, your use to it,_ _ **I'm not**_ _._

 _Ana_

 _One upset Partner_

 _P.S. I won't be attending the photo shoot, I've decided its best I don't so that Jose and you don't end up in a fist fight over me. I know I belong to you just like you belong to me._

Now wonder how long it be before I either get an email or my phone ringing. He hates it when I'm upset.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

 **PHOTO SHOOT**

 **Jose's thoughts as he is setting up the equipment for the photo shoot**.

 _I was hoping Ana would be attending but Kate has informed me that she is busy finishing off an assignment that is needed to be handed in, I'm sure she said she had everything done, but oh well. Kate said she is going to try and get her to come out tonight with us and celebrate the end of college for us all and me getting this gig today of taking Mr Christian Grey's photo's for the College paper._

 _No idea how Kate has manger that one, he hardly every allows anyone to take a photo of him, I first thought it was to see Ana, since I know she went to the interview but Kate informed me that he is in a committed relationship, so that cancel that thought out, she keeps saying she is with someone but she won't name who, and I never see her with anyone, she goes back home to see her dad once a month, if she just wanted to focus on college why not just say sorry but I'm not wanting any relationships or anything to mess up my college days. That I could understand but honestly I don't think she is with anyone. I just wish she would allow us to have a go, you never know we could be perfect for each other._

 _WOW I always thought he was a snappy dresser and up himself and he sure is. The whole shoot when I'm not taking his photo has this smug look on his face, like he has something I won't. He can't even trust me and has his body guard in here as well, Kate is going all hypo in the back ground behind me at the prospect of having fresh photos for her paper that she is a part of. He even asks after Ana, Kate informs him of her wear about, so why is he asking after her he's with someone. Two timing bastard he must be then, in a relationship with one person and asking after another. See a good reason Ana needs me I may not be rich but I'm sure as hell be faithful to her._

 _I just can't get the look out of my mind the way he looked at me was as if to say away from something that belongs to him, but at the same time I have something you won't, man its hard to keep up with, at least he takes some great shoots. Kate will be happy with these for the paper._

 **Christian's thoughts**

 _I walk into the room I had Taylor reserve for the shoot for Miss Kavanagh, I was expecting Ana to go against what she had said and be here just to piss me off, the last Couple of days have been a right bloody night mare with her. Been one of the worse and longest fights, come stands off between us in the whole seven years we've been together. But somehow not seeing her here is a major relief for me personally._

 _I so ask about her where abouts just for politeness, but I can already tell Taylor is checking with Ryan about her location just to confirm she is where she says she is, she maybe anti a CPO and but she has one that follows her anytime she steps off the campus grounds._

 _I watch this Jose fellow move around and finish setting up, I can't help but look at him with a smirk on my face. Yes mate I have the woman you want and she is all mine, so stay away. Possessive much, hell no. If I had things my way she be at home tied to our bed, but no I allowed both sets of parents to let me allow her to attend college, and of course I also gave in to letting her do it like everyone else without my name, our name included. Without the luxuries that money can buy._

 _And now she damn well worried about an Ex of mine exposing our bedroom lifestyle, as well as the pressure she feels she'll have to be perfect, any issues and things will look bad on me and GEH, like I give a stuff, Ana and her insecurities, she can come across so strong, brave and able to handle herself, but behind closed doors it's a very different person, She has always been strong one but I've made her stronger more vocal about what she wants without fear of being knocked back. First it was to allow her to feel more confident within herself, it also gave me much pleasure to see her developing, but now it bites me right back in the butt, but then again she is mine and I get the pleasure of the biting back._

 _Grey hold it together you're in a photo shoot stop thinking about Ana like that. You got to get her to stop worrying about all of this, all that comes with GEH, me, us. For fuck sakes she been there basically from the start of it all._

 _Before I know it the shoot is over._

"Miss Kavanagh tell Ana I said hello, and tell her to message me please when she has a free moment."

"Mr Grey don't you think it's a tad rude to ask about another person when you're in a relationship with someone else." _Comes from Jose, why am I not surprised about this._

"The reason for me wanting to speak to her Mr Rodriguez is to inform her of a few positions going within GEH, she has a 4.0 GPA and English Lit Major we have a few areas where she could apply for internships, so I think any business I have with her is between me and her and not you, good day to you both." _I need to get out of there before I blow it all, what a jerk he is. Talking to me like that._

 _It was hard enough controlling myself when at times I could see him thinking about Ana, its not hard to think about her she is beautiful, stunning even, though my jealous streak is not easy to control, I suppose the fact I've had no real control over who she is around while here at College doesn't help and Jose just seems to always get on my wick, she talks about him all the time and he was the idiot who got her that death trap of a car, that both Ray and I hate. Her new Audi is nearly ready she is going to hate me but she's made no effort at all to get a new car so I'm doing it for her, graduation present and Ray is on board with me as well._

 _I inform Taylor that I need to go for a run, I need to work off this temper again, what is it with everyone pissing me off of late, oh that is right haven't had any for a good ten weeks now, damn it Ana, we need to sort that problem out ASAP._

 **Jose thoughts again**

 _OMG he asks Kate to tell Ana to message him, WTH no I have to speak up about this it's not on, I'm not letting her be lead astray by this smug money gets me everything bastard._

 _Oh really he has a position for her, yea one that involves him getting into her pants behind his woman's back. I must warn Ana tonight and make sure she stays well clear of him. Must keep an eye on her, but how do I do that when she's in Seattle and I'm still here, I beat if I talk to Kate she will help me keep Ana away from him. It's for her own good at the end of the day she doesn't need her heart being broken. Kate doesn't even know who this mystery man Ana has told me about, or maybe she is a lesbian maybe that is why I've not noticed anything, maybe she bats for the other side, maybe I can get her to bat for both sides, once she experienced me, she hopefully not go back to the dark side._

"Kate, has Ana said anything more to you about this guy she is meant to be with?"

"Nope but she hasn't been back to her fathers for three months now, so been thinking he must of lived back there and it must be over since she's not been going back, when I ask her about her monthly visits to her dad she just say Ray's OK has told me to stay here and study. For three years she would always go back home for one weekend a month, but the last three she hasn't at all."

"I'm worried about Mr Grey's intentions with Ana. You said he's in a relationship but he's asking after her. His company has no need for an English Lit internship."

"Jose he doesn't just own one company he owns hundreds of them, he is bound to have something for everyone regarding a job. I bet he even has a tea and coffee maker person that just delivers cups of tea and coffee to everyone. He helps support so many projects to help those not well off, honestly Jose you should read up about him, he may come across like a smug bastard but the work he does is amazing."

"OH god you're smitten with him too now"

"Nope, just with the work he does, and this for my career is priceless, being able to interview him and get fresh photos is just going to make it easier for me once I start working in the real world. Dad is over the moon with this achievement, even though Ana did it the fact I got an appointment for it and made sure it got done he said says a lot about me."

 _I just shake my head at her, yep his looks have gotten her all lar, lar over him. Damn him and his looks. But I have to make sure Ana stays safe and doesn't end up regretting anything regarding Mr Christian Grey._


	4. Chapter 4

_**WOW again the reviews they are amazing.**_

 _ **I know you guys have been getting daily updates from me on this story but I can't always be sure I will get daily updates out.**_

* * *

 **Day of the photo shoot  
Earlier on in the day before the photo shoot**

 **Kate and Ana's apartment**

"No Kate I'm not going I need to finish off this assignment." God why can't she accept me not going I told Christian I wouldn't go and I'm going to stick to it. Which is going to either piss him off or make him happy.

"Ana come on its all thanks to you that we got this photo shoot I can't lose it just because you're not there."

"I totally doubt he will decided to not do it after the two of you planned it all, and he's come all the way from Seattle for it." I say to her before she final gives up and heads off without me.

Kate's been and come back and not a word from his lordship, Kate did tell me that he wants me to message him about some internship's he has going, yea internship my foot. And then she goes on to tell me how Jose is worried for me being around Christian little do they know.

The last few days have been hell between Christian and I, and the main topic seems to be and my as he calls it defiance to be open about us, I am worried about what his sister, brother and his family says I don't have really any extended family to worry about but he does. He reckons they're all going to be ok with it, but honestly I don't know they maybe ok with it.

Honestly I have no blood idea why I'm going against what I promised him, I suppose since coming here I've had a free rein basically to do as I please, when I pleased without the need to worry about anyone else and what they think, I love having this freedom. I know once we come out it won't be like that my every move will be followed, I'll be back in the press again but this time it be different, very different. Having been in the spot light with Christian and his family before, and then having this quiet simple life, going back is scary. Though that quiet life here at college has only be possible because we keep this under wraps, was it wise to do that? Well it was for me, he's always known I prefer to do everything on my own merits not that of his name or family name. But could of it been done? Us together but able to keep some of it under the radar while I've been here. God I wished I'd thought of this more. I know Christian owns the apartment block we live in. Man what a mess I have made of all of this. A massive mess.

I just don't know what to do anymore. Of course my mobile rings and breaks me of my thoughts

"Hello Anastasia."

"Hi Christian what you ringing for?"

"Ringing to say Hi to my beautiful woman what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing as long as that is all and you're not going to have another go at me over living arrangements and us coming out."

"Ana I know your concerns but you're just going to have to get over it, it's not like we haven't lived together before, or been out in public together. Plus once they realise who it is on my arm they just going to wonder about the last three years that you've been missing off my arm."

There is a pause neither of them talk for a few minutes Christian allow Ana to absorb what he has told her, and she knows he's right.

"Look I rang to ask you if you were free this evening, as was thinking that we could spend the evening together here at the Heathmen, dinner in the room, watch a movie maybe spend some very much needed quality time enjoying each other's body's."

"I promised Katie I would go out with them tonight, since I refused to go the shoot she made it an order, it's our last night out before graduation."

"Where you going to be?"

"No idea at this stage."

The two talk some more before Kate demands that Ana get off the phone and start getting ready to go out for the evening.

 **Later that evening  
Christians Hotel Room**

"Elliot what do you think of their building plans?"

"They not as good as they should be, if I did this and this, and adjusted this space we would get more out of the area." He goes on as he shows Christian how he wonts to chance the plans that university has for a new building for the project that Christian is helping with.

The two talk for about twenty minutes regarding the plans, the ideas Christian wants them to be able to commit too but also allow them the chance to do other things as well. Elliot heads off to the bathroom, and while he is there Christian phone starts to ring, he looks at it and see's Ana flashing up wither her smiling face showing to him, he can't help but smile as he accepts the call.

"Hello Anastasia."

"Hi Christian." He hears the sounds of people talking, music playing and the weird tone coming from Ana's voice.

"You drunk?"

"No, no not drunk. Happy yep me happy. Do you know you're an over bearing and controlling person?"

"Yes but only to those I love baby." He says and then watches his brother enter back into the room, he gets up and walks to his room and shits the door.

"You have someone there?"

"Yes Elliot is here, we've been going over the plans for the new building at the University."

"Better, oops, sorry, damn, bugger." Christians hears, the sound of the phone hitting the floor making Christian think that Ana has to be drunk. He also hears the giggling coming from Ana, he knows Ana normally never drinks in large amounts and has never been drunk, but then again he's always control the amount of alcohol to food ratio. Yep I'm over bearing and controlling, yep she got that right.

"Sorry I dropped your phone on the floor it's got a cracked screen now, (Ana giggles at the fact she's cracked the phone) what's a bet you have another one somewhere, or Taylor has one, since you love breaking your phones often." More giggles come from Ana. Yep she is drunk all right. She makes the love go on longer than it needs too.

"I'm going to get Ryan to text me with where you are and then I'm coming to get you and bring you back here."

"No, nope, no are no I'm having fun."

"You've had enough fun and if I don't bring you home right this minute you'll end up doing something you damn well regret later." He says as he takes the phone away he hears a faint sad _'I miss you'_ from her and it pulls at his heart strings a heart he never really knew he had until she entered his world, well one he kept locked up to afraid to allow himself to be loved. He knows what she will regret the fact she let Kate drag her out and then proceed to get so drunk she will feel like crap tomorrow.

God damn that woman. He thinks to himself.

"Ryan text me, Anastasia's current address." He says before hanging up and then proceeding to the lounge room of the suite.

"Elliot we got to head out, I need you to side track a young lady for me."

"Now I like the sound of that, so where we off to?"

The two head off to the club that Ryan has message Christian with.

"We need to go in to that club there, as I need to find Ana, she drunk dialled me." Oh shit, he has no idea I'm still in contact with Ana, great one she going to be pissed, but then again I did tell her I'm no longer hiding us.

"Ana, as in Ana Steele, Ana Banana, Ana?"

"Yes that Ana." God I always hated him calling her that but she always loved it and the giggle, well yes the giggle always did something to me, still does.

"I didn't know you two were talking to each other considering we haven't seen her let alone you with her together since she left for college, oh that's right Mia said she went to college here. At least Mia has kept us informed of how she is doing. And if you weren't gay I'd be telling you to tap that lady, I would but I know how close you two were and I just don't go there, not with my brothers best friend. That is yuck. Oh and what happened between you two, before she left you guys spent a lot of time together then bang nothing for three years Christian." Best friend my arse dear Elliott, and soon you will find out I'm not gay at all.

"Yea thanks, she's here with her roommate, and Kate is her name I need you to do what you normally do to woman." I totally ignored his question about why I've not talked about Ana at all since she left for college, it's been simple. If I don't talk about her then no one can link us two together romantically. It's what she wanted.

"Hang on is she cutie?" typical Elliot only ever after the looks, not the brain.

"For your tastes yep she's is, she is also blonde and I know how you like blondes." Well she isn't cutie to me. But to him anything in a skirt, skinny and willing is his sort of girl, and from the things Ana has told me she is his sort of girl.

We enter the club and it doesn't take me long to find Kate, of course I knew what Kate looked like. I introduce the two, it didn't take long for the two of them to eye each other up and start dancing. I ask her where Ana is she and she informs me that she went out for air. There is no sign of Jose either he better have his hands off my woman or help me god. No remember what Taylor said no hitting him. That I have to trust Ana, I do trust her it's just the opposite sex I don't, more so when we aren't public.

I get outside and I find her, I find my other half standing there, talking to Jose. I slowly walk up to the two of them, I know Ana knows I'm there simple because we always have this body language that tells us when the other one is in the room, or has entered. It was strange to start with how our bodies always knew when the other was around, but over time we've learnt it's because of the attraction we have to each other, we are each other's other half. Jose doesn't see me, he trying to talk Ana into taking a chance on him. Ana tells him no that she is already in a relationship with someone and is very happy, this makes my heart swell, at least she isn't hiding the fact of a relationship, she did tell me she told him. But hearing it directly from her mouth helps me feel less jealous in a way.

Though now he is going on about how he has never seen who she is with, that he reckons it's all a lie that she doesn't need to lie to him. Then he touches her and I go tense, ready to step in if need be, he wants to kiss her and she tells him no, then my blood starts to boil when he doesn't listen to her. I can't help myself I step in.

"Jose leave her alone she said no, no means fucken no." I bellow at him. I say as I wrap my arms around her and bring her to my chest out of habit, she then spins in my arms and throws up.

"Great one Ana."

"Get your hands off her, Mr Grey I'm not letting you use her."

"Jose watch what you say."

"No, Kate told me that you told her you're in a relationship, a committed relationship and here you are chasing after Ana, what does your other half say about that. I refuse to allow you to have her as some woman on the side she deserves better than that."

"And you think pushing yourself onto a woman when they say no, makes you a better person."

"She wants me I know she does. She just doesn't won't to admit those feelings." Oh man now my blood is boiling even more and Ana can feel it.

"Christian baby leave him alone he's not worth it." I hear Ana say as she is still standing beside me, having finished vomiting. I don't think Jose has realised how close Ana is to me right now, where her hand is placed, or the fact she called me Baby when she spoke to me, yep she's drunk alright.

"Ana he has not right to talk to either of us like this."

"I'm protecting my friend Mr Grey, protecting her from the likes of you. Money doesn't get you to do as you please when you please. Now leave her alone she's coming with me." Jose says as he try sot get hold of Ana, she backs away and puts me in-between the two, he moves around me and before I know it she in front of me holding me tight, her head buried in my chest, I can feel the fear coming off her body.

"Mr Grey let her go."

"No Jose now leave."

He doesn't listen and try's to touch Ana she screams and I just can't help myself I end up pushing him away from both of us, I then pick her up and carry her over the SUV, Taylor opens the door, as I turn to look at Jose I see a very angry man, a very jealous angry man, sitting on his arse. Not at all impressed that I pushed him, well it was better than punching him in the nose and breaking it, which would've made me feel a shit load better. So how I think he is going to cause a few problems for the both of us. Though by morning Kate is going to know that Ana knows me and my family. Oh well it was bound to happen at some stage.

The whole car ride home Ana stays curled up in my chest, she says sorry over and over again, she has no need to be sorry she did nothing to encourage Jose, or for the way he was acting.

"It's all my fault if we'd been open none of this would be happening."

"You're right there but then again you wouldn't have been able to go out tonight and enjoy yourself like you did, without having more than one CPO with you baby. I understand baby how important this was for you, to do it this way. It's just hard on me."

"It's been hard on me too, I miss you so much while I'm here. I was thinking today, I honestly really have no friggen idea while I'm going against the promise I made you, I sometimes wonder if its cause I've gone from being in the spot light with you and the rest of the grey family, to then being able to have a normal life, Christian when we have children I won't them to understand how important it is to work for what they want, to not just expect it cause we're rich, or simple because we can have anything we won't." I notice Ana yawning.

"Come on Baby let's get up to the suite and into bed, you need to sleep thought first you need to have a drink of juice and some pain relief or you are going to have one massive headache in the morning."

"You staying?" she asks of me, I don't think she has figured out where we are.

"Yes baby you and me in bed together it's been far too bloody long." I say, to her as I get the few things she needs and we crawl into bed. This is heaven, having her wrapped up in my arms. For the first time in three months I manger to drift off to sleep easily. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for both of us, once Miss Kavanagh finds out about Ana knowing me already.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi all again, loving the reviews please keep them coming in.**_

 _ **To Guest who left a review re my grammar, I'm dyslexic as well as suffering with a brain injury from a car accident, as well as a back injury that has me on drugs. I use a grammar check program but it doesn't' always get them for me, I do try to find them but I often don't, sadly I'm not perfect and never will be, there will be mistakes, but my god it is by far better than I use to be with my writing and grammar.**_

 _ **Also I'm not that great at writing scenes about sex so will try my best any tips to help me feel free to PM to help me out.**_

 _ **Anyway here is to another chapter for you all to enjoy, I'm enjoying writing this story so far.**_

* * *

Jose returns back inside the club to go find Kate, to talk to her about what has happened outside, but when he does find her, he finds her with her tongue down the throat of some male. He walks out and heads off. He's really pissed off over what happened, he hated the fact Christian stepped in and stopped him from kissing Ana, and then pushing him over. He hated how Christian just picked Ana up and left with her, without asking her if she wanted to go with him. He even hated how Ana just curled up in to his chest, and how Christian's arms went around her.

"Money doesn't' buy you her affections Mr Grey. And I'm not going to let you use her like some piece of meat." Jose says to himself as he heads home, to pounder how he can protect Ana from the clutches of Mr Grey.

Kate heads home with Elliot, unknown to her at the time that Elliot knows Ana, and the fact Ana knows Christian. All she is looking forward too is Elliot and her spending some time between the sheets.

 **Morning  
Heathman Hotel**

Waking up with Ana curled up into myside, her head on my chest over my heart, her arm wrapped around my waist holding me tight. Watching her sleep is so relaxing, she looks so relaxed and at peace in her sleep. As I look at the time I'm shocked it been months since I've sleep in this late, but it does feel good to sleep in.

As I watch her sleep I think about our future one that involves us sharing our bed every night, me being able to watch her sleep daily, as well as the enjoyment of her body against mine. Of cause while I'm away with my thoughts my hand is running through her beautiful long hair. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel her move and place a kiss on my chest.

"Morning." She says to me as she looks up at me.

"Oh god my head." Comes out as she goes to move. I shake my head at her.

"Kate bloody Kate, making me drink so much."

"Did you have any food before you went out?"

"Um nope."

"Any while you were drinking?"

"Nope."

"How many times have I told you if you're going to drink in excess you eat as well?"

"Well Mr know it all, you normally there controlling the amount I drink and taking care of me. That's the first time I've done that without you being there to control everything."

"Well Mr Know it all here has a matter that needs addressing." I say to her as I move her hand down to my manhood.

"Oh really it needs addressing does it?" She says as she starts working him with her hand, up and down flicking her thumb over the top each time she gets to the top.

"Oh Ana baby that feels so good."

"Oh fuck." Just comes out of my mouth when I feel her mouth around me, god it feels so bloody amazing to feel her again. "Shit Ana." Fuck she's really working me this morning. "Baby if you don't stop I'm going to come." And not even 5seconds later she is swallowing everything I give her.

"Get here you little vixen." I say to her as I pull her up to me and kiss her, with so much passion, I taste my saltiness on her as our tongues duel it out, god I love this woman so much every times we do it, it's amazing, it never gets old.

"This needs to come off now." I say to her as we break the kiss and I pull my t-shirt off her body, god I love seeing her in my shirts. Thank god her knickers are already off cause I don't think I could wait long enough to get them off, she hates me ripping them to pieces all the time.

I flip her over and she starts to giggle at me doing it.

"Sorry baby but this is going to be quick, then I will proceed to go long and slow with you." As I check her to see how ready she is, and man is she ready for me.

"Fuck Ana your soaking wet." Man its hard not to cum at just the feeling of how wet she is for me.

"And all for you now hurry up and fuck me." Man I love that smart mouth of hers. I enter her and man she is so tight, it's hard to not cum just from entering her, and of cause she is so damn impatient she's trying to move already.

"Don't move or you'll be punished?" My Dom voice says to her and then I see her cheeky grin. She did it on purpose.

"Yes Sir." She purrs to me, she loves me in my Dom mode, who knew I could be so happy, be in love and have someone who challenges me outside of the bedroom but willingly gives it up in the bedroom.

It doesn't take us long to both reach our own pleasures together, our climaxes. Cumming together never gets old, every time is always so different to every other time before. It amazing's me that it still can be like this. I then spend the next couple of hours worshipping her body, like any man should be doing.

"God I've missed this, this closeness with you." I say to her as we curl up together after our love making. My voice is sad as I say it, I know why it's sad. Three years of living separate lives basically with only a couple of days every month together is now taking its toll on me and with her being so defiant on not moving back in with me it gets me wondering if I should've allowed this to go on for as long as it has.

"Me too, Christian last night did you punch Jose?" she asks me, god why is she bringing up last night.

"Nope." At least I can be sure I know I didn't punch him.

"Then how the hell did he end up on the ground?" I grin at her.

"I pushed him, you were screaming at him to get off you. He doesn't take no for an answer does he." I tell her bluntly.

"It seems so." She says back to me not even mentioning my tone to her before.

"Though don't worry about him right now, Kate if she hasn't already rung you will be ringing at some stage as Elliot went back to your apartment with her."

"What?"

"He came with me to find you last night, I introduced him to Kate. It won't be long until he spills his guts about us knowing you, and your where about."

"Bloody hell Christian." She says to me totally pissed as she sits up in bed, the sudden loss of contact hurts in a way.

"No Ana, this has to stop." He is interrupt by banging on his door.

"Who the hell is banging on the door, doesn't the damn do not disturb sign mean anything to anyone." I mumble as I quickly throw some clothes on.

 _Ana quickly throws on some clothes, being his clothes, being unable to see where hers are placed right now. Being unsure of who is at the door._

 _She walks out to the lounge part of Christian's suite to see who he's talking too._

"Oh thank god you're ok?" Comes from Kate rushing herself at Ana, she wraps her up in a tight hug.

"I got worried when you wouldn't answer your phone." I listen to Kate being all worried about where Ana had been, and it makes me like her just that little bit more that she is worried about Ana.

"Sorry I was sleeping." Sleeping my foot Ana, we were too busy enjoying each other, in only ways I know how to make you enjoy.

"Sleeping, its lunchtime Ana. You know we have a rule, we text the other at 9am, if we're not at home so the other knows where we are. You broke the code." The code they have a code, well Kate just scored a few more brownie points with me over that one.

"Look I'm totally fine and safe so stop stressing will you, and anyway that code was made up so I wouldn't have to stress about where the hell you were." Oops someone is pissed.

"Hell no, you're not turning it around onto me, you have a shit load of explaining to do. Why the hell did I have to hear it from Elliot of all people that you're childhood friends of the Grey's, oh and that you've known Christian Grey personally, best mates if Elliot is correct?" Of cause Kate hasn't even picked up that Ana isn't even in her own clothes, but she is pissed of all things.

Elliot doesn't even say a thing about the clothes Ana is wearing, as before she went off to college it wasn't uncommon for him to find her lounging about in the apartment in my clothes. He use to give her shit about it all the time. It can be amazing how something so noticeable is also hidden at the same time.

But then again before college it was kept quiet because we both liked our privacy as well as Ana's age compared to mine, both sets of parents were concerned. But it never stopped me from taking her places and enjoying her company, we never corrected the press when they would put her down as a family friend in photos, cause that was true.

I look at Ana and see she is getting upset, her hand is on her nose pinching the bridge of it, and she is looking down as well. She looks up at me and I know this is hurting her that Kate found out via Elliot that we know each other, and that it wasn't from her. But it's her own fault, I told her many months ago to tell Kate, but nope Ana didn't want too.

"Kate, just back off please. Give her some space she will explain when the time is right. We've both not long woken up. Elliot order room service for us all, make sure they send up hot water with English breakfast tea on the side not in the pot, _(I noticed Kates look at me, wondering how the hell I know how Ana likes her tea.)_ then we can sit down and watch a movie. I need to go shower quickly. Ana a word in private please." I say to her to get her to follow me, the relief on her face that I stopped Kate's ramblings is visible.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is one long chapter I was struggling with where to end it, and so I ended it where I have. I do hope you guys enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **Kate and Ana's apartment  
** **Earlier on that morning**

"Damn it Ana, answer your bloody phone."

"Hey Babe get your butt back here to bed." Comes from Elliott after he hears Kate cursing.

"Sorry Elliot but I'm starting to worry my roommate hasn't messaged me back, and as much as I've enjoyed our time together I need to go find her, last time I saw her she was going outside for some air with Jose not far behind her." She rambles off to him as she sits back down on the bed.

"You don't have to worry about Ana babe she's with my brother." He says to her as he comes up behind her and starts rubbing her shoulders.

"OH great so who's your brother, what's his intentions, she a virgin so he better be treating her right?"

"My brother babe is Christian Grey and he is gay as and anyway Ana is safe as houses with him, they're best mates." Kate spins her head to face him.

" **WHAT**?" comes from Kate totally shock on her face. "How long have you known Ana, why haven't I seen you before, she never talked about you guys."

"Mia and Ana are best friends, so we've known her since she was fourteen I think, Christian and Ana have been inseparable since she was about fifteen I think, Mia was included with them as well. It was fun watching all three of them, no boys stood a chance of getting at either one of them, as soon as they saw Christian they'd high tail it out of there, he took it as his responsibility to look after the two of them then three years ago Ana came to college and his lordship hasn't spoken of her since, no one has par Mia who gives us updates on how she is doing. So you could say they're childhood friends though Christian was no child when they meet. She drunk dialed him last night and he has always had this soft spot for her, she says jump he says how high, he's the same with Mia, to be honest I'm shocked that he's letting her live here, something must of happened between them, as if this was Mia there be no way in hell he'd let her live in a place like this, no offensive Kate, but he is nuts about security, and with those two he's always felt it's his job to protect them."

"Why the hell didn't Ana say anything to me, and then I sent her off to interview him for me."

"Properly the same reason Christian hasn't mention her name since she left. If you won't babe we can go to the Heathmen where Christian has a suite and you can check on her."

"You're sure she'll be there with him? Because Jose has been interested in her for some time, and he's not answering my calls or messages either, I'm starting to wonder if he's manger to get her to go home with him, she was drunk last night. This is not Ana she is always here in the morning always." Kate is starting to worry about her best friend Ana and her where about, the fact Elliot knows Ana is still a shock but Ana safety is at present is more important to her than who she knows.

"Positive, there is no way in hell Christian would've let her go off with any male par family, he's too alpha male even for a gay guy, to let her do that, and with her being drunk he would be on the war path with anyone who would even think of trying something on with her. Let's shower get dressed and then I will take you to her."

Elliott sends a text to Christian while they two get dressed, he gets no instant reply from his brother but this doesn't set alarm bells off for him as he is use to Christian not always replying straight away to text messages.

"I just hope Ana is ok, and I really hope your right Elliot and she is with your brother." Kate says to him as they get into her car, and Elliot drives them to the hotel where Christian is staying. Unknown for the two of them was that it was the first time neither one of them had either kicked out the other that was in their bed or left while the other one slept.

 **Heathmen Hotel  
Christian's Suite**

"Baby you ok?" I ask her once we enter my room.

"Yea, no I don't know." She says to me and I can't but help myself and wrap her up in my arms. I place a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"It's going to be ok, let's have a shower, clean up and then we will head back out and you can deal with Kate."

"You go shower I just won't to sit here for a few minutes and work things out in my head." I hear from her, I know she needs some time to think, plus showering together may prolong both of us getting back out there, and it also would show that if Elliott enters that I'm not with her, and naked.

"Ok, but you're having a shower before we head back out." There's no way in hell she's not having a shower, not after the physical morning we have had together, they don't need to smell what we've been doing.

I quickly shower, the hot water refreshing, but it's not how I planned to spend my day with my girl, I'm just thankful Elliott didn't get a key card and walk on in, on us doing it. I've never corrected his gay pokes at me.

I speak to Ana and she doesn't respond she looks like she is miles away, I go up to her and kneel down in front of her.

"Baby you ok."

"Yea I better go shower." She quietly says to me. Then heads off, while she showers I have a quick shave, which doesn't take long since I do it every morning, and my electric shaver does wonders.

"Hey what you doing with my toiletries here?" I hear her yell from the shower, and I smile.

"You should know that they're always with me."

"You're weird."

"And you love every bit of my weirdness. I'm going to head out to the others, come out when tour ready but if you leave it too long I will come in and put you over my shoulder and cart you to see them both." I say to her, before I head out dress and return to the others.

When I enter I find Elliott and Kate on one of the two couches cuddles up watching something on the TV, I go poor myself a coffee as I pick up my mobile and check my messages, and start up my laptop to check my emails. I'm so engrossed with an email from Roz, that I hadn't even noticed Ana entering the room, it's not until she raises her voice that I am side tracked from my laptop.

"Ana I was bloody well concerned for you, I thought Jose had manger to get you to go home with him, you drunk a shit load last night. I was out rightly, damn well concerned that he manger to sleep with you while you were drunk and took you virginity without you being properly with it." Of cause hearing Kate talk about Ana being a virgin makes me cough and spit out some of my coffee. And when I look at Ana I see the smirk on her face. Elliott seems to be too engrossed with whatever it is he is watching, than what the girls are talking about.

"Ana it's not a laughing matter, you've been so adamant that it be only someone special who took it from you."

"Sorry Kate it's just you give it up so easily and here you are telling me the total opposite."

"Stop turning this around onto things I've done Ana, you've never ever not been there in the morning, I panicked ok, my best friend who for the first time I saw drunk, went outside for air, then Jose followed you, I know I never came and checked on you to make sure you would be ok getting home, but to be honest I just thought you would have gotten home safely like you always do when we go out, but you weren't there and my mind started to race into all sorts of bad situations. The only way I would calm down was when Elliot said he bring me here, and he repeated many times to me that he (She points to me) is over protective of you and wouldn't let you go home drunk with any male par himself, then I panicked again and thought fuck what if he takes your virginity while you were drunk, but Elliot said over and over again that he's gay and to not panic that your best friends." It's nice to hear Kate being far more concerned with Ana's safety than the fact that we know her, and known her for some time. I may not like her but she is growing on me, and the fact Elliott woke up with her and is still with her right this minute is something too, he's normally a sleep a one night stand guy, maybe Kate and him could work out he needs to settle down.

"He's right Kate, Christian wouldn't let anything happen to me and Jose well yea he doesn't understand no at all well and if it wasn't for Christian I'd have more than these bruises on my arms." Bruises what fucken bruises.

"Ana get your butt here, right now." I say to her firmly, fuck I never saw them before. But then again my dick was leading everything this morning. Kate jumps slightly at my tone of voice, Ana just eye rolls at me as she walks to me.

"Don't you dear eye roll at me baby or you know what will happen, now why the hell didn't I know about these beforehand?" I say to her. Man am I cross that that bastard not only manhandled my woman but left marks.

"I only noticed them in the shower, as when I rubbed the wash cloth over them they hurt." She says, her tone a tad worried she knows how much I hate bruises on her.

"They going to leave some nasty bruises baby, your dress for the ball is going to have to have sleeves on it now to hide these." I say to her as leave kisses on them before I then hear a remark from Elliot.

"See Kate I told you he's a possessive prick when it comes to Ana and will do anything for her." As I look up at Ana there are a few tears falling.

"Ana, baby you ok, did I hurt you?" she shakes her head to say no before crawling into my lap. Kate sits there shocked at what Ana is doing, even Elliott is surprised, simple because of the fact he hasn't seen us together since she left for college. I just hold her close to me trying hard to not kiss her head in comfort while I work away on my laptop.

"Christian stop for a minute." I hear her say to me, some time later.

"What is it baby?"

"This here that doesn't read right." She says as she points to something in my emails, of course she's reading my emails while curled up on my lap. The two of us don't even notice the looks we are getting from the other two or the fact room service has arrived.

"Roz needs to address that or we are going lose millions of dollars, it's so small she may not have noticed it, but with my English major you learn the underlying meaning on some words, and those there will leave us in some shit." She takes over and grabs my mobile and rings Roz, and before I know it my little vixen has taken over and yet again fixed up some small print in a purchase contract to not only save us money, but make us some more.

For the both of us we are so use to it just being us two when together, or her dad around that it never effected how we were, that we totally forgot that there were quests in the room with us.

I watch and listen to her talking it all out with Roz, as if she is the boss of GEH and not me. Roz is the only one at GEH who knows who Ana is to me, Roz has been with me since the start of this, her and Ana get on so well. But what is there not to love regarding Roz.

"Hey you two over there, lunch is here." I hear from Elliott once Ana has hung up from talking to Roz.

"Thanks Elliott." I say to him and I can see the questions he is wanting to ask me.

"Ok when the hell did Ana start taking over your deals, reading your emails oh and calling the money you earn we (he uses hand gestures) and us?"

How do I answer this without upsetting someone? But of course she decides to answer it for me.

"I've always helped him Elliot right from the start, even at fifteen I wasn't that dumb and could easily understand the contracts he was working on, there's been times I've noticed things that Roz and him have both missed, and I've always had a say in what goes on with GEH. Some of them I've written for him, he keeps telling me I'll make a brilliant business woman, but I love my books to much."

"But the money side of it Ana?" and she goes blank, is she going to let me address this how it should be or will she, I look at her telling her she should bloody well tell them the truth. It be interesting to see what she says to my brother.

"The money, um yea that." And before she can finish what she is saying her mobile rings, Kate has just sat there the whole time, I can see she has a million questions to answer but has no idea how to go about it, the fact she is still in the room with all of use, curled up into Elliot's side.

"Kate what's up?" I ask Kate I can see she wants to talk but is wanting for me to ask first.

"I just never knew, never expected my best friend was in fact best friends with you two. I'm still in shock here. I'm just pleased she is ok and not been hurt, well Jose has left bruises but it could have been a shit load worse."

"No Jose, you left bruises on my arms there is no way in hell, I won't too be alone with you." I hear Ana yelling down her phone, from our bedroom, the door is not shut properly.

"No, you need to back the hell off and leave me alone I can decide for myself who I am friends with, who I deal with."

"Excuse me what did you call him?" Oh no someone is about to lose it I get up to go close the door.

"You don't know Christian like I do, so don't talk about him like that at all." I try to close the door but Ana shakes her head at me to say no so I walk away. I then hear the door slam shut with some force.

"Seize bro you may won't to get the hinges checked once she comes out." Comes from Elliot. I get some food and start to eat when Ana walks out and man is she pissed, she picks up my phone.

"Shut up Jose." She says before she is on my phone talking to someone.

"Taylor, Ana here, we have a problem downstairs get rid of him for me please." I look at her and she mouths Jose.

"Get Taylor to bring him up, he can see what he's up against."

"No way he's drunk as, when we do finally talk he needs to be sober."

"Jose just sober the hell up, then I may, and I mean may let my CPO allow you to be near me to talk to me." She says before throwing her phone at the table, it skids off and falls on the fall.

"Oops it's really broken now." She says before she starts to crack up laughing. And we all somehow end up laughing.

"Ok Ana get some food and eat."

"Yes Mr bossy boots." She says to me as she walks over to the trolley and gets herself something to eat.

"Ana don't." I sternly say to her, I can see what she is playing at as well.

"Don't what?"

"Hey you two stop that, I still won't answers into why Ana calls your money we and us? I thought GEH money was all yours." Comes from Elliott breaking up what was going between Ana and me.

"Cause we're together have been together for some time, so I'm entitled to half of everything he owns same goes for him." She says and I'm proud of her finally saying it out loud to someone. Then I see the penny drop with Kate. Then she squeals, Elliott well he hasn't even registered what Ana was saying, well the underlying message.

"OMG you two are married OMG, WOW." Comes from Kate, I watch as she hugs Ana, I'm not sure why Ana was worried about how Kate would take the news, but to me she seems ok with it all.

"Kate please not say anything to anyone just yet, Ray knows so does Christians Parents but no one else."

"What? It'd help keep Jose away saying you're married."

"What your married." Suddenly comes from Elliott, and I crack up laughing at him.

"Weren't you listening Elliott." Comes from Kate.

"No you're squealing had me tune out."

"Christian and Ana are married." Kate tells him and I see his face he's not sure if it's true.

"But my brother he's gay."

"Sorry Elliot but I'm not."

"Ana why have you kept this quiet? Christian's supposed to be Seattle's most eligible bachelor." Comes from Kate, and I watch and wait to see what Ana will say to her.

"I wanted to get through college on my own merits not that of the Grey name more so the Christian Grey name."

"Now that is totally something you would do. Hang on so every month when you were so called going to Ray's you weren't?"

"Nope I was going to Ray's, it was where we would meet, I wanted this kept private, we use to keep it private before I came due to my age and Christian's age, then college came he was earning millions at that stage, and yea it just stay hidden."

"What you two were an item before she left for college?" A shock Elliot says.

"Yes we were Elliot, Ana and I have been together since she was fifteen." The two sit there in shock on the seat.

"But that doesn't explain why suddenly you stop talking about her, but now it explains why once a month you would disappear for a few days and not answer any calls."

"Well let's put it this way to keep it under wraps not talking about her meant I didn't slip up at all." I say to my brother shock still on his face.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I say trying to get us on to something else as I can see Ana is feeling uncomfortable about all this talk about us right now. Elliott happily takes the remote and finds something to watch while Ana and I curl up together on the other couch.

During the movie, I often notice Kate looking at us, and smiling. Ana just held on to me tightly, not sure what Jose had said to her but it has upset her some, that she needs to hold me tight, it's nice to hold her close with my brother around. It's not like I didn't hold her beforehand but he used to think we were just best mates close best mates, but know he knows that Ana and I have been together since she was fifteen.

"Ana?" I hear faintly from Kate.

"Yea Kate?"

"Is he good in bed?" I see the grin on Kate's face and hear the giggle from Ana, I look at her and see her face blushing, Kate smiles at her and goes back to the movie.

I'm not sure why she was worried about telling Kate for now, she seems to have taken the news rather well I felt. And me being finally able to share this with my brother, is a releaf now I don't have to move pictures around at home when he comes to visit me in my office. Though why do I have a feeling this isn't over yet, that someone or something is going to cause a problem for us.


	7. Chapter 7

_**WOW the responses to my last chapter update are amazing :) I just love it.**_

 _ **Now remember this has so far happened over a few day, four or five tops. Not sure what would be worse her suddenly changing her mind or taking a few days or so to change her mind giving her time to think about it all.**_

* * *

We've been curled up on the coach for several hours now watching movies, we're onto movie number two and honestly I haven't really been paying attention to the movies themselves, I've spent a good part of it watching how Ana and Kate interact together, but also how my brother has his one night stand still with him and is curled up on the coach like I am with Ana. I wonder if the two of them would be good for each other. Elliott needs to settle down, plus it make mum so happy if he does.

"Ana baby?" I say to my girl.

"Mm" Is all I hear from her.

"Why don't you go back to the apartment get some clothes and then come back? Since your roommate knows about us you're staying here with me, for the next few days." I watch her turn and look at me a smile on her face, she then plants a kiss on my lips before getting off.

"Keys please?" She says to me. But before I can reply there's a knock on the door. I know its Taylor by the way he knocks, it's like a code between me and him.

"Come in Taylor."

"Sir, Ma'am we have a situation." Comes from him, once he's in the room, I know Ana hates it when they call her Ma'am but he always does it when in company of others, he's told me it feels wrong to be informal, they family as far as I'm concerned, him and Gail, so first names are ok at times of course.

"What's that Taylor?"

"Sir, Mr Rodriguez I've returned him back to his place, though I'm not sure how long he is going to stay there, he was saying some not so polite things about you in the car on the way back, I'm concerned for Ana's safety."

"Thanks Taylor and Taylor can you take the lady's back to their apartment, Ana needs to pack some clothes, and then bring them back." I say to him and I can see the pissed off look on Ana's face. But Taylor gets my hidden message.

"No baby Taylor is going with you, I'll be fine right here. Take Kate, have some girl talk before you come back, then we shell go down stairs and have dinner." I say to her firmly, she doesn't bother to disagree with me. The girls leave the suite, leaving me alone with my brother.

"Hey bro why didn't you tell me?" I can hear the hurt in his voice, when he asks me a few minutes after the girls have left.

"Well to start off with Elliott, neither set of parents were happy about it, when we first told them."

"I beat, Dad would have been worried about the legal side of it all, considering you were with a minor." I get up and poor us both a scotch, I know this talk is going to take some time and some Dutch courage from me as well.

"Yes, plus with me starting up GEH at the time. It wasn't until I employed Taylor that Ray came on board."

"What do you mean bro?"

"Well you remember how I was starting to make headlines, regarding the money I was making rather quickly, threats where coming in and I started to need security."

"Yea you had woman throwing themselves at you."

"Not just that Elliott there were more serious issues as well, dad knows about them. Anyway on Dad and Ray's advice I started to look for a security team, I did interviews and found Taylor. His credentials were outstanding, EX Army, amazing track record the list was long. When he applied I had Barney run back ground check him, and on Barney's remarks I employed him as head of the team and with his help I have the team I have now. Though unknown to me at the time was that Ray had sent him, the two had known each other while in the army. Ray was concerned about my intentions with his only daughter, and he knew Taylor would relay back everything that goes on."

"So you employing Taylor got you on Ray's good side?"

"Nope it's what I told Taylor regarding Ana that got me on to his good side."

"What was that?"

"I don't remember everything I told Taylor, but it was all to do with Ana's wellbeing, plus I also told him that if Ray wanted any information regarding his daughter he was to give it to him regardless wither he thought Ray should know or shouldn't know. Plus I also told Taylor that Ana and I were together but on respect for Ana's dad and my parents no one outside of the people listed on the list I gave him knew, and no one, and I meant no one was allowed to know. As you well know I always have everyone's safety in mind, you all have CPO's, and I paid to have mum and dad security system upgraded and changed. Once I started making millions threats became more so, Ana has always meant the world to me, her safety at the start was always paramount, its why the press only ever had her down as a family friend, and I still blame Dad and Ray for introducing us. Dad he was concerned about how it would look on the Grey family and my business for it to be known I was dating someone still in school. Dad was concerned about image, Ray was concerned for Ana's safety. Plus other things. What got Ray the most was that I would cave so easily to anything that involved Ana, and even more so if it involved her safety, regardless of how I truly felt, how much it would upset me, piss me off, even sometimes piss Taylor off as he would have to deal with the aftermath, she has always been the priority, at all times her safety has to come first."

"Yea I bet Ray was concerned, concerned you'd be fucking his underage daughter."

"That's one way of putting it but that didn't happen for some time Elliott unlike you, I can kept mine in my pants."

"Yea right, all this time I thought you were gay and just didn't want to tell anyone, I thought you were ashamed of it, it's why I was always poking jokes at you about being gay, hoping you soon pick up that I didn't care about it, but all along you've been straight as and with Ana. Though I'm gutted I never got to be at your guys wedding, now that suxs. Man Grandma and granddad are going to be rather pissed off over not being invited as well."

"We didn't have a wedding as such Elliott, it was done at the court house all under wraps, per Ana's insistence. Dad sorted it all."

"What Ana didn't want the big flash white ferry tail wedding?"

"Nope, and if she had her way we'd still be hiding this from Kate and then in turn you."

"But why you're married?"

"I honestly think she is absolutely shit scared of what is ahead of her, but she's too afraid to tell me so." And I'm pretty sure it's why she's scared to move in with me once she returns to Seattle, she knows once that happens everything will change.

"But why be afraid?"

"There are many changes that will have to be done by her when she returns Elliott, she'll be going from being a college student, doing basically her own thing in a way, college, home, study, assignments, eating when she wonts, going out when she wonts, with no worry at all. No one here knows who she is connect too, which has surprised me as I was sure within a few weeks people would recognise her as the woman who was on my arm at every event I attended, but nothing to be honest I was hoping for it so it give me a good reason to out us both as in a relationship but nothing." I stop for a moment, to gather my thoughts before talking again and Elliot seems to understand my need for a moment to think, as he says nothing, just watches me as he sips on his scotch.

"She's going to be going from a basic simple life, to that of one that involves being back in the spot light, where she will have no freedom, she'll be back in the press but for other reasons now, which will mean more press following her, more targets will come out and go after her, means upping security. I also sometimes wonder if its cause I'm the only one she's ever been with, ever had a relationship with, I'm not perfect got shit loads of baggage hanging on to me."

"Come on Bro don't talk like that." He's know what I'm like with regards to myself and everyone in my life.

"Why not Elliot, We've been together for six years now. She was a kid, when all this started. Sorry it's just been really hard, it's why I never talk about her when we have family dinners, hard to stay positive about it all when all you get is a couple of days once a month with the person you love." I say my voice cracking at the end shit, don't cry in front of Elliott he'll never let you live it down. I get up and walk over to pour myself another scotch, man I never knew it could be so good but also so hard opening up to my brother like this. I walk over to the doors to the deck and I look out and over the city.

"I've given her everything she's ever wanted and asked of me, this college life she's been living it's what she wanted so I gave it to her. She promised Kate she would go live with her when they return."

"She did what?" I hear the shock in my brother's voice that Ana would do that.

"Why would she do that, she use to live at your apartment all the time before she moved to college, OMG so that is why she was living with you it wasn't so she could attend a better school." I hear from him.

"School was the main reason Elliott, but yes it was due to our relationship and Ray allowed it as there was Taylor and Gail who both lived in the apartment, he knew his little girl would be well looked after."

"But why is she going to live with Kate and not you? You're married, it's what married people do don't they?"

"Honestly Elliott I have no bloody idea, we've spent the last two and half years of it living two very different and separate lives, only meeting up once a month. It's going to be a massive adjustment for her and me as well. Think about it Elliott, we've lived two separate lives for three years now, in two different places. Both lives are the totally opposite of the other. She's being at College, living like every other young adult, me I've been burning the mid night oil, working my arse off, closing deal after deal, often up until 2am then back up at 5am, going to charity events, dinners, traveling around the world to finalize deals. She been refusing to use the joint account for the last few months. She use to use it now she doesn't. She wants to work and she reckons there is no way she'll get employed on her merits because of my name. I even offered to buy her, her own publishing company just so she could work but man did I get an earful over that one."

I stand there looking out the window, Elliot and I not even talking, enjoying the silence in the room. I have no idea how the hell I'm going to address the issues that Ana and I have, and I know there is always going to be times when we both won't agree on something, and I suppose I'm the only one to blame for this, giving into everything she has wanted in life, since we've been together. But never has it been money related, never has she asked me to spend money on her, in fact she hates it when I spend money on her, buy her gifts, clothes, anything that is for her. Another one of the reasons I love her, she's never been after my money at all.


	8. Chapter 8

_**OMG this chapter is rather long sorry all, I just got typing away I thought I would split it up so I wouldn't have to write so much tomorrow but I couldn't bring myself to do it.**_

 _ **I also noticed that last night my Chapter 7 update didn't seem to work so well, Fanfiction was not showing up that I had updated on their website, and I know a couple of my friends asked me when the next update was and I told them I had updated last night and they told me they got no notification. So if you haven't read chapter 7 you better go read it before this one.**_

 _ **Enjoy and if you find this chapter too long please let me know so next time I can make sure to shorten it.**_

* * *

"So what are you going to do about it all?" Comes from Elliott as I stand there steering out over the city.

"Honestly I have no idea, though on one hand I just wont to lock her away in our apartment and out us as a married couple then on the other hand I wont to give her the time to adjust, we both going to need time to adjust to the new living arrangements." I'm interrupt by my mobile ringing from the table I head over to it and see Ray's name flash up on it.

"Hello Ray." I say on answering it, I know answering it any other way will result in a lecture from him.

" ** _Jason's been on the phone to me, he's told me Ana's refusing to move in with you once she's finished college. Is that true?"_**

"Yes it is."

 **" _Has she told you why?"_**

"She's given me several reasons."

 **" _Do you think they're valid reasons?"_ ** I hear from Ray not sure how to answer this without making it sound like Ana is being a demanding bitch right now. I walk off to the bedroom, to get out of ear shot of Elliot, he knows I'm on the phone and he is use to me walking away while I use it.

 **" _Christian answer me with the truth what do you feel is going on here?"_**

"Honestly I have no f… bloody idea. But she's also refusing to come out about us as well." The f word nearly coming out but somehow I remember to change it before I say it. I sit on the bed my back to the door.

 **" _Jason forgot to mention that bit of information when he rang, I may need to have serious words with your head of security Christian."_**

"That is fine, he knows he's not meant to be hiding anything from you in regards to Ana." Damn him at times, if he wasn't so damn bloody good at his job he be fired.

 **" _Well I didn't ask him, he rang me, though he may have presumed her not moving in would also mean she still trying to stay hidden."_**

"I can understand yours and dad's concerns about us with her age years ago, I will never disagree on that, there was a lot at stake, not just for me but Ana, and I totally understand that Ray, totally but there is no reason to hide this anymore." The hurt no longer being able to be hidden from my tone of voice and Ray is bound to have heard it as well.

 **" _I'll talk to her, see if I can figure out what the hell is going on in her brain."_**

"Ray please don't, Ana and I have to work this out between each other. I don't need her hating the only real parent she has. She'll think I've asked you to talk to her."

 **" _Christian you are her husband, she is your wife. Yes at the start I didn't want the personal relationship between you two known, but as the years went on I could see you loved her dearly, that she is your other half, that is why I was fine with it being known before she went off to college."_**

"Well she refused that one, she wanted to do it all on her own merits, not my name or the Grey name."

 **" _Such an Ana thing to do."_**

"It is, but…" I stop not even sure what to say to my father in-law, who is also my father's best friend from school. They lost touch when school finished, but when Ray needed a lawyer for the custody battle for Ana, he was recommended Dad, and well the rest is history. My hand keeps running through my hair, I just can't help it.

 **" _You sure you don't want me to talk to her."_**

"No, please don't Ray this is between Ana and me, we both need to work it out together."

 **" _You're 100% sure about that Christian?"_**

"Yes Ray I am, we're adults we have to start working this out just her and I, without anyone of our parents being involved, I just have no idea how to do this, I've always given into everything she has asked of me." I say to him.

 **" _And I think that is where the problem lies for you, you've never put your foot down with her."_**

"I know but Ray everything she has asked of me has been understandable, reasonable, things I was unable to disagree on. How do you disagree with logic Ray?"

 **" _You can't, but she does have you wrapped around her little finger. I think it's about time you started to lay the law down son. Get firm with her, she is no longer a child, but an adult. Make her realise that she has no say in the matter. Anyway I will let you go, I know you've got a lot to do in the next few days."_ ** I say good bye to Ray and just sit there on the bed.

"What have I done to her, for her to not wont to be open about us, our marriage and live with me, she's given me so many different reasons for not doing it, did I push this too much, does she need some alone time to explore herself more. What do I need to do to make sure this works, that I don't lose her, I can't lose her, she my world, but it seems that I am losing her." I say out loud to the room. My voice so full of pain, sorrow, hurt that it's hard for me to not end up in tears.

"Christian?" I hear her sweet, sweet voice call out to me, I then feel a hand on my knee, when I look at the hand I see that it is Ana's beautiful hand there, I look up at her. I see tears running down her face as well. I quickly wipe the tears away.

"Why the tears?" I say to her as my right hand goes to her cheek and wipe some of the tears away. I hate seeing her cry.

"Don't get mad, I came in as Elliot said you were in here, and then I heard you talking to my dad." She is talking so quietly.

"How much did you hear?" I ask her, shit how much did she hear of our conversation.

"You pleading to my dad, telling him don't that it's between us."

"Well that doesn't explain your tears?"

"It's what you said after wards that has me in tears plus a few things Kate said to me when we got back to the apartment." Oh shit she heard me, I thought I said those words quietly but then again if she was in the room she would of hear what I said. Sometimes Christian you can't keep your mouth shut. I don't say anything to her, she comes and sits down beside me on the bed.

"Kate may have seemed all good here, but she is really anger with me right now."

"About what?" I ask her as I wrap my arm around her pulling her to my side.

"Me lying to her, telling her I would move in with her when all along I had somewhere to go. Well not somewhere to go but someone I should be living with and it's not her. Then she had ago at me about not telling her I have a CPO, and also that if I was so concerned about the fucken press, why not talk to her, since her dad owns one of the biggest media companies in the Washington State."

"Well he does he not only owns the Seattle Times, but several other papers, magazines. Her dad is powerful within the media how do you think we were only where ever in his papers, magazines it's because I only signed a deal with him and no one else."

"I had no idea Christian, back then I didn't pay much attention to it all, I focus on school then getting into college, I left that all up to you to deal with, oh and Ray and Carrick. Kate told me to sux it up and move in with you. She used some rather interesting words with me, we had a massive fight. I ended up coming back and in the process left my suitcase behind of clothes. Taylor said he was getting Ryan to go get it for me."

"What was she hurt about the fact you lied to her or the fact you know me?" I am pretty sure I know what part would have had her pissed off, it won't be the knowing me part but the fact Ana has been lying to her for three years.

"Me lying to her for the last three years. She reckons she can't trust me right now. My best friend feels like she can't trust me Christian." And now she is crying, I lay us down and hold her tightly to my chest as I let her cry it out, we lay there for about twenty minutes before I hear her stop crying as I look down I noticed she has cried herself to sleep. I untangle myself and lay a kiss on her head before leaving the room.

"What you still doing here? Thought you would be with Kate?"

"She rang asked me to stay until I know if everything was ok with you two?"

"We have a lot to work out Elliot."

"I bet you do, Kate's said to me to tell you she still love's Ana as a sister, she's just really anger at her for all the lies she has told to her, she's feeling hurt right now. She is happy for her, but she said she needs some time to cool down, not sure what happened after those two left here, but it must have been some major fight Ana arrived in tears." I hear him say to me.

"Thanks Elliott go out and enjoy your night, we're having a quiet night in tonight now. I really need to sort things out with Ana before graduation which is next week."

"Good luck on that one bro. You always love surprising us don't you?"

"I sure do oh and Elliot don't tell Mia please, I really want to tell her myself in person, Regarding Ana and myself."

"Sure thing Christian. I can understand you wanting to do it face to face, just make sure I know so I can have some ear plugs in so I don't go deaf, or better yet not be around at all." Of course he would make light of a horrible afternoon come evening and get me to crack a smile.

Once he leaves I pour myself another drink and get back to doing some work, there is several emails from Roz, a few from Andrea as well. I work away forgetting about the time, until I feel a pair of arms snake around my neck from behind me.

"Sleep well."

"Yea sort of." She say to me, I can hear her tiredness in her tone.

"We need to talk Ana, have a very serious bloody talk." I say to her, and even to me my tone of voice has not only thrown her but myself. Great way to start the conversation me being pissed with her. She says nothing so I decide to start. I move so that I can look at her.

"I know that I'm the only male you have ever had any sort of romantic relationship with. I know that you were young when we start this, just a child, well teenager, young teenager with a young adult, someone six years older than you. And I know a good amount of our issues are partly my fault as well. I've given into your every demand since you turned eighteen when your father allowed you to decide how we did this with the press, how we did this in general. I sometimes wonder if it would have been best to just separate while you were at college let you explore yourself more, there are times where I think, did I do the right thing by asking her to marry me, even more so when you refused to have a wedding a proper wedding. Then when you decided to tell me the other day that you were refusing to move into our marital home, and then not let everyone know that the so called bachelor hasn't been one since he was twenty, has made me start to wonder if you're ashamed of me, of us. Then I think about it and go well we haven't lived together for three years, we even have two very different lifestyles. I'm in the public eye often, and you're here hiding it out unknown to all who you really are, out of the press, out of the public eye all together. A simple basic life, compared to my busy, full on, money no object life. Then you keep chopping and changing your mind over why you refuse to move in, or even tell them that you're my wife." I say to her, at times my voice is cross and anger, other times I can even feel the hurt coming out as I talk to her.

"I'm damn well bloody confused over it all Anastasia, you made me a promise the only promise I have ever asked of you in the whole damn bloody time we have been together and you don't want to keep it. It makes me question what I mean to you and that has me at a loss, a loss in how to proceed." I say to her, my tone showing not only my anger but my disappointment not just with her but myself. She sits there looking at her hands not saying anything to me.

"Do you have anything to say? We are adults we need to address this just you and me. If not I will happily get Ray on the phone and right now he isn't too happy with you." I'm hoping using the Ray card may just play in my field, I hardly ever do this with her. Well honestly I don't think we've had a major disagreement in the last three years.

"No please don't ring him, I'm scared ok."

"Don't you think I'm not scared here as well?" I say to her. She says nothing in response what a great talk this is being, me talking her saying nothing.

"I've let you control this relationship far too much, and for far too long, if you want this relationship, no this marriage to work then you need to bloody pull finger out and show me just how much and not just in the bedroom, but out in the open, in real life. You will be moving in with me regardless of what you say, or want."

"Christian that's not bloody fear, telling me what I can and can't do." She yells at me, well done a response, something from her.

"Do you think stringing your husband along is fear? Do you think allowing him to question his mottos, his feelings for you, for this is fear? Do you think having him give to your every demand fear? Regardless of how he is feeling about those said demands? Do you think it's been fear that your husband had to hide the fact he is in a serious committed relationship and is married, and not just married to anyone but married to the love of his life, his soul mate, is that fear? But then seeing you today and you finally being semi you in front of Kate and Elliot and admitting that we are more than just best friends, then coming back here and saying that I'm not being fear right now is bloody fear on me. Well it's not fear at all. You're an adult now, you made the choice to marry me so now you have to face your damn fears and live with me." I say to her before walking over and pouring myself another drink, man am I pissed off right now. If I was back in Seattle I would be hitting the gym to try and work out this aggression I have building up inside of me. I know soon I will need to walk away from her before I loose myself control. It's been a damn long time since I've lost my self-control towards a woman.

"You're not the only one who is going to have to make some major adjustments when you return Ana, your husband normally burns the midnight oil, hardly sleeps. Is use to be alone. I will have to make changes too you know. Go back to sharing our room, our bed with you, having more than just me in the apartment, not be able to work to god only knows what hour in the morning and then when those nightmares wake me, get up and go back to work, or the gym or play the piano simple because I can't get back to sleep. We've lived together before Ana, we can do it again, but if you're not 100% into this then I have no idea what to do." I say to her before walking off and leaving her to think. I thought she would fight me more, she use to fight me all the time on things which would end up with her getting her own way by the end of it but this time it's different, she seems so defeated. Maybe Kate had a few words at her about it all as well. I have to walk away, I have to, my anger is boiling far too much, I want to ring Taylor and go for a run, but I've drunken far too much tonight for that so instead I will need to hit the shower.

I stand here in the shower the scolding hot water washing over me, trying to rid myself of the anger within, the anger I don't want to direct at my wife, my beautiful, stunning, amazing, pig head, determent wife.

I get interrupt from my shower by my wife.

"Christian I'm sorry." Is all I hear before she is wrapping her arms around me, I turn the water down knowing she hates it this hot, but the fact she came in with me at that temperature says something. I wrap my arms around her and we stand there under the water until I hear knocking at the door and then the sound of Taylor on the other side.

"Open it a bit Taylor, Ana is in here so don't come in."

"Sir we have a problem at Ana's apartment. I've got Ryan staying inside the apartment and Elliot and Miss Kavanagh are returning to your guy's suite as I speak. Mr Rodriguez has turned up drunk and demanding to see Ana, and is not taking no for an answer. He scared the living daylights out of Ms Kavanagh, when he manger to push his way into the apartment."

"Has Ryan removed him from the Apartment?"

"Yes he has Sir, Elliot helped him. I've been informed he doesn't have keys to get in, but I had a bad feeling about him so I asked Ryan to stay within the apartment just in case Sir. Ana your suitcase is on the bed."

"Thank you Taylor, keep me informed of any changes. Ana and I will be out soon." I say before I hear the door shut. The two of use just stand there just holding each other, under the spray of the shower.

"Ana you need to tell him about us."

"He knows I'm with someone, but he somehow thinks I can only be with him."

"Well then you may need to enforce the matter and inform him you are a taken woman, a married taken woman. We need to get dressed Kate and Elliott will be here soon and Kate may need her best friend."

"She doesn't want to be around me right now, I stuff up that friendship." I hear her sad tone coming out.

"I doubt you have she will just need some time, but as you heard, Jose has scared her, she will put it aside for now, plus it may do you both the world of good." I say to her.

We get dress and head out and as I enter I see Elliott on the couch holding a crying Kate, who as soon as she sees Ana goes straight to her and hugs her. I wonder how much trouble Jose is going to cause us. Will he start to stalk Ana? Am I going to need to get another CPO for her? Am I going to have to put a tail on him just to keep an eye out on where he is, what he is doing. Stuff it tonight I should forget about it and enjoy some down time while I can.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I had an amazing person offer to help me with proof reading so thank you MrsCTGrey for going over it for me. Updates will come in as we both get time to go over them, so they may not end up being done daily, but they will get done as much as we can.**_

* * *

"Elliott, do you two won't want your own suite, or you happy to share this one?" I say to him as I hand him a drink and sit beside him. The girls are on the other couch and Ana is comforting Kate. The joys of being Christian Grey. I can get the whole top level for myself and my security team, giving us plenty of space.

"I think we'll stay here if that is ok with you."

"It sure is, you ok?" I ask him, he looks a little colorless in the face. I suppose having to encounter what he has just encountered would cause it.

"I've never really been around when this sort of shit happens. I can so understand why you have CPO's now. fuck man the CPO that was there, he said his name was Ryan. If he wasn't there I'm sure I would've decked that guy. He wouldn't believe Kate when she said Ana wasn't at the apartment. He tried searching and even tried to get into Ana's room, but I blocked him. He didn't like that. Thank god that guy came in because I was this close to decking him. Oh and he smelled of booze it was horrible." He says. His words are all over the place and he is repeating himself. Yep, my brother is shaken by the events that have unfolded back at the apartment.

"I'll order room service, what do you all want?" I ask. We all need to eat. I need to eat otherwise or else I'm going to wake up tomorrow feeling the same way Ana did this morning. It's been a long time since I've drunk and not eaten food at the same time.

"Can you order some beer as well?" My brother asks me and I nod. They decide what they want and I order it for us, along with Elliot's favorite beer, Ana asked for a bottle of lemonade to be sent up with some lemons, and Kate... well she said nothing so Ana ordered for her. I asked Ana if she wanted some wine with her dinner and she refused stating she drunk enough to last her for a month.

We spend the next thirty minutes watching the TV. Not much being said between any of us, but it wasn't a weird silence either. During that time the girls had moved. Ana was now beside me and Kate was next to Elliott. I want to ask him what's going on there, but honestly I don't think he has a clue either. Plus, I don't want to wreck anything for him, if he can get a relationship out of this, a lasting one too, then I will keep my nose out of it for the time being. I have enough of my own problems to deal with for now. I'm sure Ana can still feel the anger radiating from my body as she cuddles into my side.

The rest of the evening goes by quietly with us sitting around just watching TV in the suite. I do reply to some emails that Roz has sent me and somehow I've managed to not have one phone call come through. I had expected mom or dad to ring tonight as they both knew I was here.

Ana and I head to bed around 10 pm, Elliot and Kate were right behind us.

 **Ana's and My room.**

I don't mean to give Ana the cold shoulder like I am, but I can't help myself. Having Elliot and Kate around, I'm not sure if I'm doing it to save face in front of them or not. I'm just not sure how to handle myself right now. Ana and I still need to talk and sort this out, but how do we do it with them in our suite as well? I know it will end up with one, if not both of us, yelling at each other simply because this is a serious issue that isn't a simple fix of me giving in again.

"Christian?" I hear from her as we lay curled up in bed. She has her back to my chest so we are spooning. Even though I'm angry with her I still need to hold her close to me. She is my everything.

"Yes baby?"

"When Kate and I were back at the apartment she told me that I'm being a selfish bitch and only thinking about myself with what I'm doing to you. I am aren't I?"

What do I say to that one? Kate has honestly hit the nail on the head there with regard to what Ana is doing. Even better that it's not coming directly from me.

"Honestly baby, I would have to agree with her on this one." I say to her holding her tightly so she knows I'm not going to let her move away from me. My thumb rubbing gently back and forth on her stomach.

"I've been replaying the things you said earlier to me and you're right. I haven't been fair to you at all with this whole time being away at college. You're right, I've given you so many different reasons that I honestly have no idea what the real reason is anymore. I think I need to talk to Flynn to see if he can help me sort out what is going on in my head."

Well at least she wants to figure it out and my talk has had some sort of effect on her. Though I would prefer she talk it out with me, I suppose talking to someone is better than no one and maybe I will get the answers I need.

"Are your parents coming to my graduation?" She's changed the topic to make sure I don't question her further.

"No, they are not Ana," I firmly reply. My parents wanted to be here so badly to see her graduate, but they respect her wishes even though it is hurting mom deeply.

"Oh." She sadly says.

"Ana, you're the one that wanted this all hidden away from everyone. It wasn't my choice, was it?"

"No."

"Then you shouldn't be sad that they're not coming. It's not like you're going to be called to accept your diploma as Mrs. Anastasia Grey now are you, since you've been attending college as Ana Steele. I'm not even down as your emergency contact person if something goes wrong while here, it's your father," I snap at her.

"I just thought they would come."

"Why should they Ana? If they come the media is going to have a field day and will wonder what the hell they are doing here."

"They could be here to witness the graduation of a family friend's daughter from college." She replies and that pisses me off that she is still not willing to be open about us.

"That is a lie Ana and we both know it. Yes, seven years ago you were a family friend's daughter. Now you're the wife of Christian Grey, their son. So, they would be here to see a family member graduate not a friend's child. They wanted to be here Ana, they wanted to see you graduate and celebrate with you. But, they respecting you and what you wanted. At least I'll get to see it happen even if the wrong surname will be called."

"This is why having this hidden can be a real pain. When we want to celebrate a huge achievement we can't do it as a family like we should be able to. You graduating college is a huge achievement."

"It's not just you affected by all this, is it? My asking your parents to keep quiet isn't fair to them either, is it?"

"No, it's not Ana. They do it, but mom is hurting right now not being able to be here. She threatened to come regardless of what you wanted simply so she could see you walk up on stage. However, I managed to talk her out of it." I say to her.

She is right I'm not the only one she hasn't been fair to., There is the rest of our family as well. Not only my parents, but the fact we have hidden this has caused issues with Jose not believing she is with someone simply because he has never seen her with anyone. Now he thinks I'm a threat to her and I'm using her as something on the side. I just wish I could go tell him that Ana is my wife so bastard will fuck off and leave the two of us alone. Even if I do get the chance to tell him, I'm sure he will think I've done it for other reasons.

 **Kate and Elliot's Room**

"You ok baby?" Elliot asks Kate as the two curl up together in bed; her head on his chest, arms wrapped around each other.

"Yeah, it just scared the living crap out of me. I thought I knew him, but honestly I don't think I know him at all. He's obsessed with Ana. Although, if Ana had been open about things maybe this wouldn't be happening."

"Did she ever tell him she was with someone?"

"Yes, she did. She's never hidden the fact that she was with someone...well I was never 100% sure. I was on the fence on that one...50-50. I gathered that whoever she was with was either another woman or lived where her dad lived., So she was either going home to see him or her dad. In the beginning I thought it was just a ploy to not date or go out. However, over time she never missed a month going home until about three months ago. That was her last trip back to her dad's house. I gathered it was over. I feel so responsible that I took Ana out and got her drunk last night. I made her drink like she did and she never drinks like she did last night."

"You can't blame yourself for what Jose does baby."

"Yes, but if it wasn't for your brother turning up, what would he have done to her? Those bruises on her arm are horrible. Then when he turned up, he looked different to how he normally looks. Thank god for you and that guy who showed up. I'm not sure I can move into the apartment my dad got me in Seattle. It was too easy for Jose to get into the apartment building then into our apartment. Thank god her bedroom door was closed. I, would've hated telling her he had rifled through her things. That would be devastating to her."

"Christian can organize better security for your building."

"Naw... I think I need to find a more secure apartment building. You know, one with guards at the door, individual codes for each floor. More so the one I live on. Also, one that has more locks and chains on the door.

"I've been renovating some apartments at a building that Christian owns. I will ask him if you can have one of them."

" **NO** Elliot, I'm not a charity case. I can afford to pay. My dad just got me the place at Pike Place as part of my graduation present. I will tell him to rent it out or sell it. I'm sure that when I tell him what happened he will happily do as I ask. No doubt he will understand."

"Kate, he won't mind at all. If we stay together then you will end up with a CPO because you will be targeted by the press. Not as bad as Ana and him, because safety is a major issue for Christian. He will insist that you take one of those apartments. We have designed the three levels below their penthouse and it has just as much security as his place has; codes for the floors, each room has its own codes for the door, locks and chains. He's done it up to protect those that need protection; for employees and other high profile people to be able to come and have somewhere safe to stay while they sort out other accommodations. The garage has its own code; you can't get anywhere without a code. It's worse than a prison in a way. His private life is something he guards closely. Plus, safety. I guarantee that you will be safe there, and if you want, I can stay with you."

"Thanks, Elliot."

"No problem. I will ask him in the morning when we get up. Now try and get some sleep baby. I'm here for you all night long... you need me I'm here."

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I do baby. "They share a kiss before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

 **4 a.m.**

"What are you doing up?" My brother says to me as he sees me working away on my laptop.

"Maybe the same reason you are up. Is Kate OK? I heard her screaming before?"

"No, she is scared shitless. She keeps waking up thanks to that Jose fucker. I want to kill him right now. Kate told me Ana's told him many times that there would be no "them" that she is with someone else. It seems he doesn't understand the word no."

"You're falling for her aren't you?"

"I am and it's a strange feeling. So, why are you up?"

"Can't sleep. Ana is fine, it's me this time around. It's the first time I've had a nightmare with Ana beside me and it scared the fuck out of me."

"Was it one of your normal ones?"

"No, it wasn't. It was about Jose, and that is what scared me. He wasn't targeting Ana, but me. Making my life hell and I lost everything because of him. In the end I still had her and that pissed him off. Then I woke up. Ana was shaking the hell out of me, so I held her until she went back to sleep, but I decided not to go back to sleep. I think the amount of alcohol I've had hasn't helped either."

"And... how's a coffee going to help you sleep?" He asks, as he watches me take a drink from my mug.

"It's a hot chocolate. I'm hoping it'll help."

"You drink hot chocolate... since when?"

"Since, forever."

"Man, I feel like I don't know you anymore Christian. We spend so much time together working on projects but all along you've had this secret private life. One only our folks know about. We used to share so much and now I feel like I don't know you at all. There isn't anything else you're hiding from me are you?"

"No, Elliot, there isn't anything else. I'm sorry you feel like that because it wasn't my intention to make you feel like you don't know me. Hiding our relationship and not correcting you when you gave me gay vibes doesn't help. Feel free to ask any question you have. I'll answer them for you. Now you know about Ana and me. I don't have to pretend anymore that I'm single." I lean back on my chair and look at my brother properly. He looks shattered. He looks how I feel.

"Why not tell the press you were with someone?"

"If I did that then they'll be following me more often trying to figure out who I was with. Who was I sleeping with? Why hide the person when I am prepared to be open about being in a relationship? The first interview I mentioned it was the one I for Kate."

"Why Kate? Why not your PR team?"

"Kate is Ana's best friend. Why not let Kate be the first to know? It would propel her career even more by being the first to get that information and without my PR team involved."

"How did you know Ana was the one?"

"The first time I laid eyes on her at 14, I knew, but I also said nope, I can't go there, she's a child. Stay clear of her. A year later I couldn't stay away. Didn't help that Dad, Ray and I would often go fishing together. It was strange, Other than Mia, she was the only one in the beginning that could touch me and I wouldn't even flinch. That was the biggest telltale sign that she was my other half...my soulmate. Honestly, I thought Ana wouldn't want to be with me, but she did."

"So, when did you two do it?"

"Her 18th birthday."

" **WHAT** you went three years without doing it?" I laugh at him; a one track mind my brother has.

"There are many other ways to get a release without having intercourse, Elliot." I say. It will be interesting to see what he comes back with.

"So, all that other shit is worthwhile doing, is it?" I can't but help but chuckle at my brother.

"Look there are many different ways of pleasing a woman without going that far. It's just knowing what to use, or what to do to get that release for them, and letting your mind run free as well."

"Bloody hell, my brother the sex god," He says to me. He seems surprised at what I know.

"What do mom and dad think about all of this? About Ana and you being married."

"They were both not too happy in the beginning when I asked Ana. They felt I should let her go find herself and enjoy college and if we still felt the same once she had finished then get back in touch and go from there. Dad was worried about me getting hurt by it all and losing everything I've worked hard for. It wasn't until Ana went to college that I realized how much she meant to me, how much I truly did love her. She felt the same so we got married. She even draws up a prenup with my father, she didn't want a cent from me, all she asked was if we split after having children then I was to pay for the house for them to live in. She just wanted a roof over their heads. Other than that she didn't want a cent from me. Dad even questioned her on it he said. She was adamant, telling him she wouldn't marry me until I signed it, she said the same to me. I made changes to its which pissed her off. But in the end we worked it out."

"You two have a prenup?"

"Yes, we do much to my dislike and hatred of it. She has helped me build this business, but she still refuses to take anything from it."

"She's a keeper then. How many times do we find someone who isn't after the money or the name?"

"Not many. With me they're after the lifestyle, the money I can give to them to spend. The press, being in the spotlight. I can make any woman famous just because of who I am. It's nice to have someone who's with me for me, who's seen me before I became this rich famous businessman. Who isn't after the money or the spotlight."

"Yeah I still can't believe it though bro. You and Ana all this time right under our noses and I never picked up on it."

"I'm surprised you never caught on. We were always touching each other, she often sat on my lap when at home. The signs were there you just never seemed to notice."

"That was probably because I thought you were gay and you and her were like best friends. All this time...aye. Well, all I can say is well done bro, you got yourself one hell of a woman."

"Thanks Elliot. Anyway I should go check up on Ana and you should go make sure Kate is ok."

"Ok. Hey, bro can Kate have one of the apartments we've just finished renovating at your place?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Jose has scared the shit out of her. She's not happy with the security at the apartment her dad bought her."

"Understandable. I'll get Taylor on it later. Just tell him which one you want her to have and he will set it all up for you."

My mind wonders back to Ana and how nice it would be to have Kate so close. Her friend within close proximity to visit. I wonder how much time they would spend together in our penthouse.

I enter the room and look at my wife.

She's lying on her back, her silk night dress has ridden up and exposed the sweet, sweet apex between her legs. Just viewing her sweet delight has me suddenly rock hard for her. I lock the door behind me before moving over to the bed and removing my pants.

I start to kiss her thighs...my hand moves under her nightgown and I rub her breast. I move to kissing her now exposed stomach and I hear her moan out as I pinch her nipple making her moan again. As I look up I see her eyes flutter open and look down at me, a smile gracing her face. I use both hands to push her nightgown up and over her head. She stays completely still. As I move her arms over her head I am kissing my way to her lips. I find them and she closes her eye just as our lips meet. The passion in this kiss says more than she will ever understand.

"Ana baby, I love you so damn much it hurts me that I can't express this to everyone else out there in the world." I say to her before I claim her lips again. Before I even realized what's happened she manages to get herself lined up with my dick and pushes it into her.

"Impatient aren't you?" I say to her trying to not to withdrawal and slam back into her. I wanted to savor this moment and take my time loving her body.

"Yes, I need you. I need to feel you to know we will be ok, that we will get through this." A lone tear falls from her eyes.

"We will baby, fuck baby." The little vixen just clamped her walls around my dick. Fuck it makes it hard to think when she does that.

"Fuck oh go Ana," I say to her when she does it again.

"Well hurry up and move will you, show me just what your body does to mine." She says to me as she clinches around me a few more times before I start to move. I pull out slowly and then slowly push back in, I want to feel everything and I will go slow if she lets me. I do this a few more times when I see her biting her lip. I then thrust in hard and lean down biting it for her, and the moan that comes from her is primal. She clinches around me and I speed up and start thrusting harder into her. She calls out for me to go harder and faster and it spurs me on, she claws at my chest. Something years ago would never ever have been allowed makes me more turned on now, she is violent in bed when we are doing it. As I keep moving in and out I can feel her walls start to tighten in that way that lets me know it's not her doing it to me. Her moans change and a few more thrusts and she comes at the same time I do., We both climax at the same time. I hold myself up above her watching her come down from her high.

"We will get through this baby. Not sure how we will, but we will." I say to her as I kiss her with all the love I have for her. I move and she curls up into my side. We both drift off to sleep knowing the morning isn't far away.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Am loving all the reviews so keep them coming. If the story is not for you that is fine, don't read it but please do not have a go at me about how you hate this story. Not all stories are liked by all as we all have our own individual tastes and likes.**_

 _ **Read and enjoy and this is another long chapter as well**_

* * *

 **Following morning.**

I walk out of the bathroom into our room.

"Ana baby, did you manage to find my silver tie?" I ask her since I couldn't find it before I took a shower. I could wear a different one but I want that particular one for today's meeting. I didn't even notice that she was on the phone. Until I looked at her, sitting up on the bed my tie in one hand, her phone in the other up by her ear. I quickly give her a kiss and mouth see you later to her before I head off for my meeting.

Ana said she and Kate were going to go back to their apartment to collect a few more items and finish packing their personal items, and they both had a few things to hand in before graduation. So I sent Taylor with them. Taylor had Sawyer come up the evening before, so I took him with me.

When I return back to the suite, I notice all is quiet. The girls haven't returned and my brother must still be out at the job site that he was going to go check on while he was up here. Just like me he runs his own business, a very successful construction company. He has several concurrent projects and even though he's not a billionaire like myself, he works just as hard and plays hard too. He makes a great living only with a few less zero's than me.

I ring Sawyer and tell him to gear up for a run. I might as well go now while I have some spare time, because I can always work once Ana is back.

 **Kate and Ana's apartment**

"Sorry about calling you a selfish bitch yesterday Ana," Kate says to me as I finish packing the last few personal items but I can't seem to find something.

"It's ok Kate, it's the truth when you think about it." She was being truthful and sometimes you need that in a best friend.

"Yeah, it maybe, but still it wasn't nice of me to go off at you like that."

"You just did what Christian couldn't bring himself to do and say to me."

"Can you hurry up I want to get out of here. I don't like it here... it gives me a bad vibe." She says she been on tenterhooks about returning but letting movers pack our personal items just didn't jive with either of us, so Christian sent Taylor with us. Ryan is here too so if Jose does turn up he's shit out of luck getting near me right now.

"Sure thing once I find my missing jewelry box."

"What missing box Ana?"

"The one that was sitting here, dark blue not much bigger than a ring box." I say pointing to the table beside the couch I'm sure I left it there yesterday, I was going to take it back to the hotel with me but forgot it when Kate and I had our big fight.

"I accidently left it there yesterday, it's small, but it's important." I start to rummage through everything trying to find it. I don't remember seeing it back at the hotel so it has to be here.

"Ana is this it?" Kate shows me a small box.

"Yes, it is, where was it?" I ask her with relief flooding through me that she has found it.

"Under the couch. It must of been knocked off when Jose was here last night."

"Ok let's get out of here. Taylor we both need to head off to campus to hand in a couple more things. Organize the movers to finish packing up the place, everything of mine is in my room." Taylor will understand what I mean by all my stuff is in my room. Well I hope he knows since Christian is giving me no say in the matter but to move back in with him. But, he is right, we are married and should be living together. Whatever the issue is causing me to not want to move back in needs to be addressed together.

Graduation is tomorrow. I can't believe it Kate and I finally will get our diplomas and move into the real world. Kate heads off to go over her speech while I talk to a couple of my tutors, and then go to the office to make sure everything is in place.

Once we arrive back at the suite I notice Christian hasn't returned from his run, but my mother calls to inform me that she can't make it because Bob's hurt himself. He broke his leg and she is needed there to look after him for god sakes it's only for one day surely he can manage to get to the toilet and back again and feed himself. I don't even know why I bothered to send her an invite to my graduation, she never ever turns up to anything important. There is always something preventing her from coming. I have never been important to her, except the day she and Ray fought for me in court. Thank god Ray wanted to be a father to me; without him god knows where I would be, or what I would be doing. But without that court case, Dad would never of meet back up with one of his best friends from school, Carrick Grey. I, of course, wouldn't have meet Christian.

Even though Stephen made sure Carla fought long and hard to get custody of me and causing Ray to pay child support. When Stephen found out that Ray is not my biological father, he got so pissed off and tried everything to delay it longer.

Thanks to Carrick, he helped my dad fight even harder to have me, and finally after some threatening, Carla gave in and let me stay with Ray. She signed all the paperwork as well so that she had no say over what happened to me while I lived with Ray. I was 13 when this all went down, Carla stayed with the jerk for another two years before she left him. Then one day when I was 14, Carrick came over because he and Dad were going to go fishing, and Carrick brought Christian along since he also loved to fish. Even back then he had a body to die for.

If you told me back then I would end up dating then marrying that hunk of a man I would have laughed at you. I was a 14-year-old schoolgirl with a crush on someone much older. Every time I knew he was coming around to go out fishing with dad, I would make a point of being around doing something; cooking or baking something or even doing my homework. Anything that would have me in the main part of the house. Then, when I turned 15, I would catch him looking at me but he'd quickly look away.

I had just turned 15 when dad, Carrick and Christian had gone fishing again. I was at home working on a school assignment when they returned. Dad had fallen and Carrick was taking him to the hospital while Christian stayed with me. I remember just sitting there, tears flowing wondering if he was going to be alright when I felt Christian wrap his arms around me. He picked me up in his arms and held me. He just kept telling me everything would be ok. He kissed the top of my head and I melted into his embrace. I still get that same safe feeling when I'm in his arms. We were asleep on the couch when Carrick called to say dad was going into surgery to have his leg pinned and plated. Christian stayed with me. He didn't have to, but he stayed with me until Carrick knew Dad was ok and then would pick me up to go stay with them. Carrick found us at about 2 am together on the couch; me laying on Christian's chest, both of us sound a sleep. Little did I know that what Carrick walked in on was a big thing. Up to that point, Christian had only let Mia touch his chest. I have the photo somewhere at home; a photo that changed our lives for the better. Even though that was a tough day because my dad was hurt, it was the best day too, because it brought me and Christian closer.

Back then Christian was already in business, having earned millions even at the age of 21. He was proving to his father that dropping out of Harvard was the right choice for him, and that the money Carrick had invested was very much worth it. I often used to ask him questions about his work; why he did it, what benefit was he getting out of it, but he has always said it is, to benefit those who need it more, and to make sure he never goes without ever again. Well him and his family. It's one of the reasons he is here at the university right now. They been working on new projects to help benefit those who are going without; to make food more affordable for those families less well off. He is giving a speech tomorrow to talk about it and his life when he had to go without. He never wants any child to go through what he did if he can help it.

My man is always thinking of others before himself. Money's no object either to him; he has told me many times before that I can't spend it when I'm dead so enjoy it while I'm alive. But what do you spend it on when you have everything you ever want or need already. Oh, right, a new car. I got to buy myself a new car because he refuses to let me keep Wanda. I wonder if Jose would want her? I think I'll have Taylor drop it off at Jose's place. He can have her for free because he's always had a soft spot for that car. That reminds me, I have to talk to Jose as some point before we leave. I don't think I can be around him right now; not only did he physically hurt me, but he also hurt Kate with his antics the other night. Kate told me he believes that he needs to protect me from Christian. He can't seem to accept my continuously telling him no; he's delusional because he thinks I don't know what I want and that he is for me.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day to say the least.

 **Graduation Day**

Kate and I are walking towards the hall when I see my father running over towards us.

"Daddy," I say as I run to give my father a hug.

"I am so happy you made it dad."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, is your mother coming?"

"Nope, Bob has a so called broken leg so she is needed back there. I think it would be more of a shock if she did arrive. Your seat is saved with Kate's parents; we should head in. See you at the end dad."

"No more crap about not moving in with your husband." He whispers to me as he pulls me in for one last hug before he heads off.

"He's right Ana." Kate says beside me.

"I know, I know." I say to her.

"Let's get inside and get this over with shall we."

"I need to go pee first Kate, you head off and make sure all those women keep their hands off my man."

"Only if you promise to come out about the two of you," She yells back at me as I enter the bathroom.

Hey Kelly, did you see that Christian Grey is here today? He's giving the commencement address; man, he is so damn hot. I would give anything to get some action from him between the sheets."

"I saw him arrive. Man, those tailored suits leave nothing to the imagination. I want him and want him now. Do you think if I went up to him that he'd fuck me in the bathroom?"

"If he does, let me know I'll come join you, because he is fucking hot."

I hear some girls talk about my husband like that and it makes me mad. Mad at myself that they have no idea that he is a taken man…a married man. So I walk out and to the sink as I eavesdrop on their conversation some more.

"Did you ladies not read Kate's interview with him for the school magazine?"

"No, we just drooled over the photos that Jose took of him." I mentally shake my head at that comment.

"Well he's taken. Hee is in a serious committed relationship has been for seven years now, so I doubt he be taking either of you two against the nearest toilet wall." I say to them before turning around.

"Hey, who are you anyway and how do you know how long he's been in a relationship? still I wonder if I can get him to stray...surely he be up for some of this." I turn to look at her.

"I know more than you think," I say as I tap my nose showing off the very serious bling on my left hand. Bling only the super-rich can afford. Before I turn around and leave the toilets heading to my seat, I hear a few words about the bling on my hand, I wonder if they'll catch on at all. Knowing how low some girls are around here they won't. He was right last night, hiding this provides a long list of issues and women have no idea he's off the market. Though I suppose it won't stop them from eyeing him up as some piece of meat, and wanting him for themselves.

Kate's speech was brilliant as I knew it would be. She's worked long and hard to get it perfect for today. But now it is Christian's time to speak; of course, I hear whispers all around me about how cute he is, or how hot, and how a few of them want to do him. I know he will never stray from me, so they can try all they like but he won't be touching any of them. His speech is moving as well and a few people around me have the odd tear being wiped away. For me I'm proud of him, proud that he can now talk openly about his past and share it with others, and why he has built GEH into what it is today.

Over the next two hours names are called out and finally mine is called out. I walk up and receive then go shake my man's hand.

"Well done baby," He says to me with a smile on his face, which just gets bigger when he feels my rings are still on.

"I'm pleased to see they're still on."

"I thought you might like them to still be there."

"I'm really proud of you Ana." He says to me one more time before I head off to allow the next person to shake his hand.

After everyone has their diplomas we are all allowed to leave the hall and head out to the refreshment tent.

"Mom, dad what are you two doing here?" I hear him ask his parents as he arrives at our group. I decided even if we aren't public knowledge yet they still deserve to see me graduate regardless, so I called them and had Taylor sort out getting them here without his knowledge.

"We were invited son; we couldn't miss Ana's graduation now could we," Carrick says to him. You could tell there was more to be said, but he held back as Elliot and Kate are here as well. It felt good to have them all here; have my family here celebrating with me, just Mia missing from this picture.

"It's ok dad, Elliot and Kate know." I hear him say to his dad as he wraps his arm around me. I lean into him and enjoy being close to him again.

"Let me know when you're ready to do the public announcement; I will run it for you both." Brian Kavanaugh says, which has Kate standing there stunned.

"Dad?"

"Kate, you can be so blonde at times. This lady here is the lady that was always photographed with Christian before you came up here to college. Why do you think we had no issues with you being friends with her and sharing an apartment?"

"Honestly dad I had no idea, it... just, wow I didn't even realize. I should've noticed it."

"It's ok Kate I've changed a lot since then plus I was always dressed up, which makes me look better than when I wear normal clothes. When we are ready Christian will contact you about it all. Thank you Brian, I've been told I owe you for making sure our private life stayed private."

"You don't own me anything Ana, it's what we do. We help each other out, to help protect each other. We can't run the businesses we do without that support. But we are here today to celebrate both of you two stunning ladies graduating. So, I think we all should vacate this place to somewhere more suitable to our tastes, and also so I can get rid of this very cheap and nasty tasting bubbly. We need something that has flavor and worth drinking on a day like today." Kate's dad says. He's just as bad as Christian regarding what he likes to drink and the cheap stuff is a no go when it tastes like cardboard.

We walk out as a big family group. Christian is holding my hand the whole time, his fingers gently rubbing over my rings. I think he's doing it just to confirm they there and it's not in his mind.

As we walk out I notice Jose standing not too far from the exit and he has this evil look to his eyes.

We arrive at the Heathmen, Christian having called ahead to have a private room put aside for us all.

"Well, congratulations to both you lovely ladies on graduating...now time for the graduation presents," Brian says. Ray is smiling as he hands me my present from him.

I open it and see a set of keys to a brand new Audi.

"Dad I have a car."

"You have a death trap Ana. Wanda has been sold, and when you return to Seattle, your new car is waiting for you."

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" I look at Christian and his smile says it all. Yep, he helped dad with this.

Christian then hands me a small present. When I open it it's another charm for my bracelet.

We spend the next few hours eating food and enjoying everyone's company.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, I did thanks."

"It was nice being able to be around you normally without the fear of someone finding out. Did you enjoy that as well?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you fighting me so much on this." His voice is sad

"It would've been nice to give my wife a kiss up there on stage today when I presented her with her diploma. I'm trying to be respectful of your wishes, but you're no longer at college. I just... Sorry Ana, I need to get out of here for a little while," He says as he gets up and leaves the room. I presume Taylor or Sawyer won't be far behind him. Someone will be hot on his tail.

Watching him walk away hurts, and I know it's all because of me. He's saving a fight by just walking away so the others don't hear or see it.

"Ana honey you ok?" Comes from Grace as she sits down beside me.. Nothing gets past her when she's around. I don't even say anything as not sure how to even reply to her. She doesn't push it and just wraps me up in her arms. I miss having this as a child; a mother who cared for me, more than the man she was currently with. Ray tried his best, but a father's cuddle is very different to that of a mother.

"Give him time honey." She says to me.

"It's not him it's me," I say to Grace and I'm sure she will understand that this time around he's not being the pig headed one.

"Give him some time Ana and it will work itself out. We both know he can be hard to deal with at times."

"Time is something he doesn't want to give right now. If he had his way, there'd be signs up all over the world telling everyone he married but me..."

"Ana, Carrick and I have watched as your mother has gone from one man to another, one marriage to another with no care in the world to you and the effects it may have on you in the future. One of the reasons, your father and Carrick had this hidden at the start was they were concerned she come after you for money, as well as you being a minor too. We all could see what was going to unfold. You've done wonders with that son of mine. I can hug him now he even hugs his father. You've brought him out of his shell so much Ana, don't be ashamed of what the two of you have. You have a far better marriage than what Carla has shown you. No marriage is easy, there are always ups and downs, times when you can't stand being in the same room as each other. Then other days where you can't keep your hands of each other. The key to any good marriage is compromise as well as love. Without love you don't have a marriage. You two are madly in love, anyone who knows you two well can see that you two are meant for each other. If you're worried about your mother talk to Carrick, he can help you out on any legal side of things. But please, don't hide this for too long. We've all waited far too long, and for Christian it means more. You both have issues, demons. You know that photo Carrick got of you two asleep on the couch at Ray's house when he broke his leg?"

"Yes."

"I have that framed and it sits in Carrick's and my bedroom. That was the first night Christian didn't have a nightmare. First time he ever got a full night's sleep since we adopted him. I knew then that you and him were a good match. Did I think a relationship with him at 15 was a good idea...Well no, but I was more concerned for you not him? Worried he would push you to do things before you were ready. Now I know my concerns were that of a mother, you may not have been my daughter Ana, but even back then I cared about you as a daughter. No matter what happens between you two, you are always welcome at our home. I can't see you two separating though, never...not going to happen. Just whatever it is stopping you to allow him to be proud of being married to you honey, just don't let it hold you up for too long. We are all here supporting you...we're behind you both," She says to me as she just sits there holding me.

It's times like this that I miss having a mother. Dammit, she should have been here. I should've taken priority; you only graduate once in your life. At least Kate now knows who I am in a relationship with and that I'm married. Christian can finally be more open with his brother.

It's amazing how one simple decision affects everyone around us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Later that evening**

Everyone has gone off to do their own thing. I'm sitting in our suite alone since Kate went to dinner with her parents. I want to go out, but I'm concerned about where Jose is and I don't want to run into him again.

"Where's Christian?" I ask over the phone to Taylor.

"Downstairs in the bar, Elliot's with him."

"Ok Thanks," I say to him before hanging up.

I've not seen him since he walked out on me earlier today. Each time I call he ignores me, and when I text he doesn't respond either. At least Elliot is with him.

 **BAR - CPOV**

"Hey bro, you sure you've had enough to drink?" Elliot asks me, actually teasing me at how slow I'm drinking.

"Shut up," I say still trying to get my head around Ana and the events of today. At least she left her rings on for the ceremony, which is something. It's a step forward I suppose, but not enough me though. I want everyone to know we're together as a couple. Married, and happy as well. But, right now I don't feel happy at all.

Elliott and I are sitting at the bar when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I think it might be Ana; however, I turn around and see Jose standing there. Without saying anything a word, I see a fist come flying at me which I manage to dodge. I grab his hand…I've only had a couple of drinks so my reflexes are still quick.

"What the hell is that for you asshole?"  
"Stay away from Ana, she doesn't need you tainting her."

"Excuse me, but who are you to say who I can and cannot talk to or be around?" I say to him. I'm not in the mood for this pig headed, jealous ass of a boy right now.

"I'm her friend, a friend who is concerned for her welfare."

"Oh really, the same friend who was forcing themselves on her the other night? The friend that wouldn't take no for an answer." I snap back at him. Temper... control the temper, Grey.

"She is not your bit on the side Grey and when she realizes that is all she will be with you she will see what I know we have."

"Sorry, Jose, but Ana is no bit on the side. Never has been, never will be. She is mine. Always has been, always will be." I honestly don't give a fuck what he thinks or says or if I let it slip she is mine.

"You're an arrogant bastard you know that Grey. What does your partner have to say about your affair with Ana?"

"There is no affair Jose. What is going on between Ana and me is our business, not yours and I would like it if you stopped putting your nose in other people's business and leave my damn wife alone." Fuck, did I just get punched in the face right then. Fuck that hurts. I didn't see that coming. Why...oh right, I was controlling my temper, stopping myself from decking him and he decks me instead.

"She's not your wife you asshole. She isn't married you prick or I would know that titbit of information considering we are best friends. There's no secrets between us. I know you're after her because she's never been with a man before. A virgin. Quite a rare gem to find these days, and I won't let you take that from her just because you have money to buy her affections," He snaps.

Where the fuck is Taylor and Sawyer when I need them? Elliot is no good since he's falling down drunk and laughing hysterically at what is unfolding in front of him. I bet if Kate was here it would be a completely different story. Him laughing at me getting punched does not often happen to me. In fact, it's been close to 10 years since I was in a fight.

"Now where the fuck have you been hiding her Grey because I know for a fact she hasn't been back to her apartment for the last few days."

This bastard's been stalking her. Thank god she been staying here with me.

"Who's he been hiding?" I hear Ana say from behind me.

"You, thank god you're ok. I've come to take you away from this prick here." I hear Jose say.

I turn and look at her and that's when she sees me holding my face.

"What the hell happened here?" She asks as she totally ignores him and comes up to me. She stands between my legs and takes the ice pack that the bartender had thrown at me off the side of my face.

"Who hit you Christian?" I raise my eyebrows up at her.

"Who do you think hit me Ana? Your so-called possessive friend over there. You know, the one who doesn't understand the word no," I say to her hoping she realizes I mean Jose.

"How the hell did he get the jump on you?" She asks me not even having bothered to look  
at Jose who is now fuming because she ignores him.

"I was trying to rein in my temper and not beat the shit out of him because of some  
smart remark he said about our relationship and then bang, his fist...my face."

"Damn it Jose, fighting doesn't fix problems," She spins and says to him.

"It felt damn good," He smugly says with a smirk on his face.

"I don't care if it felt good you can't go around hitting people just for the sake  
of it. Get your shit under control."

"I'm just trying to protect you from him, he's no good to you Ana. He's with someone else and he's just using you, can't you see that? Money isn't everything, it doesn't buy you happiness, and you deserve more to be some bit on the side, an affair."

"Jose I've already told you to step off and leave Ana and I alone. Please, just do it," I say to him. I'm getting sick of this shit. This is just the sort of shit we will have to deal with if she won't agree to going public.

"Not happening Grey. Not until I make sure she is out from under you clutches.  
She will see soon enough that I'm the better choice."

Fuck this I'm leaving she made this mess. She can fucking sort out this shit.

"Jose, please, just butt out of my life. I am more than capable of deciding who to be with."

Wow, maybe she is finally going to stand up to him.

"But you're better than his dirty little secret. He even said the two of you are married,  
which is a lie, Ana baby..."

I can't stand this any longer. I cut in on whatever he is saying because hearing him call Ana Baby was the final straw. I'm going to beat his ass in a about 30 seconds.

"Sort this shit out now Ana. I refuse to take the blame. It's your damn fault we're in  
this mess now with him, so help me god if you don't you won't be able to sit  
for a fucking week by the time I'm finished with you," I say with a level of indignation. My Dom voice coming out thick and heavy and I see her breathing change, her body reacting to me. Yes, baby I know you love my inner Dom but right now you're not getting him. I walk out and see Taylor walking toward me.

"You're late," I say to him before I head off up to the suite. If I tell him he's fired, he never listens anyway because he knows I need him far too much for that.

 **APOV**

I got sick of waiting for him to come up so I decided to go down and check up on him and see how drunk he had gotten because of me. When I walk in I notice only a few people in the bar, and I know all three of them

"Now, where the fuck have you been hiding her Grey because I know for a fact she hasn't been back to her apartment for the last few days." Who the hell is Jose trying to find, I think when I hear his voice?

"Who's he been hiding?" I ask Christian since Jose is talking to him.

"You, thank god you're ok, I've come to take you away from this prick here." Me? He's been hiding me since when, I think to myself. Then I look at my husband. What the fuck has happened here.

"What the hell happened here?" My thoughts come tumbling out as I place myself between his legs and takes the ice pack off the side of his face. Shit he's been hit on the cheek.

"Who hit you Christian?"

"Who do you think hit me Ana? Your so-called possessive friend over there. You know, the one who doesn't understand the word no," Damn him.

"How the hell did he get the jump on you?" How did Jose get the jump on Christian and where the hell was his CPO while all of this was going down?

"I was trying to rein in my temper and not beat the shit out of him for some smart remark he said about our relationship and then bang, his fist...my face." This is a first...Christian holding his temper.

"Damn it Jose, fighting doesn't fix problems." First he leaves bruises on my arm and then scares the crap out of Kate...now this. What the hell is next?

"It felt damn good," He smugly says with a smirk on his face.

"I don't care if it felt good you can't go around hitting people just for the sake of it. Get your shit under control."

"I'm just trying to protect you from him, he's no good to you Ana. He's with someone else and he's just using you, can't you see that? Money isn't everything, it doesn't buy you happiness, and you deserve more to be some bit on the side, an affair."

"Jose I've already told you to step off and leave Ana and I alone. Please, just do it." I hear Christian say from behind me. I can feel the anger radiating from his body.

"Not happening Grey. Not until I make sure she is out from under you clutches. She will see soon enough that I'm the better choice."

Jose better shut up before Christian lays you out.

"Jose, please, just butt out of my life. I am more than capable of deciding who to be with."

How many times do I have to tell him I'm not interested in him and never will be.

"But you're better than his dirty little secret. He even said the two of you are married,  
which is a lie, Ana baby..."

"Sort this shit out now Ana. I refuse to take the blame. It's your damn fault we're in this mess now with him, so help me god if you don't you won't be able to sit for a fucking week by the time I'm finished with you," Fuck, why did he have to use his Dom voice, it always affects me. Great way to leave things... Christian pissed off at me and me being left feeling turned on.

"And then you let him talk to you like he owns you. Like this is your fault when it's his and that he will physically hurt you if you don't do as he has asked."

"Jose shut the hell up will you? You're doing more harm than damn good right now with your ridiculous ideas. When are you going to get it through your head, there will never ever be anything between us."

"Come on Ana, you know that's not true. You've liked me for years now."

"As a friend, yes, but that's it. I thought we were friends, but now I'm seriously reconsidering that notion." I can now see why Christian wanted our relationship out in the open because now it's a nightmare. And finally my CPO has arrived, took long enough for him to realize I was gone.

"Come on Ana, don't let Mr. Moneybags Grey decide what you can and cannot do, or who you can be with you're a free woman Ana, a virgin who has choices, your first time needs to be with someone who cares for you."

"You think Christian doesn't care for me?"

"If he did he wouldn't be leading you along. You have something that is sacred… a prize that is cherished by all men baby. You can never have another first time. It's important, let me be that for you, not him." Oh fuck no, now I know what this is all about.

"Jose, who I give it up to is my choice and it will never be you."

"The bastards already done it, hasn't he? You've only known him a few days and he already has you spreading your legs for him. You're just like your mother; open your legs to any man who has enough money."

No, I'm not like my mother. I'm not like my mother.

"Jose, I am nothing like my mother. Do yourself a favor and don't bring that up again." Must keep thinking that because I'm not like her.

"Yes, Ana, you are just like her. You go interview some hot shot billionaire from Seattle and the next thing you know you're jumping into his bed. How much did he pay you, huh? Or should I ask how much did you charge him for that service?"

"Sawyer step away," I tell him as I see him move closer to us.

"Oh, so now he has some guard on you, doesn't trust you not to run away." Jose you're pushing it.

"No, Sawyer is not a guard, you dick. He's my close personal protection officer, and has been doing that job for me for how long now Sawyer?" I ask Sawyer as I can't remember when Taylor hired him.

"Five years now Mrs Grey." I see the very smartass smirk on his face, I know what he's up too.

"What? You're Mrs. Grey? Oh fucking hell Ana, really it's not even been a week knowing this prick and you've given up everything for his controlling ways."  
"Jose, you know how I was always telling you I was with someone...that I was in a relationship?"

"Yes, but...I thought that was all lies or you were gay. More so I thought they were lies because you just didn't want someone, or to be with someone while going to school."

"Well surprise, they weren't lies. I've known Christian for longer than a week."

"Stop lying for him Ana and be truthful, you don't have to lie to me, I can protect you from him."

"Jose, this obsession with me has to stop and I mean stop right now. I'm not lying and neither is Sawyer. I've been married to Christian for two and half years and we've been together since I was 15. There will be no us, EVER and stop telling me I'm like my mother because I'm nothing like her." I've had enough so I start to get up to leave and feel him grab my arm again.

"Jose, don't," I say firmly to him.

"Money can't buy you everything and one day you will come running back to me when you get sick of lying about how long you've been together."

"Oh my god, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not a lie? The only lie was keeping our marriage from everyone. For the very reasons you think I'm with him are the reasons that I'm not. I've helped him build GEH. It's not just his, but mine as well. Don't mess with me again Jose or your life won't be worth living."

"That a threat is it, Ana? Because I don't take kindly to threats."

"Sawyer, have him removed please. Also, please put him on the no contact list as well."

"You can't do that Ana, you don't own this hotel."

"I can and I just did." I watch Sawyer lead Jose out. I'm not sure what he has said to Jose, but he is looking even more pissed off than he was a few moments ago. Damn it Christian, why do you always have to be right.

"Ana, you ok?" I hear Kate say to me as she comes up and hugs me from the side.

"Elliott, get your brother ASAP, Ana's crying." I hadn't noticed I was crying, when did the tears start to flow? How long had I been sitting here slumped over the table in this booth? At least there is no one around me. I just hope no one heard the scene with Jose because bad press is that last thing we need or GEH for that matter.

The next thing I feel is a pair of arms snake around me and lift me up off the seat. I know whose arms they are. The scent coming off him is unmistakable. I curl up into his embrace, the tears still flowing. I have no idea what caused the dam to break, but it's broken with no signs of stopping soon. I hear him telling me over and over that it will all be ok. Right now I don't feel like all will be ok. We're in this mess because of me.

I'm not my mother, I'm not my mother, or am I?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Guest reviewer, a person helping build a company doesn't always have to be physically involved with the company they can be there supporting the person setting it up, and working hard at building it by being there for them when at home, supporting their dreams, providing helpful advice, comfort even feedback. It all helps build a company. Every successful business person has someone supporting them in some way, friends, family, partner. No business is built alone.**_

 _ **Sorry just had to clear up a review re Ana helping built GEH with Christian. :)**_

 _ **Also this is one long chapter sorry about that it's just how ti came out and I couldn't find the right place to break it up into two.**_

* * *

 _I'm not my mother, I'm not my mother, or am I?_

"Ana?" I call her and she looks up at me.

"I'm like my mother am I?" She asks. She is like her mother in some ways; she is half her mother's DNA so of course she will be like her mother what a stupid question to ask.

"Ana don't you think that is a stupid question considering you share half your mother's DNA."

"No that I spread my legs for anyone with enough money."

"Excuse me! What the hell! Oh no, Jose has put this stupid idea in your head." That prick. I so want to deck him one right now.

"But I did, you had money we got together."

"No, Ana you didn't how many years together we before I even got the chance to have you in that way? Three years, so no you're not like your mother when it comes to the men in your life, but if you think about it you're like your damn mother when it comes to only thinking about yourself. You don't consider anyone else except for how it will affect you, and what you want. That is how your mother has been towards you for a long time. She didn't even make the effort to be at your graduation which is saying just how much she thinks of you and how important you are to her," I say to her as the room falls silent. I sit on the bed beside her thinking to myself.

God, I just want to shake the living daylights out of this woman of mine. Give her a contract, a book, a manuscript and let her edit it away and she will be on fire; but when it comes to her own self-worth, and what others think she's frustrating as hell. It doesn't take much for the wrong person to say the wrong thing and she just loses it. She is so worried about getting through everything on her own thanks to her horrible mother. That fact she often refuses help and I think that is half our damn problem right now. She wants to make it on her own, not because of me and what I can give her. But, no, my damn frustrating as hell wife likes things to be on her terms. Well no more! What happened down stairs in the bar just shows hiding this is not good. It's causing a massive mess for both of us and if I'm not careful…no if she's not careful, she is either going to cause an even bigger problem for herself or a massive PR nightmare for me and GEH. Though, I could come out and inform them all that I've been in a relationship for some time now and that I want my privacy respected. It could be worded so not to include Ana's name, but takes me off the market. Oh who the hell knows anymore. I need to speak to Brain and the PR team and work something out. However, my doing that shows her I'm prepared to clean up and hide the mess she made. No, dammit Christian, you've got to stop doing that for her.

"You need to find away and a way quickly about how the hell you are going to sort yourself out and show the public that we are married. Sooner or later Ana, one of us is going to slip up and it will be out there. We should be doing this on our terms not because the press is sniffing around," I say as I get up and leave the room.

She knows she's in the shit with me and my face is hurting like a son of a bitch right now. I need more drugs and another ice pack. Low and behold Taylor is bringing it to me right now.

"Read my mind did you Taylor?"

"No Sir, I just thought you may want another one. I'm sorry about earlier on Sir, I honestly thought having the bar completely cleared out and closed off would be enough for you and your brother to have alone time without us hovering."

"It's ok Taylor, under the circumstances you thought protecting Ana and Kate was more important while you dealt with family matters. How is Sophie doing now?"

"She is upset and doesn't understand why her mother suddenly doesn't want to be around her or have her at home either."

"Did you find out what the hell your ex is up to?"

"No, but it may have to do with new custody papers showing up at the penthouse this morning. Gail signed for them for me since she can. She read them."

"What's she trying to do?" God Taylor's ex is a trier, you would think when your daughter's education is being paid for to attend private school, her medical costs covered, everything that little girl needs I pay for would be enough but nope.

"Reduce my visitation due to how much time I spend traveling and she wants more child support and alimony. I say a sudden drop off while I'm away will look like I don't care about her." Taylor is pissed with his ex over this and I can't blame him.

"Well, go home then and deal with it." He knows if anything regarding Sophie turns up to just go home.

"Gail has forbidden me to return Sir. She said we should fight for full custody, and show them that Sophie can have a good life living with us regardless of my work hours. That Gail is there and as my wife she can help with Sophie's care, plus she and Sophie do get along rather well."

"Well then call my dad and talk to him."

"I have Sir. In fact they are still here." What... my parents haven't left yet?

"Good, go sort it out Jason because she is more important than us right now."

"Sir, I have a job to do." This is the reason he is the head of my security team. The fact that he never stops working even on days off, and when there are issues at home he thinks of Ana and me.

"Yes you do have a job to do Taylor and right now you're being ordered to go sort out your legal counsel, to get your little girl home with you full time. Now go before I fire your ass for the millionth time."

"You'll never fire my ass Sir." He says as he leaves and I hear him laughing as he shuts the door.

I often say I will fire him, but I've already ripped into him about earlier and he now knows he should've informed me of the mess that was going on back at home. What he did at the bar to give me some protection and privacy. Just shows Jose didn't give a shit about the signs or rules. At least Ana had the brains to put him on the no contact list. Sawyer has put him on the trespass list for the hotel so he is going to be even more pissed when he finds out.

Oh, the joys of half owning of this hotel. The owner had the right idea when he came to me with a brilliant proposal. He knew it would be successful if the right things were put into place. Such as renovations and good marketing as well as the plan to buy more hotels to become a chain. He just needed some support. He wanted the work done by locals and by those who are unemployed but had the right skills to do the work. Then, once completed employ workers who have families to support, and no job, or struggling to make ends meet just to put food on the table. He even suggested that leftovers go home with the workers.

I normally buy outright but I just couldn't with this owner. I talked it over with my dad and my legal team as well Ros and Barney. Thankfully, after several months we came to an agreement. I pay for when I stay as I refuse to take up this whole floor and not pay. I may own half this place but if I don't then they miss out on profit. The best yet is not once has the owner pissed me off. Everything is sent to my team on time, if not beforehand. All the books are in line and he runs a tight ship. Roz wants him working at Grey House; she thinks he'll whip the financial team into shape…and every other department, I should really give her idea a little more thought, she may be onto something if this place is anything to go by. Grey house could do with a shake up with the staff and their performance.

 **The following morning** I wake to the sound of knocking on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Sir, it's Taylor. I have been trying to call you but you're not answering your phone and it's urgent."

"Be out in a in a few moments," I say as I unwrap myself from my wife.

I enter the living area of the suite closing the door to our bedroom.

"What's so urgent Taylor?" I say to him as I look around to see if I can find my phone. Aha, there it is laying on the table. I pick it up as I listen to Taylor.

"This Sir. You were photographed at the ceremony yesterday and they've sold the photos of you, and they are trying to work out what is going." Why are news articles about us so important I think to myself because he normally leaves them for me to deal with later.

 **Yesterday, Washington State University held their annual graduation ceremonies Christian Grey gave a speech and then shook each individual graduate's hand when they received their diploma. While Grey giving a speech is not out of the ordinary, what has us interested is the mystery brunette on his arm afterwards?** **Who is she and what is she to the billionaire bachelor Grey. The image suggests the two are very familiar with each other.**

I finish reading the article and look over at the photo. It's a photo from the side showing me with Ana tucked under my arm. You can only see her back. My parents and her family aren't shown in the photo. I go to the next one, and as soon as I start reading it I...oh shit!

 **It's been three years since we have seen Ana Steele in the presence of the one and only Christian Grey, Seattle's youngest billionaire entrepreneur as well as the most eligible bachelor. We've been wondering what had happened to the beautiful Ms. Steele. She is Mia Grey's best friend where they attended Seattle Prep. Now we all know where she has been - attending Washington State University completing a double major in English Lit and Business. As impressive as she always is, she's done it in only three years. From this photo it looks like she and Kate Kavanaugh both graduated and celebrated with their family and friends. The only one missing from this family reunion is Mia Grey. It's been a long time since we have seen these two together, and even more so, the elusive Mr. Grey being seen with another lady on his arm that isn't his mother or sister.**

 **Welcome Back Miss Steele**

Thank god the photo doesn't show her wedding ring, but it does have me holding her close. I never noticed a photographer in the marquee afterwards, but then again, my mind was elsewhere. Oh well, she is not going to like being back in the papers. It's a shame they didn't see her ring and maybe put two and two together. I read the rest, and none of it is bad press for a change. They go on about the ceremony and how Ana been out of the spotlight and not seen at any Grey functions for three years but doing a double major. Well, I'll be damned I never knew that one. Amazing how they put her disappearance down to working hard to get her double major done in three years instead of the normal four or five years it takes.

I fire up my laptop and start to go through my emails when Roz calls. I end up having to leave and head home but not before an unscheduled trip to San Francisco to save a deal that is going down. They want me to see the business in person before they even think about signing the contract. Normally I don't worry about this shit, or I just send Roz but they have asked me directly. There goes my plan of going soaring today.

"Taylor, I need Stephen to get the jet ready, I have to head to San Francisco. You're staying behind, and I'll take Sawyer with me. No arguing on this one Taylor, you look after Ana. How did mom and dad come down?"

"Buy car, Sir. They're already on their way home now; your mom got called into work."

"Ok, well sort out however you want to get the rest of my family home, I know Elliot came with me. Kate has a car so she most likely will drive that back with Elliot, so it just you and Ana to worry about."

"I'll get Reynolds to drive down Sir with Gail and Sophie if that is ok?"

"Not a problem. Let me know when Stephen is in Portland and ready for me, and my phone is charging so I should hear it this time around." He shakes his head at me; the fact I let my phone go flat is not normal for me at all, but then I don't normally have to deal with the events of last night.

"Yes, Sir." I hear.

I'm not looking forward to this being an ongoing thing with Ana and the attention of other males. This needs to come out soon because those rings are never leaving her finger ever again. I better wake her up, so she knows what is happening, as well as have some alone time with my wife before I spend some time away from her.

 **APOV**

Christian has headed off to deal with some business, leaving me to go home alone. Jose rang a couple of times then I blocked his number. I'm not even going to bother dealing with him. All this time he was just hanging around to get into my pants. Who knew that something so important to me is seen as a prize to others. Christian never took it as a prize. In fact, he wanted to wait. I wanted it sooner, and he said no, but then again he was giving me pleasure in many other forms, and ways. I suppose that is how he introduced me into the BDSM lifestyle. He's shown me at home all different ways of exploring my body and using it to his advantage so much that physical sex wasn't needed to get a release. The day he told me he had been in a BDSM relationship before me was a shock, but I always knew he was experienced, where as I wasn't. He took that, not as a challenge, or that he had won a prize, but as a mission to show me what my body can do and how it can react to certain things.

He so badly wanted to take me to one of the clubs, but I, of course, was worried what others might think. So, he showed me different forms and different levels via the internet. We spent a whole night just talking about it. He showed me different things and even wanted me to research for myself. Wow! Some of the things I saw left me stunned and speechless. Christian informed me some people are very deep and dark into BDSM and leave scars on their submissives. He reassured me that he would never leave a permanent mark on my body ever, and there would be no blood drawn. I read that, in fact, the submissive has all the control even though the Dom decides on how pleasure is given and received and when it come to punishments the sub can stop it immediately and, is, in fact, in full and total control. There are safe words. Safe words for sex, yep that threw me for a second, but after he explained how it is helpful and necessary when doing new things, learning news ways to pleasure, bringing even more trust in one another. So far I've never had to use the safe words. Even after he told me this, he refused full on intercourse. He said I needed the time to process everything because he said once he has me like that he will never let me go. As if I was going to go anywhere or be with anyone else.

Now here I am heading back to our house without him. The ride back was filled with Sophie talking away about school and how they are doing projects. Then her face falls when she remembers that her project is at her mom's house, and it's due tomorrow. I tell Taylor that we need to get it before heading home.

We get home and have dinner then I retreat to our bedroom with a book. The house seems so empty when he isn't here. He calls later to let me know he's unsure of when he will be home..well, that hurts. What hurts more is when he tells me if we were open about our relationship, I could have been there with him. I wish he would stop rubbing it in.

Over the next few days, I job hunt. I need a job because I can't sit here at home alone all day...I'll go insane. It doesn't take me long to find one at Seattle Publishing House as an assistant to one of the editors. Better than nothing, I say. One day I will get to be the editor I know it. Christian still hasn't returned, but he is hoping he can get back tomorrow.

Finally, Christian has returned but he has been so busy that he is gone by eight am to GEH, and he is often not home until around eight p.m. There are nights where he doesn't have dinner with me, and I feel alone. He's told me that there is no one else to blame but myself for my current state. I went to family dinner on Sunday; we went together. It was great seeing Mia again. We had been staying in touch, but it's not the same as talking in person. The Ball is this weekend, and she wants to go dress shopping together. Terrific...shopping for a dress with Mia. Has she forgotten how much I hate going clothes shopping?

 **Ten Days after leaving Portland - CPOV**

Man, I've been way too busy. It's been one business deal after another, business lunches, business dinners. I have no idea why I'm suddenly eating out more or maybe it's knowing I have someone to go home to now. It's still not out in the open yet about our marriage, let alone even our being in a relationship and Ana goes to work and comes home. Yep, she got a job. Little does she know I own the company. She will find out soon enough.

What was meant to be a quick trip away turned into four days. I get home and just today they signed the contract. At least they came here for that, so we are out to dinner to celebrate. They want to do it so why not, right? Now, I go out to another dinner without my wife by my side. This business partner feels I should settle down, find myself a nice looking wife, have some kids and enjoy my life. Little does he know I have a wife at home in our penthouse. When I arrive, I see he has brought his daughter along, I suppose it's one way of helping me find someone...that is if I was looking. It also means his wife has someone to talk to when we are talking business. Plus Ros is here because any deal I get, she gets and we celebrate together.

Sunday night at my parents went well. Mia and Ana talked their heads off for most of the evening. Dad and I watched a game on TV while we left the girls to their catching up. The Ball is this Saturday and Ana knows that she is coming regardless of what she thinks. Mia will take her dress shopping and find something beautiful for her to wear.

 **APOV**

"Sawyer where's Christian tonight?" it's so lonely tonight Kate is out with Elliot, so I'm home alone as alone as you can with with security around.

"Business meeting Ana."

"What again?" man is he punishing me or what he's had more meals out than we have had together since my return.

"Yes, he's closed several deals over the last few weeks, and they always go out after signing the contracts to celebrate, with being away it's condense them down."

"Is he ever at home?"

"Sometimes, mainly at night and working." comes from Sawyer great so this is my life then tucked away here simply because of my own fears.

"Sawyer where is he dinning tonight?"

"Mile High Club ma'am."

"We're leaving in 10mins." I see the shock look on his face.

"I'll inform Taylor to tell him to be expecting you."

"You can inform Taylor but Christian is not to know I want to surprise him." Yep me causing another issue for them at least I've told him he can tell Taylor just not inform my husband. He is right the only part of my mother I have is her selflessness, thinking of only myself time to try and turn that around and think of him. If we were open would I be there with him, most likely. 10 minutes isn't long to get ready but, hey it doesn't' take me long, plus some items I can put on once in the car.

 **Thirty minutes later**

I walk into the Mile High Club and look for my husband. The place is busy tonight, but it's not surprising for a Friday night. Then I spot him. Sitting in a booth and there's another lady with him who doesn't seem to hold his interest, but she is obviously interested in him.

"You can do this Ana." I hear Sawyer whisper to me.

"You sure... I don't want to cause a scene."

"You won't, he'll be very proud. Also, they did not have their main course yet. Taylor's ordered your normal...now go," He says as he gives me a slight nudge. I see Taylor nod at me and smile. Yep, I can do this!

I walk towards the table trying to show confidence, but I'm a wreck inside. I hear a few wolf whispers and cat calls and then I see Christian turn and look at me. He is shocked to say the least watching me walking toward him. Amazing what a well-fitted business suit can do..fitted shirt, just above the knee fitted pencil skirt, and pair with heels that show off the leg as Christian would say. As I watch him, I see the wheels spinning in his head and he smiles at me. He gets up and embraces me when I arrive at the table. I give him a kiss on the lips. The girl behind him isn't looking too happy right now.

"Sorry, I'm late baby got held up on that conference call," I say as I slide into the booth and he moves in beside me.

"Did you get everything resolved?"

"Nope," I say to him. He knows I'm using it as a cover. Roz walks over, she must have been in the bathroom. She smiles when she sees me. We share a hello before she makes everyone move around so she can sit beside me. Christian, always being the gentleman, sits on the end.

"I didn't order you anything?" He whispers in my ear.

"Already sorted," I quietly say back to him. He looks at my hand when I take his glass of water to have a drink and see's my rings at their rightful place on my finger.

"Christian, why didn't you correct me, and tell me you were with someone?"

"Ana's been away at college completing her degree in English Lit and Business, and it was agreed upon that this would stay private so she could finish on her own merits. You know what it's like, money speaks a thousand languages. When they hear you have it, they want it, or they give you things when in fact you haven't earned it. It's not public knowledge yet as she has only just graduated. Plus, with the way the press love to hound me, there was no way she would have been able to attend college and get her diploma."

"I so agree Christian, the press has no respect. I noticed it when you were down. They were following your every move as if they left you alone something good would happen and they'd miss it."

"Yeah, it doesn't help that the whole family was at her graduation. Our fathers went to school together, and Ana is best friends with my sister Mia."

"Wow, how great is that!" I listen to the two of them talk. The other younger lady is obviously not at all impressed with me. Maybe my sudden appearance has thrown a wrench into her plan.

As we sit and enjoy small talk waiting for our dinner, Christian's hand hasn't left my thigh. We eat dinner and enjoy a few more drinks. I stay well clear of the wine and just stick to my old standby...good old fashion lemonade. Several hours later and it's all over and done with and we get ready to head home.

"God Grey why the hell didn't you tell me your wife was damn sexy?"

"You've met before Roz."

"I know that, but she's never looked like she did tonight. Man if it weren't for Gwen and Ana being married, I'd be chasing after that."

"Roz, hands off and stop drooling over my wife. Go home and be with your wife."

"Oh, I plan on it and I think I might tie her up, blindfold her and have my wicked way with her," She says as we go down in the elevator, just us three with our CPO's on board.

"Roz I don't need details on your sex life."

"Oh come off it Grey, you've been a grumpy ass bastard for the last three months until a week ago. Every time you get grumpy and sexual frustrated. I know mister...the others haven't picked up on it yet, but I have. You should go home and do the same to Ana, at least this last week you've been in a good mood. Oh, by the way, Andrea moved the department heads meeting forward an hour. I asked her to.. I want to see how they are and no one has been told yet. They're getting the memo in the morning." I love the way Roz talks to him. She's a no holds bar type of woman. Gay and open, but she is always giving him shit about how I look every time we are together. It's fun to listen too.

We say our goodbyes and then head for home.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I hope everyone in the States are having a fab Thanksgiving :) Here is another update for you all, not sure when the next couple will be up as its thanks giving I'm not being mean to my beta reader she needs to be allowed to enjoy her thanksgiving, hopefully soon I can be back doing more frequent updates**_

* * *

"When are you going dress shopping with Mia?" He asks me once we're in the car.

"Tomorrow after I finish work."

"Take Friday off and spend the day with her."

"I can't do that Christian I've just started working there."

"You can and you will," He says forcefully. I had expected a different response from him, than this when we got in the car.

"I can't ok. What's crawled up your ass right now?"

"You."

"Great, what the hell have I done wrong this time." Man, he is in a mood suddenly.

"Is tonight a one off?" What's he talking about?

"Anastasia, I said is tonight a one off?"

"What would make you say that?"

"Well, since you moved back in we've hardly seen each other. You've been so damn adamant that we are not exposed to anyone, that I've been wondering if you only turned up because you were lonely at the penthouse and not because you wanted to be there."

"Some of it was because I was lonely. The other was because you are right, I'm being selfish. You should be able to bring me with you, not have me hiding at home." We both sit in silence, I have no idea how he is going to respond.

"I'm proud of what you did tonight Ana, but it's just been bugging me that it may have been a one-off. Sorry for snapping at you," He says to me. Wow...ok that was a surprise.

"It's ok, we still got a lot to work out."

"We sure do. Now you're taking Friday off work."

"Christian I can't, my boss won't allow it."

"Your boss's boss's boss says to take the day off."

"Seriously, you own the company now?" I snap back at him, the bastard.

"Yes."

"That's just fucking terrific. So I only got the job because of you, not on my own merits." Fuck, now I'm pissed.

"No, you didn't. I have nothing to do with who they hire. Mr. Brownlee, the acting CEO of the company, he answers to me, and anything under that is his responsibility. You got the job on your own. I told you there is an office at Grey House with your name on it. All you have to do is say yes and it's yours."

"Christian, I don't want to work for you, I told you that. I love my books too much."

"You can do both Ana and you wouldn't be working for me, but alongside me, big fucking difference."

"Ok fine I'll take Friday off and spend it with your sister." Looks like I've got no hope in hell of winning this battle.

"Good, now I have plans for us when we get back to the penthouse."

"And what is that Mr Grey?"

"You, me naked in our bed. I may have to do as Roz suggested," He says to me as he leans over and passionately kisses me. His left hand quickly travels up my thigh, and under my skirt until he reaches my sex. He moves my panties to the side as his finger gently rubs over my nub, then he inserts his fingers into me.

Oh my god it feels so good. He moves them in and out, and around inside of me. His thumb joins in on the action on my nub and the whole time he is kissing me, absorbing all my moans. I feel my climax about to come, he suddenly stops;, pulls his finger out, and slides back to his spot on the seat.

"Punishment baby."

"What?"

"You turning up dressed like that, left me wanting you all through dinner, so now you can have a taste of your own medicine."

"Not fair." He smiles at me and turns to look out the window.

"Don't touch yourself Ana or I won't let you come at all tonight."

Bastard, I'm sitting here on the edge it wouldn't take much to fall over that damn edge, but nope he won't let me come.

Ten minutes later and we have arrived at Escala, and I'm still feeling on edge.

"Ana stop biting that lip," He says to me as I bite it as we walk to the elevator.

"Ana, what did I say to you?" His dom voice is coming out. Two can play this game, and you have been teaching me well Christian.

"You told me to stop biting it, but biting it stops me from moaning and I didn't think you would want anyone to hear your wife moan while she walks because you refused to allow her to have some release." He smirks at me because he knows what I'm trying to do.

"So you think I should allow you to come, do you baby?" I nod. He walks over to me, and pins me against the back of the elevator.

"You'll come baby but not in here, it will be in our bed." He huskily says to me we both hear the ding and doors open. He quickly looks behind him and it confirms we're at the penthouse, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he kisses me all the way to our bedroom.

Once we are in our room, he gently lays me down on the bed. He removes my shoes, then kisses up my right leg, laying soft, gentle kisses. He unzips the zipper on my skirt and pulls it down...the desire in his eyes is so intense, I forget at times how much we mean to each other.

"I can't wait to have these legs wrapped around me tonight," He says as he moves up to start working on my blouse. As he undoes each button, he lays a kiss on my skin that has been exposed. Once all of them are open, he starts to suck on my nipples through my bra, and before I know it, I'm falling over the edge.

"Mmmm forgot I left you so close to the edge Mrs Grey, I must remember not to do that next time." I hear as I come down. I know this will be the first of many orgasms tonight.

I feel him slip his finger inside my bra and move it so my nipples are exposed on both sides, he plays with one as he sucks on the other.

"God, these breasts of yours are just fucking perfect size for my hands," He says. All I can do is moan something undecipherable at him. The feelings raging through my body always leave me speechless.

"Lost your voice have you, Mrs Grey?" He says smugly to me as I look at him and nod.

"Good, because I don't want you talking. Just enjoy the ride tonight baby." He then kisses me passionately.

"Let's get you out of this top, shall we. Then I want you to give me your hands baby," He says. I watch him remove his tie and I know exactly what he's going to do. I quickly remove my blouse and bra for him, he takes my proffered hands and ties them together with his silver tie and then he places them over my head, tying my hands to our headboard. I know what I'm in for tonight... a very long night of is absolutely no way of making it into work tomorrow. Well, that's just a great way to start off the new job by missing two days this week.

I wake to the sun shining on my face, as well as my cell phone ringing from the night stand. I look at it and don't recognize the number so I'm not sure if I want to answer it. Maybe it is work.

"Hello." I feel Christian pull me closer towards him. I look at the time... Oh shit, it's 10 am!

"Sorry, what did you say, I didn't hear you."

"I'll be in within the hour."

"No, you won't baby." I hear from behind me. Oh, my god, the master of his own universe who can work whatever schedule he likes but I have a regular nine to five job.

"I have to go to work," I say. As I try and listen to my boss on the other end of the line.

"No, you're not going in and that is that." Comes from Christian. Fuck, I want to slap him right now.

"Sorry about that," I say to my boss.

"No, I will be in and sorry I won't let it happen again." I hang up.

"Ana I told you you're not going in, and if I have to ring your boss's boss to tell him to tell your boss you're taking today and tomorrow off I will."

"Christian, please just let me go to work."

"What about please Ana let this be public knowledge, let's not hide this? When did I come into play when you decided that one without me?" Fuck him, why are we back on to this, after a wonderful night last night.

"Christian."

"No, don't you dare Christian me, Ana. Our relationship is still hidden despite how you made it look last night at dinner. Our relationship status is still unknown for 99% of the population and you want me to let you go to work. I earn enough money for us to live happily ever after. I could not work another damn day in my life and we'd still be able to afford all this shit and then some. I know work to you is just like work is to me; our passions can drive us apart from each other." He says and I look cross at him.

"Fine, then go to work," He says before he gets up out of bed, puts on a pair of pants and leaves the room. I hear another door slam within the apartment.

I get dressed and head off to work. Not bothering to say goodbye to him.

"Ms. Steele you're late."

"Sorry Mr Hyde, it won't happen again."

"It better not, I don't take kindly to tardiness."

I sit down at my desk, I've been working away for a couple of hours now when my office phone rings.

"Hello, Ms Steele speaking."

"Hello, Mrs Grey, I am sorry about this morning." I hear his voice come through and also the clear correction of my last name.

"I need to work, I've texted Mia and we are going shopping after work. I can't take tomorrow off because my boss won't be happy and he's already pissed at me."

"Maybe I need to do a spot check up on one of my businesses and its assets to make sure they know their place."

"Don't you dare, I'm no asset."

"No, you're my wife, who is at work where everyone thinks she is single and on the market. Not a happy husband here at all baby." Wife being accented with more force than necessary, but it gets the message across.

"What the hell have you gone and done now Christian?" I say then bang Hannah walks over with a large vase of yellow, purple, red and orange tulips. I grab the card before she gets a chance to open and read it.

 **To my Darling Wife**

 **You made me proud last night.**

 **Love you forever.**

 **C xoxo**

"They're stunning," I say to him. Deciding to ignore the wife part on the note just for now...no need to be making a scene while at work. I tuck the card into my bag so no one can see it.

"That should keep the men at bay for a little while.

"Possessive much?" I smile at the flowers he's sent. The other woman keeps taking glimpses to view them

"Possessive, hell yes. You're mine remember. Andrea, what's the problem?" I hear him talk to Andrea. The words out of her mouth next have me on tenterhooks.

"Sir there is an issue at SP, Mr Brownlee is requesting an urgent meeting with you, he said he can't come to you and asked if you can go to him." Great, so he's coming after all.

"Seems like I will be paying one of my companies a visit today. See you later on, love you," He says before hanging up on me. Now I not only have to contend with a possessive husband, but women going gaga over my husband.

I'm so wrapped up in my work that I don't even realize that Christian had arrived. I head over to the staff kitchen area to make myself something to drink.

"Wow, did you see him?" Says one of the women.

"He's a walking sex machine." Comes from one of my fellow co-workers.

"Who's a walking sex machine." I ask them.

"Mr Grey, he's here right now."

"He is so hot. Do you know if he is with anyone Ana." Comes from a woman that I know of as Jen.

"What! You know Mr. Grey?" They say in unison.

"Hell yeah, she's his sister's BFF. Oh my God, do you guys not know anything? Ana knows him and I wouldn't surprise me if he stops on our floor to say hello to her." Comes from Jen. Someone has done her research about Christian, and who I am to his family... but not quite all the information.

"Ana, tell us what is he like?" I ignore them as I keep making my tea.

"Oh come on Ana, don't ignore us."

"Surely Jen can fill you in she seem's to know a lot about him."

"Yea but it's not from someone who really knows him. I only know what I've read in the magazines and papers." I shake my head at this lot. If they knew who I really was, they wouldn't be asking me these questions. Though the likelihood I would be even working here would be slim as well.

"I don't like to gossip so I'm going to go back to my desk and work. I was late so I have a shit load of work to catch up on." I walk away from them.

"Oh, Ana before you leave who are those flowers from?" Hannah asks. I know she's been dying to ask me since she brought them to my desk.

"None of your business ladies now I'm going back to my desk.

I finally make it out of the room but not without overhearing them say a few more things.

"She knows something all right, we will get the information from her one way or another."

I laugh knowing they won't be getting information from me at all.

I keep working away and I'm so engrossed in editing the manuscript that Mr. Hyde gave to me that I don't even notice that it's after five.

"Thank you for catching up on the workload today Ana, I've been informed that you requested tomorrow off. You've shown me today that you can do a fair amount of work in one day, and you certainly outdid yourself, so enjoy your long weekend," Mr, Hyde says to me as I shut everything down. I pick up my mobile to call Christian.

"Grey," He snaps.

"Nice way to greet your wife."

"Sorry baby, don't have much time to talk." _Shit, now they are all wondering who the hell I've called baby. None of their fucking business anyway, Christian thinks to himself._

"Ok, well I'm off now, Mia has arrived. See you at home."

"Ok, have fun and use the goddamn joint account will you," He says to me before he hangs up. That man always has to have the last word. My phone beeps at me.

'Love you, baby. Have fun with my sister. I'm still at SP with the department heads and no idea what time I will be home. Sawyer and Prescott will be with you. Prescott is Mia's CPO.'

'Love you too. I will text when I'm on the way home. Will have dinner with Mia then.'

'Enjoy your evening out baby. Put everything and I mean EVERYTHING on the joint account,' I get back from him, as I head to the awaiting car. Him and that damn joint account.

"OMG who got you those flowers?" Comes screaming from Mia.

"Your brother to celebrate my first week at SP."

"Man he spares no expense when it comes to you."

"Hey, he's the same with you Mia."

"No, he's not."

"Yes, he is. Who do you think paid for your trip to Paris? And made sure you were well looked after over there?"

"I suppose so."

"He loves you dearly Mia, he always has. Now let's go find dresses for Saturday,"

"I already know the best shop to go to...been doing loads of online window shopping. I know I know...I window shopped without buying anything...how amazing is that? Christian would be so proud. Anyway, I found this really cool little place. I already told security and they checked it out since I know how paranoid my brother can be..." Mia goes on to tell me about the shop she wants us to go to, and it sounds just perfect for me as well. Maybe she does remember how much I hate clothes shopping unless it's only to a couple of stores to get what is needed. None of this let's go to six different stores to find the perfect dress or outfit. No thank you...she and Kate can do that shit.

We both manage to find the dress we want within about twenty minutes of looking, which has to be a record for Mia. I don't bother with shoes, but Mia does. I also find a matching purse and a wrap. I'm thankful the bruises Jose left have faded thanks to Gail and some magic cream she told me to use on them. The dresses I really liked didn't have sleeves and it would be hard to hide them. Hmmm... Mia never noticed them so I don't think anyone else will. We have dinner before heading home. Prescott and Mia take another vehicle once we arrive at Escala, as Mia decides to go back to her parents place. I was hoping for a some girly time with her, but it also means that I can go to sleep in our bed and not the spare room.

I fall asleep reading a book.

I have no idea what time Christian came home last night. I only know he did come home because I saw him when I woke to go to the bathroom at around 4 am. When he got up this morning, he was not in a good mood. He explained to me what was going on, and it shocked me to say the least. People who were employed to do their jobs were in fact not doing their jobs correctly. He told me that he will be addressing everyone at SP about it today. He was even more pleased to hear that Hyde happily allowed me to have the day off; he said it will give him a damn good excuse to come home after this mornings meeting and forget all about work until Monday. However, some people will be losing their jobs by the time he has finished with them. He's owned SP for three years now. He bought it when Brian suggested it because they refused to sell to him. They both could see its worth. Christian was going to sell, but Brian told him to hold on to it because he will use it too.

Seattle Publishing House not only deals with book and magazine manuscripts, but it also does printing for other magazines, newspapers, event catalogues, wedding invites, anything you need printed, SP can do it. It's a versatile company; though I did say to Christian that online books are going to make paperback obsolete. He said he was already thinking about that and, in fact, wanted me to work on a proposal. I asked him Kindle and iPad, but he said no because those who can't afford a paperback book can't afford to buy an electronic book. He wants to help get paperbacks printed and given to those who can't afford them.

So, I think I will spend my Friday brainstorming that idea of his. Reading is so enjoyable that everyone should be allowed the chance to read a good book. Though give me a paperback book over electronic any day.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here you all go another update for you all :) this chapter and the next one which should be up tomorrow just flowed out rather quickly.**_

 _ **To all you reviewers thanks for your comments :) keep them coming.**_

* * *

 **Saturday Afternoon**

I'm in my home office as the girls get ready here at the penthouse. There's a lot of focus on me if today's papers are anything to go by. They are all wondering if Ana will be on my arm tonight since she has been seen with me at her graduation, and out dress shopping with Mia on Thursday night. I was going to head into GEH and work from there for a few hours but decided to stay here and work.

Franco is coming in to do the girls hair; Kate and Mia both wanted to do Ana's makeup but one look from me had her telling them that she will take care of it. Kate has had Ana dress at her apartment, which Brian was rather happy that I let Kate have considering what happened with Jose. Brian wants to pay for it; I told him not to bother, it's what friends do for each other.

Ana told me the color of her dress but that is all. She only told me that so I could make sure her mask for tonight matches her dress. I have to wait until later to see her in the gown.

I unlock the drawer in my desk and pull out a box, which I then unlock and open. I pull out a few items to look at them; my wedding band still looks as new and shiny as the day we bought it. It's been in the drawer since we were married. I look at the few photos we have from our courthouse wedding. We both look so happy and so in love. Her smile is big and she looks so carefree as our parents look on with pride. It may not have been some big flashy wedding but you can tell from the photos that we are it for each other.

Woken from my thoughts by feeling a set of arms around my neck from behind and a kiss on my cheek.

"Shit, baby, how did you get in? Did I leave it unlocked?"

"Used my key silly, and don't worry I locked it behind me," She says as she spins me around in my chair and sits on my lap. Before I even get a chance to say anything she's kisses me with so much love and passion.

"Mmm, I needed that. Your sister is driving me insane; Kate's had to head off to her parents, so I've been listening to your sister go on and on about some boy she knows," Ana says to me. Mmm, so all I need to do is get rid of my sister then I can get in a quick fuck session in before tonight.

"Be careful baby, or you may find yourself on my desk being fucked hard."

"Do it," She says to me and I see the desire in her eyes.

"Mia's here baby."

"I need you to make it quick."

"Always here to please you, baby," I say and by the time I'm finished talking to her she has freed me and I'm inside of her.

I have to remind myself that my sister is still here in the penthouse, as the two of us go at it like rabbits and have a very quick fuck to relieve some tension. It only takes a few minutes and some help from me to have her exploding at the same time I do.

"Mmm quick enough for you baby?" She nods and smiles. She leans over and picks up my wedding band, as she turns in my lap. She looks at it and I can see her face go sad. I don't push her not tonight because I don't need either of us pissed off with the Gala tonight at my parents.

"You should go before Mia comes looking for you."

"I told her I was off to talk to you; she knows where I am," She replies quickly to me as she then picks up the photos I have of us on our special day. Maybe seeing these will help her realize that this is real, that we can make it. That being public is not a bad thing. We sit here for another five minutes before she decides she should go finish getting ready for the evening with my sister. I look at the time and decide to have a short workout before showering and getting dressed myself. I ensure I locked everything up again before I leave. I don't need Mia finding all of this stuff.

 **An hour later.**

I'm in the kitchen talking on the phone when Ana appears. Mia already left to go home to change, and I go speechless at the sight of her in a deep blue, floor length gown.

"Sorry dad got to go," I say to my father as I end the call. I hear his chuckle on the other end, yep he knows why I'm suddenly hanging up on him. I watch Ana twirl around and I see the back of the dress is almost bare. Oh help me god, I'm going to have a severe case of blue balls by the time we get home tonight.

"Wow, baby you look stunning. I'm going to struggle to keep my jealousy under control tonight with you in this dress. As well as trying to keep my hands off you. Though, this slit, I love the placement of this slit," I say. At least I can have some fun with her and this slit. As my hand slides under the slit as I kiss her on the cheek not wanting to mess up her lipstick, then I lay a trail of kisses down her neck and over her shoulder, I hear her moan. Yep, going to have a terrible case of blue balls by the time we are finished tonight at mum's event.

"Aunt Ana you look lovely." I hear from behind me. Shit, I better not move or someone will see the bulge in my pants.

"Why thank you, Sophie, now you have fun watching movies with Gail, Uncle Christian and I are off for the evening," Ana says to Sophie. I watch her run off to our lounge to watch movies on our massive screen. It gives you more of the movie experience. Taylor goes to say goodbye to his daughter. I turn and pick up our masks leaving him to have a private moment with his wife and daughter.

During the trip to my parents consisted of small talk between Ana and me, and it didn't take long before we are pulling up the driveway.

"Here you go baby, time to put this on," I say to her as I pass her the mask. I sneak a quick kiss before I get out and move around to the other side of the car.

"Ever the gentlemen aren't you," She says to me, grabbing my hand and stepping out of our vehicle.

We walk up the path that has been set up to go to the marquee, and some press yells out to me asking who's on my arm and if it is Miss Steele. I just smile and say nothing; I usher us both into the marquee.

Once I arrive in it doesn't take long for a few people to recognize me and come over to talk.

"Go find my sister baby," I tell Ana as she then heads off to find Mia. I follow her until she finds where my sister is talking to some of her other friends...the ones Ana can't stand.

 **APOV**

Christian tells me to go find Mia; it doesn't take much to find her, you just need to find Lily, Nikki and Kirsty. Lily is always going on and on about Christian and how much she would love to be with him. She never says it in front of Mia, and it used to drive me insane the way she would talk about what she would do to him. Thank god I only ever had to listen to her talk about him when on sleepovers with them, otherwise I never really did anything with them unless Mia was with them. Plus Lily has always hated the fact Christian and I are close, and he would take me to events and not her. Mia always backed us up on that one.

We politely say hello to each other. I haven't kept in touch with the other three and the only updates and info on them I have come from Mia.

"How was college Ana?" Nikki asks.

"It was good, loads of hard work, long hours. But I did enjoy it."

"Mia said you roomed with Kate Kavanaugh?" She asks.

"Yes, I did."

"Ana there you are." I hear from Kate behind me, thank God she has found me so I can get away from these catty girls.

"OH MY GOD...that dress looks fucking amazing on you. I'm surprised someone let you out of the penthouse looking like that damn hot," Kate says as I turn and look at her.

"Haha, very funny Kate," I say to her.

We all talk for about five minutes before I feel an arm snake around my waist. Lily looks pissed because I know who it is. I get passed a drink, and when I take a quick look at Kate, Elliot is doing the same. We share a knowing smile between one another.

"Thank you. Where's yours?" I ask him.

"I already had one." He says.

The MC announces it's time to take our seats for dinner. I know where I will be sitting at the Grey table. I always sit there.

"Mom, where's Ana's name tag? She normal is seated with us." Mia asks, and Christian looks at me oddly.

"It's there honey."

"No, it's not there mom. She has to sit at our table." Mia whines at her mother.

"Baby, what have you gone and done," He whispers in my ear.

"Your mom was going to use A Steele, and I told her not to. So there is no tag for me." I say to him, and he smiles.

"Oh, that's right her own one had an issue, and it was too late to correct. Ana knows she was sitting with us dear, don't panic," Grace says to Mia as she gives me a smile. Christian pulls out my chair, and I sit down beside him.

The announcer talks some more, welcoming us and talks about the reason behind the event.

"Ana I need your help."

"Help with what Mia...the first dance Auction?"

"No thanks, Mia." I say to her.

"Oh please Ana, it's for a good cause."

"I'm sorry Mia, but I can't do it."

"But you're single there is no reason you can't do it."

"Mia she has said no. Please respect her wishes." Christian says harshly.

"God Christian, it's no wonder she has no one, you're so damn overprotective of her. Just leave her alone, how else will she find someone if you don't back off? You need to stop him from doing it, Ana and tell him to back off, so that he can also find someone. I had hoped while you were at college he would find someone but nope, nothing." Holy mother of god Mia has just gone off on her brother. Shit! They all look in shock at her words. I get up and leave the table.

"Mia, you need to keep your nose out of Ana's and my relationship. You have no fucking idea what you're talking about." I hear sternly from Christian as I walk away.

I end up at the boat dock, and I sit down on the seat that Christian and Elliot built one afternoon. I gaze out over the sound, paying no attention to what is happening behind me and trying not to cry so I don't look all puffy when I go back.

"Ana, you ok?" I hear Kate say as she sits beside me.

"Christian ripped Mia; Carrick told him to stop. Even Elliot is pissed at her."

"It's ok Kate; it's my fault. I want to protect what we have but at the same time I want them all to know."

"I can understand that, but until you do Ana, you're just going to keep getting shit from others."

"I know, but I just had to walk away. She's not very observant, though, I didn't even realize, but I've had these on all day today." I say to Kate as I show her my hand.

"I hadn't even noticed you were wearing your rings." I smile at her.

"We need to get back; they will be serving the food and your other half will be going nuts if we're out here any longer," She says to me as we both get up and head off to the tents. I nod at Luke, who had followed me. No wonder it didn't take Kate long to find me. You find him, and you will, no doubt, find me.

"You ok baby?" He leans over and asks me once I have sat back down. I nod my head.

"You sure?"

"I will be; it's my mess anyway," I say to him as I place my hand on his thigh.

"Our mess," He says, but I know he really means me. We're in this mess because of me. He goes to place his hand on top of mine and feels that the rings he put on my hand are still there. He looks at me with a smile. He doesn't need to say a thing, his smile says it all.

I'm pleased Kate got Elliot to swap seats so she is next me. Her family is going to Barbados for a family vacation, but after the incident with Jose, Kate didn't feel like going so they stayed and decided to come to the event as well. They are sitting at a different table.

We eat and make small talk around the table. Grace's parents giving Christian a hard time for not having a girlfriend yet. It's funny watching them tell him he needs to hurry up find a girl marry and have children so they can have great grandchildren. Mostly his grandmother, of course, his grandfather having tuned out on what is going on. During the whole meal, Mia has not said anything to me. Every so often she looks over but as soon as our eyes meet, she looks down or away. I have no idea what went on once I left the table. But she sure is upset and sulking over it. She is used to getting her way. This is not the way I envisioned the evening to go.

Once dessert is complete, the MC for the night starts off with the first dance Auction. Mia looks pissed at me because I'm refusing to participate, but I can't. I'm not single and regardless of whether or not I was or wasn't she needs to respect my wishes. Once the dance auction is over, the MC starts to go through the list of the auction items. I hear dad's name being called out, and I look at Christian.

"Your dad wanted to do something to help." I smile at him. This is just the sort of thing my dad would do.

"My damn sister needs to learn some manners." I hear Christian say under his breath.

"Hey, don't stress about it."

"She is sulking because you refused to do what she wanted and I had a go at her. I also took away the credit card we pay for as well," I place my hand on his cheek and caress it lightly. About time, he took that away.

"We're here to have fun, don't let her get to you." He quickly lays a kiss on my hand, before he wraps his arm around me pulling me into his side. My left hand is resting on his thigh and his left hand on top of it. We sit together and listen to the items being auctioned off.

As we sit and listen, I decide to reach for my purse and pull out something. He has no idea that I've gone into his office and taken it out of the safe, but I couldn't stand it sitting there any longer. He looks at me then see's me with a small velvet bag his eyes questioning me as I take the ring out and then place it on his finger, He is questioning my moves here, wondering what I'm up too.

"Baby?" He says after I put it on. I can see his eyes tear up at what I've done.

"Let's see how observant they all are?" I say. Honestly, Mia's words earlier hurt me.

"The press will see it baby, you sure about this?" He's most likely right about that one.

"Yes," I say with resolution. He leans over and quickly kisses me on the lips. I noticed Carrick and Grace are watching us, they smile at us and give us both a nod.

Once the auctions are finished, I decide to go take a walk. Christian decides to follow me and we head off together; somehow we end up back where Kate found me.

It's peaceful looking out over the water at night with the lights shining on the water, the sound of the gentle waves.

"It's so relaxing," I say to him as we sit there in each other's arms.

"You one hundred percent sure about this being on my finger now, cause I don't want to have to take it off again baby?" He says as I look at the ring I choose for him.

"Yes, I was going to ask you once we left to put it back on but Mia's words hurt."

"I know they did baby."

"Did you really take the credit card away from her?" I ask.

"Yep, no one talks to my wife like that and gets away with it. Dad was stunned that I did it then and there, and I told her she's never getting it back." He exclaims. He realizes we've been down here for awhile and we head back to the marquee.

On arrival, I see Mia over talking to Lily and the rest of her fake, snobby friends. She forgets she has a very privileged life, not only thanks to her parents but also Christian and me. She is really going to find it hard now with Christian cutting her off.

Christian and I talk with Brian and Carrick about GEH and the whole time Christian has kept his arm around my waist until a particular song comes begins to play.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I'm taking my wife to the dance floor," Christian says as he passes Carrick my drink and leads me to the dance floor.

"You seem rather proud calling me your wife just then."

"I'm allowed to be at a public event with those knowing we're married. You're placing enough trust in this to put my ring back on. Yep, I'm feeling proud of you right now," He says as we dance.

"Except for the incident with my sister, are you having a good time?"

"Mostly, yes, Lily is not looking at all impressed with me. Mia hasn't spoken a single word either since the episode at the table."

"Don't worry about Mia and her obnoxious friends, just remember she gets moodier and self-centered when around her friends. You know the other side of Mia. I still can't believe she went off at both of us tonight."

"Me either," I say as a slow song comes on and he pulls me even closer as we continue to dance and talk. Half way through the dance Carrick interrupts us and decides Christian needs to dance and talk to his mother while I do the same with Carrick.

"You ok after Mia's outburst?"

"I will be."

"Good, regardless of what is going on between you and Christian she had no right to do what she did. Thankfully she did, he took that damn credit card away." I smile at him.

"Maybe it is a blessing in disguise then."

"Hell yes. Hiding this means Mia's screwed herself because we cut her off several years ago, and now she is going to have to go find a job as my other two children have and earn her keep. Must say they both have great taste in woman." I smile at Carrick. He has always liked me right from the very start. The next song comes up and we continue to dance.

"Ana darling don't be afraid ok, we'll catch you, honey," He says and I know what he is talking about. As he places a kiss on my forehead. How can I be so childish with such supportive people around me? None of them are biological to me, but they sure treat me as one of their own.

"Thanks, dad." I say to him so much emotion in my voice.

"I've waited a long time to hear that from you, Ana." I hear the emotion in his voice; he's told me for a while now to call him dad, but I haven't until now. God knows what Grace and Christian must be thinking as they look over at us, the song finishes and we leave the dance floor.

"What did you say to my father, he looked like he was about to cry," Christian asks. His voice is laced with so much concern and he can see I'm emotional too.

"I called him dad." He wraps me up in his arms. He knows what a big deal that will be for both of us. He unwraps me and I look over at Grace, who's looking just as emotional and with an enormous smile on her face.

"Sir."

"Yes, Taylor."

"I received a message from Ryan. He's informed me that Gail and Sophie have fallen asleep watching movies and to be quiet when we get home. He's too afraid to wake her after the last episode when he woke her." Taylor says to us both, then shows us a photo of the two curled up on our couch asleep. We both know what happened the last time he woke her.

"Ana and I are staying here tonight on mom's orders. Once tonight's done, you all can go home. I'll let you know when we are going to leave in the morning," Christian says to him, and they just nod. Here at his parent's place security is tight. It's just as bad as at the penthouse, plus there are enough CPO's around that if something happened there would be help.

The rest of the evening goes by uneventfully and we dance some more and we talk with people. No one has noticed the ring on Christian's hand or the rings on my hand. It's nearly midnight and time for the fireworks display. Christian and I head out and stand with the rest of the family. I've never seen Elliot so happy before, and Kate either. I think they found their other half, their soulmate.

Mia's still not said much to me since dinner. Lily had a go at me earlier about always tagging along on Christians coat tails. I told her to butt out, because what happens between Christian and me is none of her business. I think part of it has to with Mia, but also the fact she wants him. Good thing that I know he can't stand her at all.

Once the fireworks display is over, everyone starts going their own way. The guests leave, leaving the Grey family still up. Mia heads off to bed as rest of us share a nightcap before going upstairs to bed as well. I don't even argue when Christian leads me straight to his childhood room instead of the guest room where I generally stay. If Mia finds us in bed together so what, one of my best friends went off on me tonight so if she walks in then she walks in. Christian will let her have it simply because she didn't knock first.

Tomorrow is certainly going to be an interesting day.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here we all go another update for you I can't believe how much interest this story has and how much fun I'm having writing it.**_

* * *

I wake up the following morning feeling like shit, nothing that a hot shower and a nice cold glass of OJ won't be able to fix. My feet are killing me from all the dancing. Christian got up earlier when his phone went off, something to do with GEH, but he was kind enough to let me sleep in.

Thirty minutes later I head downstairs to find Christian on the couch in the sitting room. I get my drink then say good morning with a kiss on his cheek. He quickly turns and gives me a kiss on the lips and pulls me down at the other end of the couch and places my feet up on his lap. I'm reading a magazine when I feel one of his hands on my right foot. He begins to rub it while he continues his conversation. Oh man, what this man's hands do to me. I know he's got to be talking to Roz right now because she is the only one he speaks to that way. I take the phone from him and start talking her. He shakes his head and chuckles at me, but keeps rubbing my feet. After a short conversation, I hand back his phone, and he keeps talking. I go back to reading an article about kids, and low-income school districts struggling to get books. This gets me thinking more about the idea Christian planted in my head on Friday.

We're in our own world and not even realizing that other family members have joined us. I hadn't even noticed that Christian was now reading the morning paper as well; the article in the magazine I picked up has me consumed.

A cough coming from within the room gets our attention.

"You two do know that it's rude to not talk to us when we speak to you?" Comes from Elliot.

"Sorry didn't know you guys were in here with us." Christian says as I sit up and look at Kate.

"No Mia yet?" I ask

"Nope have not seen her yet," Elliott says and shakes his head.

"Looks like the Grey family made the papers last night," Carricks says as he walks in.

"Yep, we we sure did. Elliot, they seem more focused on you turning up and with Kate on your arm than with Ana and me. Thanks, bro, for taking some heat off of us." Christian's poking fun at his brother because it's not often Elliot out does him in the papers. It also reminds me that I haven't checked out the papers myself to see if they noticed anything.

"Hey, anytime bro, but you owe me big time for that. I'm thinking use of the jet and the house in Aspen?" Elliot asks. It's so nice seeing the two of them so relaxed with each other. I think even Carrick is enjoying this as well. I curl up next to Christian as I show him the magazine article, he quickly reads through it.

"Looks like a good place to start baby, you could work it all out from your office at Grey House." We are back in our own bubble again.

"There's a lot of logistics to work out including the cost factors, both start-up and ongoing, as well as projected profitability and long-term growth. I think it would be best to sit down with Roz and do some brainstorming before we decide if this is the right way to go," I say to him.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Carrick asks, having noticed us deep in conversation.

"We're looking for a way to have ebooks help cover the costs for purchasing physical books to be given out to those who can't afford them. Ana's just found an article about how low-income school districts are struggling to pay for books, so we think this might be one way to go," Christian says to his father, these two love talking business.

I decide to go into the kitchen to refill my drink. I'm ignoring the stack of papers on the coffee table that I should most likely go over. I'm sure Christian has already been through them. He hasn't brought them up to me so there can't be anything to be concerned with.

"Oh, hi Ana," Mia says when she sees me enter...like nothing happened last night. I keep walking to the fridge. Gretchen has today off, so it's a fend for yourself day in the Grey house.

"Morning Mia."

"I'm sorry about last night Ana." She's apologising...how nice but a little too late for that.

"That's ok Mia." I take the high road and just accept her lame attempt at an apology.

"Ana, can you talk to my brother see if he will give back the credit card." This girl has some nerve. I don't get a chance to reply because Carrick speaks up.

"Not gonna happen Mia. You need to learn responsibility and that money doesn't grow on trees. Get out there and find yourself a job, earn some money. Show us that you're the adult you claim to be, then your mother and I might help you." I'm surprised to hear his stern voice behind me.

"That's not fair," She whines like the spoiled brat she is.

"Mia, you've had it far too easy all your life. Elliot and Christian both have very successful businesses and they work extremely hard for their money and the luxuries you so kindly take advantage of. It's about time you did the same. Your mother and I had to work for what we have. The same goes for you too." I keep my head down while I continue to fill up Christian and my juice glasses.

"So, it's ok for Ana to spend his money, but not me? Can't you see how unfair that is? I'm his sister, I'm more entitled to it. She's not...she's just his money-grubbing best friend." I don't even get a chance to say anything before I hear Christian's angry voice.

"Ana is more entitled to my fucking money than you are." I look up and see he is pissed. Very pissed. If she's not getting that from the tone of his voice, you can see it in his face.

"Oh come on Christian, she's been after you for years. She comes from nothing, why should she get any of this." Fuck, her true colors are shining through...or maybe this is Lily's doing.

"Mia Grey that is no way to speak to your brother," Grace says as she stands in the doorway to the kitchen.

"It's ok mom, let her say what she wants to say. She obviously has a lot on her mind." Christian's tone significantly softens when he speaks to his mom. You can feel the love he has for her and I can't help but smile. He is so different from the Christian I first met.

"Mia, she is more entitled to my money than you are. I should've done as dad asked of me a couple of years ago and took that damn card away from you."

"That's mean, I'm your sister. She's nothing." Oh no, she didn't!

Finally finding my voice and raise my head to look at her. "Excuse me, Mia, I'm what?" I'm stunned by what she's just said because I thought we were friends. She snaps her head my direction surprised that I've just spoken.

"You're nothing Ana. You come from nothing and you're not entitled to my family. Even more so, you're not entitled to my brother's money," She says pointing at my husband. I see he wants to say something but I put my hand up and he knows not to say anything. Carrick and Grace are still here, and no doubt Elliot and Kate are not far away listening to this go down.

"Christian baby, how much are those contracts I helped Roz with worth to us?" I turn and look at him. You want to play sister, I can play this game and I will win because I was taught by the master.

"Well, two of them we sold for 50 million more than we paid, the others are bringing in another 30 million," He says to me smirking as he picks up on to what I'm about to do.

"So, that would be about 100 million plus my GEH salary that I would be contributing to our joint account." Emphasis on 'our'.

"Yeah, something along those lines, baby. Oh, don't forget your SP salary too, it goes into the joint account as well, but that's really like pocket change to the rest of the money that WE earn."

"Ok, Mia. Explain to me how I'm not entitled to anything when in fact I work a 9 to 5 job plus help Christian secure contracts for GEH. I've been helping him from the very beginning"

"Well, you're not... that still doesn't mean you're entitled to anything. You didn't grow up with all this and he's my brother. He should be doting on me, not some gold digging bitch that hangs off his arm." Damn she is really on fire this morning. What the fuck crawled up her ass overnight? Oh, right...the realization she has absolutely no money now.

"Goddamn sonofabitch, Ana is not some gold digging, money hungry bitch, Mia she is my goddamn wife! She deserves to be treated with respect, and even if she wasn't my wife, she still deserves to be treated with respect." Christian bellows, as he's finally had enough of her calling me nasty names.

"Yeah right, Christian, you're married to her. Sorry, but I don't believe that bullshit you're trying to serve up. I think we would all know if you were married. We're family," She says.

"You see this Mia. Christian holds his left hand in front of her face.

"This is my wedding ring. The wedding ring Ana picked out for me and put on my finger when we took vows. She has two on her finger that I chose for her. And look, these here are 'our' joint account cards," He says as he throws down several of our credit cards onto the table.

"These don't prove you're married to her. Even if you were, she's only after your damn money."

"Really? Because it sounds like someone else is only after me for my money. Dad will get the prenup so I can show Mia here how Ana made me sign a prenup stating that all she wanted if our marriage ended...and that is a big fucking 'if', was a home to live in and custody of any children we had and that their education costs would be covered at whatever school we both agreed on. That... That is how much of a money grubbing bitch she is, Mia?"

"She was spending your money on Friday."

"Yes, she was because I fucking made her spend it. She hates spending the money we earn."

"Sorry, but I just don't believe that. What did she do to get you to marry her? Was she pregnant? Threatening you? There has to be something because there was never any relationship between you two ever, so what happened? Did you sleep with my brother get pregnant and trap him into marrying you?" She fires at me.

"That is enough Mia. Pull your fucking head out of your ass." Christian spits as he walks over and wraps me in his arms. I had no idea I started to cry at the words coming out of her mouth. I can't believe this is coming from my so-called best friend.

"No, Christian let her talk. Let her get it out," I croak while staying wrapped in his arms.

"Of all the people Mia, I thought you would be happy for us. Not be the one to treat her like shit. You're goddamn stuck up friends...Lily, that piece of shit friend, has turned you into a spoiled little rich bitch. I don't even know who you are anymore," I hear him say as he holds me tightly to his chest.

"Well, why else would you marry someone like Ana? What possibly could she offer? She's not entitled to anything."

"Excuse the fuck out of me, Mia. If you so kindly remember that I came from nothing when our parents adopted me. As did you and Elliot, both born into nothing as well. If we are honest, none of us are entitled to anything from our parents because we were not born into this family and their wealth. Why do you think me and Elliot work our goddamn asses off every day?" I hear him say to his sister as his arms continue to hold me tight. I don't hear a response from Mia.

"We work hard to show to our parents that we can be worthy. That we can be just as successful as them. So we never have to go without again."

"Jesus Christ Mia, you know I didn't have the best start in life before mom and dad adopted me. I would think you would be happy for us...for me. Somehow, somewhere along the way money has become your only focus," He says to her. I can hear the hurt in his voice. He guards himself so well, but he's always had a soft spot for Mia. Always.

I feel myself being passed to Grace as he places a kiss on the top of my head.

"Go with mom baby, Dad and I need to have a very serious talk with Mia. Mom, I'm sorry for the language that I used." I hear him say before I feel his arms release me, but not before hearing Carrick tell him that the two of them need to talk and cool down before continuing the conversation with Mia.

 **Sometime Later**

I have no idea how much time has passed since the scene in the kitchen, as I sit here on the couch wrapped up in Grace's arms. My tears have finally stopped and Kate is rubbing my back.

"Did you get everything sorted with your sister?" Grace says to Christian.

"No mom. Dad told me to leave it to him to address." I hear from him as he picks me up and puts me on his lap.

"How's she been mom?"

"She's not said anything since I bought her in here. Mia's really hurt her."

"She's hurt me too mom, and I'm really sorry for the language I used earlier as well."

"It's ok son. I understand." I hear Grace say. She generally doesn't allow her children to curse, but today she let it go. I think she was also surprised and appalled at Mia's display.

"It's not ok mom. I lost my cool with her, and it wasn't right to go off at her like that," Christian murmurs.

"It's ok Christian you were standing up for your beautiful wife and there is nothing wrong with that. She finally realizes just how good she had it now that you've shut down her spending. She's the only one out of all three of you that's had it easy from day one basically. It's just going to take time. Just look out for her honey," I hear Grace say and I watch as she places a kiss on Christian's head.

"She has done wonders for you Christian. Absolute wonders. Never let her go."

"Never, Mom," He declares. I feel his arms tighten around me and pull me even closer to him.

As I lay, wrapped in my husband's arms, I hear the others leaving the room so we can be alone to talk in peace.

"You ok baby," He whispers and places a few kisses on my head.

"Just in shock at your sister's outburst."

"You're not the only one, baby. Dad is fuming in his office right now."

"I thought we were friends, but I'm not so sure now. I mean, what the fuck was that all about?

"Well, it's mainly to do with money baby. The fact I closed First National Bank of Grey and took her credit card away. She no longer can spend our money as she sees fit and has no clue what to do now."

"Will Elliott give her one?"

"Nope. He's always felt she's been a spoiled little brat that always gets what she wants." He kisses me on the lips...it quickly turns passionate.

"I haven't helped that by giving into her wants. Dad asked me when we got married to pull the card from her, but I couldn't see why I should. Not like we are struggling..she's my sister." The hurt in his voice is evident.

"I can understand Christian that, she was one of my best friends, I'm just thankful you were there."

We sit together on the couch in our own world when we hear the doorbell chime and Mia offer to answer it. We hear her greet Lily. I roll my eyes roll at the thought of her being here considering what just went down. We decide to stay quiet and eavesdrop on their conversation. Maybe we can find out why Mia has suddenly turned on me.

"Did Ana talk Christian into giving back your credit card?"

"Nope."

"Man, she's such selfish a bitch." I notice Carrick and Grace step into the room from the door opposite where Mia is standing in the foyer. Christian's puts his finger up to tell them to be quiet.

"Dad said I have to earn my own money now."

"What! So she gets to hang all over your brother like some she's something special, hogging him from the rest of us while spending his money and his own sister gets tossed aside, getting nothing. I told you last night she is only with him because he's filthy fucking rich. He needs a woman that lives in the same circle as him...financially and socially." We hear Lilly declare and it takes my man a lot to not jump up and rip her to shreds.

"Yeah, well, as far as he's concerned she can spend his money however she pleases. Apparently she has helped him build GEH so she is entitled to it."

"What she is entitled but you're not and you're his sister. How fucked is that?"

"I know right. Then he told me they're married...like I'm supposed to believe that. If they were, we all would know, so no way that is true." I hear from Mia. She's going to be eating her words once Christian is done with her.

"Did you ask if she trapped him? You know the typical thing for low life's with no money is to trap some rich guy."

"Yep, but neither responded to that one. I just can't believe my brother would do this to me."

"Well, it's got to be Ana's doing not Christian's. She never leaves him alone long enough to be interested in anyone else. You should never let her tag along like you have done Mia. This is your fault for letting her get close to your brother."

"Yeah, but I thought when she was away at college that he'd finally find someone and he'd be out of her clutches. But no, neither has moved on. It's worse than before. Now I have to find a damn job. How the hell am I going to do that?"

"Don't panic Mia, I'm on your side. We will get your credit card back from your brother, we just have to show him that families like ours stick together. We don't take kindly to poor people moving in on what we are entitled to." We hear Lily proclaim. Oh, my this bitch has a lot of nerve. If Christian doesn't tear her a new one, I certainly will.

"But, Christian said they're married."

"Come on Mia, do you really believe that? If that were true, it would've been front page news. Seriously, we're talking about Christian Grey. Don't you think everyone would know about that? Nothing in his life is private. That money hungry bitch needs to know her place, and that is not on his arm, riding his coattails." Lily declares and now the four of us know where this mornings outburst came from. Lily has been feeding Mia this shit and she's falling for it; hook line and sinker.

"How am I going to find a job?"

"Don't worry about that I'll pay for everything you need, you shouldn't be working Mia."

"But...my dad said I have to get a job and earn my own money."

"Why don't we go out and do some retail therapy, my treat."

"No thanks, I think I just want to say home today. Enjoy your day out with the rest of the girls."

"Don't get yourself down, I will get Christian to give back your card and I'll make sure Ana's off his arm as well. Don't sweat it. I got your back." The two schemers say their goodbyes and Mia heads back off up the stairs.

We all remain in the sitting room digesting the morning's event and this recent conversation. Not only does Mia now has to work for a living, but Lily has planted the notion in her mind about me so she can get Christian for herself.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks for the all the reviews so far here is another update for you all.**_

* * *

As we sit in Carrick's office, Christian asks, "Dad, what are we going to do about Mia and Lily?"

"I say string them both up," Elliot says sarcastically. We all look at him and shake our heads.

"Elliot that is not a nice thing to say about your sister."

"Well, she wasn't nice about my sister-in-law, and Lily, well that brat always been trying to get into either Christian or my pants, mostly his since he earns more than me."

"I think we should wait to address Lily, more so because she will go running to the press once we do. We need to be the ones to release that first. We wanted to wait and let the gala have its day in the press. We don't want to overshadow it for you, mom." Christian states.

Grace, appreciating her youngest son's concern says, "Don't worry about the gala, but we do need to address Mia over the way she spoke to you and Ana. It's not acceptable at all to talk to anyone that way."

"I agree with you on that one my dear," Carrick says to her.

"Maybe we should speak to them both together," I say with hesitation and possible regret.

"Ana do you think that is wise?"

"Well, it sounds like Mia is doing Lily's bidding. Why she is doing it, I'm not too sure. I know she must be feeling bad enough over last night and couple that with losing her access to our accounts, she's lost. She is just so use to getting what she wants and you haven't helped." I say looking at my husband.

"I just wanted her to have anything she wanted…to never go without." Hence, the reason for part of today's mess.

"I understand that Christian, but we've done her a disservice in the process. She's never been expected to learn the value of anything, especially getting a job and working hard. Mia needs to learn that not everything is a handout and that it's not right for others to work hard while she believes she's entitled to everything for free merely because her family is wealthy. Case in point, we footed the bill for her trip to Paris, and I know it wasn't cheap."

Christian looks around with hesitation before speaking. "But she wanted to learn from the best, and he was in Paris."

I shake my head in frustration. "I know but it's not helping her out right now is it? She's a very privileged young woman, without a care in the world when it comes to spending limitations. She hangs around with other girls who don't work and daddy pays for everything. Your father is right Christian; she does need to learn to do it on her own. She is going to need help and guidance. I bet right now she is feeling scared and alone, and that all we have done is pick on her. Lily has offered her support, so who is she going to turn to?" Ana remarks.

The room remains quiet. I do see Carrick nodding his head in agreement with what I've said, though.

"When it comes to me she feels threatened. Even though we stayed in touch when I was away at college, I've basically just waltzed into the Grey family on your arm. Due to Lily chirping in her ear, I'm a threat to the relationship the two of you have. She's had your attention and affection all to herself while I've been gone."

"Ana remember it was to protect you due to your age." Carrick reminds me.

"I understand that, but when I turned 18 Christian begged me to be open and honest about our relationship, but I refused. You're right because it has caused a huge mess. Yes, her words hurt me last night, even what she said this morning hurt. But, I've been trying to look at it from her point of view. She has always somehow been Lily's puppet. I know for a fact that Lily has wanted Christian for as long as I have known her. Staying close to Mia and getting Mia to do the bidding helps her cause. However, this would be the very first time you have followed through and done something about cutting off the money, Christian. Yes, you've threatened her before but never followed through." No one says anything. Yeah, I know sounds like I'm sticking up for the bully.

"Look, I'm not defending her actions ok. I'm just trying to voice what I think could be the cause. Lily is one of them. My not being more open with my relationship with her brother is also a reason. Everything with Lily needs to be addressed with Mia present. It will give Mia an opportunity to see Lily for who she is and who she is after. I also think we should also talk to Mia on her own." I hope I don't regret this.

"Well, how do you believe we should handle all of this?"

"It depends on how much you want her to know and when?" Carrick states.

"She needs to know that status of our relationship, and that until we go to the press that she's not to tell anyone at all," I say.

Elliott chuckles, "That is going to be hard for miss big mouth Mia."

"Elliot Grey!" Grace scolds.

"It's the truth mom, she can't keep anything quiet. Lily will be the first person she tells," he replies.

"When do you plan on informing the press about us Ana? Right now no one knows and it's just caused a major meltdown from my sister," Christian says, sounding a bit spiteful. I see Elliot and Kate leave the room.

The room goes silent as I sit here with no idea how to respond. What a cluster. He did tell me that one day this would blow up in my face and be out of our hands. It's so close to being a PR nightmare at this point. Whether or not I want it to be public, I believe it's for the best.

"Ana," Carrick speaks up and I look at him with a blank stare.

"I have no idea, to be honest, I..." I'm not even sure what to say next.

"Mom, Dad can you give me some time alone with Ana please so we can talk."

"Sure thing son come find us when you have sorted something out." I hear Carrick say, I know I'm in for it now. We're alone and in Carrick's sound proof office. Great.

"Ana, what's the next move?" I hear from my husband as I sit trying to gather my thoughts.

"I really don't know."

"Well, you better figure this out because we need to talk to Mia and Lily about what has transpired over the last twelve hours. I could easily decide for us, but then I'm taking over and sorting out this mess. When in fact, it needs to be you doing that," He says matter of fact.

Taking a deep breath before I open my mouth, "I know ok. You've told me I don't know how many times this is all because of me. Just give me a break will you," I snap.

"A break Ana, give you a break. What do you think I've been doing since you moved back home? I've been waiting. Waiting patiently if you want to be honest, for you to say Ok Christian let's go public. Let's tell the world about us."

He is so frustrated with me over this. I remain quiet for a minute or two trying to sort it out in my head.

"Fine, then do it your way. Just don't expect me to hang around waiting for you to decide." I hear him say as I watch him walk away.

"Don't..." I sob and I watch him stop in his tracks at the door. I can tell he's just as torn over this as me.

"What am I supposed to do Ana? This is just as hard on me as it is you." I look down at my hands. Why can't this be easy to decide.

"God, why did Mia have to go and do this shit. All I wanted was for us to have a wonderful evening out to show you that we can be out there in the public eye without any issues. I know you're still young and ninety-nine percent of the people your age aren't married…let alone in a serious relationship. But we are baby," He says as he moves to kneel in front of me.

"You need to stop being afraid and allow me to catch you. You.. No, we, can do this baby, together." He lifts my chin so he can look me square in the eye.

"Can I tell my bosses at work first so they're not blindsided by all of this..you know just give them a heads up?" I ask him, my voice shaking in the process.

"Of course baby. They should hear it from you first and not from the gossip rags. So when would you like to tell them so we can plan the release for after that?" He softly asks, then he puts his lips on my forehead giving me a long gentle kiss.

"Maybe Wednesday."

"Ok, Wednesday it is then. Shall we get Kate to do it? People will wonder how Kate Kavanaugh managed to get the scoop of the century. He laughs. We'll have it planned to be released on Wednesday?" He's still skeptical whether or not it will happen.

"Yes, Kate. I'm happy if Kate can do, but I don't want the press hanging around beforehand, so maybe she doesn't let it leak that she has a major story to break."

"Brian already has a lot of the information needed. Kate can do an update with the latest and greatest then you two can decide which photos to use for publishing."

"Ok."

"So, Tuesday night we address Mia and Lily about everything?" He questions just to make sure he's got it right.

"Ok. Though maybe some things need to be cleared up with her like the fact she's now cut off and has to find a job. She will need help with that. She won't know what to do or where to look. I know for a fact she doesn't have any clothes suitable for the workplace, let alone an interview."

"That's my girl…always thinking of everyone else before herself."

"If she mentions us, please tell her; however, she has to promise not to tell Lily or anyone  
else for that matter."

"Oh, I will make sure of that. If she wants any sort of assistance, she will do as she is told," He proclaims.

"She's not a child Christian." I laugh trying to break the tension a bit more.

"I know she's not, but she has been acting like one. I'm just trying to protect you, baby."

"I know you are, that is all you guys have ever done for me. Ever since Ray got me back, you've protected me from everything."

"Yeah, well some of it was to protect you, baby. The flack, we both, would have gotten early on and don't forget there is your mother."

"Oh god. Fuck I forgot about Carla. Don't call her my mother she lost that title a long time ago. It's Carla and I should call her and tell her but..."

"You're worried about what she is going to think aren't you?"

"More worried about what she will want from me. She only ever really bothers when she wants something. Otherwise, I'm not even worth bothering with. But, hey, we've always known that about her, haven't we? Couldn't even make her only daughter's graduation."

"Well don't worry she isn't going to get a cent of our money ever. So shall I go tell dad the plan?"

"Yeah, you better. I'm going to go take a nap up in your room."

"You do that baby, I'll come find you later," He says and kisses me on the lips before we both get up and leave the office.

 **CPOV**

Dad and I talk for a good while in his office and he agrees with Ana that Mia is going to need some financial help to start off with and that we should provide her with that. But, that is it. We will talk to her about how she treated Ana as well.

I knock on Mia's bedroom door knowing she has locked herself in there. She hasn't been seen since Lily left. I tell her she needs to come down to dad's office. She knows she in trouble just by her refusal to look at me. But this time I notice she looks sad. Even when in trouble she doesn't usually walk slouched over and sniffling. I let her head down as I go check up on my wife. She is sound asleep on my childhood bed. I place a kiss on her forehead and then tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. I will never get sick of this... the sight of my beautiful wife. After I close the door behind me, I send a text to Sawyer informing him he needs to come to my parents' house. Ana and I will need to leave soon because we both have to work tomorrow; Ana and Kate need to work out the press release too.

I walk into Dad's office as he is talking to Mia.

"How's Ana, son." My father asks me.

"Sleeping, she's drained," I say and leave it at that. Dad nods. I pour myself a scotch from dad's supply and proceed to sit down because I'm drained as well. All of this is taking its toll.

"Alright Mia, we've had a family conference today over your outburst last night and this morning. Last night was bad enough, but this morning one was completely over the top and unacceptable behavior for anyone." My father says, but she says nothing. We sit there in silence because I'm sure dad is waiting for her to reply. It seems someone does have a conscious after all. I decide to speak up as my dad looks perplexed and none too happy with her disinterest.

"Since you don't have much to say on the matter Mia, I'll speak. Right now if it weren't for my wife defending you, I wouldn't even be in the same room as you, or considering doing what I'm about to do. Ana feels this hatred has to be coming from somewhere and we agree; though we're not positive we have some idea. After talking over with dad, and he is in agreement, you will be given a small weekly allowance to reflect the work that you will do around here, and for any personal items you need..not want. I will also organize, with Caroline, for some suitable business attire to be sent to you. You will only get five outfits that will be enough for a work week. This will give you something appropriate to wear to interviews and to work as well. Anything above that you will be responsible for paying for out of your paycheck. If you don't have the funds, then you are more than welcome to talk to dad or me. Your days of handouts and free access to my money is over, but we aren't going to leave you to fend for yourself either. We want to help you be successful in your own right, Mia. We hope you will see this as an opportunity rather than punishment."

"Christian and I have agreed that after one month if you haven't found a job and you must actually try to find one…no bullshitting either, then we will find you a job. You won't be stepping into some high paying management job because you have no experience. You are going to need to work your way up from the bottom," Dad adds.

"More importantly Mia, you will have to earn back the respect of not only your brother and his wife, but that of the rest of the family including Elliott. God knows what Kate thinks of you right now since you decided to spew your hatred for Ana in front of her. You know those two are as close as any sisters. You hurt us all and you will get no sympathy for your behavior."

Still, she says nothing. Normally when she has been in trouble, she argues and debates with us about everything, but there is no fight in her this time. She is just taking her punishment. Even dad looks surprised by this.

"Can I go now?" She mutters.

"No, not yet. You will apologize to everyone who was involved this morning. Though I think you should leave Ana for another day. Mia, look at me and understand this; I never want to hear you speak like you did this morning to any family member ever again and that includes Ana, who is your sister-in-law as well as Kate because she is Elliott's girlfriend. It is completely unacceptable," Dad says matter of factly to her and then shoos her toward the door with his hand letting her know it's time for her to leave.

"Mia seems unusually quiet compared to how she is normally," I state.

"I think she's had one hell of a wake-up call. The repercussions of what she did are sinking in."

"Well, I hope it works and I hope we find out where it's coming from."

"Me too. Anyway, you should go check up on your wife. I will go talk to your mother about our conversation with Mia."

"I did expect her to say something when I mentioned Ana as my wife again. Wow that is so strange to say, but so right at the same time." I chuckle.

"You've waited a long time to be able to say that out loud son."

"Yes and in a few days it will become public knowledge. Ana and I agree that Kate will release the information. This means that any hope Lily has of outing us will be quashed before she even steps foot outside the house."

"Good plan, son good plan," He says as we both stand to go find our wives.


	17. Chapter 17

**Monday morning**

I'm sitting in Mr. Brownlee's office within SP, it reminds me a lot of Christian's office, very clean, sleek and business like. Jack Hyde, my boss, is also in the office as well.

"Miss Steele, what can we do for you today." Mr. Brownlee asks me

"I'm here on two matters. One has to do with this proposal I've been working on that I believe will help appeal to future authors and the other is a personal matter."

Jack sits next to me but doesn't say a word. Mr. Brownlee nods to me. "Ok, start with the personal matter."

"On Tuesday Grey House will be making a public announcement that no one knows about yet except for a select few people.

They both nod and I heard "Uh hmmm, go ahead."

"The announcement involves me and once it's out there, it may cause some issues here at work."

"And what is this announcement, Ana?" Jack inquires.

"I'm in a relationship with Christian Grey. In fact, a very serious relationship...he is my husband. We're married."

Jack looks to Mr. Brownlee and back to me. "I thought you were married since you been wearing those rings but didn't want to ask because it's had no bearing on your work here to date and it's your personal life."

"Yes, now I can see why you say it will cause a stir in the building." Mr. Brownlee follows.

"Yes, I'm sure it will."

"Can I ask why you didn't mention this before?" Mr. Brownlee asks.

"I wanted to get this job on my own merits not that of my husband's name. I went through college the same way. I never wanted to be the so-called 'trophy wife', only there because of his money. I want to work just like everyone else and do my job. Only the job that I am capable of doing, not because of who my husband is. I don't want special treatment unless safety is an issue. I just want to be treated like an average everyday person," I say and they look shocked but in a good way.

"I can certainly understand that. Though she did a fabulous job on Thursday, Neil. She was a little late arriving at work but managed to complete an entire day's workload and half of Fridays. So, Ana, what's this proposal you have here that you want us to look over." Jack inquires.

"Well you know Christian Grey is a big proponent of helping those who are not as fortunate as most. Over the weekend, we saw this article in a magazine." I hand them the article I was reading at yesterday morning. "There is still much to work through, but the thought is that a percentage of books sold, we were thinking the eBooks, would go towards purchasing books for low-income schools and homes."

"Wow, Ana. Jack and I were thinking about this just a month ago. But we've just been far too busy to take it any further than a conversation. As you will most likely know there was a big staff meeting here on Friday, Jack said you had been informed of it?"

"Yes, I had been informed of it and know what is going on. I don't want my job to be held just because GEH owns SP. Yes, I know GEH owns SP. I only found this out Wednesday night. If my job has to go then, it goes."

"Sorry, Ana, but there is no way in hell I will let anyone, including Mr. Grey, cut your job. You do far too much good work and this proposal, I think Neil will agree, needs more attention. So, what do you say Neil, we will leave this in her hands to spearhead."

"Sounds like a great idea Jack. Ana, what do you think about taking on this project for us as part of your job responsibilities?"

"Um yeah, ok, I would love too, but I already have a full plate, and it will seem like I'm being favored to the others. Which is not what I want."

"Well, you came to us with this proposal. I will hold onto this so if anyone complains I can show them this. It helps that it was something we had been thinking about but with the issues that have arisen within the company neither of us have had time to work on it. We both think it was an important project to investigate more and put together a plan to see if it be worth doing? You've already decided a niche market for the books and when others hear about it being for schools, it will increase sales. As you said earlier Ana, if it comes from us prospective authors will join because we're doing some good. Go for it Ana." Mr. Brownlee says and I can't help but smile.

"Oh and call me Neil. If and when any issues arise down stairs regarding the announcement on Tuesday, let Jack or I know and we can sort it out. I'm pleased that you want to do this on your own merit Ana, not many women do when they see someone like Mr. Grey. Anyway, it's lunch time so let's all head out. My wife will be here to pick me up in about five minutes and I must not keep her waiting." Mr. Brownlee proclaims.

It felt good to know they were on board with my proposal. I also like that it was something they had been talking about but just not gotten any further than a conversation.

I pick up the phone and dial. "Sawyer, do you know if Christian is at Grey House today?"

"He sure is ma'am, Taylor said they had meetings all day."

"Cool, take me to Grey House then will you, please."

"No problem I'll let Taylor know to tell Mr. Grey that we are on our way."

"I'll be down in five minutes." I say before I hang up and go to my desk to get my bag.

"Want to grab lunch together Ana?" Hannah asks.

"Sorry, already have a lunch date," I say to her as we walk toward the front doors. I see Sawyer standing by the SUV when I notice her stop to look him up and down.

I laugh and look over my shoulder as I walk towards the SUV. "See you after lunch Hannah." I slide in and Sawyer closes the door behind me when I look out to see a stunned Hannah still standing in the same spot.

I walk into Grey House and smile as I shake my head. Sawyer is parking the car because he let me come in on my own. I have all the codes and an access card for every part of the building since Taylor gave them to me when I returned. Of course, it doesn't' take long for someone to try and stop me from entering the elevator.

"Ma'am you can't be in here without a pass, or being escorted?" Says the blonde at the reception desk.

"I don't need to be escorted, thank you. I do know my way around this building."

"Ma'am those are Mr. Grey's rules. No pass or escort...no go." So, I take out my Grey House key card.

"Is this enough of a pass for you? It has the GEH logo printed on it."

"Sorry Ma'am." Oh, for fucks sakes. I grab my phone and call Taylor. He's the one person I know that can get me out of this little misunderstanding.

"Taylor, a Miss Johnston," I say as I read the name of her badge. "Is being rather rude and will not let me past reception without a pass or an escort."

"Yeah, I know. Yes, I'm still on the ground floor."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Only those with appointments can be here." I hear her say as I see Taylor step out of the elevator. He murmurs a few choice words and walks towards reception. Not thirty seconds later he comes back and he looks pissed.

"Head on up Ana, I'll deal with her."

"Mr. Taylor, Mr. Grey has strict rules."

"Yes, I know he does. However, pissing off your boss is not on his set of strict rules now is it." I hear from him as I walk to the elevator to go to Christian's floor. I don't hear her response as the doors close, but his response has me smiling more for the fact she took on our head of security. Our...yep got to get used to that. At least Taylor's been there from the start.

As the elevator ascends to the top floor, I noticed the guys in the elevator checking me out. I'm dressed professionally so I don't know what the big deal is. I am wearing a skirt that falls just above my knees and I've paired that with a pair of 6-inch heels. I've worn heels more in the last week than I have in the past three years. I hear a few whispers as people get on and off. Amazing what a well-tailored suit does for your confidence. It helps me look like I belong here too. By the time I get to Christian's floor, there are only a few of us left in the elevator.

I step out of the elevator and walk towards his office. Andrea is seated at her post outside Christian's office.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" She asks as I approach.

"No, I know where I'm going," I declare and then walk towards his door.

"Ma'am you can't enter Mr. Grey office." She's a little flustered trying to get me to stop from walking right in.

I stop with my hand on the door knob. "I can and I will thank you."

"You don't have an appointment and he is very strict. No one is allowed to enter his office without being announced first." I just push the door open

"What the hell is it this time Andrea? Didn't I fucking tell you not to disrupt me today?" My husband bellows while he keeps focused on whatever it is on his desk but doesn't look up.

"Sorry, Mr. Grey but this woman barged on in." Christian lifts his head and smiles when he sees me. "She won't listen to me."

"Andrea leave and shut the door behind you." His tone is firm as I watch her leave.

"Now this is a fucking surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure, baby?"

"I've told work of our impending announcement and press conference," I say to him as he wraps his arms around me. He pulls me in for a hug and then a passionate kiss.

"That is great news baby, now we need to decide what our statement is going to be that Roz will give to the press tomorrow night."

"Why Roz and not someone from the PR team?"

"Well, I felt it would be better coming from someone who's known about us the whole time."

"Can it just be very simple and to the point, please."

"That was my plan. Simple and to the point. Now have you had lunch yet?"

"Nope but Taylor should be here shortly with food for us. While we wait show me this statement."

"Tell what your thoughts are." As he passes me a nicely typed piece of paper.

Christian Grey, CEO and owner of Grey Enterprise Holdings, would like to announce his marriage to Ms. Anastasia Steele. The Grey's ask that you respect their privacy at this time. Complete details will be in tomorrow's edition of The Seattle Times.

"Sounds good," I say and hand it back.

Taylor knocks alerting us that our lunch has arrived. We eat and talk until I have to go back to work. The rest of the afternoon is spent busying working on manuscripts when I hear my cell phone ringing.

"You ready to leave work yet?" I smile when I hear my husband ask.

"Um, yep give me five."

"I'll wait for you outside." He hangs up...why can that man not say goodbye?

We're relaxing in the lounge, after having finished another delicious meal courtesy of Gail, when Taylor peeks his head in.

"Sir, Roz is doing the press conference right now, but I had a phone call informing us that someone is trying to sell your story."

"What the hell!"

"I got a tip, so I called her first because she was still at Grey House."

"Has Brian been informed?"

"No, not yet Sir. That is my next phone call as well as your parents."

"Lily. It has to be that little busybody tramp Lily." Ana spits.

"Ana, baby, don't stress about it. We're in control." I hear him say as he turns on the TV to the news.

 **Tonight we have breaking news from Grey House, the headquarters of Grey Enterprise Holdings with an important press conference being held by Rosaline Bailey. She is CEO Christian Grey's COO. Now we're cutting live to Grey House.**

 **Welcome and thank you all for being here at such short notice. I'm Roz Bailey. I am here on behalf of Mr. Grey tonight to make an announcement and will not be taking any questions. One that I have been dying to make for two and half years, in fact. Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele would like to announce that they were married two and half years ago. Due to personal reasons and obviously wanting to maintain their privacy it has been kept quiet. The couple appreciates it if you will respect their privacy. More details will follow in the morning edition of the Seattle Times. Thank you.**

"Christian, that was not the release I agreed on going out." I snap.

"It wasn't what I gave Roz either," He says as he calls her. He can see as they are still live at Grey House, her picking up her phone and turning away from the press as she answers.

"Excellent timing Grey."

"What the fuck was that Roz, it's not what we gave you."

"Don't get your balls all twisted Grey. It's what you asked of me and a bit more. Come on, they are going to ask a shit load of questions tomorrow anyway, at least let me have this little bit. It's been a long time coming Grey."

"Well, Rosaline, it's not what Ana and I agreed on. l will deal with you tomorrow I need to ring my father," He snarls at his number two in command before I see him calling his dad.

"Hey, dad is Mia around?"

"Someone tried to sell us out. Roz has just given the announcement."

"She's pissed too. Roz didn't give the statement we gave her."

"All I know is that Taylor got a tip that someone was trying to sell the story that we are married. He then called Roz, who went to air all of five minutes ago."

"Yeah I know, it's not as we planned."

"Well, let's hope nothing is published tomorrow."

"Taylor's getting Brian to come over now so we can get it out in the morning edition."

I listen to Christian talking to his father about us, the press release and Mia. We still need to confront Lily, and knowing Christian he will want to do that first thing tomorrow instead of tomorrow night. This is going to be a long night. We're not going to get much sleep; I know that much.

We wake to the sun shining into our room. Ana and I shower together most mornings and this is no exception. I can't help myself but I take my wife twice in the shower. Damn, I can never get enough of her. I'm thankful I set the alarm to go off earlier this morning. Once we are dressed, we walk into the kitchen, when I see Taylor and he doesn't look happy. Shit what's happened now.

"Sir."

"What is it now Taylor?" I know I'm not going to like what is going to come out of his mouth simply by the look on his face.

"This, Sir. I've found the article that was meant to be leaked and where from." He passes me a piece of paper. "It's not been printed yet. It was stopped before going to print."

I start to read the article when my phone goes off and I see Brian's name.

 **Several weeks ago, Christian Grey gave an interview to Katherine Kavanaugh where he stated that he was in a long-term committed relationship. We've been poking around to find out who the mystery woman is. After some serious digging, we learned it's the only and only Anastasia Steele, who's been away at college in Portland. The Grey family was seen at her graduation in May and since then Ms. Steele has often been observed in the company of Grey family members. The photos below show her out to dinner on Wednesday night at the Mile-High club with Christian Grey and Rosaline Bailey. She was then seen Saturday as Mr. Grey's companion for the evening. What is more surprising is when you look closely at the next photo, taken later in the evening, you'll notice the sparkling bauble on her left hand as well as a ring on his. A source close to the couple has confirmed the two are indeed married. The question we are asking is precisely when did this happen and why now is it just becoming public knowledge?**

"Brian"

"Christian I had no fucking idea. I'm in the process of figuring out everyone involved. Do you want to be involved as well?"

"Absolutely!"

"I'm on my way to the office now, I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"I need to talk with Ana, then I'll be on my way as well," I state.

Fuck! I yell out loud as I watch Ana reading the same article.

"Taylor's got this information for us, I'm off to visit Brian as it seems someone within Kavanaugh Media was trying to leak our story." I say as I watch her. She's quiet. I told her this might happen if we didn't go public soon... that the media would figure it out. Now it's a clusterfuck. The question is who the hell did this and who have they been talking too.

 **An Hour Later in the Kavanaugh Media Conference room**

"Who's idea was it to give the go ahead for this story?" Brian angrily says to the room full of his staff. I sit quietly listening to everything.

"Mary, you wrote this shit. Why was this not put through to my desk first? You all damn well know any articles on GEH, Grey House, and the Grey family come through me first to be approved before you even think about anything related to the Grey's."

"But... why? Your daughter did a story without it coming through the assignment desk."

"That is because she went straight to Mr. Grey. This bullshit you want to print...has it been verified by anyone other than an anonymous source that is supposedly close to the family?" they say nothing.

Crickets...No one says a word.

"So, it's all hearsay then isn't it? You're damn lucky that Mr. Grey's team picked this up before it managed to go to print or I would be facing a very serious breach of contract charge right now." I noticed one of Brian's employee's looking oddly at him.

"Sir, what do you mean by that?" The employee asks.

"Kavanaugh Media has a contract with Mr. Grey regarding press releases. Mary, who else, was involved with this?" She says nothing as I continue to observe. I've already had Barney digging up dirt on this particular reporter, who by the time Brain and then I am finished with her, won't be employed here or anywhere within the State of Washington.

Brian points to the staff and says, "Fine. Mary, Brad and Paul you are all fired." They look on in horror that he's fired them on the spot.

"You can't fire us without giving us a warning! It never went to print so there is no defamation," I'm not sure who that guy is but I don't like his attitude.

"Well, let's put it this way. I can and I have. Since Mary won't own up to what the hell is going on here and Brad, as the Assignment Editor, you're the one who has to approve what she submits, you're fired. Your negligent for not picking up that she was treading into a no-go area. Paul. Well, he's fired because, as Editor, he has final approval for the newspaper. You will also find that in your employment contracts, it states if there is a serious breach of contract termination is immediate. Even more so when a breach involves those high profile people or those on the no-go list."

"Jenny, please send out a reminder memo to all departments that they need to educate all staff of the no-go list. I hear Brian say to his PA, who is sitting in the room with us taking notes. I sit... watching and waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Another update for you all somehow I manger to get this out with little sleep in the last 36hrs as have a sick child. So enjoy.**_

* * *

After reading the article from Taylor, I can't help but wonder who the hell could do this...was it Mia or Lily, maybe even Jose? Christian left after giving me a brief kiss with Taylor hot on his heels.

I'm not sure why he is mad at me, the press conference was held before the article and Taylor got it stopped anyway, thank god. He's pissed that much I know. The only thing I'm pissed about is Roz not giving the statement we approved for her to give.

Our story will be out tomorrow and Christian tried to talk me into releasing this morning, but I said no leave it on Wednesday as planned. Not to mention when I called Kate, she said it wasn't complete and we have to approve it before going to print. Knowing how much a perfectionist she is, there is no way in hell it will be out before she is 100% happy with it.

I decide to read the different newspapers to see what has been written about us. What a great way to ruin a lovely morning. Dad will be arriving later today, Christian asked Stephen to go get him and my mother...god help me when she finally calls and wants to talk..talk yeah right.

 **Wow! We are still in shock after the press conference held at Grey House last night. If you haven't heard Seattle's most eligible bachelor, Christian Grey, is taken ladies and gentlemen. We wonder what the Seattle Times will have to say about this revelation.**

 **We can't wait to find out who the lucky reporter at the Seattle Times, that landed the story of the year of this hot couple. Could it be long time family friend Brian Kavanaugh or his daughter Kate, who went to college with Mrs Grey.**

 **Well hello Seattle, aren't we all in shock right now after the announcement from Grey House last night. We all knew about Anastasia Steele AKA Anastasia Grey was an important person in Christian Grey's life. We all thought they were good friends because of her relationship with his sister, Mia as well as friendship their fathers have shared since high school. Apparently it goes much deeper than just friends. As you can see and as we all should have seen even back then, it is love.**

 **Rosaline Bailey, GEH's COO delivered shocking news last night. What do you think is it good or is it bad? Anastasia Grey is six years his junior and if they did marry two and half years ago, that means that the young wife married at the tender age of nineteen. We ask the question was this couple involved before Ana became of legal age? Is money involved or was Christian Grey obligated due to an unplanned pregnancy? The surprising part has been their ability to keep private for this long. We can't say if she married him for fame and fortune or love because Mrs. Grey attended college like any normal person. We're looking forward to learning all the details, though.**

 **For the last several years, Christian Grey has been atop our most eligible bachelor list without knowing he was, in fact, not eligible at all. I'm sure everyone would love to know why this was kept secret; surely when you marry you want the whole world to know, right?**

Uh, I can't read any more of this. I hear my phone ringing...

"Ana, it's Jack, I hope you've got security coming with you this morning because the building is surrounded by reporters." Great just what I need.

"I'll tell my CPO, Sawyer, to bring reinforcement, but I'm sure he's got it covered."

"Good, I don't mind if you prefer to work from home today, Ana."

"No, that's okay, I'm coming in. They are not going to stop me from doing my job."

"Ok, then we will see you when you get here."

Great, I can't even get to work without being harassed. I just wanted a normal life like everyone else. Sometimes having money does more harm than good when they won't leave you alone. I forgot how much I hated the press. Tonight we have a family meeting at Bellevue to speak to Mia and Lily about the events of Sunday morning. I'm pleased we waited, it's given us all time to calm down and think about how we are going to handle them. Honestly, I can't see Mia doing this to her brother. Though judging from her behavior on Sunday night when Carrick and Christian spoke to her, she must have been feeling bad. I've never known her to back down from anything. I'm reasonably sure that Lily had something to do with this circus knowing how much she despises me. I'm just not sure how I will feel being there with Mia tonight. Will she talk to me like trash again? I can't begin to think how is Lily going to react?

As we arrive at work I see the massive crowd gathered outside SP waiting for my arrival, thank god for the back entrance. Once inside, I see and feel the looks that are being thrown my way. A few of my fellow employees on my floor know that I knew Christian, but to find out I'm his wife is really going to throw them big time.

I sit down at my desk and jump into my work. I've got to work on the new proposal as well as finish going over the first chapters of these manuscripts for Jack. I know it's going to be a long day.

Lunchtime rolls around and I've yet to hear from my husband. That could be either good thing or bad thing. I've called Carrick's office and been informed he's not in and his mobile goes straight to voicemail. I wonder where he is.

 **Christian POV**

Damn, Brian is just as cutthroat as me in the boardroom.

"I want all the details, Mary, if you ever want a chance of finding another job anywhere in Washington, you'll start talking...Now!" I say to the reporter who so kindly threw us into a tailspin last night.

"I can't and I won't reveal my source. I made a promise." I pick my phone up to call my father who I know is sitting outside waiting for the call to join us.

A few seconds later the door opens and my dad comes in, "Carrick, this is Mary. As I'm sure you're aware, Mary, Carrick Grey is my father, a lawyer and he represents GEH, myself and my wife. If you're not prepared, along with the other two, to tell us what the hell is going on, we will use all legal avenues to get the information and we will make your lives a living hell," I state firmly as I look at the three remaining staff. Brian also remained in the conference room with us after excusing everyone else.

Dad starts talking to them in legal jargon. He is so good at what he does.

As he continues to talk, I decided to text my wife since I've not spoken to her since I left the penthouse this morning. I note that it's lunch time, shit we've been at this for hours now.

C - Hi, baby. It's a clusterfuck here, still can't get the info we need.'

A - 'That's not good. I was starting to worry since I've not heard from you. I tried to get hold of your dad, but they said he's out of the office. I need to talk to him about Carla. Do you know where he could be?

Oh great, what the hell has Carla done this time? That woman is a pain in the ass. She's never been a mother to Ana.

C - He's here with me baby. Everything ok, has she called you?

A - Not yet, but we need a plan in place just in case.

Thank God for that, I'm hoping we can get things sorted and our story out before she starts to ring and cause issues.

C - I'll let him know, maybe we can head over earlier to their house and you can get what you want sorted out with him before we deal with the Lily and Mia situation.

A - They won't mind will they? _That's my wife, always so thoughtful_.

C - No they won't mind at all. I'll get Taylor to call mom and sort it out.

A - That's alright, I can do it...gives me something to do during my lunch break.

C - You are not going out for lunch?

A - Nope, security risk as far as Sawyer is concerned.

C - Listen to him baby, he's paid to look after you when I can't be there.

A - I am. That's why he's getting my lunch. Speaking of which he's just arrived with it. Gotta go. Love you!

C - Enjoy, We'll talk later. I love you!

I look up and see my Dad looking at me with a grin on his face. Brian is also smiling...the other three not so much.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yes, you did son."

"Sorry was dealing with family matters." I reply. I can only imagine what is running through their minds. My dad knows better, yeah I was texting my wife so what.

My phone beeps to alert me to another text message.

'I will. You don't forget to eat too Mr Grey.' she replies back.

"So what is happening here, Dad?" I ask him as he continues to stands at the head of the table.

"Well, all three are terminated and subsequently we'll file suit for breach of contract. The story may not have gone to press, but it's a breach nonetheless. She is still refusing to give us additional information or the source, but it shouldn't take too long for them to start talking."

"Well they said hardly anything all morning,"

"Oh, they will. Don't you worry son." He says.

"Great, I will leave it up to you then."

Brian suggests we grab lunch. I tell dad that Ana wants to talk to him tonight so we will come earlier. He invites us to dinner as well and I agree since I know that my mom will ask Ana too.

The rest of the afternoon was busy. Ana and I are now on our way to my parents' house and Ana's cell phone rings. She looks at it, and she doesn't look happy as she holds her phone up to show me who's calling. Carla, of course.

"Up to you baby."

"Yeah, well I've ignored her calls for the last three hours, so you would think she'd get the hint that I don't want to talk to her. But no, she keeps on trying." Ana is frustrated and I don't blame her.

"You could just turn your phone off and have Taylor block her number or turn it on silent, then you won't have to worry about it."

"I can't turn the phone off just in case Kate needs me. She's putting the final touches on the article. Blocking her won't work, we both know what she is like. Also, I prefer she stays where she is and not come to Seattle."

"Why not wait until we are at mom and dad's to take her call and we'll put it on speaker in my dad's office. He can help us out."

"That's a good idea," She snuggles closer as Taylor continues to drive.

Out of the blue, she says, "Sorry for the mess I've made of all of this." Yes, it is a mess but we have some control over it. We have to sort out my damn sister and her no good bitchy friend tonight.

"That is ok, we'll get it all straightened out, baby."

"Hopefully before it does damage to GEH."

"Not going to happen. It won't affect GEH at all baby. It may actually help us secure a few more contracts now, though." I kiss her, which of course always leads to just more than a kiss. We only break apart when I hear Taylor quickly cough to inform us we have arrived at my parents.

"I love you, baby, never forget that no matter what happens I will always love you." I declare. I have no idea why I felt like I needed to tell her that right at this moment, but I watch as a lone tear falls down her face.

"Baby?" I question her.

"I know you do Christian, I'm just sorry I've been so damn childish over all of this."

"That's ok baby, I'm pretty sure I may have thrown some childish tantrums into the mix too. I don't know what is going to happen tonight once we sit down with Mia and Lily, but I just wanted you to know that I love you. No matter what is said in there, no matter my actions; you are it for me forever, understood." I give her a kiss on the forehead and I let it linger so she knows my feelings for her. It's not like she doesn't but right now I really want her to know that I'm not going anywhere.

"I understand and the same goes for me too." She sobs and I just wrap my arms around her and hold her tight.

We exit the car and I take her hand in mine. We head inside where the family is waiting. Kate is here with Elliot, which is no surprise, they both said they wanted to be here to support us. Ana spoke to dad and has sorted out whatever it is she wanted to sort out. I stayed out of that conversation. I would've loved to have been a part of it, but it's her mother and she needs to figure out how to deal with her.

We sit down to dinner...Mia included and enjoy some small talk around the table about ordinary family life. This feels so right and so good to be able to be like this with my family. Finally, no more hiding, no more secret looks or secret touches. We can be open in front of my family and it is an incredible feeling. I know very shortly that this sense of jubilation will be gone. This talk is not going to end well at all...don't ask me why I just have this gut feeling. As I look over at my brother, I think he has found his soulmate in Kate, too. He seems happy and relaxed. They remind me a lot of Ana and me. I wouldn't be surprised if he pops the question sooner rather than later.

Once dinner is finished, we head to the lounge. It's just like any typical family dinner night, except it's during the week and not on Sunday. Mom and Dad look so happy, so proud. I move my wife closer by my side and she curls into me...resting her head on my chest as I run hand running through her hair. I am enjoying this closeness and peacefulness when we hear the doorbell. Immediately we all tense up because we know what is about to happen. What shocks me is Mia's reaction. She doesn't get up to answer the door, but she looks towards it then to Ana and casts her eyes down. I can see the look of fear and worry on her face.

"Mia you ok?" I ask her I may be pissed how she treated my wife, but she is still my sister, and I know something is bothering her. She shakes her head and I see her quickly turn to wipe her hand across her face. I hadn't noticed Gretchen escorted Lily in. My wife is still safely at my side, Kate is curled up next Elliot and mom and dad sit on the couch across from us. Mia is on the floor but not looking at anyone.

I look up at Lily and see one very smug and very pissed off spoiled brat. She is shooting daggers at her, but Ana is paying her no attention; she's more focused on watching Mia's reaction..


	19. Chapter 19

**_Right here you all go the long awaited for argument :) I so do hope you all enjoy it, though it may not go the way some want, or thought, but its how it came out as I wrote it. Sorry for the delay just took time to get this where I was happy with it._**

 ** _My son is doing better thank you all_**

* * *

 _I look up at Lily and see one very smug and very pissed off spoiled brat. She is shooting daggers at her, but Ana is paying her no attention; she's more focused on watching Mia's reaction._

None of us move from our positions and I can see Kate giving Lily the evil eye as Elliot holds her firmly. You're not the only one Kate, who wants to rip Lily to shreds for Sunday morning's conversation with my sister. I also noticed Mia hasn't moved at all and her back is still to the door. Ana is snuggled into my side, but I can feel her anger and fear radiating from her body as she snuggles tad closer as if trying to find some comfort in what we know will be a stressful evening.

"Are your parents here, Lily?" My father's asks and I wonder why he is asking her that.

"No why would they come. They're not needed." She says to my father.

"I asked you to bring them with you, Lily. I'll call them and tell them that they needed as well."

"They're out tonight anyway and can't come." The smugness is so evident just in the tone of voice. Her statement does nothing to stop my father from calling, though. I don't bother listening to his conversation as I turn back to see what my wife and sister are doing. Mia still hasn't moved, but she keeps wiping her face. I don't know why she's crying so that leads me to believe there is more to this than we know about.

"Mia we need to talk privately," Lily demands.

"No." My sister says. She is angry and upset that much I know.

"Mia stop sulking and get over here," Lily says as if it's an order, not a request. Mia doesn't respond. Lily doesn't look at all happy that Mia has ignored her.

"Okay, Lily your parents will be here soon," Dad says as I notice her roll her eyes.

My father looks at Mia then Lily, "So, you two I want to know what the hell is going on."

"What are you talking about Mr. Grey." Damn, she is a smug little shit.

"I'm referring to the conversation on Sunday morning, and whatever you said to Mia Saturday night at the Gala." I just sit here not saying anything, just waiting for the right time to step in.

Believing she is innocent Lily looks around the room.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." I notice Kate out of the corner of my eye ready to attack. Elliot is having a hard time making her sit still.

"Well then, I know for a fact that you know Mia's brother and his wife, Ana, have taken her credit card away." I see her have a yeah right look on her face regarding the wife part of his statement.

"You should also know we all heard your conversation with Mia on Sunday morning as well Lily," This bit of information doesn't even seem to phase her.

"We have no idea what you said to her Saturday night, but it has resulted in Mia saying some rather hurtful things not only to her brother but his wife...yes, Lily his wife. Something they have kept private for personal reasons." Carrick sits back in his chair with his drink in his hand.

"Mia, I'm curious why you reacted the way you did at dinner to my asking you to back off regarding Ana not wanting to do the auction," I want to start putting the pieces of the puzzle together. At least she turns to face Ana and me.

"I just wanted you to be happy...to find love. I...I was hoping if she did the auction she may find someone to go out on a date with. I only ever thought you two were friends. You've always been so protective of her like you are with me. I...I thought.. she was like a sister to you and you were too overprotective. I just wanted you both to be happy." Her voice is just above a whisper as she hangs her head. I notice she continues to wipe her face. It is understandable in a way asking me to back off.

"But why not respect my wishes to not do it, Mia," My wife asks sitting up more but still has her body pressed against mine. Ana is staking her claim!

"I have no answer to that one sorry Ana," Mia murmurs.

"It's ok Mia, being truthful is far more important, though. Next time please just respect my wishes. If we have some sort of problem, let me know and we'll discuss it." Ana replies.

"So what happened after that Mia, Lily? I know Mia didn't speak to Ana for the rest of the night, and then the next morning she was on the wrong end of a rather harsh tongue lashing." I say to the girls hoping to get something from them. Mia looks at me then looks back down again, she's acting more like a submissive right now than my sister.

"I was upset over you taking the credit card away."

"I can understand that Mia, but why did you say the things you did?" I sigh as I see her look towards Lily. My eyes go straight to Lily, who has an evil look on her face.

"I'm not sure."

"Really, could it have anything to do with the spoiled brat that is standing here in our parents living room who fills your head with a shit load of garbage?"

"It wasn't garbage, it was the truth." Ah, she speaks.

"So, what is it that you told my sister that is the truth, Lily."

"That is between Mia and me."

Carrick speaks up, "No, it's not, not when it causes the blowout we had on Sunday morning, Lily."

"I don't control what Mia says."

"Yes, but you fill her head with ridiculous ideas. What is wrong with having a job and working Lily?" I question.

"I'm a woman from wealth we don't work."

"Oh really and why should a woman from wealth not have to work?" I really want to hear her answer for this.

"Because we don't, it's our right to not work."

"Well, that is not how it works in this house Lily. Mia is no exception to that rule just because she is a female," My father says to her.

Lily stands with her hands on hips. "Why should she work when you've all been paying for her for years. Why now when this leech comes back from college and everything changes. Christian goes from allowing her to spend his money to cutting her off all over a stupid dance that this thing refused to do." Pointing to my wife.

"What I do with my money is between Ana and me and no one else ."

"Oh, come off it Christian. She is playing the poor helpless girl and she's trapped you into this and you give her access to your money. You need someone from the same upbringing...someone from money and class."

I notice my sister still sitting on the floor not saying a word. Lily walks towards me and I tense up. I may let my family touch me, but that is all...anyone else and I can't handle it.

"I can show you, Christian, that I'm the better choice for you not her." I'm frozen on the couch with nowhere to go, and I'm expecting for her to touch me when I notice her suddenly being pushed away from me.

"Don't touch him! He hates being touched. Couldn't you see the panic in his eyes." Mia yells.

"What? He's not afraid of being touched. That is a load of bullshit Mia, you guys are always touching him."

"That is because we are family. Only Ana and I have been able to have freely touch his body, mom, dad and Elliot can only touch him certain ways. God, do you not pay any attention at all." My feisty sister is back and defending me.

"Oh come on Mia, I've known you all my life, Ana's known you for how long? Seven years give or take, and now you're sticking up for her."

"No, Lily, I'm sticking up for my brother. You were about to touch him and that's a big fucking no-no."

"Mia Grey." Comes from my mother and Mia immediately knows what she's done.

"Sorry, mom." She quietly and quickly says before turning and going back to sit down.

The doorbell chimes and dad gets up to answer the door. The room remains quiet. Ana looks up at me and I lean down and give her a kiss...why not she is my wife I can kiss her whenever I want. Of course, my woman wants to put a show on in front of Lily and deepens the kiss and me being a man, of course, I can't say no to her.

"Oh, come on bro, get a room why don't you."

"Sorry Elliot."

"Sorry, my ass." He jokes.

"Nah, you're right I'm not," I reply, Even though we are having a shit time talking to Lily, trying getting her to fess up, a little bit of fun with Elliot is nice. I look at my mother who is shaking her head, but her smile says so much more than words right now. She is so happy for me.

Dad returns and proceeds to introduce Lily's parents. I have met them before, but I don't have any business with them. They come from old money. Unlike my family and me who've worked for ours.

"What have you gone and done this time Lily?" Her father inquires.

"Nothing daddy they're just making up lies."

"Really, Lily?"

"Yes, they are daddy."

He knows she is full of shit so looks to my father and sarcastically asks, "Carrick what are these so-called lies?"

"Lily has decided to use Mia as a pawn in her scheme to get Christian for herself. Mia was upset because Christian recognized it was time Mia had more responsibility and took back his credit card. Lily saw that Mia was having a weak moment and thought it an ideal time to get her on the "we hate Ana bandwagon" by filling her head with nonsense. She believes that since Mia is his sister that she is entitled to Christian's money more than Ana...his wife."

"Oh yes, Christian, Ana, I hear congratulations are in order, I'm very happy for you both. So what has my meddling youngest child been up too?"

"Where do we start"? Kate blurts, quickly realizing that she's spoken out loud.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize." Covering her mouth and shaking her head for doing what she's just done but, to be honest, everyone is thinking the same thing.

Ana looks up and smile, "It's ok Kate."

"Mia got herself in a bit of trouble on Saturday and in the process she lost the credit card Christian and Ana had so generously supplied her with." He never agreed with me giving her a credit card.

He nods, "Yes, like someone else I know that gets the same generosity from her brother too."

"Well, it's been taken away from Mia and as she was feeling rather unhappy about it all. I know she spent a large part of the evening with Lily, which led to Mia having a rather large lapse in mouth to brain filter the following morning. We believe it had something to do with Lily because she came over Sunday morning. We subsequently overheard them talking about Mia's new financial situation, the marriage which Lily feels is nothing but a ruse and how Christian has been trapped and needs a woman from within his own financial circles...not poor people circles."

"It's not true daddy. It's all lies, Mia told them all these lies."

"I have not Lily. I admit that I was pissed at Ana and upset over what I said, but I have to accept that I'm just as much at fault as you are. I should never have listened to you. I've lost my best friend because of you." At least my sister can admit she fucked up and is accepting her part...this would be the first time she has done that in her life.

"What? I'm your best friend Mia, not that thing over there." She reminds as Mia stands up and walks out of the room.

"Yeah, as usual, run away when you're not getting your way, Mia."

I watch as my sister suddenly stops and spins on her heel. She's pissed!

"I'm not running away. You're the one who told me she is just with him for his money, that she is not worth our friendship or kindness. You even said that she trapped him. How, when? I've spent the last few days trying to figure all this out after I said some rather hurtful and nasty things to my brother and Ana. I realise I put myself in this position because I listened to you...to your lies. What's worse is that I can never take back those words, no matter how much I try I said them. All because I thought you had my back and being my trusted friend...I believed you. But now I realise you're just looking for the easy road with my brother. You don't give a rats' ass who you take down in the process.

Lily chuckled, "She's the one with the easy road to your brother. She's a whore who's only after his money. Why can't you all see that? She's only with him because of his money."

Mia stands toe to toe with Lily, "She's not a whore Lily."

"God damn it, Mia, she's not from this. She's not entitled to any of it let alone his money whether or not she is his wife." Emphasizing the last bit.

I see her father wanting to say something as he looks over at me. I shake my head to say don't, let the two hash it out. Let them dig their own graves. I fire dad a quick text message.

C - Do you have a copy of the GEH company registration papers listing owners here?

Dad - sure do

C - We may need them later I have a plan

Dad - ok

"Lily, I would be careful what you say about me not being entitled to any of this," Ana interjects. She has no idea she is on the corporation papers for GEH.

"Oh come on Ana, you're only here because of your father who really isn't your father, but he is conveniently friends with Mr. Grey. You're just after the money and attention that comes with being a Grey. Just be truthful about it all."

"Unlike you Lily, I do actually despise having all this money. I also don't want or need the attention it brings."

"Yeah, right."

Mia speaks up, "It's true Lily, Ana never goes and buys something just to buy it. Everything she buys has to be for a reason like a birthday or Christmas present."

"Come on Mia, stop defending her. She is the reason why you don't have access to your brothers money anymore."

"No, that is because I opened my big stupid mouth and said the wrong thing instead of respecting Ana's wishes. If she was after his money and the attention, then why the hell did they hide their marriage for over two years? She could've had it made, like me. But no, she goes off to college and now has a job that she got on her own. Does that sound like a money hungry bitch to you? No, it's a normal person who genuinely loves my brother for who he is."

"Mia."

"No, Lily, shut the hell up. Christian is never going to leave Ana for you or anyone else so just drop this whole act. I should have realized years ago what was going on. I should've been happy for them when they told me. Instead, because of your badgering after what happened on Saturday, I hurt both of them, big time. I can't be friends with you any more Lily."

Lily scoffs, "Yeah, right Mia. You'll be back."

I watch Mia walking away looking defeated. She knows she put herself in this situation and has to deal with the fallout now.

"Lily, Mia is right I will never leave Ana. Any ideas of grandeur you have about there being an us...it's never gonna happen." The parents sit and watch our confrontation with wide eyes.

"Ana and I are married and it's real. There was no entrapment." Ana is holding my hand as I bring it up to show her the rings.

"Oh come on. Why in the hell would you marry someone like her when you could have me?"

"Because Lily, I love her. It's that simple. Nothing other than we love each other. She's it for me."

Not forgetting this issue of the press I continue "Lily, did you talk to the press about our marriage?"

"No way. I refuse to believe this bullshit."

What is this girls' problem? I'm getting more agitated.

"It's not bullshit! Ana is my wife and is entitled to anything and everything she wants and that goes for my sister. Yes, I'm her brother and I will dote on her like all brothers do. The handouts have stopped, simply because you're turning her into a spoiled brat just like yourself."

"Daddy you can't let him speak to me like that."

"He's just stating the truth, Lily." She stomps her foot on the ground like a two-year-old who's been told no to candy.

"Lily, answer his question regarding the press." Her father reminds her firmly.

"Nope, not going to answer."

"Lily, if you had anything...and I mean anything to do with that, it won't just be me you will have to worry about."

"I've allowed your brothers to spoil you too much and it's turned you into this. I think, like Mia, you too should be going out and finding a job. I want the credit cards your brothers have given you. I will let them know they are not to give you any more money. Oh and you should know Lily never told me about this meeting tonight and that you requested we attend."

"Why am I not surprised by that one."

Not realizing that Mia had come back, "Mia?"

"Since Sunday morning I've been ignoring her. It never crossed my mind until then she was after you for herself and she wanted me to hate Ana so Ana would leave you. Then I got to thinking and was going over old photos and it was staring me right in the face all this time. I never saw it...not once." Mia explains.

Elliott pipes up..."Hey, sis, you're not the only one they manage to fool. They were hiding in plain sight and I never noticed either."

"I'm pleased I'm not the only one. Lily, I don't give a shit what you think of my family or me. I don't care if Ana is or isn't entitled, I just want all this to be over with."

"What so you're backing down now? Ana is not entitled to anything, you're his sister it should be you. I should be the one he is with not her."

"Lily it's Christian's choice who he is with, not yours." Her father proclaims.

"He needs someone from our circles daddy, not someone from the other side of the tracks."

Ana sits up, "Lily, I'm not poor."

"Yes, you are. Your own family can't even stand you. That is why you're with Ray because he's dumb enough to care about a poor little girl who's whore mother ran off and left them."

"Lily, you know absolutely nothing about my family, so I would back off if I was you." Ana says firmly she sits up straight. I can sense she's quite enraged over Lily's comments.

"Back off! Why don't you back off." Lily's father isn't sure what to do, he looks like he wants to butt in, but he also doesn't. I think he is enjoying watching Lily hanging herself just as much as the rest of us.

Elliott speaks up. "Lily, being so-called 'entitled' is worthless to be honest. Money isn't everything and having this level of income comes with massive responsibility and years of hard work. Kate knows that many nights I work late finishing paperwork, working on building plans, and then some days I'm gone at the crack of dawn, weekends on the phone even when home, doing emails. There are days where we haven't even seen each other. We share an apartment and some days all we get is a quick peck on the lips and are going our separate ways. I, no doubt, Christian is the same but add in more factors. Honestly, I prefer my woman working and earning money rather than spending mine and sitting at home doing nothing, eating bonbons all day. I refuse to work my ass off to have someone else spend it with no appreciation for how much work goes into earning that money."

"Money doesn't bring you happiness Lily and there is way more to life than money," Ana says.

"Yeah, right, you're just saying that so I back away."

"No Lily I'm not. I would happily live in a cardboard box with Christian than have all the money that we earn...yes we currently earn. As I explained to Mia on Sunday morning, I've helped Christian build GEH, I have helped him secure contracts and the money that comes in from GEH is from both of us working for it. We are a team."

"Christian started GEH, he owns it."

"No Lily, GEH is, in fact, a company that is jointly owned by Ana and me. She is listed as an owner on the corporation papers filed with the government." I watch as she turns to me and raises her eyebrows.

Kate laughs out loud. "Ha, I saw that when doing the research for the article. It threw me big time, but then I noticed you started it around the time you two meet. Even back then you knew."

"Lily, are you the one that spoke to the press?" Ana looks her straight in the eye.

"I refuse to answer that question."

"Ok, so it must have been you then trying to make a few bucks outing us before we could out ourselves. Of course, the story of Christian Grey being married could mean a quick payday for a girl like you.

"I didn't do that. Why would I do that if your marriage, is, in fact, fake and just a PR scheme to look good for both of you? Christian will be mine by the time I'm done with you, you money grabbing bitch."

"No, you won't be doing anything of the sorts Lily," Her father reprimands.

"But daddy ..."

"I don't care what you say, Lily. It is his choice, his choice alone, not yours."

"But daddy..."

"Don't you dare Lily. You're in a shitload of trouble and I do not give a rats ass if you are an adult now. Your behavior is appalling and embarrassing and a disgrace to our family. Have you forgotten that all three of the Grey children were adopted? They were brought into a real family that they would most likely never ever of had. They worked hard to be where they are. Saying Christian needs someone from his own circles...well my dear daughter, he does have someone from his own circles. Someone who is also adopted. Someone who has come from a similar background. They were chosen to be brought into loving, caring homes, with people who were prepared to love them even though they were not their biological children. Being born into this wealth doesn't mean you are entitled to it, Lily. I'm sick of having to tell you that. I honestly think you need to go talk to your shrink about this ridiculous behavior you've been showing over the last few months, it's a disgrace. I'm also sick of getting phone calls like I did tonight about something you've been involved in. You're to leave the Grey's alone from now on, and if I hear one word that you have been causing any trouble for any of them, Lily, you will be even in more trouble. Now get your ass in the car and stay there until I come out," he orders.

"I'm really sorry about this everyone. Something is seriously wrong with that child and I will get to the bottom of it. If she causes any problems at all, please let me know. I will see if I can find out more regarding the press issues Christian. She still lives with us so I will get her mother to go through her room and see if she can find anything." Holding his head high despite his daughter's antics he walks out the front door.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining and weird all at the same time." Elliott laughs breaking the tension amongst the rest of us.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Please read the whole chapter before you make up your mind on what is going on, as this chapter leads to other things but doesn't lead to other things, confusing or what.**_

* * *

As the front door closes, my mobile goes off I look at it and see it's my mother for the millionth time. Damn, I wish she would take the hint that I don't want to talk to her.

"I better take this she's just not going to give up," I say and walk away from them. Christian looks at me asking if I need him and I shake my head. I can do this without him.

"Hello, Carla."

"No hello mother? That's not very nice Ana."

"Be lucky I answered at all, what do you want?"

"I wanted to call to find out from you regarding the bullshit that is all over the news that you're married. I had a reporter here and I told them my only daughter wouldn't get married without telling her mother."

She spells it out for me. Again, it's all about her. I walk out to the back of the house overlooking the pool and lean on the fence as I listen to her.

"What I do with my life is my business, not yours."

"Excuse me I'm your mother I have a goddamn right and say in what happens."

"No, you don't. You lost that right when I was 13 remember?"

"Oh yes, when Ray had Carrick on his side; making me look like the bad parent."

"You were, so don't bullshit Carla. The news is correct I am married but had you bothered to put me first in your life then you may have known this sooner."

"Oh, so I don't warrant being told first before the rest of the world."

Oh, my god! It's all about her. Shit, just like I have been about our marriage. Shit shit shit!

"No." I say firmly to her.

"Anastasia Rose Steele that is no way to speak to your mother."

"It's not Steele, it's Grey now Carla."

"Well then since you've married Mr. Money Bags you can pay for us to come visit and put us up in some fancy hotel."

"No, not going to happen."

"Why the hell not," She yells.

"Because, unlike you who is driven by money, I'm not and if you want to visit then you pay for it not me."

"That is no way to treat us, you have the money we don't."

"Not my fault now is it. With the way you have treated me you're lucky, I'm talking to you at all. My ignoring your calls all afternoon and evening didn't say something like FUCK OFF, I don't want to speak to you."

"Oh my god you have gotten rather rude."

"No, mother I'm not rude I'm truthful. I've never been a priority to you so why change now? Oh yes, that's right; there is money involved now. Now you want to act as if you're the mother of the year...So not happening!" I say forcefully.

She is getting on my nerves but when hasn't she.

"All you have ever cared about is yourself and whoever it is your fucking at the time. At least Ray loved me and got me out of having to live with you and the shit storm that comes with your existence, Carla. Oh, let's not forget about the money too. You tried delaying the custody battle with Ray so you could suck as much money as you could from him. Well, that didn't work out for you did it when it came to light that Ray is not my biological father and he wasn't obligated to pay you anything for me. It was amazing how suddenly the papers were signed and filed with the court and I had a safe place to live. Oh, and don't forget MOTHER, you signed papers stating you gave up your rights to me; meaning you have no say in my life EVER! Therefore, you are not entitled to anything from me and I'm not obligated to give you anything either."

Man, that felt good to get off my chest. I suddenly feel strong arms loop around my waist and I am pulled into my husbands chest. Of course, he is unable to keep his hands off me. We are alone outside and I feel his lips on my neck..kissing me softly. I feel his tension and immediately I know something's not right and I ignore what Carla is saying to me.

"Carla, tomorrow you will be served with papers to remind you of where you legally stand with me. Now, I'm going to hang up because I've got more important things to deal with than you and your problems." I hang up on her.

"What's wrong?" I ask and he says nothing. He just keeps kissing the side of my neck and shoulder.

"Talk to me Christian."

"Lily wasn't in the car when her dad went out," He says to me as I turn in his arms.

"WHAT!" I yell, "Where is she?"

"We don't know. I was hoping she would be out here with you, but when I came out to check I saw no sign of her."

"That's just great. Miss, I want your husband, is running loose on the grounds?"

"Yep. I was hoping she'd be causing some trouble, but so far nothing. Security is looking for her and she hasn't left because the gate hasn't been opened."

"Great. So your stalker is loose...that's just brilliant."

"Taylor feels we should stay until they find her simply because they're worried she may slip out when we leave. Her dad is worried about her."

"It's alright, we can stay until she's found. What about Mia?"

"She's not saying much if anything at all right now. At least she knows she fucked up and no amount of apologizing is going to take away what she said."

"True. That explains why she's not said she's sorry. Shall we go inside?" He shakes his head before claiming my lips in a heated kiss.

Our tongues begin a duel as we are lost in the moment; forgetting all the bad shit happening around us before I know he lifts me up and my legs around snake his waist.

"I'm in a skirt." I somehow manage to say.

"Good gives me easy access and I am going to fuck you quick and hard baby," There is so much lust in his voice.

"But..." I don't get to finish as his lips claim mine in that domineering way; silencing me. He's inside me before I can object. Why does he have to do this right now? He knows I'm his, and only his. My mind shuts off...there's no crashing waves or even a ripple of ecstasy...only pleasure ripping through me as he continues to pound away.

Through his gasping for air he chuckles, "Damn, baby. I think that may be a record even for us." He pulls out of me and my legs drop like dead weight.

"It may have been, but we could have been caught," I exclaim and he knows I'm not thrilled.

"Makes it more intense doesn't it?" Ahhhh...he can be so frustrating. He kisses my forehead and his arms wrap around me. I'm sure he can feel the tension.

"You better hope like hell no one heard us then."

"I don't really care."

"Well, I do," I replied angrily. He knows now that he's upset me.

He holds me tighter and whispers, "I'm sorry Baby."

"We need to find Lily and get her out of our hair," I say as we sit down on one of the many chairs on the verandah by the kitchen where there is more light.

"I know we do, but I'm enjoying this. Maybe we should look at buying a house out here on the Sound. I forgot how beautiful it is out here at night." He's looking at the night sky. Ah yes, the master of deflection and he changes the subject again.

"I'm also enjoying this Christian, but Lily and Mia both need to be sorted out." I hear my phone beep.

"Perfect. It's from Lily. I wonder what she has to say now? Maybe we can get Taylor to track her phone." I suggest, but he is already on it.

I open the message and look closely at the pictures attached. I freeze. No...no no. This can't be happening. Is that why he said what he did in the car? I burst into the house and straight into Carricks office in tears. This can't be happening. Shit, I didn't realize I had dropped my phone until I'm in here with the door locked.

 **Christian POV**

"Christian, why is Ana in tears and locking herself in my office?" My dad questions as I bend down to pick up my wife's phone.

"Lily messaged her. I was on the phone with Taylor and next I know she's off my lap and running off in tears. She refused to stop." Now I'm worried. What the hell did Lily send to my wife that scared her enough for her to storm off crying?

I look at the message from Lily...typically I would not look at my wife's phone. I trust that she will tell me if she needs to and if there is a bigger problem our phones can be tracked and monitored.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?" I bellow as I look at the photos.

I hold the phone up for him to see and he's angry. "Christian, what the hell is this?"

"I have no fucking idea, but I never did this dad. I promise you I never did this, not to Ana...never to Ana."

"Well, son these pictures make it look like you did."

"I never would and I never have. It's never even crossed my mind, Dad. Please believe me." I beg.

I can't believe the horror of those photos. It looks like I'm in bed with Lily, but I have never slept with that girl. It's only been Ana since I was 20 years old. I slowly sit down in the chair...god knows which room I'm in. I look at my father and I see shame. The same shame when I decided to quit Harvard. I hang my head in my hands as silent tears fall.

Lily is that hell bent on breaking up my marriage, that she somehow has photos of us together in bed. I can't even think straight. When did this happen and how the hell didn't someone stop me from doing it.

I notice my father's feet moving away from me and hear the door slam. I move to sit in the corner, out of sight. It's his lack of words that hurt me the most and the look on his face and his tone when he spoke to me. Hearing his disappointment ...like when I was a child. If my own father doesn't believe how, the hell do I get Ana to believe me? The tears fall and I sob. It has been years since I cried this hard.

 **Ana POV**

I'm locked in Carrick's study. Why did he do that and why hasn't he told me he slept with her. Is that why he said what he did in the car; he knew it would come out. I thought we were it for each other. But, he's been with her...how can I possibly forgive him for that.

I don't know how long I've been in here when I hear the door unlock. I know Carrick has keys and I'm relieved to see it's him. I look just beyond him and Taylor is hot on his heels. There's no point asking him if it's true or not. If he knew, I would've known by now. This had to have happened one of the rare times Taylor takes time off. Whoever was on Christian duty has slipped up big fucking time. I stay where I am, rocking back and forth as the two of them talk. I tune them out, trying to figure out why us, why me. Was I ever good enough? Then again he made me wait...he's waited three years for me to return from college. I get up and look at the photos they hurt to look at but on a bigger screen they easier to see.

"Ana, honey you don't need to see these."

"Yes, I do. I have to. I need to figure out why. Why me? Why it happened?" I say and the tears are still falling.

Taylor pulls me in for a hug, "Please don't Ana. It's my job and once I find out what happened, someone is going to be fired."

Grace comes up behind me to hug me as well. We stand like that for some time before she talks.

"Taylor, enlarge that photo, please." Grace states. I don't look...I don't want to know what they looking at or enlarging.

"Go right some more, down. Stop." I hear her say.

"That is not my son in that photo."

"Grace it is him." Carrick rebuffed; there is sadness in his tone. I know he didn't approve of us in, the beginning, but he has always loved me like a daughter.

"No, it's not him there are no scars on this person's body. Plus there is a faint surgical scar along here." What no scars? Hang on a minute, he has scars only the family knows about them and Grace would know where every single one of them is I spin and look at the closer at the photo. I grab the mouse away from Taylor and go through them one by one. I take my time picking through to find any inconsistencies and as I do I start to notice little things. It lets me know there is no way this is my Christian. Thank god...it's not my husband.

"Grace is right it's not him. There are no scars on this person front or back and we all know he has them on his chest and back. Look right there, there is no watch on the nightstand and he always takes his watch off at night. Always! Plus the one on this guy is not the same as the one I had custom made for him." I say with absolute certainty. I'm relieved, but it just shows the lengths Lily is willing to go. There is also something else that is not visible. Something that is always with him, but I'm not ready to disclose that little bit of information. It was hard enough on us without bringing it all back up again.

"I should go find him. Get these off to Welch as well as Barney and figure out when these were done and who did them for her. They're good...really good, but lacking certain details that she wouldn't be privy to. Then, we need to find Lily and show her father what she's tried to do." I rattle off before Carrick tells where I can find Christian.

I can't believe I was so quickly sucked into thinking he would do that to us. What the hell is wrong with me? I trust my husband with my life, but I think all this crap has shaken that faith.

I walk into the family room, but I don't see him. But then I hear him. He's crying and as I look in the direction of the sounds I then see him sitting in the corner his sister holding him as he cries. I sit beside him and gently touch his shoulder. I watch him jolt suddenly from my touch. I watch his head move and look at me, his eyes are bloodshot.

"I never did it. I promise you that I never slept with Lily." His broken voice says. His eyes say so much more than his words.

"What? You slept with Lily...how could you, Christian," Mia spits.

"Mia, listen to me. He didn't sleep with anyone. Lily tried to make it look like he had, but he hasn't. Thanks to your mother we found out it's not your brother in the photos."

"But how?" She asks.

"There are no scars on the person in the pictures. Christian has scars." I can see relief wash over him when he realizes I know he didn't do it. He quickly pulls me into his body as well as his sister, holding us both tight as if he needs us to breath.

We sit in silence and Mia quietly asks, "Why would she do that?"

"Because she is deranged and believes I'm supposed to be with her. She doesn't seem to care what happens as long as she gets me in the end." He is still choked up.

We hear a commotion outside and then Lily's voice. Mia and I try to stand, but Christian isn't letting me go. His arm is wrapped tightly around my waist, it's not hurting, but reminding me he needs me. We open the door to see Lily being restrained by Sawyer.

"Hope you enjoyed those photos I sent you Ana. You know now that I do now how good he is in bed. It won't be long before he comes back to my bed and me." It takes everything I have not to vomit over what she is saying and not feel hurt. She hurt us all with this little stunt of hers.

"Sorry, Lily but he's never been in your bed, and you've never slept with him."

"Did you not see the pictures I sent? It proof that I did."

I'm laughing at her. "Proof you say. That wasn't proof, what you sent was was a bunch of Photoshopped pictures. I admit that they did have me in the beginning, but then when Grace noticed some inconsistencies...you know being a doctor and all she can spot a surgical scar and the fact that the man's body you used doesn't have the same scars that Christian has."

"What are you talking about? Christian doesn't have any scars." She whines. I notice my husband let's go of my arm and I look up at him. He starts to unbutton the top two buttons on his shirt.

"Lily, she isn't lying. I have scars all over my chest and back." He pulls his shirt over his head and you see the horror and shock on her face.

"Only those closest to him know about these scars and their placement. Had you slept with him you would've known this. Not to mention, you also missed some of the details like there is no watch on the bedside table. There is a watch on the person, but it's not the custom made watch I had made for him that he wears every day."

"Christian, what is this?" I hear Grace ask as she picks up his chain from around his neck. She knew to grab the chain from his neck not from his chest. As she moves in to get a closer look, she reads it ...Oh, she says and her eyes switch between the two of us a few times. I can tell she wants to say something but stays quiet. She will know the fact that he is wearing it means it's very important to him.

"That wasn't in the photos anywhere," Grace states as she touches it for a bit longer. She knows what it means, and she must be feeling emotional because I see a lone tear escape before she quickly wipes it away. I know Carrick hasn't missed it either as he lays a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Carrick, what do you want to do about my daughter? I don't want her to get away with doing this sort of thing." Lily's father is staring her down.

"Get her medically assessed first and then we can talk more after that about what to do whether we bring charges or not," Christian mutters; his voice is still not strong, but you can tell he does care...a little.

"We will do that immediately. Carrick, can I use your office to make some calls, please?"

"Sure thing."

"Christian who has a hold of my daughter right now?"

"That's Ana's CPO, Luke Sawyer," He says as he finishes putting his shirt back on. I'm really proud of him for having the strength to show everyone his scars.

"Ok, Sawyer can you hold on to her, please. Do not let her get the better of you until I come back." He looks towards my husband and me.

"Do what's needed Sawyer, just keep her safe from herself and away from us until her father decides what to do next. Taylor, we aren't going anywhere yet anyway," I say as I feel my husbands arms pulling me closer to him.

During all this, I had forgotten about Kate and Elliot. They must be worried as hell right now. Carrick heads out with Lily's father; Luke takes Lily somewhere, presumably the security office while the rest of us go back to the family room where this miserable night began.

When we enter and see that Kate is on the phone. She turns when she sees us coming.

"You guys ok? Do you still want to go to print?" We both nod.

"Yes, dad they still want to go to print. Did you find out who gave Mary that information?"

"I promise you, dad, I would never do that. The Grey's had always been a no go, and remember I did ask you first before I approached his office about doing the interview, you said it was ok."

"Thanks, dad, and yes I'm doing ok. Elliot's helping a lot, but I should go we're still at his parents."

"Thanks, dad love you too."

"Sorry everyone, my dad called and I needed to take it."

"That's ok Kate."

"Dad thinks it was me that gave Mary the information, but I promise you both it wasn't."

"I believe you, Kate." I say as she comes over and hugs me.

"You sure you're ok? I know you've been crying and don't tell me you haven't your eyes are all bloodshot. So you're okay, Steele...oops sorry...I mean Grey,"

"Lily photo shopped some picture to make it look like Christian had cheated on me."

Elliott snickered, "You're joking right, bro?"

"Nope, I wish I were Elliott. For a second there, Ana thought I had. I knew that I hadn't, yeah, but it was a bit of a scary moment."

"So, how did you figure out it wasn't him?"

"You mom actually figured it out. She knows every single scar on his body, but Lily didn't know about them at all."

"So they weren't in the photos."

"Nope."

"Good lord, what is wrong with that girl?" He scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief. No one has an answer. Christian and I are holding each other as close as possible. I see Grace looking at us; she has a smile on her face, but there's sadness in her eyes.

"I forgot I had it on," Christian whispers in my ear. He's never shown the necklace to anyone before because it's always been something just between us. Now, that his mom and Lily have seen it, soon his father will too because Grace and Carrick don't keep secrets from one another. Lily; however, will never know the significance of that chain.

Grace is letting sleeping dogs lie by not mentioning it in front of Kate and Elliott. She, more than anyone other than Carrick, will understand why we've never spoken of it or how hard it will be for us. She's been down that road more than once and knows better than anyone how it affected Christian and me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we all go another update for you all, I can;t thank my beta enough for offering to go through this for me :) I owe you so much.**

* * *

 **Carrick's POV**

I walk back into our family room, and look over at my children; I let them know that Lily is off to a specialist center to get be checked, and that Sawyer is going to make sure Lily gets there safely without causing issues for her parents. Something isn't right with that girl, not at all. I look over at Christian and Ana as I sit down and pull Grace closer. I know something has upset her, and I know it's got to do with the chain that Christian was wearing.

As I look over at them, I notice Ana standing between his legs. She has her back to his chest, and he his arms wrapped around her. I see that hers on top of his and they both seem to be staring out the window, It's dark now so I'm not sure what they're looking at, but they are in their own world.

When I first saw those pictures I couldn't believe my son would do that to Ana. He promised me years ago that it was only Ana and would only be Ana for the rest of his life. I know the last three years haven't been easy on him with her being away at college and I honestly had concerns that this sort of thing would happen. Not concerned that long-distance relationships can't work, because we know they can. Christian has never really stuck to anything except rowing until she came into his life. They built GEH together and Ana is like a daughter to me, and seeing her so hurt when I went to my office. It's amazing how much damage technology can do and if it wasn't for Grace noticing his scars missing and the surgical scar, we knew it wasn't Christian.

I'm happy it wasn't true, but it will test them as well as their trust and faith in one another.

I look at Elliot our eldest; the one who has a different girl every night is finally settling down too. It's nice to see. Christian and Ana don't even seem to notice anyone leaving until Kate places a kiss on her forehead. I see Ana look up and smile, but it's not one of Ana's normal smiles. It's apparent that she is hurting...we all are hurting.

When I look at Grace, I see where the tears have fallen as she looks at our son with his wife. I lift her chin up and give her a kiss on the lips, before gently wiping away the tears. I know she will tell me why they there, we hide nothing from each other, nothing at all.

"Christian, Ana darling can we talk?" I hear from my wife, my best friend, and my soulmate. I watch as the two move and turn to look at us. They look like hell, but then again they been through hell and back tonight.

"Yes, mom." I hear my son quietly answer. It's obvious that tonight's turn of events has rocked their foundation. They are strong enough to get through this, and they will become stronger.

"The necklace darling." Is all she says. I feel she wants to say more but doesn't as I see my son look down at his wife.

 **Christian's POV**

I look down at my wife, and she nods her head. It's my necklace so I should be the one to explain it. I'm sure my mom knows why I wear it and its meaning.

"Last year, several weeks before Ana's summer break, we found out that there was a bad batch of the birth control that she gets. We went to Dr. Green, she ran some tests, and we found out Ana was pregnant. When she did the ultrasound to find out how far along she was a rather significant complication showed up," I confided. This is not easy to talk about, but my parents have been through this situation before so it's a bit easier talking to her.

"The baby...he had implanted in one of my fallopian tubes." My darling wife murmurs. I hear the pain in her voice. She had no control over this and there was nothing we could do differently. "Dr. Greene suggested I have some more tests to be sure, but we had no choice but to abort."

My dad looks at us with such sadness, "Why not tell us?"

"You guys were away, and honestly we really didn't know what to do or how to feel. We just knew we needed time, so we went on vacation." How do I tell them we weren't sure how they'd react and we didn't want to dredge up painful memories for them.

"Son we would have returned no matter what. We're family." My father declares. I know we're family, but somethings are just hard to deal with.

My mother speaks to Ana in her gentle, loving way... "How far along were you darling?"

"I was 14 weeks. I never had any morning sickness. Nothing to make me think I was pregnant. I had been feeling extra tired but at that time I was working hard to get a heavy assignment load completed and prepare for finals. I just thought it was due to that." Mom comes to sit down beside us and pulls Ana into a hug. It hurt at the time, but we also know it could've been worse had it ruptured. We're here, still together, and we've been told that when we're ready to try it shouldn't cause any problems.

"So, the necklace is your way of keeping him with you?" My mother questions. Her voice is caring but understanding at the same time. I know we both should have told them, but we had agreed to move on and not dwell on the past. I'm not surprised she picked up the fact Ana called our baby a boy.

"Yes, I wanted something and the necklace seemed the right thing. It's inscribed with the day he was born on it with a few simple words."

Carrick leans closer, "What does it say, son."

"Always in our hearts. Never forgotten. I knew as soon as mom touched it and read it she'd pick up on the meaning. Most would think it could mean a family member passing away, not an innocent life who never even got a chance to live in our world. I have it on 90 percent of the time unless I know I'm going to end up shirtless like here. Then I take it off. With everything happening tonight with Lily, I just forgot it was there. I thought she needed to see with her own eyes the scars I have. I'm just pleased those photos were not real. I was trying to figure out where and when it happened, and which guy that Taylor had employed that needed to be fired. I was finding it hard to think straight."

"How do you feel about your loss, though, son?"

"It hurt at the time, but there was no long-term damage so when we are ready for that next step Dr. Greene feels we shouldn't have any issues. Plus Ana and I agreed that we won't dwell on it, or let it affect us. Yes, we will remember, but we still have a very long life ahead of us. At least I hope so."

"Ana, do you have anything that you wear in remembrance?" Mom smiles and I watch as Ana lifts up her left wrist to show my mother her charm bracelet. Each charm has a significant meaning... for her it's the two little feet.

"Dad, did everything get sorted with Lily?" I need to change the topic before both of us break down. Moving the conversation to Lily will help side track dad and get me thinking about something else. We don't need to tell them we were also relieved in a way. Not that we don't want to be parents, we just don't want kids right now at this point in our life. Ana feels she is too young to be a mother and I will support her in this decision.

"Yes, she is off to treatment facility to be evaluated. They look at her medically and whether or not there is some sort of mental disorder like Bipolar present. I told her father that if she is sick, we are happy to let sleeping dogs lie for now."

"No problem dad. She needs help because this obsession isn't healthy for any of us...poor Mia."

Dad lets out a little chuckle."Yes, your sister sure can pick them can't she"?

"It's not really her fault dad."

My mom stands and walks back to be beside my father. It's nice to see them comfortable enough to show their affection, but then again, they've always been like that.

"I know son, but her actions this weekend were hurtful. I could tell by the look on your faces that it hurt."

"It did hurt...the way she spoke about Ana like that. I wanted so badly to hit her, but somehow I managed to keep my control. I'm pleased she realized her mistake and accepting of help and her subsequent punishment. You're right dad, I should've taken it from her when you asked me too when Ana and I got married. I earn so much money that the amount she spends on that card is nothing. I make that within about 15 minutes of work in a day to cover the cost for a month." I watch him shake his head at me and smile. We've never really talked about the amount of money I make, he just knows its billions.

"After everything is paid, between Ana and I we still earn around about 2.5 million per day. Why do you think I demanded to pay for everyone's security...we have the money for it. Why do you think when you talk about getting something extravagant, I demand to get it for you or I just go and buy it." I watch as my parents sit there still stunned at the amount we earn.

"I do it as a way to thank you for all you've done for me. I know, dad, when I dropped out of Harvard you were really disappointed in me. It's why I spend so much time with you, and why I created that plan to start the foundations for GEH. I wanted to show you that I didn't need a Harvard degree to do what I wanted to do. I know it took you some time to agree to loan me the money; more so because it wasn't up and running, unlike Elliot's business. I know I've paid you back that loan and then some, but I feel like I need to spend it with my family. We give a significant amount away to different charities, and I'm the one that funds the children's ward equipment at the hospital." My mom's eyes widen in disbelief when I let that little-known fact slip.

"Christian, I knew you helped out by donating funds each year, but I had no idea."

"It was Ana's idea to expand our charitable contributions...we no longer supply just the toys, books, tv for each room. The complete upgrade last year except the medical equipment came from us. If they want it, the request comes to me and we look into it. If Roz, Ana and I agree then, it's a done deal."

"That explains why our floor always has the up to date, latest equipment and when I ask for something we get it."

"Yep, that is because of me, well us. Recently, we donated a large sum for the emergency department rebuild next year. They came to me with a proposal and Elliot's company will do the work, so it becomes cheaper as well. We have a great deal between the two of us. I know every floor could benefit from a donation, but the children...well I think you know now how we feel about that. Plus, seeing some of those children going through tough times, and some aren't going to make it through, they need some enjoyment, and the parents need to know they're getting the best. Anything to ease their minds."

"You maybe one very tough businessman son, but you do a lot of good for people."

"I know, we have a few projects in the development stages, and Ana's working on one that I didn't know that SP was thinking about it as well. She's overseeing a project ...the one we told you about on Sunday. I have a few others in the works, but right now it's all just at the conception stage and working out if what I want can be done or not. I think the project Ana's working on will be a worthwhile investment."

"I knew you earned a lot of money son, but I had no idea it was that much. No wonder you have so many flash toys."

I can't help but laugh because everyone is always giving me shit. "They're all of the highest safety rating and you won't find anything better. I know I'll never be able to thank you both enough for adopting me and giving me a loving and safe home, staying with me when I had some terrible times causing you unnecessary stress and worry. Helping out here and there is nothing to us and we pay everyone well and offer outstanding benefits."

"Yes, I've heard how generous you are with your wages and benefits."

"Well they need it, dad, so why not help out. We can afford to do it, and if it means they are not struggling then even better. I don't want any of my employees to have to go through the hard times like I did as a child. We have the ability and depending on the employee's job, the perks they get are worth it. Why do you think no one ever leaves GEH…they know how good that have it with me? That's not to say I don't fire people when necessary. In fact, there's going to be a pretty big shake up next week."

"Is something wrong at GEH, Christian?" I hear the worry in my father's voice.

"Roz feels the place could be working more efficiently. Like my hotel in Portland; the owner operator does an incredible job so he is coming down and going to do the same through GEH. We feel we could run a tighter ship so those not carrying their weight will be replaced. It's not easy to do, but if it means we get more done then it means more money coming in."

"You live in a very cut throat world."

"It is but it's not that different from your line of business, dad."

I feel Ana's hand on my thigh reminding me that's she been by my side all night. I was so involved talking business with my dad I haven't paid much attention to her. "We should head home soon, Christian."

We say our goodbyes and head home. I noticed even though Ana was cuddle up with me at my parents place as soon as we are in the car she is distancing herself. I just hope it's not the sign of more issues once we are home. Tonight's been draining enough and all I want to do is crawl into bed with my wife and hold her all night. The drive goes by in silence and when we arrive at our penthouse, there are some reporters waiting outside for us. I just wish they'd fuck off and leave us alone.

When the doors open to our foyer, we both head to our bedroom to get ready for bed. I go to hug my wife and kiss her she pulls away. Shit that is not a good sign.

"Baby?" I question.

"I'm going to go sleep in the spare room tonight," She declares. Oh, shit is all I can think.

"Why?" I croak out. I can tell she knows this is bothering me.

"I need some space. Tonight has thrown me Christian, and I just can't think right now."

"It's thrown me too baby, surely we can still share our bed together."

"I need to do this. Seeing those photos and thinking you did that, it's just... honestly I don't know. At the time, all I could think about was why me...why did you do it...why hadn't you told me. A long list of things ran through my mind, but the most was hurt. My heart broke tonight and I know you didn't do it, but still it hurts. I was so quick to jump to the conclusion that you would do that to us, I didn't even confront you over it, I just got up and ran." I can't but help but let the tears fall.

"Baby?" I whispered. She shakes her head at me and walks out of our room. I want to touch her, hold her and kiss her. Her body language is telling me back off. As hard as it is, I let her walk out. I want to talk to her about it all, but it's just not going to work. We will end up fighting, and saying things we don't mean to. As hard as it is for me to be away from her, knowing that she is hurting. I have to wait. I can kiss any chance of a good night's sleep goodbye.

I've been lying alone in our bed for some time having given up any hope of getting any sleep. I decided to get up and get a stiff drink to see if that helps. It most likely won't but it's better than the alternative. I listen for any movement, throughout the apartment, but I don't hear a sound. Our home should be filled with the sounds of laughter, music, talking and the sound of children playing.. sounds of happiness and joy. Something I never thought I deserved until I met Ana.

I grab my drink and sit on one of the couches in our media room and turn on the TV. I know there most likely isn't anything worth watching at this hour but anything to help me get to sleep, or at least take my mind off missing Ana. I get my laptop and put it on the coffee table and I sit down on the floor with my legs crossed and start going through some emails. I normally do this in my office but tonight I want to do it here by the fireplace.

"You had another nightmare?" I hear off to the side of the room. I've been so engrossed in work that I didn't hear her approach or the fact is nearly 2 am in the morning.

"Nope, I never managed to get to sleep at all." My voice is strained and I look at her. She looks just as tired as I feel. She comes into the room and sits on the couch behind me.

"Ana, I know you want space to think but can you do that during the day...can you just come back to our bed, please." I plead. I want to sleep with her in my arms. "I will never ever cheat on you, you should know that by now, it's only you baby, and only ever will be you."

"It's not that Christian. The problem it was how quickly I fell for Lily's scheme. I jumped to conclusions that it was true, and I bolted. I didn't bother to show you or even ask you if it was true. The problem is me, not you, not what happened but how I reacted."

I push myself off the floor so I can sit beside her hoping she won't move away.

"It's been a stressful week Ana with the press conference coming out a day earlier than planned and Roz ad-libbing, you just finished college and started a new job, Lily and my sister's antics, those photo's were just the final straw."

"I trust you with my life, Christian. How could I ever think that you would cheat on me. You made me wait for our first time when I was the one wanting it. You've never given me any reason not to trust you and that should've been enough for me to realize that you wouldn't do that to me…to us. But somehow, I don't know I just reacted I suppose."

"I'm not going to tell you off for that baby. When I first saw those pictures, I immediately thought they were real. My dad wasn't happy with me and I pleaded with him that I didn't do it. Not willingly anyway, but it made no difference. He was very disappointed in me."

We sit there just looking at each other, sitting side by side. I want to touch her, but I don't want her to run.

"Lily really tried her best to shake us and our bond didn't she."

"Yes, she most certainly did, baby. However, our bond is stronger than whatever she throws at us. We will get through this. I'll give you all the time you need to think it through..to work things out in your head, but can we please sleep together in our bed? It pains me when you are not there," I sob as I have tears falling down my face. I watch as she nods her head in agreement. Oh, thank god! I stand and hold out my hand. "Come on baby, let's go to bed."

"I don't want to put on a show because of Lily or anyone else. I want us to go about our usual routine, is that ok with you?"

"Yes, I was thinking of calling work to see if I could work from home tomorrow and work on my project."

"You could come to Grey House and work on it from there. You can even talk to Roz about it. I'm sure she'd love to work through it with you."

"Ok, that sounds good." She says as we get into bed and curl up under the covers. Yes...she is back where she belongs...in our bed, but more importantly, my arms.

"I love you, Ana, so much. I know we're going through a rough patch right now, but you're it for me. There is no one and has never been anyone else since the day I laid eyes on you...nearly eight years ago baby. You've had me before we even got together...you've had my heart before I even realized." I say to her as I kiss her shoulder, pulling her tightly to my body. I hear a quiet sob before I turn her over and hold her even closer to my chest letting her cry. I hold her and wait for her to stop. When she finally does, I notice that she has cried herself to sleep. I make sure the alarm is set, before drifting off to sleep...holding on to my wife for dear life.


	22. Chapter 22

_**WOW I still can't believe the wonderful reviews I'm still getting for this story. Here is another update for you all.**_

* * *

I wake with a fright. I look around and see Ana is beside me, sound asleep. That nightmare was hell and there is little doubt I won't be able to get back to sleep so I decide to get up. I've only had about three hours sleep, but I decide to head to my gym.

As I punch away, taking my anger out on the freestanding kickboxing bag, I go over and over in my head why Lily would do what she did. Why would Ana so quickly jump to that conclusion without talking to me first. We take a few steps forward and twice as many backward. I'm not surprised when I see Jason come in. He takes hold of the bag to keep it steady. He always knows when he's needed or what I need from him or when to back off, Jason Taylor is more than just my head of security that is for sure. He definitely earns his pay. After awhile he suggests we spar. He is the only one other than Claude that I can spar with. Mostly because they're the only ones who can handle me and my aggression. It's so good to take out my frustrations of the recent events in my life and forget about the outside world, even if it is for a short time.

I have no idea of the time or even how long Jason and I have been in the gym, but we're brought back to reality when we hear laughter echoing from within the penthouse. It's the sound of happiness. We decide to call it quits when we realize we have to get to work soon. The bag will be there when I need it again.

I enter our bedroom just as the alarm goes off, but my wife is no longer in our bed. The sound of water running lets me know where I can find her. As I enter the bathroom, I can't but help but check out my wife's body as she lathers herself with that sweet smelling body wash that is undeniably my Ana. Of course, it doesn't take me long to strip out of my workout clothes so that I can join her.

"Morning baby," I say as I wrap my arms around her from behind pulling her tightly to my chest. I palm her breasts and trail kisses down the side of her neck. As I hear her moan with pleasure I continue on as her arms move behind her to grab my cock. I quickly take her hands and place them on the shower wall in front of us.

"Do not move them," I say to her in my dom voice. Her body shivers under my control, I can feel it. Fuck, I wish I could be in control like this with her all the time.

My hands find their way back to her breasts, pinching her nipples as I continue to kiss and suck on her neck. Her moans have my dick standing at attention. I need to be inside of her right now, but I refuse to give into a quick fuck. I move my right hand down her body to palm her sex. As I touch her she pushes forward, desperate to get what she wants. So, I let my hand linger a little longer than I normally would before I gently skim one of my fingers over her clit. She moans in pleasure, her body pressing against mine and I flick the tender nub a couple more time before I quickly insert two fingers into her tight warm pussy. I have missed this more than I care to admit.

Holy fuck! She is so fucking wet for me. I look at my dick and it seems to have a mind of its own...hold on buddy, you need to be inside her first. I say to myself. The feeling of my fingers inside doesn't help when I feel her clench down.

"Don't move or this stops right now." I nip her earlobe as I gently pull it between my teeth. I'm in control right now not her. If I didn't have control issues before, I certainly do now. I do believe she is getting wetter the more I demand of her.

I start to move my fingers in and out of her, grazing over her clit each time I pull them out.

"Oh yes Christian," She says. I pull my fingers out and slap her perfect ass gently. I know with the water it won't sting as much but with enough pressure so she knows..

"It's Sir," I say firmly before I spank her for the second time.

"Yes, Sir," She purrs. She doesn't even turn to look at me. Fuck yes, baby.

I place my hand back where it came from. Shit, can she get any more fucking wet. I return to inserting my fingers into the one spot that always leaves my head spinning. In out...in out...rubbing her clit. Just a couple more of this and she begins to shudder. That's it, baby! Just before she comes, I remove my fingers when she turns to look at me.

"I didn't give you permission to look at me...eyes down. " She turns back around and casts her eyes down. You can't miss the lust and desire in her eyes. I move her legs apart and push her to lean forward and I quickly drive into her from behind. Yep, that's all it takes is one hard and fast thrust and she's a goner. I'm feeling her orgasm around my cock. Fuck...do not come yet Grey...control that shit Christian...control. Fuck that feels so incredible.

I wait until she finished before I slowly start to move. I start off gently just to make sure she has her feet and legs under her. I wrap one arm around her waist to hold her up as she comes. Once I feel she has her balance back, I pick up the pace...slamming harder and faster with each thrust. I land another slap on her ass which results in her moaning in pleasure. I lean forward and take her earlobe within my teeth again as one hand goes around to play with her clit as I pound away into my wife.

"Who's in control Anastasia?" I demand from her.

"You Sir."

"Who owns you?" I demand again from her

"You Sir." Her voice thick from lust.

"Your mine and only mine, do you understand that Mrs. Grey?"

"Yes Sir, I belong to you, only you Sir." When I hear her say that I immediately explode inside of her. Both of us going off at the same time, calling out each others name.

I pull Ana towards me as I slowly use the other wall to guide us down to the shower floor.

"Mmm...that was a better workout than the gym baby. I should've woken you up instead." She sits between my legs with her back resting against my chest and her arms draped over mine which are wrapped around her waist.

"You got my last name wrong," She says to me, and I'm shocked. She has taken my name hasn't she?

"Really?"

"Yes, it's not Mrs. Grey, thank you very much. It's Mrs. Trevelyan-Grey. You would think you would know your own name," She grins. She's the smart ass now, but it's so nice to see her smiling.

"Mrs. Grey for short," I retort. "We should get washed off so we can get ready for work. We have to leave for the office soon," I suggest as I let go of her and stand up. I hold my hand out for her to help her up.

Twenty minutes later we're dressed and in the kitchen eating breakfast when I start to go through this morning's papers. The first thing I see is Kate's story.

 _Seattle's Newest Royal Couple - The story of Christian and Anastasia Grey_

 _Christian and Ana Grey's story began long before becoming husband and wife. Their story began when Ray Steele, Ana's father, and Carrick Grey were childhood best friends, inseparable until their high school graduation. When graduation came, they went their separate ways embarking on very different adventures. Carrick left for Harvard University where he met and married the benevolent Grace Trevelyan and Ray Steele entered the Marines and married Ana's mother Carla Adams nee Wilks. Fast forward 20 years and Carrick Grey is managing partner in the law firm of Grey, Jackson and Son. Ray Steele was in a custody fight over his adopted daughter. Shortly after moving for work, Ray was given the name of a well-known family law attorney. Enter Carrick Grey._

 _Anastasia, known as Ana to those close to her, was 14 years old when the Grey family came into her life. Carrick indeed did help Ray fight for more than year to gain custody of his daughter. It was during this time the childhood friends reconnected. It was as if the past 20 years never happened and the two families came together. At the time, Ana was 14 and Christian was 19. They quickly bonded despite a six-year age difference, and became fast friends. Their undeniable attraction can be seen in the photo of the couple at a family dinner. It was not until Ray was injured while fishing and Christian was left to watch over her as Ray was taken to the hospital, did they realize that night was the start of something more._

 _Acutely aware of their age difference and the consequences, the power couple tried for years to deny their mutual feelings. As they spent more time together, it became harder to refute the attraction. As Ana finished high school, Grey Enterprise Holdings (GEH) was in its infancy. The mergers and acquisitions (M &A) empire we know today was not built alone. It seems that Ana, who is not only beautiful and down to earth, is also quite business savvy. Graduating from Washington State University in just three years with a double major in Business and English Literature, Ana was lending a helping hand to the enigma who would later become her husband._

 _It is said that behind every successful man stands a woman. The Harvard dropout found his woman standing, not behind him but alongside. Not only that, Christian Grey had something greater; he found his life partner. For years, the notoriously private Grey was seen at charity functions, business dinners and family events with the petite brunette beauty on his arm. To the public, it would appear they were merely good friends based on the photos from a Coping Together event several years ago. Unbeknownst to everyone, a fairy tale romance was unfolding in plain sight. As Ana's roommate and best friend throughout college, this reporter was not privy to what is now headline news, not only her relationship with Grey but subsequently, their marriage. This brings us to one of the best-kept secrets we've come across in a very long while. It's safe to say we've all been punk'd!_

 _Even though his sexuality had long been fodder for the tabloids, Christian Grey was considered the nation's most eligible billionaire bachelor year after year. The joke's on us folks because he was, in fact, married all along. This information coming to light only Monday night via an unscheduled press conference led by GEH's Chief Operations Officer, Rosaline Bailey. Ros, as she is known, was one of only a handful of people in Grey's inner circle in the know. Expecting that this news would draw unwanted attention from the press and the unrelenting and intrusive paparazzi, the young couple granted the Seattle Times with this unprecedented peek into their private lives. The Kavanagh and Grey families are friends and the Grey's wanted someone they trusted to tell their story._

 _No one more than me wanted to know the reasons for keeping such information secret for more than two years. We know there's more to this story than meets the eye so when I sat down with Christian and Ana very little was off limits. The generally aloof CEO and his ostensibly shy wife were open and eager to clear the air to avoid it filling with gossip and untruths. They assured us that this is the only time they will entertain questions from the press regarding their personal life, and we are striking while the iron's hot, so to speak._

 _We began our questions with the most obvious - Why?_

 _When asked, Ana did not cite one particular reason, but a culmination of differing factors that, in hindsight, aren't as remarkable as one might think. In the beginning, both families main concern was protecting them due to the age difference. Christian was 19 when they met; legally he was an adult. The age of consent in Washington State is 16. Christian was the driving factor behind waiting to take their friendship to the next level. He did not want Ana to endure any extreme and hurtful scrutiny. Additionally, both families wanted to protect them from unwarranted speculation regarding their relationship status. Ana made it very clear that their friendship grew over time and they `dated', despite outside appearances, they were only friends. As Ana became of legal age and graduated from high school, Christian was now over the age of 21. He was working assiduously to grow GEH and Ana only wanted to protect him and his dream. As college quickly approached, Christian and Ana's relationship moved just as quickly from the "friend zone". Head over heels in love, they longed to start their life together._

 _By the time Ana was ready to leave for college, Christian and GEH were known worldwide, and his wealth was increasing exponentially. Christian had waited patiently but he wanted Ana to realize her dreams too. So, not unlike any man that has found his soulmate and the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he asked Ana's father for permission to marry her. I should mention that Ray Steele was not on board with the marriage in the beginning. It was only after Grey's close protection officer, Jason Taylor, was hired on as the head of Grey's growing security team. Taylor and Ray served in the military together; Ray trusted him with his life. Upon receiving Taylor's reassurance of his daughter's continued safety, Ray gave his blessing. It is not illogical to think a parent would not voice concern given everything surrounding Christian and GEH's quick rise to the top of the M &A world._

 _An unlikely factor playing an important role in the decision to maintain their clandestineness was Ana's desire to attend and experience college like any normal freshmen. Up to this point in her life, she had enjoyed virtual anonymity outside of her ties to the Grey family. No bodyguards, no press or paparazzi following her; she was just Ana Steele and she didn't want special treatment simply for being Christian Grey's wife. To this day, Ana is determined to succeed on her own merit. Working tirelessly to earn two degrees and graduate in just three years, Ana experienced college life as any freshman does. She relished a small, close group of friends with whom she socialized. She did not frequent clubs or drink in excess and most certainly did not date._

 _At least once a month Ana made the trek to Seattle under the pretext of visiting family. In reality, she was visiting her husband. Even though her friends knew Ana had a romantic someone in her life, they believed it was not that serious. Nothing prepared them when they learned that she was indeed married. After lengthy discussions with their closest friends and family members, they understand the circumstances that necessitated the surreptitious behavior and have forgiven them both and wish them nothing but lifelong happiness._

 _Speaking at length with the Grey's, we conclude they are not unlike other young newlywed couples. Ana was scared not for herself but Christian. She did not want his reputation tarnished for being with someone who was still in high school or college or for his business to be negatively impacted. Ana did not want people to think she was in it for the money and attention. In actuality it is the opposite. Ana, who is shy, quiet and down to earth, is an avid reader and was raised in modest surroundings. Materialistic is not a word used to describe Anastasia Grey in spite of what the outside world believes the life of a billionaire's wife to be. I can certainly attest to Ana's level of frugality. She enjoys cooking even though they employ live-in staff. To Ana, they are extended family. She insists they maintain as much normality as possible. She is content spending time at home with her husband and cooking for family and friends. Most recently she is enjoying a new job in publishing._

 _Alright, back to the wedding._

 _One would think with his immense wealth, Christian could offer Ana the wedding of her dreams. If that happened, I would, most certainly not have to write this exposé. The young lovers wanted something intimate. So, on a sunny July day, Christian and Anastasia, along with their parents went to the King County Courthouse and married courtesy of Judge Richard Bathum. Only Dr. and Mr. Grey and Ray Steele served as their witnesses. I would be remiss not to mention that neither of Grey's siblings was aware of the marriage either. Nonetheless, they are elated to have another sister in the family and to see their brother happy. Many will wonder whether or not a prenuptial agreement exists. The answer is yes. The details, deemed off limits, will not be released to the public. It was Ana who initially suggested the agreement even though it was evident that it never crossed the mind of the entrepreneur billionaire. Christian said that coming to consensus as to whether or not he would sign the prenup was more of a fight than the details of its contents._

 _What does the future hold for Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey? Since Anastasia graduated in May, she has moved back to Seattle and the couple is residing together as husband and wife. They are living their extraordinary life together whether it's work, socializing with family and friends, attending an event or just spend quiet time at home. Looking at their wedding photo and pictures of them growing up together, there is no denying the love between them and the commitment to their marriage. It is a modern day romance novel playing out for all to witness._

 _The Seattle Times and Kavanagh Media are grateful to Christian and Anastasia Grey for granting us the opportunity to share their story. Out of respect for their privacy, all affiliates of Kavanagh Media including the Seattle Times, has agreed to refrain from further reporting anything related to their early years together or their marriage. We hope other media outlets join us in allowing the Grey's to live their private lives to which they are entitled like the rest of us. We will continue to report on the success of GEH, its charitable efforts as well as professional achievements for both. I am surely speaking for everyone when I say to my dear friends we wish you love, laughter and happily ever after._

"Wow, Ana you have to read what Kate did," I say as I finish skimming it over; I trust Ana and she wouldn't say anything to cause any problems. I must say some of the photos used are private photos that no one has seen, but it really shows the love we share and the bond we have. My favorite is the one of us smiling and our foreheads touching. It was taken after we had been pronounced husband and wife and I just kissed her.

"I wanted it to be a little shorter, but Kate and her dad felt it necessary to include the backstory of our fathers," She says as she comes to stands beside me. My arm goes around her waist and I pull her into my lap. I can't but help but nuzzle my face in her beautiful long hair to take her in.

"I'm going to find it fucking hard to get any work done today knowing you are wearing this." She's dressed in a beautiful cashmere Chanel suit and oh those damn Louboutin fuck me shoes. She looks so delicious it's not funny. If it wasn't for the fact I know we need to head to the office, I would take her again just to remind her who she belongs to. She has me wrapped around her little finger.

"Christian, Ana there's a rather large gathering of paparazzi on the street. We're going to send four vehicles out at once as a diversion because they won't know which vehicle either of you are in. Sawyer and I will be extra hard on both of you over the new few days about security, so please don't fight us on it. It's necessary because of the story hitting the streets this morning garnering more interest." Taylor states matter of factly. That explains why he was up early with me this morning because the paper was out and we clearly made it known to look for it today.

If it weren't for the fact I know she would be hugely pissed at me, I would take us away for a few days, maybe a week or two. I know that won't solve the problem, though.

We arrive at Grey House and as we walk to the elevator that takes us to the executive floor, I hear wolf whistling from behind us. Of course...Ros.

Ros is practically panting, "Fuck me, Grey, can she be any hotter."

"Back off Ros."

"Hell no, this is too much fun Grey. Seriously Grey, your wife, is bringing sexy back to women's suits."

"Rosaline," I remark as we step into the elevator.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Grey, I'm just stating the fact. How the hell do you plan on keeping every other hot-blooded male away from her beats me. Like you're getting any work done with her like this in our office." I hear Ana giggle.

"Something funny, baby?" She grins.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he Ana? Now if he causes you any trouble or you want to bat for the other team, you know where to find me. Now, Grey, we have another department head meeting in about 30 minutes cause I'm being a right bitch again and moving it up, so Andrea has rescheduled your morning meeting. I just told her and she wasn't happy."

"It is the second time in a week you've moved the HOD meeting Ros."

"Yes, but with good reason. They're being lazy fuckers and need a severe ass kicking." She's not wrong about that one at all.

"True. Oh, also Roz, make time to see Ana today because she is working on a project for SP. It's rather promising and I want your opinion on it." I say as we reach my floor...well our floor. Ros, myself and when Ana decides, her office will also be on this floor as well.

"Christian it's not even ready for comments or feedback."

"She can be of help. You'll be surprised at the ridiculous amount of information Ros has in her head, or at her fingertips."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out I ended up with the my children's tummy bug and man I can see why they got hit and hit bad it was horrible. And I'm sure I got it twice as bad.**_

 _ **So here is the next update for you all.**_

* * *

Once in my office, I fire up my computer to go through my emails. The first one to catch my eye is one from Welch that is highlighted red, meaning it's urgent.

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _From: Welch_

 _cc: Brian Kavanaugh_

 _Subject: Kavanaugh Media - Mary Homes_

 _I've been going through Ms. Homes emails and it seems since Mrs. Grey and Ms. Kavanaugh started at Washington State University she has had the university magazine and paper sent to her each week. Also, it seems she has been getting copies of the papers from that area. Not sure if she has in fact been keeping track of Ms. Kavanaugh or Mrs. Grey in the beginning, but after Ms. Kavanaugh's interview with Christian, she seems to have switched. She figured out who you were to her. I'm still tracking down where the images she has are located. It seems the person who sent them has routed them through several different servers and languages as well. We're still tracking it as I send this message._

 _Will get in touch once more information is found._

 _Welch_

 _Head of IT_

 _Grey Enterprise Holdings_

"Grey," I snap as I answer my ringing phone.

"Welch here. Sir, I've got more info for you."

"What's that Welch?"

"The photo Lily used was photoshopped for sure. Looks like it was a professional who did it. Barney is helping me to try and track who did it because it wasn't done on her computer. Her father brought it in and there's no sign of the photo having been anywhere near it. It was transferred to her mobile."

"So, no luck yet?"

"Sorry Sir. None as of yet. Have you read my email yet?"

"Yes, I just finished when you called. Not been able to give me much have you."

"Sorry about that Sir, but whoever is helping her is covering their tracks well. Without breaking any laws, Sir, it has to take this long. We need to make sure that everything we find can be used in court if needed."

"Ok, but keep me abreast of any developments."

"Will do." He hangs up immediately...he knows when a conversation is over.

Fucking great. We have no leads to tell us what is going and who is working with Lily. I still can't believe someone would do that... mastermind something so in depth as a photo showing me sleeping with someone else. The fact we both saw it and believed it even shocked me big time. The hardest part was me ever doing that because I know for a fact that once I was interested in Ana, I couldn't get it up unless I thought of her. After the night Ray broke his leg, I knew there something special about her. I thought maybe I'd get it out of my system; you know, the allure of a young virgin. But it wasn't. The fact I pulled her into my chest and held her when I would never have done that with anyone except Mia. I did it without even thinking how much I hated being touched. I then fell asleep wrapped up in her arms which was my first night without a nightmare. It was amazing back then, but I also felt off balance knowing that she could do that to me. Now I know it was a sign that my body knew what a good woman would do for me...what good she could bring into my life and how to make it better. Being able to tolerate physical contact with my own family, mostly being able to hug them, is something that, to this day, brings joy to my parents. My mother doesn't have to worry about my reaction if she touches me even though she is still careful with my chest and back, but it's very different from how it used to be.

That shit last night really rocked us both. After some sleep and repeating her words over and over, I can see why she wanted some space. I understand it now, but last night all I kept thinking was she was running. She was trying to figure it out herself and knowing my ways of figuring things out would not have helped her. Not when I'm distracting her with sex. We've lived very different lives for the last three years and we both have a lot of adjustments to make and I need to remember to give her space. She's an over thinker, where I'm a man of action. Sometimes action is not what she needs.

This is going to be a very long day. I'm not in work mode, but I must keep putting one foot in front of the other. I have one important meeting today, thank God.

I walk into the management meeting not feeling all that great. I'm pissed and sick of the bullshit that is going on around us. There are only two departments that I don't need to worry about Taylor – Security and IT. Taylor is head of Security, not just for me personally, but GEH and Welch runs the IT department. I let Ros run the meeting and she rips into them. She lives and breathes GEH just like I do. Gwen, her wife, has been with her from the start just like Ana, and I wouldn't trade her as my COO. She is perfect for the job.

"Why are our meetings always rescheduled? I had to end a meeting this morning to make this one on time." Henry Seale, the head of finance questions.

"Well, that's easy Mr. Seale. As CEO of this company and Ros is COO we get to decide when meetings take place. We have full access to all appointments, meetings and phone calls and as I pull up the data for your department, and then you computer line as well as office phone I see oh nothing recorded down, so were you in fact yet again taking another personal call during work hours, now shall I see if it is on the work phone, which Nope it wasn't, no phone call on that one either, do I need to get Welch here to trace your private mobile to find out what you were doing in work hours that was not work related?" I say to him and he's not happy.

"Look I'm growing tired of the department managers slacking off. The only exception seems to be security and IT. We have to chase down your reports, which are not being done properly amongst other issues. Mr. Moure is coming in next week to shake things up. It comes down to this...pull your head out of your ass or you're out. Oh, you only have ten days to sort your shit out."

Paul Harder speaks up, "What do you want us to work longer hours than 9 to 5?"

"Don't you already work more than nine to five hours Mr. Harder?"

"I'm in at 8.30 and gone by 5. I do have a life outside this building?"

"Really, so do I! However, my work doesn't stop when I leave this building. The head of security and IT do not work regular hours, they work whatever hours are needed to get the job done. Then again, I suppose the fact I do notice the hours they work and pay them for the hours they do work, not those they so call work."

"We all have families, Sir."

"So does Taylor he is a father to one, a husband. Welch is also a husband and father to four. Somehow they work their asses off to make sure their staff is doing their job correctly. They and their team are consistently recognized for their work and paid accordingly. The rest of you are a fucking joke right now. The days of sitting on you thumbs, not performing but getting paid end NOW! Pay has always reflected work input, however since I know several of you have a significant drop in work, your salary will be cut to reflect that. All of GEH is going to have a thorough audit and all jobs will be on the line. If I find one, and I mean one issue, as I go through each department your time at GEH will end immediately. There are no second chances. Welch, Taylor my office now please." I get up and leave the room. Taylor and Welch hot on my heels.

 **Once in my office, we all sit.**

"First, your two departments are fine, so don't stress and tell your staff within your departments that their jobs are safe."

"Thank you, Sir." They both say in unison.

"Welch, I thought you asked about some additional staff? Go for it, you know the drill."

"Can I go for two, sir?"

"Sure thing. We also need to make sure we get Ana's office here all sorted. It seems she may start using it now and she's in today working on a project for SP. So, if you can, Welch go sort out a computer and everything else she needs. Oh, don't take no from her and be sure it can hook up to the SP servers too. Let Mr. Brownlee know what you're doing."

"Will do sir. Anything else, I have a shit ton of work to do?"

"Nope.

We watch and wait as Welch leaves my office. Jason looks tired.

"How's things going with Sophie?"

"Good and bad. She's trying hard to paint me as the uncaring bad parent more because I didn't drop everything and go back as soon as Sophie was dropped off. However, thanks to Carrick, he has managed to get the courts to grant me temporary custody until the court case, which he is trying hard to push through,"

"That is good how did dad manage that one?"

"Easy The judge spoke to Sophie, I was there and told her to tell him the truth. She still doesn't understand why her mother did what she did, but she also hasn't been in contact either. I think that was the final straw though the bitch did try to say she had called, we refused to let her talk to her daughter. When Reynolds informed him of the incident on our return from Portland where she went to get her school project. She refused to see her and now she's trying to bad mouth us to make us look bad. She even tried the whole you're not married, you're just a guy who sleeps around. Carrick had our marriage certificate for the judge. It's just a big fucking mess right now."

"Well, my offer still stands Jason. If you want some time off, do it. If you wish to offload some work to someone else, do so. You do not need to be taking on so much, she is more important right now."

"I know and thank you. Your father has forbidden me from doing that right now. I will cut back a bit, but right now you need me on the job. Luke, Ryan, Reynolds all have plenty on their plate's too Luke's always been my second and with Ana back he's back on her full time. As I said... big fucking mess."

"Well hire more Jason. You know I don't care what your staff numbers are and you're the only one who knows how many we need." I watch as he mulls it over.

"Why not have one person monitoring security breaches via the net? That would be one less job for you to worry about? Or one manage all the media issues for us?"

"Yes, but Sir, I like being hands on and the one to decide what is what. I get this gut feeling and it's never been wrong."

"I understand that but if they were able to do the upfront work but forward on any issues that's one less thing for you to do."

"Welch already has a guy on that job." Trust those two to already have something sorted.

"Look, Ana is back home now and I'm sure we can give you more free time. Maybe we should make dinner a family dinner with all five of us in the dining room eating together. We can talk to Sophie about her school, catch up on everyone's day. She calls us both Uncle and Aunty, so we don't mind at all. Honestly, it's nice having her here, but do not tell anyone I said that." I chuckle and I can see the faint smile on his lips.

"Look it's only a suggestion to get more time with her. The more comfortable she is with us, the easier it be for the judge to see she is in a loving environment. With people who care about her, who spend time with her. My mother wants to adopt her as a grandchild." He laughs at that we all know what my mom is like with children.

"I know money doesn't buy happiness, but love and being around the right people is. I was very lucky that Grace and Carrick never gave up on me even with my long list of issues. Then Ana came along and somehow she's made me into a better person all around. If you want to take one of the apartments we've just renovated and make it your own home if that is a concern for you, Jason. Do whatever, and I mean whatever, you need to do to get full custody of her. Just say it and it will be done. Your family Jason and family help each other out." I can see he is feeling emotional about all of this.

"Jason, did you tell my father that your alimony and child support payments were being paid on your behalf as per your contract."

"Sir?" I see him questioning what i just said.

"Jason did you not read your contract?"

"That was six years ago, sir. Honestly, I don't remember what is in it. It was more the fact I had a job in Seattle, allowing me to be more available for her than the Marines was. Plus I trusted Ray."

"Well you were going through the courts with Sophie and we put it in your contract that I would pay on your behalf any and all child support and alimony payments."

"Oh, fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"Shit, I've been paying out on top of that?"

"Hang on, it was meant to go through the courts so they knew Jason."

"The lawyer I had...I gave him a copy of the contract like you told me too. I should've used your father right from the start like Ray said too. But back then I couldn't afford it."

"Don't worry about that you have my father on the job now and he will ensure it gets done right. But, we need to inform him of what was meant to happen, and what hasn't happened." I quickly pick up the phone to call my father while Jason is still in the room.

"Carrick Grey speaking how can I help you?"

"Hi, dad it's me."

"Hi, son how are things this morning? Ana feeling ok after last night?"

"We're getting there, been a big shock, but I'm hopeful we'll pull through."

"You will son. It'll just take time, so what do I owe the pleasure of this call."

"It's regarding Jason's custody issue, dad."

"You know I can't talk to you about it son." I know he can't but as Jason's employer who pays his wages as well as bonus and payments for his daughter he can talk to me.

"I have more information for you that might be helpful regarding it dad plus Jason is here with me. I'm going to put you on speaker phone."

"Ok so what is it that is new information, and Jason you sure about talking about this in front of my son?"

"I have no issues at all with Christian knowing all the details regarding my case," Jason says as he moves closer to my desk.

"When I hired Jason he was going through the courts for access to Sophie. He lost and has to pay alimony and child support. I agreed with him that I would pay it on his behalf and it was meant to go through the courts, but he's just informed me that he has also been paying on top of it all."

"Shit." I hear from my father and he often doesn't curse.

"Dad?"

"Ok, can you please send over copies of his contract since he started working for you, including everything you've paid on his behalf," He says as I hit the send button on the email I was working on.

"Sending it to you right now."

"Good thanks, son, does it include his pay?"

"Yes dad, his salary and bonuses as well."

"Does the contract include all the expenses you cover son?"

"Not all. It does include his living arrangements, vehicle allowance, medical and dental insurance, the clothing allowance for work clothes. More importantly, it states that while away traveling with me everything is covered," There is a lull in the conversation as I hear clicking and typing from my father's end of the line.

"Shit son you're not joking on how well you pay your employees" My dad goes quiet again... he must have opened the salary, wages and bonus attachment. I watch as Jason sits here looking drained. I think I need to make him take this weekend off and rest.

"He's worth every cent, and then some dad," I tell my father. Jason just smiles at me, he knows what we are talking about.

"Son, your book work is outstanding, so much detail, everything is itemized, I need the name of your accountant, son."

"That would be me, Dad. I oversee all my personal staff's compensation myself, so everything that each employee gets I know. GEH's employees are done via the finance department, but I still check those over make sure they all correct. I do the book work for the wages, bonus and all my spending for Ana and I as well as that I spend on our own employees; Jason, all the security including yours as well as Gail are classed as personal. That includes Ros and Gwen as well."

"Well it's astonishing son,"

"I do like to know where every cent is going."

"I can see that son. Thanks for this information. I'm going to go through this now. Jason, you realize that you've been paying out alimony for far too long. This information from Christian will be a huge help showing that you do care for your child well beyond what the courts ordered. It may not look like it, but this will help us."

"How so?"

"Your ex-wife is trying very hard to make it look like you don't care and you're a deadbeat parent. Shit, Christian, that place isn't cheap."

Oops, he's just found out the cost of the apartment they live in.

"We needed her to live in better conditions than the place she called home. That place was a run down dump on the wrong side of town," Jason says to my father.

"Who covers the bills for this place?"

"I do. All she has to cover is the phone bill as well as food," I say as I look over at Jason.

"Hell, she's had it made and now she wants more."

"Yes she does, but she doesn't seem to notice that Carrick. Now she's demanding significant increases in both. The increases are nothing but it's her reducing my visitation with Sophie."

"Jason don't stress over it. Let me do my job." I hear my father say to Jason...right now it's Jason, not Taylor.

"She's my daughter, sir. She means the world to me and seeing her like she was after her mother refused to talk to her really hurt her. I had to sit and watch her crying as Gail held her after we went to her home to get her project. Her mother wouldn't let her in the house or talk to her so I had to get her school project. Every night she asks if her mom will call to say goodnight, but she doesn't. She's seven years old and missing her mother, and she thinks it's her fault."

"Well it's not her fault, and we will make sure that she stays with you, Jason. You have everything that is needed to provide her with a loving home. You're in a stable relationship, married again she's not. You have a job, yes the hours are all over the place, but it's income that you earn. Everything she needs is covered, school, medical, dental. Plus, I'm sure my very caring and compassionate son will give you whatever time you need off."

"Already told him that dad, but he's refusing right now."

"I have a job to do, and there is too much going on right now to off load to others." He fires back.

"As normal dad, he always put everyone else before himself." I shake my head at Jason.

"If I make recommendations to the court with this hearing son will you put them in place at work?"

"Yes, I will Dad. Do whatever you have to do dad, and I will make sure on my end that it is in place. Even if I have to fire his sorry ass for the millionth and one time."

"Yeah right sir, you won't fire me. Ana will kill you before she lets that happen."

"No, it won't be Ana it'll be Ray." I hear my dad laugh as Taylor and I join in.

"Jason, I see here you agreed to pay alimony only while Sophie resides with your ex-wife, up until the age of eighteen. After that, you would stop paying or if Sophie was removed before then that you would stop paying, that still stands?"

"Yes, it does. I did that to make sure that they had somewhere better to live and that she couldn't complain about not being able to provide for Sophie. I change it after Christian hired me. I know I didn't need to do it at all, but I did."

"You have a lot here to rebut her claims that you don't care, Jason. You have Christian's payments going out on your behalf, you also have the money you pay. We have a lot of positives going for us, Jason. Relax and let me do my job. I need to go through the finance side of it all and work out how much you have overpaid her. We'll talk later." My father says as I hear the line disconnect.

"He's the best Jason, and do not worry about the costs."

"Your father already told me his services are free, he said it's what we do for family."

"You arer family Jason, so please do as you're told." We talk for a few more minutes before he leaves and I get back to work.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hi all sorry for such a big gap between the last chapter and this one, I had 2 teeth removed beginning of last week and been on medications to fight the infection that i get when ever my teeth get work done on them, this time t was meant to be easier with starting the drug course beforehand but nope still battling an infection and getting the sites to close up, Then I went away for a couple of days over the weekend with my horse to compete in an Endurance event that allows us to get international ratings which we got our very first 1* rating so now to work on a 2* rating :) then I slightly hit a brick wall, I was never fully happy with what I was writing I think drugs had some play in that. SO here is another chapter for you all will try and get another one up and out by new year if possible.**_

 _ **I wish everyone a great Christmas and New Year**_

 _ **Also keep up with the reviews they great I love reading them.**_

* * *

"Grey," I snap as I answer my phone while reading over another proposal that Ros has sent me.

"What have I told you about answering your damn phone like that?" Shit, it's Ray. Why's he calling me?

"Sorry Ray. I didn't check my caller ID. My mind was on work."

"Your brain is on work instead of the shit that happened last night, son." SHIT SHIT SHIT! I take a deep breath to calm myself.

"How much do you know Ray?" I ask as I run hand through my hair.

"All of it. Why the hell didn't either of you call and tell me about what Mia and Lily did?"

"Honestly, our minds were elsewhere."

"Seems that way. Jason told me about the photos, son. Let's just say I'm rather bloody pleased to hear that they were fake. It still wasn't something I wanted to hear."

"Ray, I would never do that to us. More importantly, I couldn't do that even if I tried." My voice breaks at the thought of what happened. He needs to understand that it could never happen even if I wanted it too.

It's quiet for a few seconds. He's letting it sink in and I'm trying to stay calm.

"It's rocked the hell out of you, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has rocked all of us. More so because someone would go to such lengths to split us up. Not to mention the fact that we both momentarily thought it was true. I was trying to figure out when and where it happened, because if it was real, it had to have happened in one of those rare times Jason was not with me. Thank God for my mother being a surgeon."

"Yes, thank God for Grace. I can assure you that if that happened when Jason was on duty, you wouldn't be alive to talk about it."

"He would never have allowed me to get that far to being with Ray. The only time I went out was events; otherwise, it was Grey House or home. That is unless I was with Ana. She's not handling this all that well."

"She'll be internally analyzing it, being the overthinker that she is. I hope like hell that you're giving her room to think, but not too much room that she isn't feeling supported. Remember you're one of only a few males she trusts. It would have devastated her big time son."

"I know and I'm trying to give her space and time that she needs, but it's not easy."

"Have you spoken to Flynn yet today?"

"No, he's away in England visiting his in-laws."

"Well, he is not going to be of help to you right now. Do you want to go fishing with me to get away from it all?"

"I would love to Ray, but..."

"But what son?"

"There is so must shit going on here I can't go anywhere."

"An afternoon won't hurt anyone son, and Roz can keep on eye on everything."

"GEH isn't the issue Ray. Jason's fighting for custody of Sophie; Lily and her damn stunt and then there is the dumbass who tried to leak news of our marriage before we could."

"Backup, Christian. What's this about Jason and Sophie?" Shit Jason hasn't told Ray yet. Shit, now I've dropped him into it and he is going to be one pissed off head of security when he finds out I let it slip to Ray.

"He hasn't told you?"

"He's told me nothing."

Great, yes let's change the subject. "His ex-wife is asking for more child support so Gail suggested he try for full custody; she dropped Sophie off while we were still in Portland a few weeks ago," I tell Ray.

"Jenny has always been a bitch after his money. An officer in the Marines gets paid well and with kids, you can get a bit more. However, what she didn't expect was for him to not re-up because he wanted to be more hands-on. He didn't like the idea of being away from his kid after she was born. That is when it all went downhill."

"Well, we can agree on the money side of things. My father's handling his case, this time, around."

"Good. He should have used him from the beginning like I told him. However, money was an issue then and he used every cent he had to get what little he did get. Then you came along."

"Yes, well I told him to do whatever he needs to do and I will implement any changes he needs."

"Looks like I need to have a word with him. He tells me everything I need to know when I ask about you two but he didn't tell me what that bitch is doing to him."

"We both know he hates talking about her."

"Yes, though I feel we all should go fishing on Saturday. You need it, bring Jason as well. He needs to destress. I will call him and Carrick and sort it all out. We should take the Grace out; I'll come up Friday. Can we have a nice family weekend, I'm not accepting any answer other than 'yes we will' from you Christian."

A day out would be nice, but I have so many things to do. However, when Ray makes his mind up that is that. Yep, I've lost this battle for sure. We are going fishing regardless of what I want.

"No problem. I will leave it all up to you to sort out. Just make sure you inform Taylor of ALL the plans." Emphasizing ALL because last time he forgot a few details and Jason was very pissed off.

"I will. I'll sort it all out and will see you in a couple of days. Now I better call that daughter of mine to see how she is doing. Take care of yourself son, and don't let it eat away at you."

We say our goodbyes.

 **Ana's Office**

"Ana Grey speaking," I say as I answer my cell and I don't bother checking to see who is calling either. I consciously need to remember to say Grey, not Steele.

"Ana, it's me, Mia." She is the last person I expected to hear on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Mia what can I do for you?"

"Um..." Great, I don't have time for her to hem haw around. I sit up straight in my chair and cross my free arm over my chest as I talk to her.

"Mia, just spit it out." I snap.

"I know that saying sorry for my actions won't work but I still want to let you know that I am sorry. Sorry more for the fact that I somehow allowed Lily to brainwash me like she did, and..."

"And what Mia?"

"I'm happy for you and my brother. I am also happy that thanks to you, Elliot now has a girlfriend. But I...how do I be a normal person?"

She's asking me how to be a normal person...like I know how to do that.

"What do you mean by that Mia?"

"Well, you're a normal person. You went to college, then got a real job, how?"

"I just did it. It wasn't easy not with your brother the way he is."

"But how do I get them to see me for me and not for the name I carry? I've tried, but all they see is the Grey name and they don't see me for the skills I learned thanks to you and Christian sending me to Paris." She's in the same predicament that I was in when I decided to go away for college.

"You will have to start at the bottom Mia and work your way up."

"I know, but they don't want me in the kitchen, they want me in front of house. I see that as a complete waste of money that you spent to send me to Paris. I don't care if I am just peeling vegetables, getting pans prepped, etc. I want to be in the kitchen not front of house."

Well, how can you disagree with that...she doesn't want to waste the money we spent on her.

"Have you spoken with Christian to see if any one of the restaurants we own may have a vacancy for you?" I have to get used to all this being ours, not just his.

"No. No, I have to do this the right way otherwise I'm going to be in serious trouble. I made a promise to do this with no handouts."

Promise to whom? I know Carrick and Christian agreed to give her some assistance so what is going on here. I know she didn't say anything when they spoke to her about it.

"Mia, you can always ask him to pass on your resume since he's the owner. They don't need to hire you because of the name we carry. It's a thought or you could drop them off yourself."

"Will he even talk to me after the things I said to you?"

"Of course he will 're his sister."

"Yeah, but I said some horrible things to you, Ana. So horrible I'm surprised you're even talking to me."

"Well, I wouldn't be, but last night you were honest and defended your brother when he needed it the most."

"He looked so scared when Lily was getting close to him. It had been a long time since I've seen him like that. To be honest, I have never seen him that terrified."

"Yes, well you beat me to pushing her away. I would have very much enjoyed getting my hands on her." Mia giggles,

"It was nice having a good reason to push her. I forgot how manipulative she is and she does it without you even realizing it. I'm home not even a few weeks and I'm back under her spell. Will we ever be like we were before all of this?"

"No idea Mia." I hear a faint ok and a heavy sigh. It's like she's holding the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I should let you go; I've taken up enough of your time. I'm sorry Ana; sorry that I broke your trust in me and our friendship. That's what hurts most...knowing that I lost my best friend," She says before hanging up.

It does hurt because she was one of my dearest friends. Can we be friends again? I have no idea right now. She was honest and defended her brother and she knows she was in the wrong. However, she also knows that saying sorry won't change what happened or fix it. Maybe she is more of an adult than we give her credit for. Or maybe it was the wake-up call she needed.

I suppose to those who don't know us or what was going on would think Christian was being overprotective. The same overprotective way that he is with Mia. How can you be mad at her for seeing him being brotherly with me like he is with her? She wanted us both happy, and she knows full well what he is like when any guy shows interests. He's scared off several boyfriends of hers the last few years. If I weren't so freaked out over nothing and just allowed this to come out, the events of this past weekend never would have happened. We would still be the best friends we have always been. I do need to accept some blame for Saturday night. Sunday morning, well that is a whole other story.

Ana you're over thinking all of this. You need to ask yourself if you think you can trust her again? Do you want to get that friendship back?

"Oh great who's calling me now," I say out loud to myself as I pick up my phone and see it's my father.

Why is he calling me during the work day? I put on my cheery face. "Hi dad,"

"Hi, Ana, how you doing?"

"Doing ok, what can I help you with today, dad?"

"Doing ok? Ana, you should know by now I know when you are lying." I haven't lied to him just omitted.

"Dad, I haven't lied to you."

"That's different from what I've been told." I'm not in the mood for games, not today.

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

"Mia and Lily. Do not deny it either. Jason told me and so has your husband." Great one can't keep his mouth shut, and the other runs to my father.

"And before you even think that you husband called me he didn't. Jason called concerned and also to let me know about what is going on. After that, I called Christian." Good grief, it's like he can read my mind.

"Anyway, I called to see how you're doing and also to let you know that the boys are going fishing this weekend, so Christian won't be around on Saturday."

"That's ok," I exclaim. Having a little space will be nice.

"Ana, darling, don't be too hard on him ok? Remember you both react and sort things out very differently and you both need to adjust to being under the same roof again. Try not to let what happened destroy everything you've both worked long and hard to have. You both deserve happiness." Oh, how I love my dad.

We talk for ten more minutes before hanging up. He doesn't think it'll be the last I hear from Carla about money and helping her out. Even with the documents Carrick has sent her, he is sure she will find some way around it all.

My email pings as soon as I hang up the phone and see it's from my husband so I open it and start reading.

To: Ana Grey

From: Christian Grey

Subject: You and Me

Hi Baby:

How's your day going so far? Enjoying your office here in Grey House?

I know we still have a lot to talk about. The first is how you were put on the GEH corporation papers. I was already planning for our future, but more importantly, you helped me from the beginning. Even if we had not ended up together, you would, at least, have some form of income to make sure you could do what you wanted to do and not worry about anything ever again.

I don't mind giving you some space to think about what transpired last night at my parents place. Remember I'm here and you're not alone in this. Last night has affected not only you, baby, but me too. I wish Flynn were here so I could talk to him. All I want to do is bury myself balls deep inside of you and forget the world around us. You keep telling me that me doing that isn't dealing with the issue at hand just delaying it. Personally, I don't care if being balls deep inside of you delays what is happening around us, at least, it's connecting me with the most valuable precious thing in my life...you. You are, the one person who deserves to be by my side and the one who has been there for so long now. I've missed having you in our bed every night and living in our apartment. Just like you always say, I would live in a cardboard box if it meant I had you. I never want to go without ever again because I've been there once and it's not a feeling I ever want to experience. I also never want any of my family experiencing it either.

Now, I'm not sure if you know already know this, Ray was going to call you. He has decided that I need a day out on the water fishing with Dad, him and Jason. He is coming up Friday and we are going fishing on Saturday. Sadly that is all I know of our plans. I thought maybe we could all go to dinner on Friday. The whole family, including Kate since it seems she and my brother serious. It could be our big first outing since the press release and why not do it with all our family around us and at the Mile High Club? Let me know your thoughts.

Also, Barney is going to be setting up a computer and other electronic necessities in your office. It will be hooked up with SP for you so that at any time you want to work at Grey House you can, but still be able to do SP work. I'm proud that you wanted to do it on your own without everything that comes with being married to me, baby. I also wanted you to be able to still work for SP from your office here.

I also need you to look at my schedule for the next few weeks. There are a few dinner meetings scheduled, that if possible, I would love for you attend with me. There is also a short trip I have to take as well. I will leave it up to you regarding if you come or not. You already know what I would prefer...you to be with me.

Alright, my beautiful wife, as much as I love staring out the window thinking of you, I better get back to earning some money. We will talk soon.

I love you.

Christian

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings (totally and hopelessly in love with his wife)

There's the man I love. His email leaves a smile on my face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Well its 2016 for me here in NZ, its been a full on couple of weeks with Christmas and now the New Year kicking in.**

 **So here is the next update for you all, the next chapter is nearly all written just waiting on the beta to go through it and for me to finish it off.**

* * *

The slight squeak of the hinges alerts me to the opening door. I hear a mumble about getting Taylor to sort something out. I don't move but the smell of his aftershave and body wash engulfs my sense as he strides closer to me ...barefoot. Of course, I can't but help but peek to see those sexy bare feet. He has changed into those faded jeans; the ones he only wears in here.

"Good girl. I see you kept everything on like just as I asked," he states as I kneel at the foot of the bed.

"I'm going to take so much pleasure in removing every single item." The way he says this; it has me so wanting him, needing him and we haven't even begun. I hear movement and the sound of one of the drawers opening. The anticipation of what is going to happen has me on high alert.

I see he has a blindfold in his hands. "I'm going to blindfold you now,"

He places it over my eyes then commands me to stand up.

"Turn around." His dominate voice is deep and such a turn on. I hear more movement but feel nothing against my body. I feel no touching of my clothes but then I hear the faint sound of his shirt hitting the floor. Another drawer opens...no make that several drawers open and close What is he looking for? Just hurry up and touch me, undress me, Christian. My mind yells out to him but I don't say a word. Even though I desperately want to.

He finally speaks. "All damn day all I've been able to think about is you in this fucking sexy as hell suit. Looking so delectable that I've not been able to get any damn work done. I've been trying to keep my dick in line and acting like a total out of control hormonal teenager every time I thought of how fucking hot you looked this morning."

Hey, it's not my fault that he brought me these damn suits for work, well Caroline picked them out.

Shit, I jump when I feel the whack of the crop on my ass..my covered ass. Generally, he removes my clothing before he punishes me, something is off.

"...And no, nothing is off. I'm using a different crop tonight and I decided to give you some protection on your very delectable ass, which will be a lovely shade of pink by the time I'm finished. Now count," He demands.

"One." Smack.

"Two." Hmmm.

"Three." Oh, good lord.

"Four." I've missed this.

"Five". I manage to get out trying not to moan.

"Six."

Each one is placed differently to the last until we get to ten. I feel a little more force from one to the next, but at the same time, not more than I can tolerate.

I feel his breath on my shoulder. "Good girl," he whispers as his hand goes to the zipper on my skirt. He quickly lowers it and my skirt falls quietly to the ground. His hand quickly comes around to my front and between my legs.

"Fucking hell baby, you're dripping for me; so much it's running down your legs. You liked that didn't you?"

"Yes, Sir." I hear him hiss as he pulls my ass into his erection. Writhing in anticipation because I want that between my legs. Inside of me. Both his hands wander under my shirt, caressing and kneading my breasts one at a time, Every time he touches me it sends more signals to my core.

"No, not yet. You have to hold off or you'll be punished again." He commands. Fuck, that voice alone can have me toppling over the edge on an ordinary day. Hell, every day, but this...

He lets go of me and I immediately feel naked; naked and wanton. I feel him move around me and slowly starts unbuttoning my blouse one button at a time. He takes his damn sweet time doing it too. Each time he is careful to only touch my shirt as he pulls it away from my body.

"Don't move!" Shit did I move, I didn't realise I had. His hands move down my body to my underwear which he quickly pulls down my legs.

"Hold my shoulders; step out, first your right foot then your left," He directs. I follow his instructions as he removes them but I have no idea what he does with them. Once he speaks, I know.

"You smell divine baby." Yep, he sniffed the damn things.

"Just stunning, absolutely stunning." This is his softer side showing through right now.

Slap. "Your ass is a wonderful shade of pink baby, just how I like it."

"Lean forward, baby. The table's just in front of you, bend over it and push that fabulous ass out."

I do as I'm told as he sticks something in my mouth and commands me to suck on it. I know it's not the silver balls. Maybe it one of the plugs he's been using to train my ass so that he can claim it since I've given him the chance to claim that part of me. He removes it.

"You're so fucking wet, that I won't need any lube tonight. Remember baby, if this hurts you need to tell me."

"Yes, Sir," I say. I can tell it was part Dom and part husband speaking. He rubs it along my sex several times bringing me, even more, closer to the edge.

"Hold it off, you can do it, I know you can," He calmly whispers into my ear then he quickly nips it as he pushes the plug in. It feels foreign but good at the same time. I must say I do love having it in when he fucks me. The sensations are unreal, the fullness, the movement from it is something on a whole different level. His hand rubs my butt cheeks and he gives them a hard squeeze.

"Turn around I'm going to lift you onto the table." His voice is so thick with domination and desire. I am dripping like a damn sieve that one would think I have no control over myself.

"You're making a mess baby. I think I need to clean you up," He says just as I feel his mouth on me and his fingers inside me as his tongue laps up my juices. I move to put my hands in his hair but as I do he grabs them and pulls them above my head.

"Your hands stay right there and do not move them."

Shit! He goes back to doing what he was doing before. His tongue slowly stroking over my clit, each time bringing me closer and closer to orgasm while his fingers maneuver inside me. I try to hold off but when he suddenly sticks four fingers inside of me as well as his tongue, I'm a goner.

Coming down from the high of my orgasm I realize that I'm lying down on the table and can't remember how I got here. As my mind clears a little more, I feel his mouth still on my sex and I can feel myself building again. His tongue flicking over my clit every so often and its movement inside me are indescribable.

He moves away from me. I feel lost without his touch and I'm craving it tonight. I feel his hands on my arms working their way up to my face. He helps me to sit up and then kisses me softly and his tongue seeks permission to enter my mouth. I can taste both him and me on his tongue. I feel his dick as he quickly pushes inside me and he pulls me even closer to him. When did he unzip himself and bring it out?

"Damn him. He was meant to wait." I hear him say under his breath.

He raises his head. "Fuck it." Is the next thing out of his mouth as he pulls me closer and begins pounding into me hard and fast. His pace is relentless and I feel myself tightening. The sounds of our bodies as we connect in the most intimate way is all I can focus on. His determination is as if he's never going to get it again. Violent pleasure tears through me as my body stiffens and then I feel him still. His body is rigid; he grunts and groans as he releases inside me. The primal sounds tipping me over again. He removes the blindfold and as I open my eyes, I'm met with grey desire as he kisses me slowly, passionately, pouring all his love into one kiss.

He pulls away too soon but only because we need to breathe. "Seems my dick has a mind of its own tonight, baby." He smiles and chuckles as he touches his head to mine. He pulls me off the table and spins me around to remove the butt plug. The feeling of it being removed sends a few jolts of pleasure through me. I would prefer he leave it in because he knows how much I enjoy it. After he removes it, he slaps my butt a couple of times and hitting in all the right places.

"Get on the bed, lie on your back with your hands above your head." I do as I'm told without a word spoken. He comes over with a new toy to try. Hmm, I've not seen this one before.

"Yes, new toy baby. Don't worry it won't you hurt you, it's why I took the blindfold off. I didn't want you to panic when you felt it. I had it custom made for us." He shows me how it works. It gives us more freedom to move around the bed but still keeps my hands above my head or wherever he wants them or he can restrict all movement as well. He puts it on me and then attaches it to the headboard. He has the setting on low so I can still move around but I can't bring my arms down from above my head.

"What are your safe words, Ana?"

"Red and yellow, sir."

"Good Girl," He says as he does up the last tie of our new restraints.

As he places random kisses all over my body, I close my eyes to feel the pleasure he gives me even more. He takes my left breast in his mouth and begin to suck. He sucks hard, nipping every so often and rolling his tongue around my nipple. His right hand is on my other breast giving it ample attention. He pinches my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. My body is in pleasure overload. He suddenly tugs on my left breast before letting it go and switching to the right so he can repeat the same movement. As he pulls hard on my nipple, I explode, crying out his name and some other inarticulate sounds. I didn't even realizse how close I was but that - that was something else. When I look down at him, he seems rather pleased with himself. The smirk on his face is confirmation. He then starts kissing me again and then licking, kissing, licking. Repeat. Every so often I feel a pinch. This goes on for some time, I have no idea of how long but it's an incredible feeling, to have your body worshipped like this.

He gently spreads my legs apart and then blows softly over my clit again and again. I'm anticipating the feel of his tongue when he totally bypasses my sex and begins kissing my inner thigh. He slowly makes his way down my leg until he reaches my foot. He takes off my shoes and slowly peels off my stockings. He kisses my foot and sucks on my big toe. Good God he knows how to make my body sign. He switches to the other leg doing the same thing. His gentle caresses and kisses keep my body on high alert.

"Stay in control baby. You can do it. Just a tad bit longer," He says as he sucks on my big toe. Oh my god, it's so hard to be in control when all I want to do is to chase the overwhelming sensation that results from an orgasm from Mr. Sex God.

I feel his breath on my clit again when he commands. "You can't come until I tell you to."

"I mean it, Ana." Shit, I better try and hold off since he means it. I groan as his mouth claims my core again. His tongue going in and out of me.

He takes a breath. "Hold it."

I can't control it any longer, I just can't.

"You can do it, baby, I know you can," He maintains as he keeps working his fingers inside of me and teasing my clit.

"Just a little bit longer baby then I will let you come." He clamps his mouth on my clit.

My head is spinning now. Oh, fuck do not come, Ana...hold on, just a bit longer. I'm so close, I'm not sure I can wait any longer. He nips at my clit, pulls on it and that's it for me. I come hard. It takes my breath away; it's mind blowing and by far the most intense one tonight.

I come back to earth, finding myself turn on my side so and Christian is spooning me. I'm at a total loss for words...I can't even form anything remotely close to a word. Of course, my husband isn't done with me yet. He is rock hard again, behind me and pressing into my ass. His hands are wandering all over my chest. He rolls my nipple and I moan out and he knows I'm back. He starts to kiss my shoulder and sucking on it. Every so often he rocks his hips forward into me. I feel the dampness of his precum as his hand travels down my body until he reaches his destination again. He inserts his fingers deep, rubbing up and down hitting me in all the right places.

"God baby I still can't believe how wet you get for me every fucking time we do this. You're always so ready for me." He lifts my leg up and over his as his fingers continue going deeper. He flexes his hips again and the next thing I know and feel is his dick knocking at my back door. I moan out as he pushes in. There's a bit of pain but more pleasure than I ever thought possible.

"Shit, fuck! Sorry baby, are you ok? Did I hurt you? When you're ready, I'll remove him." His voice is soft and caring, but I do hear the panic in his tone, but I like the feeling of it so far. He had always told me I would enjoy this.

"Baby, are you going to talk to me?" He starts to pull out.

"Don't take him out."

"You ok?"

"Yes, just don't remove him."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Let me know if it hurts at any point." He gently starts to move, hitting me in places it's never been before. It feels strange but wonderful at the same time.

"Oh, you like this don't, you? I told you that you would." His hand moves to my front as he continues to move slowly behind me. He slips two fingers inside me. Damn, there's that full feeling that I love so much. However, this time, it's because his dick in my ass and his fingers in my pussy. Oh, my God, the feeling is phenomenal. Shit, I want more, I don't want this to stop.

"Fuck baby you're just as tight here as in the front. Just let your body go with it, baby. Just enjoy this experience as your first time," He says. I'm enjoying it far more than I ever thought. Why did we wait? Oh, my he's stroking his fingers and hitting my G-spot. Oh, fuck!

I feel myself building again as he strokes me a few more times and thrusts. Before I know it, we're both coming together. Jesus that felt so good. He stays inside me; holding me tight and listening to the music that's been playing in the background.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that baby; I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, you didn't. If I'm honest, I really enjoyed it like you said I would."

"Alright, let's go run you a bath and then I will give you a massage. How does that sound baby?"

"How about a shower and massage? I think I might fall asleep in the bath." As he pulls out, I feel some fullness from his come but I miss the feeling of him inside me and the connection we have.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi all, now please be bloody patient with the updates, I know before Christmas updates where daily but now holidays are over summer school is back in, uni is back, work, chapters aren't being able to be written in a day and then gone over by the beta who is also busy with uni and work and life. Updates will happen as they happen. The beta and me live in different time zones, so when adjustments or brain storming is needing to be done its harder to do.**

 **To all those lovely reviews thanks :) I do enjoy them :) they nice.**

 **So here is the next update for you all, the next installment will come as soon as I can get the chapter finished off and the beta can go over it properly be a good week,**

* * *

It's Friday already, where did Thursday go? Oh, who knows, it's been one hell of a busy week. I started my new job, there was the announcement of our marriage, and now one of the authors has requested a meeting with me and she said Christian needs to attend too. I have no idea why, though. It was lucky for me that Christian had availability today so we're meeting at Grey House since he has limited time. I asked why she didn't schedule directly through Christian's PA Andrea. She indicated she had but he has a six-month wait and her next book series is in the process, so she needs to speak with him. As the publisher, it has to go through us for approval before it goes to print and she's a VIP author. That means we tend to bend over backwards to give them what they want. When it comes to a new book series, then hell yes, you do.

Christian didn't mind that I scheduled the meeting when I called him afterwards. I told him it is for one of our authors and she needs something approved. The conversation was rather one-sided and he was busy, so I think he acquiesced. I was home for two hours before he came in explaining his delay was due to a deal he and Roz are working on. He also said he was busy with the issues at SP and Lily's photo among others. By the time we ate dinner and watched some TV...well we listened to it while we both read a book...me with my head in his lap, his hand brushing through my hair we went to bed. Not once did he ask me why he was needed at the meeting today, which seems odd. Then again, Taylor and Sawyer would have vetted the person because there is no way they would allow someone who's not approve just walk into Grey House to meet with him.

I am heading to Grey House with Lilia and Sawyer driving. She seems rather nervous sitting beside me and I have no idea why, it's just Christian.

When we enter all heads turn to look at us. Everyone on the first floor seems to stop what they doing and it honestly pisses me off. We pay them to work not to gossip, so I ring Roz to sort it out.

"Hi, Roz. Hey, can you send a memo out informing ALL employees that we pay them to work not just standing around and gossip or stare at people when they enter Grey House or their asses are fired." I pull the phone away as she laughs at me with her deep throaty laugh; yep that's Roz.

"Sorry, Ana darling, you sound like your other half just then. But, yes, sure thing I will send out a reminder and all of the first floor will have pay docked as per new policy," She hangs up. God, I love how she just hangs up, no goodbyes or thank you's, just like that husband of mine. It's damn annoying. We step into the elevator and make our way to Christian's floor. We're meeting in one of his conference rooms because I decided we need to be more formal than what it would be in his office. Plus, if he needs to go back to work and we haven't finished, he can. I thought about using my office, but she said she had some stuff to show us and the conference room will give her room to show us whatever it is she needs to show us.

As Andrea sees us, she smiles and picks up her phone. I'm sure she is informing Christian of our arrival, but as I walk in, I see he has already made himself at home. He's on the phone and it sounds important. He turns around and looks stunned and I'm not sure why, he comes over and places a kiss on my cheek before ending his call.

"Everything ok?" I ask and he nods.

"Lilia what a lovely surprise to see you, you're looking well," he says to Lilia. I had no idea they knew each other and they even shake hands.

As we take our seats at the table, she asks, "Didn't your wife inform you that the meeting was with me?" She appears shocked that he didn't know it was her.

"She may have, but I was busy with business yesterday. So what can I do for you today?"

"I need your approval."

"Approval on what Lilia?" He asks her. She looks down and then back up and you can see she is trying to gather her thoughts.

"I'm an author. A very successful one and I'm in the middle of writing a new book series and it involves BDSM. The thing is, I wrote about some of the things we did when we were together. I know you value your privacy now and even when we were together, I thought I would get your approval on those sections. They're all highlighted here on my manuscripts, no one has even proofread these or seen them, only me. My husband doesn't even get to read them." She quickly adds.

"Lilia, I have no issues at all with you using scenes from when we were together. Ana knows all about that lifestyle as we partake in it together." I see her relax. I'm curious how Christian knew she would be worried about my reaction to it.

"She has no idea does she?"

"About what?"

"That you and I were together before you two got together."

"No, she doesn't. We never talked about my ex's...well who they were. She knows I was with someone until that night I stayed with her."

"Yes, the night that you finally realized she was the one for you. There are no hard feelings over that, and Ana, I am 100% sure he is always faithful and always will be to you. The day after he stayed with you, he asked me to meet him at his apartment. He told me what happened, and at the time, it upset me that some 15-year old was able to hold him, sleep beside him and he doesn't have nightmares. I tried reminding him of the good things that I could do to him ...and his dick, but after thirty minutes I gave up. His cock no longer wanted me. I admit that hurt, but once I found my husband, my soul mate, I realized what happened. His body found its soul mate and honestly your body just doesn't get turned on by anyone else after that."

I smile at her. "Thanks, Lilia that is really nice to know. But I really didn't need to know all the details, but yeah...good to know."

"He is a good guy who's faithful to his girl no matter what. Back then I knew we would never be each others happy ever after, but damn, it was good exploring things together."

"How did the two of you meet then?" I ask her as I see Christian going over the manuscripts she has given us.

"Both of us were at Harvard. I was pleasing daddy by becoming a lawyer, which I honestly now love doing. I work on child abuse cases as the victim's lawyer in court along with battered woman cases. I've found that I love that side of helping people get the justice they deserve. Anyway, we had a couple of classes together and did a few projects together and we honestly were friends first for a good year. I ended up transferring back here around the same time he dropped out. My mom got sick so I came home for her and we meet up again in a club; one for BDSM. Neither of us knew the other was into it back at Harvard. Other than those two classes and a couple of projects, we never saw each other outside of class even though we were friends. We weren't the type that had to get together all the time. Once we saw each other in the club we decided to try it out. We knew we could trust one another and it was an excellent way to learn. Of course, we had been experiencing it before each other, but it was nothing compared to the things we did together. My next series of books is somewhat based on my experiences; how I learned about it, what I first thought about it right up to what I do now. The setting, the ages, etc., is different, but the more personal emotions and experience are my own. I wanted others to see and read a side of it that is pure pleasure...wonderment; but also how some things you do at home are typically classified as kink. It's why I need Christian approval. SP will need it and there is no way I would consider letting it be published without his signing this contract. It allows me to use what I experienced with him in the books even though his name is nowhere to be found nor are you, Ana. How it ended between us isn't either. I can tell you that not being able to get his dick up hurt like shit back then. I thought something was terribly wrong with me because of it. I just want to be fully cleared and covered just in case someone, somehow figures it out. Something I doubt will happen as no one knew about us...that I know of."

"Wow..that's a lot to take in."

"Yes, it is and if Christian is ok with what's in it, then I want you to read it. I prefer it broken down into a couple of books, more likely three or four to be honest as each area could stand alone. However, that is up to you. I've left it all as one book which will seem really long, but within that book, I have marked where I would stop for each book."

"Lilia, I have no problems with what you have in there, so far.I will go through it all with Ana later if that is ok."

"It's not a problem at all Christian, once it has your approval it then goes to Ana as she is my rep now. This made it easier as this book was finished three months ago and I've been waiting for over six months to get in to see you. Either my appointment gets moved or cancelled due to whatever is going on here so when I called last week I was told it would be another six months of waiting. Which honestly pissed me off big time. This is my income that supports a lot of my pro bono work I do for abused kids. Sitting on a finished book but unable to send it off until you approve of it doesn't help and I understand you're a busy man but maybe you work out a better way of making sure we can get in."

"Fair point well made. And yes, I will say my appointment keeping is not the best. I will talk to Roz as I know she was going to hire some new staff. I'm sure we can hire one to work on my calendar."

"That would be great. Thanks to Ana I was able to get in today. I called yesterday after I was told you two were married. I know it was me getting in via the back door, but as she is my new rep and this is important, I did what I had too."

"Look, Lilia, I have no issues at all with you using Ana to get in to see me. With her being your rep, it gives you a slight advantage of having access to my schedule and being able to book slots on it, I will let Andrea know that if you call for an appointment, she needs to fit you in ASAP."

"Oh there is no need for that, I'm sure after these books, I won't need to bother you again. Anyway here is the copy of the contract should you approve, I would like you to have your legal team can go over it. I'm not asking for anything other than approval, but at the same time, I'm not giving you anything."

"I wouldn't want anything from the sale of the books Lilia. They're your baby, not mine. Plus I make more than enough money though I think Ana will talk to her boss and maybe they can look at adjusting your commission since you use the money for your pro bono work. What you do is important and people need good lawyers. I didn't even realise until I read your last name that you often work alongside my father on some high profile cases. He's mentioned your name at times.

"Yes, Carrick also helps me on some cases even though we work in different firms, we often come together on cases."

"Sounds like my father. Look, I need to get back to my office I've got a meeting in five minutes. I promise you that Ana and I will look through this over the weekend and we will get back to you. Stay here as long as you need baby," He says to us as he gets up and places a kiss on my lips before leaving the room.

"He is so totally in love with you," She says to me and I smile.

"Is it true that you couldn't get it up?"

"Yep, before he stayed that night we had more of the he couldn't keep it down, always had it up when I was around. Then the night he asked me to meet him at his place, I walked in knowing something was off, he never left a single detail out about what had happened. He felt so guilty for allowing it to happen while still with me. We were together but not together if you get my drift. We never went out on dates or anything. Basically, we got together had incredible sex slept, then did our own thing. Sometimes we would watch a movie or talk, but it wasn't a proper relationship and at that time it was all I wanted. I didn't want the emotional ties of a relationship but I had needs that he meet."

"Yeah, he still has that issue of not being able to keep it in his pants."

She laughs, "Yep sounds like him, sex mad. I have no idea how he can go for so long and keep it so hard and then come and it's still rock hard and ready to go again."

"I know it's like OMG, I come and all I want to do is sleep."

"I know that feeling, but he won't let you or he makes you wait. Then when you wait, you come and you're in a whole different world, Derrick is just as bad as Christian. Honestly, it's like I have my own Christian. It's so intense and insane but I love every minute of it."

I sit here smiling because who would think that I would get along with his ex? Or that she'd be such a wonderful, lovely lady to talk to. The fact she knows what he is like and that what happened that night after he slept with me on the couch when Ray broken his leg proves to me that he would never be able to cheat on me. We now have someone in our corner if she even tries to prove otherwise, his Lilia was unable to get him aroused and all we did was share a couch. We weren't even together and knowing this shows that there is no way in hell, even on a night that Taylor was off, Christian wasn't able to perform for anyone else. His dick only responds to me now. I smile internally.

"Ana, you could say you're the Dom of his dick now. You're its master because it only responds to you." We both crack up laughing at this conversation.

"His dick controls his moods as well." We hear Roz off to the side; we had no idea she was in the room.

"Hey, I'm not going to miss talking about Christian's dick. Come on, this girl here has controlled Mr. Control Freak for as long as I've known them. She gives him none and I end up paying for it. You have no idea how fucking happy I am that she is back living with him. Grey House employees have no idea that it was her controlling his moods, well not all of them, but I knew, when you two hadn't seen each other."

"Yeah, he never did well when he couldn't get any. I know when I took a vacation and came back; let's just say we never left the bed for an entire weekend unless it was for food or the bathroom. The whole time he was reminding me to never go away again. Surely a guy can go without it for a couple of weeks."

"He went without for 18 months with me."

"What?" Lilia shrieks.

"Yep, 18 months. That was before we started to explore things and it, believe it or not, he was the one making me wait."

Roz is shaking her head and laughing, "Oh, my God, you have to be fucking kidding me, Ana."

"No, I am not kidding."

"Well, he really is Mr. Control Freak," Roz confirms. "Anyway, I should get going Gwen is going to kill me if I'm late today."

"Roz move your ass, it amazes me how here at work you're all in control, but at home Gwen wears the pants." I hear my husband voice and we turn to see him leaning against the door of the conference room.

"Oh, she only wears the pants outside the bedroom," She says as she leaves.

"Ana, baby I need to talk to you alone in my office. Lilia, Sawyer is happy to escort you back to SP so you can pick up your car and head back home," He is politely dismissing her.

"Thanks. That would be great, you'll call Monday, Ana?"

"Sure will, Lilia thanks for the chat."

She leans in to hug me, "Anytime. It's going to be great working with you."

I follow Christian to his office. Unsure of what is going on and why he needs to see me, hopefully, it's not for a booty call.

As I walk in I notice Jason is in the room, along with Barney and Welch.

"Ok, what's happened?" I ask once the door has been shut.

"We've got details on the photo. Everything except the head is original as in not touched up or added. We've managed to finally trace the picture and neither of you two is going to like who it is."

"It's Jose isn't it?" I say. In the back of my mind, it's been nagging me that maybe he is behind it just to get me to go him.

"No, it's not Ana, it was Mrs Lincoln. We found the original photo on the salon computers server and it was found by mistake when we were doing our typical monthly audit. We traced when and how it was put on there and funny enough, it all leads back to Elena."

"But she has no computer skills to do that?" Christian says to our security team.

"It's not that hard to use Google to find out how to Photoshop a photo, and by only needing to put a head on the body, it wasn't all that hard. Also, we know Lily knows a thing or two about computers and programs." Barney speaks up.

"What about the so-called close family friend that's been leaking info to the press?'

"We think that was Elena. Mr. Rodriguez is still in denial over her being married when we spoke to him. He feels you railroaded her into giving herself to you and paid her off. He said it won't be long until she leaves you and will coming running to him. It appears he is just going to college then home to drink or shoots. He is rather pissed he can no longer get into the Heathman though, Sir."

"Well, he brought that on himself. It wasn't me that banned him remember." Christian's right, I made that decision, not him.

"So, what shall we do about Elena?"

"Watch her. Go over everything in detail, finances...the works. Everything and anything involving those salons, including the computers. See what personal shit they are being used for and once that is done and I've gone over what is found, I will determine my next move. If she wants to play let her play, but ultimately it will be her downfall. Anyway, Ana and I have to get to SP; I have another meeting there regarding the shit storm that is going on over there." I hear him say as they all stand to leave with Taylor following us as we head out.

"I hear you've managed to piss off the whole entire first floor this morning baby." He whispers in my ear.

"Oh, you heard?"

"How could I not, not when they'll get a memo informing them of their pay being deducted. Hey, baby, you are allowed to do that, this is just as much my company as it is yours remember," He says as if to remind me. Shit, how did he know I would be second guessing it all.

"Don't worry about it, they all need to straighten up or they're out. We are doing a major restructure of the place right now, and there will be job losses sadly. I can't have people working for me if they are not infact doing what they're paid to do."

"That is understandable. This morning Christian ..."

"What part of this morning are you referring, baby? The part where I took you in the shower and then on the kitchen counter or the part where I desperately wanted to take you on my desk in my office."

"God you and your one tracked mind, No, I'm talking about Lilia."

"Don't worry baby, we were no more than fuck buddies but faithful to each other, nothing more. I have no issues with you working with her."

"But was she the one that really got you into that lifestyle?"

"She allowed me to explore it, but it wasn't her that got me into it, baby. I suppose that is one thing we never spoke about was how I got involved with it."

"You're absolutely right about that and we never did, but then I never asked you about it either.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry everyone for the major delay in getting this chapter up, but I was not rushing it, as real life was rather busy and full on, so it took time to get this written out how I wanted it to be. Hey all good things come to those who wait :) though I did notice that this chapter is properly one of my longer ones so at least its been worth the weight, I just couldn't find a spot I was happy with to stop it, also..**

 **I'll try to make sure the next update isn't as far away as this one has been, but I do have a busy couple of weeks coming up, with a good week away form home as well so may not get any writing done time will tell. Thanks for sticking with this story :) I'm in the process of trying to wrap this story up now, so not many more chapters to go I don't think but who knows, it was meant to be a short story but demand for more made it grow :) which is fab for me.**

* * *

 **Sunday night**

"Pardon, you were how old?" Ana is shocked with the age he told her when he first got involved in the lifestyle.

"I've just told you, how fucking old I was when I was introduced to the lifestyle."

"I know but I'm just trying to get my head around it. I would take it since you were only fifteen that someone older showed you about it?"

"Yes, you're correct on that one."

 **CPOV**

I knew at some stage she needed to know specific details of how I got into the lifestyle, but she is going to go fucking apeshit when she finds out who introduced me to the lifestyle. Yes, I was the same age as she was when we got together, but back then it was different. I was totally out of control.

"So, who brought you into this lifestyle?" Ana asks me and I sit there with my head in my hands. I don't want to tell her, she hates her enough without adding this too.

"Honestly, Ana baby, you don't want to know."

"Like hell Christian, fifteen is under age. So, who was the pedophile that did this to you?" Why am I not surprised she used that specific word..pedophile.

"Ana you don't understand; I needed it at that time in my life, I was expressing myself as you well know in ways that were cause for concern for everyone."

"Just give me the goddamn name will you." She angrily says to me.

"Fine then. It was Elena who got me into it." I watch as the color drains from her face and she goes white as a ghost, before turning around and walking towards the big bay windows. She says nothing so I sit and wait. Watching and waiting for something...anything, but nothing.

I'm going to need to speak first to break the ice.

"Ana, you need to understand at that time it was needed. Do I approve of what happened now? No, not at all. Do my parents know? They don't know, but back then I was a raging hormonal teenage boy who could only handle contact if it was via my fists. Elena, she...she would punish me when she found out that I had been in fights. She...she taught me how to be with the opposite sex without the fear of being touched. I had control over everything...well not at the start I didn't, but it helped me figure out when I didn't behave I was beaten."

"How could she do that knowing you had been abused as a young child? Beating you for bad behavior isn't the way to deal with it at all." I hear her say faintly but not expecting to hear anything at all.

"I know it isn't now, but back then I thought it was ok. I thought it was helping me." I know now it's not right, but back then I thought it was right for me, what I needed.

"Is it why you waited until I was eighteen before we finally did it?"

"Yes." I say without hesitation. Her back is still turned to me.

"When we started to explore what you and I had, I began to realize what I was doing, what I had been shown and told wasn't so. Elena said from the start that love is for fools and this lifestyle was all I would ever need...that she would be all I ever needed. She never knew that I experienced the scene when I was at Harvard. She did, however, give me one massive beating when I quit and it was then that I ended it with her."

"That mark on your back that is from her isn't it?" She turns to look at me and I nod. She hasn't picked up on my not being monogamous with Elena. That relationship, even though I thought I needed it, never felt like I should be with her. Plus, I was interested and wanted to find what I liked and didn't like. I needed the release the sexual one.

"Jesus Christian, no wonder you're so anal about making sure you don't leave marks on me."

"Your skin is so beautiful, baby and it shouldn't be marked at all...not by me or anyone."

"How often do you speak to her?"

"Only when I have to. I try to have all business go through Roz or someone else at GEH. I'm a silent partner and I'm only doing it because of mom. Personally, I prefer not to be part of it at all simply because she has BDSM clubs. By being silent, I'm not seen as the face of the business, all I am is the bank for her basically."

"What, I hope to fucking hell you didn't take me to one of her clubs."

"No, I didn't Ana. Why the hell do you think I took you all the way to the east coast? It wasn't just to protect you, but also myself. Over there I'm less likely to run into anyone I work with who knows me or us personally. Most of the BDSM clubs are private, have a very strict entry protocol, loads of checks done, and they always make sure they're well protected."

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what baby?"

"The stuff you did with Lelia? All that hardcore stuff that she wrote about."

"Not now, but in the beginning, yes, I did. Not only was I missing the lifestyle, but also the release that came with being with a woman who knew she was not allowed to touch me. One where there was a written and signed contract outlining our likes and dislikes, our soft and hard limits. Lelia was the only one outside of the club scene that I did it with. I always respected safe words, respected the contract, it's why I had one. Elena didn't have one with me and sometimes she would ignore my safe words," I say and watch her she says nothing but stares at me, her face isn't telling me a damn thing.

"Ana, baby, please don't hate me for not telling you this before, but it did help me. Who knew where I may have ended up if Elena hadn't done what she did. One thing I can be sure about is that I wouldn't have been able to be with a woman. Don't forget baby, you're the one that has opened my heart up to love and to being happy and that there is something more than restraining a woman to get my rocks off. That tieing them up and beating them was the only way I could be with them." I stand and move toward her. I want to put my hands on her but not sure how she will react.

 **APOV**

I can't believe that bitch did that. I always thought of her as a troll. She has always hated me, and the close relationship I have with Christian. I wonder what the hell she will do now that she knows we are married and have been for some time. She will go batshit crazy for sure if the looks I've received over the years is anything to go by. Once she finds out what Christian is doing she is going to even be worse. Thank god he realizes it was wrong and he ended it. But, beating an already abused child into submission is unconscionable, and that scar he's been tight lipped about, ignoring me anytime I ask about it. Now I know why she hit him in a no-go zone.

I can see his dilemma because it's all over his face. The pain, the worry, he wants to touch me and hold me I can see that. I need him too.

"I'll never ever do any of that heavy stuff in those books she has written about." I declare. They had me on the edge, how someone can allow that to be done to them is beyond me. What's worse is that everytime I read a new scene, I imagine Christian and her together. I'm her goddamn rep, how the hell am I going to get passed this?

"I don't care about that stuff, Ana. I care about what you and I have together; all the amazing things we do together for each other. I love making love to you baby, and the BDSM we experience together is by far more fulfilling than anything I did before you. I had waited before I took your virginity for a number of reasons. One being what Elena did to me when she took mine. There was no way in hell I was going to do that to you. Second, I wanted to wait until you were 100% sure and not just doing it simply because you were of age. I knew how much it meant to you that you weren't sleeping around and just giving it up, like some of the other girls at school. I would have happily waited until our wedding night to have you because you mean that much to me. Plus, I also knew that once I did have, you there be no way in hell I would share you ever with anyone else. While what we did orally was amazing, I always knew the day I contacted you intermittently like we did that night, I would never get enough of you. I would never give you to anyone and I would fight for us to death to keep you. Even now I can't ever get enough of you and I will fight for you." He proclaims. I always knew he was a possessive bastard when it came to me, but he's never shown it outside of the four walls of his home...our home I should say. Now that our marriage is public he is going to be even more overprotective of me.

"Did Lelia come here?" I wonder. I hope to god he didn't do those things here with her otherwise this place will be on the market and me moving out.

"No, I sold that apartment. Remember I showed you this apartment, our home before I bought it? You only ever stepped inside that apartment I shared with Lelia once." Oh yeah, I was about sixteen when he brought me here, I had forgotten about that.

"Sorry, I forgot about that."

"It's ok baby, I just remember your big smile at the size of this place, and now we own the whole building."

"What the fuck... we own the whole building!"

"Yes, baby we own the whole building."

"God, you have no sense do you? You just buy what you want when you want."

"I may be able to buy what I want when I want, but the most important thing in my life can't be bought and hates me spending money on her. Without you, none of this matters. Yes, I do it because I can and it means we will never have to go without. We will always have a roof over our heads, our future children's heads and the only thing that I will give Elena credit for is making me determined to not go down her road. I knew I could be successful without her. Despite the fact, she always thought I couldn't do without her and that I needed her money and her way of life. Her style of BDSM taught me control, taught me strength, taught me when times get tough to stay focused. Back then it was the sexual release I got from her, now it's directed towards work."

I don't say anything. I'm still trying to process this information. What an intense few weeks we've had. It's true that hiding has its drawbacks, but it's too late. What's done is done and I have to accept that and make sure from now on that we stay on track together even though right now I want to walk away. I have to remember what my father said, don't run away...stay and talk because shutting off isn't going to help anyone. I walk into his arms. I need them around me. I feel his arms holding me tight and kiss the top of me head.

"Why were you not monogamous with the troll?"

"I was horny and needed that release and I wanted to explore. She wasn't monogamous either. She never knew that I had seen her with other men, so why should I? Plus it never was a relationship."

"But, you were with Lelia?"

"It's something we both agreed on...that if we did it, then there be no one else."

"Christian, I know you're ok with what she's written, but I'm not. I'm not happy it's about your sex life."

"It's just a book, Ana. There are no names, descriptions and details are very different. No one other than the three of us know who she is talking about. Anyone could write about the same scenes, with the same feelings and having nothing to do with me. At least, I know that what is written is true and not made up and it is nothing compared to what we experience. Remember, baby, BDSM has many shapes and forms and everyone does it for different reasons. Plus, I trust her. If my father trusts her, I have to trust her. It's simple.. she has just as much to lose as we do if anyone figures it out, but honestly I don't think anyone will. Lelia goes by a pen name, and even if they do figure out, I know all anyone will connect is that we attended Harvard together, had some of the same classes, and that our father's work together."

"I just don't like it. How would you like reading about me being with someone else aside from you being described in detail? Where each kiss was placed, every moan and shiver I had ."

He pulls away from me and starts pacing the room and running his hand running through his hair. Yep, that's the reaction I expected. He has to understand where I'm coming from in this. I love the idea of the books, but knowing it's about what happened between them, I can't, I just can't approve it.

He continues to pace so I wait another minute before speaking.

"How you're feeling right now is how I'm feeling, I can't accept her book, I can't. Yes, it will probably sell millions of copies, but I can't put it out there knowing who it's written about. I'll inform her tomorrow morning of my decision." I pay close attention to him. He stops and turns and looks at me, and I see him nod his head. No words come out of his mouth.

"Sir, Ma'am." Taylor says as he enters the room and we see the look on his face. This can't be good. I was about to tell him off for calling me ma'am because he knows damn well not to do that inside the house. Next, I see Welch, Barney and an officer enter. Christian turns to me, shocked because he has no idea. But then again he's spent all weekend alone with Taylor and the parents out on the Grace.

I gesture to the sofas, "Everyone, please take a seat. What do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" I sit beside Christian.

 **CPOV**

"Barney, Welch why is there a police officer with you?"

"While you were out fishing we went through everything that is linked to Elena and we found some major problems. Far bigger than any of us knew," Barney says just as my father walks in apologizing for being late.

"I called the police, to be honest, Sir. What we found can't be brushed under the carpet. You need to watch what is on this. It's only the beginning." He passes me a flash drive and Sawyer hands me my laptop. I quickly turn it on and set up to have it display on the TV screen in the room so we all can see it.

"What else is there Barney? Welch?" I say while I continue setting up.

"She's has been claiming deductions for things she's not been buying. The receipts she was sending to us aren't real. So far we've found more than 5 million taken by fraud." I see the shock on dad's face that Elena would do that to me, to the family.

"We've not found out where it has gone yet, but she has some unusual behavior with her finances. Some money goes to an offshore bank account, others are withdrawn but we can't find where the money gets deposited. It's too large to not be put into another account. Sir, the footage we found on the salon's hard drive is the most disturbing of all. It was encrypted and hidden within the computer system. I don't think she has any idea that we have accessed her systems." He nods his head..it's time to find out what's on this flash drive.

As soon as the image starts to play I know what it's about to show. I can't but not look at it. It's not me in her dungeon but some other boy who looks very young. He looks like one of Elliott's school friends, the picture flips to another person, then suddenly I'm up on the screen. Oh fuck no! I cast my eyes over towards my father who is as white as Ana is sitting beside me. Then it's me again but older. Oh, shit it's that final beating she gave me. I hear a few curse words from Ana before she leans over and turns it all off.

What a fucked up night. All I can be thankful for is that I told Ana about all of that before this shit turned up.

"These are old videos and she is still doing it. The police are arresting her as we speak. I also handed over the photo she had fixed of you and Lily and the evidence to prove it's been photoshopped. As soon as we found the footage, we had Roz pull all salon support and backing by GEH."

"Which will look suspicious from our point of view," The officer speaks up.

"I had been seriously thinking of cutting all ties with her and was slowly reducing my backing on some things and I refused to back her expansion. Something you may want to know is that she does own two very private BDSM clubs that are run under the radar...and you didn't hear this from me."

"That might be where the money's gone then." Welch states. This is a fucking nightmare mess.

"Are you able to keep my son's name out of the press while you conducted your investigation?"

"We will certainly try, but with GEH finding this information while running a routine check of their companies, it may not stay hidden for too long. I will do my best to keep it out of the press for as long as we can. We are contacting as many of the families that are involved that we can identify. She was more than a tad sloppy because each file was labeled with their names. Once your computer whizz decoded and decrypted them all, we knew the severity of what we are dealing with. I hope and pray because there are minors depicted in the videos, regardless they're not minors now but the videos are taken when they were minors. Mr. Grey, we may call on you as a witness to further prove her crimes. It will depend on what the others can provide us what we may need from you." Shit, I really don't want to do this.

"Does Ana know all of this?" Comes from my father.

"Yes, I do Carrick. He informed me this evening of the details. As a married couple, we do practice some of the things that are part of that world, but what we do experience is very different. As soon as I safeword he stops. In that video the last one of Christian, he safe worded and she ignored him. We don't use the words stop, or no; we use color, green for go, orange or yellow for slow down ease off, and red is stop. What she was doing there wasn't right, she wasn't respecting him." My darling wife says to the group. Fucking great, here we are talking about our sex life and my introduction to BDSM with my father in the room.

"Did he pressure you into anything, Ana."

"No, it was the total opposite, to be honest, Carrick. He's been honest with me about his lifestyle and I only learned the details of his introduction tonight. No, it wasn't because he was hiding it from me. I just never felt the need to know until now, and that was due to an author sending me a draft of a book she was thinking about writing and it got me thinking more about it."

"Mr. Bradley, GEH is owned by my wife and me, so she has, in fact, stolen from the both of us and then used our company's server to hide illegal activities. How does that affect us as a business? Will we be facing charges at all?"

"No, you won't. Your guys here informed me that they do routine server checks on every single business you own. And they specifically look for any illegal activities or anything else out of place. They did inform me that they don't normally do such an in depth check; however because you were looking to remove yourself from the business run by Elena Lincoln they did deep scan of everything." I look over to Welch and Barney because we could be in the shit for this.

Welch looks at me before I nod to give him permission to speak. "It's in every contract that the companies sign that they have to allow us full access to their servers, once the sale is complete. We purposely put in several bugs that watch for certain activities all of which are legal, as well as it provides Grey House access to check everything. It takes time and money to travel the country or the world for that matter, to check every computer server." Hmm, I wonder when that was added to our contracts. I look over at Ana and see her smirking. She and Roz must have taken matters into their own hands. Of course, they make sure our behind are covered.

Over the next hour, we go through more details with the officer. Once he leaves, Barney and Welch go over even more information with me regarding GEH. Dad has yet to leave. I shouldn't be surprised either. He will wait until they've all left and then drill me in private about the videos of Elena and me. I never wanted them to find out about this, but what's done is done. I just hope to god they don't hate me for it.

 **Christian's Home Office - 11 p.m.**

As I swirl around the amber liquid in the glass in my hand, I see my father looking directly at me with a serious expression, "Christian, I need the honest to god truth from you. Did you do anything to force Ana into this?"

"No, dad, I didn't," I say plain and simple because it's the truth and there's no point hiding it. Now that he knows, my mom will too.

"Was she underage when you began to partake in this lifestyle and don't look at me like that, I need to know son." I can't believe he would ask me that after Ana told him no earlier.

"She was eighteen dad. She was eighteen before we had sex, and I wouldn't call it sex either. It was far more than just sex between the two of us, before that... yes, we messed around, but that wasn't until she was about sixteen and a half. She had known about my lifestyle before we became sexual in any way. I never hid that from her because I would have happily waited until our wedding night, but it didn't work out like that. Ana had other ideas."

"You've always struggled to say no to her."

With Leila and Elena, it was just sex, a release. With Ana, it's always...always been something more intense and personal...more intimate.

"Not all the time dad. I did manage to hold off for a very long time on that front but it was out of respect for her and everyone else. Plus there has always been something different about her, she deserved to be respected, cherished, and loved. Even now I still wake up and think I'm in a dream. To have such a beautiful, stunning, wonderful wife sharing all of this with me, one with brains but more so one that doesn't give two shits about the money."

"There aren't many women who would be with you without the money son, and that is not a dig at you but more so the fact we have money. It would be different had you grown up in a different income type home." I get what my father means, being from money often leads to those after you for the money, not for you.

"And Ana would be, she's told me many times we could live in a cardboard box and she still be happy, but...I wouldn't. She understands my need to do this and the need to make sure our future and any future children have financial security, without worrying about somewhere to live or food on the table." We are both still. My dad understands my need to do this.

"It's why I do this. Why everyone I employ is paid well. I don't want them experiencing what I did, Dad. If I can help by providing aid, design products that will help low-income families do better for themselves why not? If I can make a difference to one family, then that is passed on down the chain. You and mom have shown me and I know I didn't show it when a kid, but looking back now you showed me, love. You always made sure there was food, a warm bed, even when I was at my worst you both were still there beside me."

"Yes, though now I understand why you suddenly stopped being a bully. I would take it that was Elena's doing?" Of course, my father would find a way to weasel her into the conversation.

"Yes it was, she would use whatever mom had told her against me. I didn't enjoy the beatings from her so I got focused."

"Then why keep doing it?" He inquires.

"You know my fear of touch. Well, Elena gave me a way to be with the opposite sex without the fear of being touched. That lifestyle, when you're a dom, which Elena was with me, the dom can place the submissive, which is what I was to Elena, in any position. At Harvard, I explored it more and preferred being the dom because I could tie my partner up. Dad, everything is done with consent." I tell him as I watch his expression change.

"All it ever was to me was a way to get a sexual release the only way I ever thought I could be with the opposite sex."

"What Ana said about her not respecting the safe words explain that to me?"

"That video, the last one, that...that was a major beating from her and it was because I dropped out of Harvard..." I watch the sadness wash over my father's face, the guilt as well. "Dad it's not your fault at that time before that beating I thought I needed her ways. That beating, I safe worded and she still ignored me. She pushed me to over my limit, and I left and refused to be around her."

"But, you're in partnership with her."

"Because of mother. It's not because I wanted to be, but because mom asked me."

"There was blood in that video." Shit, I had hoped he had missed that information. I take a big deep breath and my father notices.

"She left scars on me after that night, they're not from the so called accident I told you that had happened but by her hand." We both sit in silence. I watch him pour himself another drink..yeah there is no way he is driving home tonight.

Our talk is interrupted by my mother busting her way into my office, looking rather pissed off. Ana is trailing behind. I thought she had gone to bed.

"Mother," I acknowledge her and watch as she glances at my father.

"You told me you had to go deal with an urgent case at work, and I find you here visiting our son instead." Oh shit, mom is pissed

"I've been trying to contact you for the last couple of hours, why haven't you answered your phone?" So far my mother's rage is aimed at my father.

"Because I've been busy working Grace, and I was asked to ignore my phone. I put it on silent and have been dealing with business this whole time."

"Well, whatever it is you're doing with Christian has to stop. You're needed at the police station. Elena's been arrested and she needs you to represent her." Fuck, they were right when they said they were arresting her tonight. Dad looks over at me and I know right now mom is about to find out what has been going on tonight. I just hope she still loves me after this. Elena's been a friend to her for so long now.

"Sorry Grace but I can't represent her, it will cause a conflict of interest."

Now she is pissed and confused. "What are you talking about? The police have arrested her on false charges and she needs you to go in do your thing. Get her bail set and she's out of there. She's too good to be in a cell." Ana tries to not scoff but she does and my mother gives her a questioning look.

"Mom, you should sit down," I say. She looks at me and oh man she is pissed.

"I don't want to sit down, Christian. I need your father to get his ass out of this chair and come with me to see Elena. She needs his help. Carrick, you're doing it or spending the month on the couch," She declares. Generally telling him that usually gets him to do as she wants.

"Grace, I can't do that. I just can't. There is an enormous conflict of interest and how would it look if I am not only her lawyer but the lawyer for the other side? The side that found the information that got her arrested? I can't."

"She is family Carrick."

"No, she is most definitely not family and after what she did to our son, she will never be welcome anywhere in our home ever again." Oh no, he's raised his voice at mom. "Elena is not innocent. I have been here with Christian and his team from GEH, along with a Seattle police officer going over what was found on her salon's computers. What I saw can't be faked, so no I will not represent her. I can't, simply because I will be representing our son in the matter. She can tell you all she wants about how it's all lies, but she is a pedophile Grace. She took advantage of underage boys and made videos of her with them. Beating them, hurting them. Our son was one of them. One of the many and I mean many boys she has been with. She also has stolen over five million dollars of Ana and Christian's money. So, not only is she doing underage boys, but she is also taking money." My father tells her what I should have been telling her. I watch as the color washes from her face as she continues listening to my dad. He keeps talking and when my name is mentioned as one of those boys, she falls into the chair beside her. Ana has come around to my side of the desk and placed herself in my lap.

We both have to work tomorrow, and at this rate, we won't be getting much sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sorry for the delay in getting this out there between my own issues and the Beta being busy with life it took time but it is here now for you all to read and enjoy.**_

* * *

" _ **No, she is most definitely not family and after what she did to our son, she will never be welcome anywhere in our home ever again."**_

 _ **Oh no, he's raised his voice at mom.**_

" _ **Elena is not innocent. I have been here with Christian and his team from GEH, along with a Seattle police officer going through what they found on her salon's computers. What I saw can't be faked; so no, I will not represent her. I can't because I will be representing our son in this matter. She can tell you all she wants about how it's all lies, but she is a pedophile Grace. She took advantage of underage boys and made videos of herself with them, beating and hurting them. Our son was one of those boys. One of the many...and I mean many she has been with. She has also stolen over five million dollars of Ana and Christian's money. Not only is she doing underage boys, but is also taking money."**_

 _ **My father tells Grace what I should have been telling her. I watch as the color washes from her face as she continues listening to my dad. He keeps talking and when my name is mentioned as one of those boys, she falls into the chair beside her. Ana has come around to my side of the desk and placed herself in my lap.**_

 _ **We both have to work tomorrow and at this rate we won't be getting much sleep.**_

I watch as my mother complexion remains pale, just like my father's earlier tonight when he saw with his own eyes what had transpired between me and Elena.

I place my head on my wife's shoulder hiding myself away from my parents. I can't deal with any rejection from them right now, and if it wasn't for Ana sitting on my lap, I would've left the room. We've thrown a tremendous amount of shit at them over the years. At some point they are going to stop loving me for sure, or stop talking to me. God I feel sick over all of this.

"Christian, baby, they love you no matter what. I'm not going anywhere I promise." I hear my wife's gentle loving voice into my ear, before she gently kisses it. I hold her tighter, worried like hell about what now lies ahead for us all. She is like my security blanket and I need her just as much as I need air to breath. Who would've thought that I would be able to hold someone like this without freaking out.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sound of my mother's cell phone ringing. I remove my head from my wife's shoulder and look at my mom who still seems so pale, so sick looking. She looks how I feel.

"I'm sorry Peter but I can't come in and cover tonight."

"I know that we are short staffed right now but I have some family business that I need to deal with." The hospital is shorted staff why? I must talk to her about that.

"Christian, is what your father said to me true?" Grace asks as I sit here holding on to my wife for dear life. This is not the conversation I ever wanted to have with my mother...ever.

"Yes, mother it is."

"This...this lifestyle as your father calls it, that Elena got you into, how old were you?"

"Fifteen, and she didn't force me mom."

"I don't give a shit if she did or didn't force you Christian, you were underage. Regardless of what you think, it was wrong of her to even think about asking or offering you whatever she did to tempt you into a sexual relationship with her."

"I know that now mom, but back then it helped me. I stopped fighting, I got better grades and you both were proud of me."

I look at my father as he clears his throat to say something. "Proud of you! We have always been proud of you son."

"I always wondered why you suddenly stopped fighting at school. Your grades improved...what did she do to you to make that happen?"

You can't miss the 'tell me or else' tone that my mom uses. I may not be a child anymore but that tone sure makes you feel like one.

"You honestly don't want to know mom."

"Like hell I don't, Christian. You tell me and you tell me the goddamn truth now." Mom is definitely pissed because Grace Trevelyn Grey does not raise her voice unless she is really pissed.

"She would beat me and deny me sexual release. She would build me up then stop and rinse and repeat for as long as she felt was needed depending on what I had done wrong. Anytime you told her something that you didn't like, she took it out on me...on my body." God not only is my mother hearing this, but Ana and my father is too...all the gory details of my past with Elena.

"How could you allow her to do that to you? Beat you! You were beaten as a baby and you allowed her to do the same thing as your birth mother's pimp did. So, those so called marks on your back that you tried to tell me where from an accident that look more like whip marks are from her too I suspect?" Shit I knew I would struggle to hide those from my mother.

"Yes."

"What set those off?"

"Me dropping out of Harvard."

"So, she used me to get to you?"

"No mom she didn't." She didn't use my mother to get to me, no way in hell will I allow my mom to think that she is the cause of this or that she made Elena do this to me.

"Yes, she did Christian. She used our friendship to make sure you did as she wanted you to do...to beat you."

"It wasn't like that mom, well not for me..." God how do I tell her this part?

"Go on son, we need to know everything. We need to know the truth so be completely honest." My dad knows I want to say something else but he has no idea what I am going to say.

"My haphephobia is no secret to those close to me and Elena provided me a way to be with the opposite sex without having being worried about them touching me. The lifestyle has rules to it. It's a kinker way of having a sexual relationship and some take it to the extremes. Some get off with being beaten and with punishments. Others just love the idea of someone else taking care of them...they don't have to think. Yes, she beat me when I did something wrong, but without her I'm not sure where I would have ended up. There'd be no way I could be with anyone because I was scared shitless... sorry mom...of being touched. This way I could tie them up during sex and it would all be consensual."

"How many have you been with?" My dad asks. Shit, I don't want to tell them about this. However, with Elena's arrest they need to know everything so I might as well tell them now. It will ensure there aren't any surprises.

"Elena, one long-term partner after Elena, but before Ana. And a few one nighters while I was at Harvard."

"And Ana...did you...?" My mother starts to speak but stops. I know what she wants to say.

"No, Grace he didn't. We waited until I was 18 and I also knew about his lifestyle, but only tonight did I learn more details," Ana confesses to my mother and I see her relax.

"Thank god for that small mercy." I hear my mom whisper.

Carrick looks to me, "Christian, when did your ...'relationship' end with Elena?"

"The night she gave me the scars. After that I refused to have anything to do with her."

"But, you're in business together?" You can always trust Grace to not miss anything.

"That is because you asked me to mom. I already told her no, but you asked me to help her and I couldn't say no to you not without exposing all of this crap."

"Which then led to her taking five million dollars of their money." Dad affirms.

"Five million dollars? How in the hell did she do that without you noticing Christian?"

"She was submitting fake receipts...well they were real, but she altered them. We would pay the salons the money for the orders she submitted. She would then pay the original amount, but she would pocket the difference."

"How did you only notice this now?"

"We think she is behind the pictures that Lily had. Welch and Barney found them on the salon computer system; the original ones which was some random guy and Lily in Christian's room. They were taken most likely when an event was being held at your place. They dug deeper per my request and found more."

"Christian, honey, won't this affect your business when news of her arrest comes out and her inclination for underage boys?" I missed whatever dad said to her before her cellphone rang earlier.

"No, it won't because of several clauses that are in the contract I had with her. Roz pulled all backing and support as soon as the missing five million dollars was discovered. Also, there are records of meetings between Roz, Ana, myself and others at GEH talking about slowly pulling support from the salons. We also denied her an expansion loan. I felt the business wasn't doing as well as she thought. Not after what we were putting out and what the books said was coming in."

"Why is she doing this to you?"

"I believe it's because she can't control me anymore. She has no say in my life what I do or who I spend time with. I know she believes that she made me into who I am, and in a way, she did help me. Before you all go off on me, she did help me back then when I was fifteen. When it comes to GEH though, she had absolutely nothing to do with that. I desperately needed to prove to Dad...and to you as well mom, that I could do it. Then Ana came into my life and all I wanted to do was provide her with anything and everything her heart desired. I needed to make sure she was set for life...both her and Ray. I suppose, to this day, I still probably use some of the things she taught me about control when dealing with some of the people I deal with everyday..." I'm interrupted by Taylor busting through my office door without even knocking.

"Sir, we have an issue. I was just alerted that the penthouse code was entered into the elevator and noticed that Mrs. Lincoln is on her way up." Taylor is a man of few words but damn, if he isn't worth his weight in gold.

"How the fuck did she get the codes for the penthouse?" I snap.

"I have no idea, Sir. When I do find out who gave them to her they are fired." It's never been a secret how much Taylor despises her.

"Dad, can you find out how the hell she got bail so quickly?" As fast as I say it I see my father is already on his phone.

"Already on it son."

Grace is no longer pale, she's red in the face and ready to kick some ass.

"Jason, where is Luke?" I ask him. Ana has already moved from my lap, and is standing beside me with her hand on my shoulder.

"He will be here momentarily, he was in the shower when I alerted him of the situation." Ordinarily I wouldn't care about the details, but hey, the man has to shower at some point, right? No one would think that at close to midnight we would be having any visitors.

"And the code alert?" I inquire because I am not aware of these new changes.

"New security procedure that I am testing for a buddy of mine. It can set alerts to go off at designated times, such as after midnight, and if the codes are used it will let us know. The service elevator is also set up with this new system." Jason is always on the lookout for new ways to protect me and Ana. Gold, I tell you...

"I want to talk to this buddy of yours," I state. He knows what I'm thinking. If this works, this guy is worth having on our team.

I look at my wife who is standing on her tiptoes to give me a kiss. Of course that will go straight to my dick, so I deepen the kiss.

"Christian." She scolds.

"Don't trust you to keep your hands to yourself this way I have a hold on you." I say and she looks at me knowing. We mouth I love you to one another as the office door opens and Sawyer is beside her, and Prescott behind her.

"What the fuck do you want Elena?" I snarl at her in my CEO voice.

"These ridiculous and false charges your team has accused me of...you need to drop them Christian before I drag your name through the mud, and you lose everything dear to you...GEH and this gold digger whore of a wife of yours."

"From the evidence I saw tonight Elena there is nothing false or ridiculous about the chargers." My father declares. He is standing up for me even with everything he has found out tonight.

"And you Carrick, why the hell didn't you answer my calls? I needed my goddamn lawyer."

"Well, that would be because I am no longer your attorney."

"I have you on retainer Carrick. If you refuse to represent me your business and the Grey name will be mud too." She is trying to be the dom in this room.

"Elena Lincoln sit your ass down right this minute and don't say a damn word until I allow you to speak." Ana's voice is so strong and loud that it catches everyone off guard, including Elena. She stands up tall as she walks around my office desk. You go baby, show her who's boss!

"You have no idea who you're messing with little girl."

"That is where you are wrong Elena. You're the one who has no idea who they are messing with. You do realise that as of 5 pm this afternoon GEH pulled all backing from your salons. This mean the banks will be calling you first thing tomorrow morning looking for around...Oh let's say...three million dollars to pay off loans you now owe. Because, since 7 pm tonight, all accounts linked to Esclava were frozen by GEH upon your arrest. Also, that includes your two so-called 'very private' BDSM club accounts as they too were linked to Eslava." Ana says as she leans her ever-so-sweet ass on the edge of my desk in full view...she knows exactly what she is doing. She waits to let that little bit of information sink in, when I see Elena start to speak.

"I told you to shut the hell up and say nothing. You won't be dragging the Grey name through the mud, not now, not ever! We have the proof of your blackmail attempt on us..do you really think it was wise to store everything on the salon's computer. You know, the original photo of Andrew Radcliffe with Lily in my husband's childhood bedroom." Wow, my wife has been doing some digging, hasn't she.

"But, of course, you forgot the single most important detail in your quest to have Christian to yourself. You're not as in control as you think you are, you idiot. You neglected to remember his scars on his chest. You know the ones that only select few know of. Considering the lifestyle you had with him, you surely would know about them, right Elena? Also, he doesn't wear cheap, fake watches. No, my husband wears a one-of-a-kind, custom-made watch. Not only did the police find the photographs, they also uncovered something more interesting, wouldn't you say Elena? Are you really that stupid to think by hiding them on the salon computer system, which is linked to GEH, would protect you? Did you think by storing them there would give you leverage so Christian would pay you off...because if they were on the GEH servers, then GEH surely must be involved. Ooops...you need to learn to read, Elena. The fine print...didn't you teach Christian that he must read all contracts in full before signing? Oh, wait a minute...yep, that was me!"

It's times like this I love her smartass mouth.

"All servers belong to the business, but each company gives GEH full access to their computer systems in order to carry out any necessary checks and random searches as deemed fit by GEH personnel. Every business's network links with GEH systems and GEH has unfettered 24/7 access to said systems. Also, any protected files, once unlocked or decrypted, can be turned over to the police as evidence. Your systems are not meant to have coded, locked or encrypted data on them and, as such, can result in termination of contract." Ana rattles off. I watch as Elena is not happy with my wife going all CEO on her ass. It's nice to sit here not having to say a word.

"Then there is the embezzling. So far, we've find over five million dollars of our hard earn money was stolen...by you, Elena."

"You haven't earned a single red cent of his money." Elena spouts back at my wife. I start to speak when Ana shakes her head.

"Christian, don't say a word." How the hell did she know I was going to talk is beyond me. She even has her hand up warning me and in return, I give her a big smile. My dad is trying not to let his smile show too much or how much he is enjoying this. Ana taking control...she hardly does it and she needs to do it more often, it suits her.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me, but you haven't earned a single red cent of our money, but you felt entitled to take it nonetheless."

"I made him into what he is today." Ana laughs loudly. Keep going baby, I want to hear what you have to say.

"I beg to differ, Elena. All you did was teach him a way to fuck so he wouldn't be touched. The jokes on you, Elena because the man he is today...the successful billionaire businessmen he's become has absolutely nothing to do with what you did to him. It was because of his father and his mother. In fact, it's a result of what you did to him that makes him give back to so many. I know about the scars on his back courtesy of you when he quit Harvard. You refused to acknowledge his safe word. You broke his trust that night Elena, and he was only in business with you because of Grace, because she asked him. I wouldn't be surprised if you were behind that one too considering I had known that you'd been begging him for months to invest and he kept refusing. I must say, it only took you about six months to go to Grace. I expected you to go to her sooner. If you even think of mentioning BDSM and Christian in the same sentence, you will find yourself even in a bigger hole. If you try to smear the Grey name in any way, shape or form, I will personally find every single boy you had any sort of relationship with and make sure every single one of them presses charges. Christian might not be able to do it now, but we will support anyone who does, at no cost to them or their families. We will, however, be suing you for the embezzlement and blackmail, Elena. I know your little connection to Lily. No one else does but I do. I figured it out yesterday when I was talking to Mia because your sister is married to Lily's uncle, her mother's brother. I bet you promised the moon if she managed to get Christian all to herself. Sadly for you that is never going to happen. Taylor, will you escort Mrs. Lincoln out of _our_ home please?" I love how she makes emphasizes 'our'. It's been hard enough getting her to admit everything I own belongs to her too.

Once Ana is finished speaking, my mother stands quickly, "No wait, please Jason...I have something to say." My mom's voice isn't as strong as it normally is. I can't fault her though, all the information she heard tonight has left her shocked to say the least.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the delay but as i had exams this week I put writing this chapter on the back burning to focus on my exams, plus have had a few family matters to deal with as well. I do hope you guys enjoy this update.**

* * *

Once Ana is finished speaking, my mother stands quickly, "No wait, please Jason...I have something to say." My mom's voice isn't as strong as it normally is, but you know that she means business. I can't fault her, though, all the information she heard tonight has left her shocked, to say the least.

"Sure thing ma'am, Sir we do need to find out how she got the codes for the penthouse," Jason says. Of course Sir comes out when there is ever a threat and he deems her as a threat now. I don't blame him because she is one.

"Good point Jason. Elena where did you get the code for the penthouse?"

"Who do you think gave it to me." She's so smug. We all know who she is implying, but I know my mother well enough that she would never give it out without checking with me first. She knows how damn private both Ana and I are about our home.

"Not by me you didn't." Comes sharply from my mother. There's my mother's authoritative voice

"Yes, you did Grace."

"No, I didn't Elena. Don't you dare involve me in more of your mind games, they stop right now."

"Jason, have Luke check the security team downstairs please." Ana asks Jason, as my mother and Elena have a staring contest. At least, she has her brain working. I never even thought to make sure downstairs was checked, but surely Jason is already on to it.

"Reynolds and Ryan already on it, ma'am." He acknowledged. Yep, just as I thought.

The security team downstairs is employed by the building, not by me personally and they are responsible for protecting everyone within this building. I watch as my mom stares down Elena. It's clear that neither wants to give the other one an edge.

"I want to know why you went after my son." My mom questions Elena.

"He's not your son Grace. He was an abused child whom you took in and who needed a firm hand and guidance to pull him from all the shit he was into. I made sure he stopped drinking, fighting and did better in school. You two were never going to get him to get his act together." She bites back. How dare she say I'm not Grace's son. Technically I have had two mothers but Grace is my mom and always will be.

"Do not ever say he isn't my son, just because we are not blood-related doesn't' mean he isn't my child. What you did was abuse Elena, out rightly child abuse."

"No, it was guidance, Grace. Get it right." No one speaks to my mother like that.

"Oh so punishing him when he did wrong and then doing as you damn well pleased with his body is called guidance now, is it?"

"Yes, it was. It was the only way he would've responded to pulling his shit together."

"That is bullshit and you know it. You used the abuse he had suffered before he came to us to make sure he stayed within your rules and to make him think we wouldn't love him if he told us. Yes, Carrick said that you told Christian that if he told us, we would kick him out and not want him anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous Grace, he is making it all up."

"Really? Is that so? You used me to get to him, and you played mind games I never saw until now, but now I do. You hated it whenever Ana was around Christian, and you were suddenly turning up when he was. I get it now, you were trying to get to brainwash him. I'll be thanking God every day until I die that he found Ana, someone who isn't into mind games, into controlling everything around them. You never told me that Christian had turned down your salons because had I known that I wouldn't have asked him to do it." I listen carefully to my mother speak. I know she is pissed off just by the force she uses when she speaks. Ana has moved around to me and is now sitting on my lap, one arm around my shoulders and her hand and head rests on my chest. I see Elena looking at us every so often. She's definitely giving Ana the evil eye.

"Stop looking at my son and daughter in law and look at me you bitch. I let you have access to so many abused children with all the charity work we did together and you had me believe that you were a decent person. But, in reality, all you were doing is abusing them more."

"It's not abuse if it was consensual, Grace."

"Someone under the age of 16 cannot give consent regardless what they think is classified as rape. Even if they said, they wanted it. You used their issues for your own personal satisfaction and depravity. You're a pedophile, Elena. You're a child molester and a horrible human being with no thought of the people you've destroyed. A child might actually believe they can't be loved and that this BDSM lifestyle is the only way for them. I'm so god damn happy my son was able to get away from you when he did. Though it does explain why he was often going with Carrick on weekend fishing trips and never wanted to be home alone. It also explains the scars on his back. Yes, you wretched, vile bitch, I know you chained him up and whipped him until he was bleeding all the while ignoring his safewords. Thank Christ, he had the brain to leave you."

"He only left me because of that little gold digging bitch," Elena growls and motions toward me and Ana, who is still planted safely on my lap.

Oh for fucks sake, "That is not true. Ana and I got together after I left you, Elena...about 18 months later. I don't want to ever hear you refer to her as a bitch. She is my wife."

"It's ok baby. She can call me a bitch simply because a bitch is a female dog, dog barks, bark grows on trees, trees are nature and nature is beautiful just like me." Ana smirks and I can't but help but laugh at her. It's such a kid thing to say, I even see my parents smirk, but the look on Elena is one of pure hatred.

"God I love you, baby." I say to her before claiming her lips with mine, of course she deepens the kiss and I allow her and she then moves and straddles my lap. We've forgotten there are others in the room until I hear my dad cough. I don't even bother saying anything as I look down at my wife and notice the smile on her face. She made that move on purpose to show a certain someone who is in control here. That is right not me, but my wife. Yep, I will admit I am wrapped around her little finger big time.

"So nice to see you are so open about your feelings for one another; but son, please keep the PDA for private not public viewing." I hear his lightness in his tone, he's happy for me, for both of us.

"How disgusting and rude. Love is for fools Christian and one day you will see that I am right when she up and leaves and takes everything with her and leaving you with nothing. Then you will come crawling back to me."

"No, I definitely won't Elena. I've been in therapy for years learning how to not let you get your claws back in me or let you control me as you have done in the past. Going into business with you was a huge mistake. I came to the realization that subconsciously I was worried what would happen if I didn't. Flynn did tell me what it is was that I suffer from but I can't remember off the top of my head," I say. I look to my mother knowing that she is aware and can tell us.

She smiles, "It's referred to as Stockholm Syndrome, son."

"That's it, mom, thank you. It takes over you without even knowing and Flynn said the only reason I broke free was simply because you broke my trust when you ignored my safe words. It's the one thing that protected me from you and you broke it. That ultimately made me leave.

"You deserved every single lashing I gave you that day boy. Dropping out of Harvard was a massively irresponsible thing to do, and you hurt your parents in the process."

"Yes, I am aware that I hurt them. The belief was that you can't get a job without a college education and my father was worried that my business idea would not take off without a Harvard degree behind me. Really, who would want to invest in a dropout? Someone who can't commit to things. It took time, hard work and a very realistic and thought out business plan before my father gave me the money to get started. I had one condition that if I failed, I went back to Harvard. I do wish now that I had been brave enough to tell my parents what you had done to me. You would of been stopped a long time ago."

"You really a fool, Christian. You have no idea what I can do. You'll be broke by the end of the week."

That gives me a chuckle.

"I seriously doubt that Elena, definitely not with the press release that was issued two hours ago." My father states. Ana and I both look at him in shock.

"I spoke to Roz we decided to release what was going on before Elena could. It gives us the upper hand, but it also shows that GEH is credible, honest and upfront. You may end up closing that deal you've been working on for months tomorrow, my son."

"I have videos Christian, lots and lots of videos of you in compromising positions. Videos that I know for a fact none of you will want anyone to see."

I sit looking at her and watch my mother slap her across the face.

"You videotape your abuse of him? Did he have any idea?" Uh oh, my mom is fuming.

"Yes, he did."

"Fuck if I did. Not at the time, but I do now." I bellow and see my mom slap her again which leaves a lovely red handprint on her cheek.

"You bitch, how dare you abuse him like that, let alone harm anyone else like that."

My father moves closer to my mom trying to calm her down, "Grace, honey calm down." I know he is worried what she may do next. Jason is in the room and he won't allow it to get too much more out of hand before he steps in and drags her out kicking and screaming.

"No, Carrick! She abused our son for four years. It's not right and she deserves a taste of her own medicine."

"Don't mom it will backfire on you because she will enjoy it. She loves pain and even more so when its rough and violent, so don't give into her shit. She's trying to get us under her spell. More so now I believe, because she knows I realize what she was doing to me and how wrong it was. She knows there's nothing left anymore and she will try to pull at our heart strings. That farce is not going to work anymore, Elena."

My office door quickly opens without even a knock beforehand. I look up to see Reynolds and Ryan walk in.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but it seems Mrs. Lincoln came in via the garage elevator, not via the front desk. Paul, the front desk guy, doesn't recall her coming in at all this evening via the front lobby doors. She accessed the foyer via the parking garage then came up to the penthouse."

"Explain to me how the fuck you managed to get into the underground garage because it is coded as well?" I ask her and she just smiles smugly.

"Taylor, get Sawyer to run full checks on all the tenants in this building for any links to Mrs. Lincoln. When you do figure out the riddle, kick them out of my building." Sawyer walks in as I'm firing off orders.

"Already done Sir. Jim Nichols, apartment 3 on the fourth floor, his sister is friends with Lily. Her name is Betty and she often stays with him here, which is noted in his tenant agreement with us. Her sister has the codes. I would assume that Mrs. Lincoln got the code from Lily who would have gotten it from Betty. Mr. Nichols doesn't work for us but works for Mr. Kavanaugh. Sir, there is something else that has come up which is of concern. However, I prefer not to inform you in front of Mrs. Lincoln." I wonder if he is the leak at the paper and he is the anonymous source.

"Thank you, Sawyer. Does this information concern anyone in this room?" This is the very reason why my security is paid top dollar so they do things before I even ask.

"Yes, but it involves a minor as well, sir." Oh, shit that is not what I wanted to hear. I see the look that passes between him and Jason.

"You need to contact their parents and inform them and get back to me."

"Yes, sir."

There's that look between them again. I hope to God that Sophie hasn't been caught up in this bitch's plans. This must involve his ex and his daughter; otherwise, there is no way Sawyer, or Luke as Ana prefers I call him, would withhold information. He must want to sure Jason hears it before I do if, indeed it does involve them.

There is a knock on my office door and wonder who it's going to be this time.

"Who the hell is it this time?" I say out loud. I just want to get this over and done with and get Elena the fuck out of my home and out of my life for good. I see that it's the detective from early and two uniformed officers. Now, how the hell did they get up here without being announced? I look at Taylor and he looks at his feet. He definitely knows what's up.

"Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, hello Mr. Grey and Dr. Grey. I apologize for interrupting your evening, but we were informed that Mrs. Lincoln had not been to her residence and decided to come here." He's looking pointedly at Elena.

"You do know, Mrs. Lincoln, that your bail conditions state after 10 pm you must be inside your residence and you're not to have any contact with the Grey family in any shape or form?" He questions.

"Lord, not this shit again. I told you Carrick is my lawyer and I'm here to talk to him."

"Sorry ma'am but Mr. Grey can not be your lawyer as his services were already rendered by Mr. Grey and all those involved with the chargers. We did inform you of this while at the precinct, Mrs. Lincoln. However, it is evident that you refused to listen."

"Because, I do refuse to accept these ridiculous made up charges."

"They are real charges and we have the evidence that proves it. Officers, please handcuff Mrs. Lincoln and take her down to the patrol car. I will be down in a few minutes."

"Well, then, I'm filing charges against Grace Trevelyan-Grey for assault."

"Was there an assault here tonight?"

"No." My family and I saw in unison. He smiles.

"Ok, then. Thank you, officers."

"Sorry about that. If she ever tries to make any contact at all, please let us know. She's going to be spending the night in jail. Hopefully, her stay will put her in her place. Thank you, Carrick, for the phone call. Sorry, it took me so long to get here. I was interviewing one of the families involved. They want to be involved but they lack the finances right now."

"Tell any of the families involved they do not need to worry we will cover their costs, and also their lawyers. I'm sure my dad is more than happy to help out as will the rest of his firm. Christian may not be able to press charges but she needs to be charged." Ana speaks up for both of us.

"Tell them to contact me and there will be no cost for my services or those of my firm for any of them or for any of the families affected." Dad knows that I will cover any costs he needs to be covered no questions asked.

"Also, good work on the press release tonight. That will be an advantage for us down the road. Anyway, I'm going to head out. We will talk more tomorrow." He says before leaving.

I watch as the officer leaves with Taylor following. It's just me, Ana and my parents in my office so I get up to pour three drinks, knowing Ana won't have one.

"What about Ana?" My mother inquires.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you. I try not to drink late at night," She says as she sits in the wing-backed chair next to my desk because my parents claimed the couch.

"Sorry about all of this," I apologize

My mother comes and kneels down, taking my hands in hers, "Never, ever be sorry son. I mean that. No matter what she says you are my son and you always will be. Nothing will make me stop loving you." I just wrap my arms around her and hold her close. I hug her for the first time in years, and I mean really hug her. We both end up in tears.

 **Security Office**

"Luke, tell me what the hell did you find?"

"Well, it appears that Jim Nichols has been shacking up with your ex for some time now. I'm running more checks now to see how long, etc. So far, I have found that his sister Betty has looked after Sophie a couple of times it seems. Also, since she dropped her off with you, she has been primarily living with him."

"That fucking bitch."

"Hey, T calm down."

"She has been a demanding cow, slinging all sorts of shit at me to make sure all of this is not linked to Elena. Luke, talk to the detective we need to know if Elena has, by any chance, spent time alone with my daughter. Get me anything you have on her."

"Welch and Barney are on it, T."

"Jason, what's wrong?" Gail says from behind them. She's dressed down in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Elena may have gotten to Sophie. There is a link between her mother's new boyfriend, his sister and Elena."

"Well, that will give us more ammo to get full custody if that's the case. It's the ace in the hole for us Jason. With Elena being arrested and the fact she is in contact with people who are close to Elena gives us an advantage. You need to let Carrick know in the morning and turn everything over to him Luke. Now come on Jason, it's time for bed...same for you Luke. This all can wait and the others can take over for the night. We all need some sleep even if we are up in a few hours," Gail says as she grabs Jason hand and pulls him toward their apartment.


	30. Chapter 30

_**The next chapter for you all I do hope you enjoy it :) and i also hope it makes you all feel better as well.**_

* * *

As I take my mother in my arms to hug her properly for the first time ever, the surge of pain and overwhelming comfortableness isn't there. Sure, I've given my mom hugs before but nothing compared to this. It's never been this bone crushing, holding on for dear life hug. Those type of hugs are the ones I have only been able to give my wife.

 **Carricks POV**

Seeing my son holding his mother as he is is simply amazing and I see the tears in Ana's eyes as well. Yes, he's given us both hugs in the past, but what I'm witnessing right now...It is something I never ever thought would be possible when we first adopted him. When Ana came along and seeing the amazing progress, he's made with her has amazed us all. He started to let us in more and we would get quick hugs something we never experienced before Ana. A hand on the shoulder was all he could tolerate and we managed to get in small, but quick, hugs or a gentle touch on the back of the shoulder. What he is doing with Grace right now is incredible. It's beautiful thing to see. We never gave up on him, not even when he was at his worst we still loved him. I always knew it was there...hidden away and one day he would come out of his shell. It's obvious he just needed the right people in his life and the right set of circumstances for it to all unfold.

 **Christian POV**

I have no idea how long I hold my mother but it feels fantastic and I feel like a little boy again wallowing in her comfort. As we part, it's apparent from the tears dampening both our faces how momentous this simple act of hugging her really is. I have wanted this for so long but held back because of the pain I experienced when being touched.

"Mom, Dad, I want you guys to stay in the spare room; it is already made up and ready to go," I say. I know I could have driven them home but I am not ready for them to leave. I want to wake up with them here in the morning. They both nod in agreement and head off to bed.

I see Ana has been crying. "Baby?" She just smiles at me.

"I know baby it shocked and amazed me as well, but for once it didn't hurt. I so wished I could've done that years ago." I profess as she moves to sit on my lap. I hold her tight and savor being wrapped in each other's arms.

I admit that I am feeling lighter as the weight of my past in no longer sitting on my shoulders. I am equally surprised by their reaction because I half expected yelling and screaming all around or worse my mother walking out and refusing to speak to me.

I move one arm under Ana's legs and stand up holding her tight against my chest, "Let's go to bed baby." We both have work tomorrow and even though I am desperate to be buried deep inside her, I have to settle for sleep instead just so we can function tomorrow at work.

 **Monday Morning**

Breakfast was an enjoyable affair with my parents this morning. It was as if nothing happened at all. There was a definite calmness around us all. Dad was going to offload some cases to other attorneys so he can focus his time to ensure he was doing everything possible for those affected by Elena. My parents also enjoyed talking to Sophie about what she was doing in school and her friends. It made me want to be a father even more now, but I promised Ana a family would be on her terms. She's said more than once that she is not ready and I have to respect that.

Ana was concerned for the employees working at Elena's salon; mainly Franco, who does her hair. I explained that Roz is going to talk to him about seeing if he wants own the salon's himself. I assured her that all employees would find work but only after making sure none of them were being paid off by Elena. That made her happy.

Just before we leave, Jason came in and wanted a private word with my father; confirming my suspicions that Luke found something out involving Sophie.

"Gail, what's going on?" I ask, using my 'do not lie to me please, you're family tone.'

"There is a chance that Elena may have done something to, Sophie," She explains.

I take a deep cleansing breath, "How is that possible?" I am clearly trying to hold back my anger.

"Her mother's boyfriend has ties to Elena. The guys are trying to find out if the two have managed to meet yet?" Oh for fucks sake, this is what we don't need right now. She must be feeding Mr. Nichols information on us. Or she is the source that they don't want to tell us about.

"Thanks, Gail."

I so badly want to pick the phone up and call Brian, but with my mother and Ana still here, I need to put it aside and be with my family. I was going to spend the day at home but Ana is determined to go to work despite the few hours sleep we got, so I might as well do the same. If she isn't going to be at home, there's no point in my being here. I shall run our empire from my office.

 **Seattle Publishing Several Hours Later**

 **ANA POV**

Deciding that I should call Jose as he has an art show coming up and I need to find out if he plans to include the photos of me. If so, he needs my permission and there will be no selling of them or else he's going to pull them from the show. He isn't going to like this, but I know it is what Christian will want. Plus, after the way he has been treating me, I honestly don't give a shit. They are my pictures as far as I'm concerned.

"Jose speaking." I'm surprised he answered since my number is private.

"Jose, it's Ana."

"Oh finally. Your ass of a so-called husband has been blocking me left right and center about contacting, so you can you tell the prick to back the hell off." Terrific, we are back to this. No 'Hi, Ana how are you?' or 'Hi Ana are you doing ok?' Nope, he goes straight to Christian.

"It's not been Christian, Jose." He scoffs at my admission.

"Like hell, it hasn't Ana. He has you so convinced that he is Mr. Goody Two Shoes, that you will do anything to please him including lie for him. You could have a much better and more relaxing, private and happier life with me. One with no god damn lies involved." Oh good God, we're back to this again and what he thinks I should have. My life my way.

"Jose, there never is and never will be us. If you remember correctly, I was the one who had you removed and barred from the Heathman. It was me that blocked your number. I asked Barney to have your emails bounce back and I also had them track you so when you changed numbers or email address those bounced too. Your total disregard for me and what I want, and for whom I am with, is unacceptable." Now I'm getting pissed off with his attitude and behavior.

"How much is he paying you to stand by his side through this Elena Lincoln crap?" He's trying to change tactics to see if that works in his favor ...so not happening, Jose. I've been taught by the master.

"He isn't paying me anything Jose. The reason I called is about your art show. Are you planning to use any photos of me?" There is nothing but silence on the other end of the phone.

"I take that as a yes then. Alright, you have two choices; if you want to use them, you will have to sign a contract forbidding you to sell any of them and all prints and negatives become my property. When the show concludes, you will then send the photos to me. Option B is you that you remove them all together and then send me all photos and negatives."

"What the hell Ana, they're my photos, taken by me and are my damn property to do with as I see fit. If I want to display pictures of you, I will. I don't need your permission."

"Then I will file a lawsuit."

"Your husband is making you do this, isn't he Ana?You were never like this before."

"While I was in Portland did you ever wonder why the hell I hated being around you with the camera and preferred to be behind it? Did you ever wonder why I keep my damn life private from everyone, including Kate, my roommate, who I happened to live with? Did you ever wonder why I would demand that you delete any photos you took or ask for them? Christian and I have a contract with Kavanaugh Media, so anything you print and show to the public is a breach of our privacy. I was nice enough to allow you to take those photos for Kate's article because I thought you were my friend. I thought it would boost your career by having pictures of the elusive Mr Grey since he hardly ever does photo shoots for anyone ever. What you did fucking humiliated and disrespected me. You broke into my apartment, which by the way, you are damn well lucky I didn't press charges for that stunt considering GEH owns the goddamn apartment complex. FYI that also includes the one you live in. Maybe I should have had you kicked out for your behavior, but I honestly thought you would be happy for me. Boy was I wrong about that. You think I am with him for his money and that I sold out...that I'm like my mother. I am nothing like her. I never have been and never will be. Given this conversation, you can kiss goodbye any chance of using the photos of Christian in your portfolio. I want the negatives, as well as the prints, all sent to GEH. Better yet, I will send Reynolds to collect everything from you. Every single negative and image of both myself, Kate and Christian. You can expect him later this afternoon. He will also have a contract that you will sign. If you choose not to sign be prepared to find out just what I can truly do to you and your career Jose." I hang up on him. I can't tolerate any more bullshit that comes from his mouth. I will not let him walk all over me.

"Well done baby." Shit, how did I not know Christian was in my office.

"Oh my god, Christian, you scared me."

"Sorry, I thought you knew I was here." Generally, I do feel him before I see him. This is probably the first time I haven't felt him. My body always reacts to him. Even if we are on opposite sides of a room and don't see each other, we just know the other is there.

"Sorry, I was trying to keep my composure that I didn't feel you."

"Who called who?" He asks as he leans on my desk beside my chair looking at me. His curiosity is getting the best of him and he wants to know how Jose got a hold of me.

"I did. I remembered that he has a show coming up in Portland and I wanted to get him to sign the photos over to us before he used them. I know what you are like when it comes to me, but of course, all he focused on was how much of an asshole you are and how I'm better off with him and not you. Oh, and that you're paying me to be with you, and your brain washing me."

"Really, I thought it was you who was brainwashing me?" He smiles.

I call Reynolds and ask him to drive to Portland to get the photos and anything else he has relating to Kate, Christian and myself. I remind him to take an NDA and make him sign it. Christian remains leaning on my desk with a shit eating grin on his face.

"To what do, I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"Another meeting with the department heads. I dropped by to see how you were doing after last night?"

"Tired, on tenterhooks waiting to find out more about the Sophie situation."

"Me too. Time will tell. The guys are working hard to gather information, but they are going through the proper channels so Dad is able to use it if needed."

"Will you be free for lunch?" I really hope he is free, but if not I will just work through lunch.

"Honestly, I have no idea. If the rest of my day is anything like the first part I most likely won't be out of here until this evening." By his tone, I know he is disappointed that he's not free.

"Well, please let me know how it goes so I can let Gail know we need to have a late dinner."

"I can't wait to eat you later, baby." He leans in closer. I know he is anxious to bury himself balls deep in me to enjoy the pure bliss that only he and I can make. "Maybe one day our contraception will fail and then there be something we made out of love," He says as he places kisses on my neck and gently under my ear. He has one hand on my stomach. I know he wants kids. We've talked a lot about it after our loss and with having Sophie around so much I know it makes it harder for him. Until we had our scare kids weren't on the radar. What happened shocked him to his core along with the realization that he could be a father. I was still in school finishing my degree and he never gave having kids a second thought, until then. Initially, we thought we would be all for it but it turns out my health was at risk and we made the only choice we had.

"I know you're not ready, baby and that is ok. By the way, Friday night you're mine. No Kate, no going out. It's just you and me and the playroom. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I purr and watch as he adjusts himself.

"If your office were sound proof and had blinds, I would be taking you on your desk right now. Another thought, your not to leave here tonight until I do, got it?" God, I love his dom voice. I know he's lost a lot of control and if I can help him gain some back then why not? It's not as if I don't enjoy the pleasures he bestows upon me...I enjoy them immensely.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, I get a random texts from Christian throughout the rest of the day. Five o'clock is approaching so I keep on working on my manuscripts. Luke informed me that Reynolds was having some issues recovering the items I asked for, so I had to call the local police in Portland to let them know what was going on and to see if they could provide assistance to our security. I explained they were there to retrieve the photos, negatives and anything else. Thanks to us having a signed agreement with Kavanaugh Media, they were able to obtain a search warrant shortly after I spoke to them on the phone. Now I have to wait to see how Jose reacts after he gets served with the papers and they search his place. It's amazing when once you drop the Grey name shit gets done.

"Ma'am, Taylor has requested I take you home."

"Sorry Luke, but I'm not leaving until Christian does." No sooner did I finish my sentence my phone rings.

"Ana Grey speaking."

"Hey, baby. I have no idea when I'm getting out of this damn meeting. Honestly, if I'm not out of here by seven they'll all be looking for new jobs but not in the states." Someone is definitely pissed off.

"Hold on second, baby." "Mr. Norman, that is not sufficient and I've given you plenty of time to sort this out." He is obviously still in the room with everyone else.

"Sorry about that. Let Sawyer take you home, and I will text you once I'm getting ready to leave. I better get back." I hear the sadness of not being able to go home with me and because he has no idea when he will get home. I know that the issues here at SP are causing him a few headaches.

"Luke, any word about Sophie?" I ask gazing out the window on our drive home.

"Yes, Sophie's had no contact with Elena."

"Thank God for and Jason must be so happy."

"Yes, they are. I think Jason was ready to murder her if she had touched his little girl."

"He wouldn't have been the only one. I can think of at least four other men who would have rallied right alongside of him to bury the bitch and make sure no one found her."

"Only four ma'am? You underestimate your security." He laughs.

"No, I expect you and Taylor. But, the others would have to hold back Gail and me while Christian, Carrick, Ray, and handle her to make sure that Jason isn't caught up and he can stay to look after his girl." He is still laughing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Christian's POV**

What a day, the damn department heads meeting at SP went on far longer than necessary. I told them that they have end of the week to sort it out or they're all fired. The only one not to flinch at my remarks is Mr. Brownlee, but, of course, he wouldn't because this is the man that brought this gigantic clusterfuck to me. Whether it's that he has noticed some odd thing missing or in the wrong place or his gut feeling on, something told him there was an issue. He comes to me explaining what he has felt and seen and he even noted the issues which led to me open an investigation into what the hell was going on. Of course, this was after I had Welch and Barney go through everything.

When Roz came to me about purchasing SP, I was totally against the idea. Then she brought me the figures and how much it would be saving us as well. We decided it was a good investment and now I'm seeing why SP was going under, these fuckwits here are what's bringing the company down. Sadly the old owner Mr. Johnsonburg didn't see what was going on right under his nose. Interestingly enough these small things were not going on when I was looking into buying the company. Also, it seems that Mr. Johnsonburg has indeed informed his staff that he was selling the business, although no one had any idea it was me.

If I'm honest SP has been more Roz's baby than mine. She did all the research before she brought it to me and followed up with Welch and Barney to run all the background checks. All I did was put my name on the contract. When the shit hits the fan, at least, she is right beside me sorting it out. Out of the 150 people employed at SP, only half of them will be keeping their jobs by the end of the week. Then I will implement a restriction on signing new authors that all contracts must go through me and Mr. Brownlee before they are ever presented to the author. It will surely piss them off because now they have no control over commissions paid.

"No, Mr. Jones, as I stated earlier today as this is your first book, your first advance will only be $1,000 and no more. Once you submit the finished manuscript and it receives approval will we release the next advance, but only once it is approved for publishing." I hear Ana say as I walk into our home.

"Mr. Jones, your advance is based on the price of the books' expected sale price and your book is not supposed to have a hefty price - Fifteen dollars is the recommended retail price based on historical data and current research."

"Your book is not all that long Mr. Jones, and it targets a younger reader so the price has to be in line with a teen's budget. If the book takes off and there is a significant demand we can revisit the price with the second book. It is more important to sell copies rather them sit on the shelf because it then makes money for you through royalties."

I lean against the door frame of the family room watching her as she continues her conversation with her work spread out over the floor and coffee table. She has a desk in her own office but she likes working in here. She told me it has better vibes for reading. Here and the bedroom are the two places she loves to read the most.

"Mr Jones it is how SP operates now, and whatever Mrs Brightly offered you was incorrect, she had no authorisation to offer you anything more than what we are offering you at this stage, I am more than happy to forward to you the spreadsheet of how we work out the advances, and royalties. Which is done on the books target age bracket, first time author or not, and if an on going auther how their previous books have sold." She turns and looks at me before smiling as she talks away.

"Mr Jones if you're not happy with this then feel free to take your book else where you're not under contract with SP yet so you can take it to who ever you want, but you will not be getting a $5,000 advance on your first book."

"Good day Mr. Jones."

"Oh my god I am going to strangle Lisa when I get to work tomorrow." I hear Ana say as I continue looking at her.

"She must be on my list of people to fire this week then," I tell her as I move to sit down beside her. I pull her closer so I can hold her.

"I'm sorry about what I said in your office regarding having children. I made a promise to you that when the time came, it would be on your terms. I need to respect that and back off the topic." When we found out, she was pregnant and we were going to be parents she was over the moon. I was the one scared shitless about being a good father, plus this still wasn't common knowledge and we weren't even living together. Ana was still working on her degree, and I was worried that by becoming a mom she would not be able to fulfill her dreams. Now I am wanting a child more than anything and if I'm honest it's because of Sophie being around. It's a daily reminder of our loss, but also of the joy a child can bring, the laughter and the fun, but also the innocence of a child. The penthouse feels more and more like a home where a family could live.

"It's ok, I understand having Sophie around is not helping. We will be parents eventually, but not right now," Ana declares and all I can do is nod. Amazing how one event in your life changes everything. It's hard to think that right now I want children so badly when just 18 months ago it wasn't on my radar.

"Are you firing people from a list this week?" Apparently this surprises Ana that I would actually have a list of people to fire.

"Baby, the issues at SP are massive. Everything that has been done was done is such small increments so not to be noticed but when added all up it's a huge clusterfuck. It explains why SP was going down the drain. After further investigation, the six years leading up to my purchase of we missed something colossal within the company. The problem seemed to disappear for the year leading up to us buying it. Roz is feeling like shit cause she was the one who wanted SP and brought this to our doorstep. If it weren't for Mr. Brownlee, I wouldn't have been the wiser as to the decline."

"Surely by now it should be making a good profit. It's been under the GEH banner now for two years."

"It was a combination of a few things. Some were giving authors ridiculous commissions or advances that aren't being met by sales. Some are filtering money into accounts that aren't related to the authors but saying they are that the authors have approved it. Then when I asked for a breakdown of where every single cent of SP money is going they are suddenly unable to produce the evidence, receipts invoices, or inventory of everything. I gave them until the end of the week to sort their shit out or they will all be fired. There are around sixty people right now who are about to lose their jobs. Twenty are definitely losing their jobs and Roz is in the process of serving them with termination papers, so don't be surprised if you catch some flack tomorrow at work. Your bosses said to tell you if any problems so go straight to them, and they'll sort it out."

"Great. Oh well, I might stay in my office and work on my next SP project then I have no reason to leave at all."

"How is that going by the way?"

"Amazing. Kate said she will do all the photography for it for nothing, and write the article to get it out there when I'm ready. Barney's sister builds websites for a living so she is currently working on several web designs to bring to me, ones that involve being able to buy hard copies as well as digital copies of the books. I also suggested to Roz that this the funds for the digital side should go into a different account from the rest of SP payments. That way we can see exactly what we are making. One of my authors saw what I was working on today and as I was explaining our plan she said all her digital book sales commission is to go back to the cause. She even said she would write some books just for the cause. It's not even off the ground yet, it's just an idea that we are just beginning to plan and already people love it and donating their time. It's amazing. I can't wait until it's live and we start putting real books into schools; books for kids to read, enjoy. With everything going digital it's a great way for the little ones to experience reading a real book. Or even just reading."

The joy Ana shows with this project is amazing she is totally loving working on it. I can't wait to see what she comes up with and the finished project. SP did the right thing in employing my wife even if they had no idea who she really was. It did take a bit to get her to understand that I had no say in what goes on or made them hire her. She got the job all on her own merits.

"Damn it, Taylor, I told you to take the night off and spend it with Gail and Sophie, so what the hell is going that you ignore my orders." I hear a faint cough that I know too well, it's 'Jason's sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to you, sir cough.'

"This was just delivered to us downstairs," He says matter of factly as he places a large manilla envelope on the table.

"What do you mean by us Jason?" He's gone pale and I've never seen him look like this before.

"It was addressed to me, sir. Once I started going through it, I realized it affects us both. Read the note that is there."

 _ **Jason,**_

 _ **If you're so sure you will get full custody of Sophie you might want to think again. What judge, in their right mind, is going to allow her to live in a home where she is exposed to the sort of lifestyle. We both know Christian isn't the only one who enjoys it either.**_

 _ **I know what you did after we separated and I got full legal custody of Sophie, who to be honest I didn't even think was yours but somehow she is. My having her means I get to have the fancy lifestyle and all luxuries that money can buy. However, your bastard lawyer found that you've been paying twice the child support. Yes, that is right, paying twice and I made sure that it happened. I mean what's better than having extra money for raising your child without you around?**_

 _ **Everyone else has always been more important to you than your wife. I would still be the mother of your child and I still would be your wife, but you managed to get the divorce. Well, I'll be damned if you get our girl. Sooner or later your current whore will find out what you are like. Once she sees's the photos that I have of you with other women, doing things that are downright disgusting, she will leave you, and your boss will terminate your contract and then I will be able to go for everything.**_

 _ **Oh, I hope your boss enjoys these pictures as well. I'd bang him any day. He's a better fit for me than you ever were.**_

 _ **If you don't want your sick shit revealed for all to see, you will stop right now and hand back my daughter. If you chose not to heed my warning, The good people of the world will get to see yourself and Mr. Grey's naked asses all over the news. No judge will allow any child to live in that environment at all. I'm giving you a week to do the right thing and drop the case or I will go public. Don't dare think I'm bluffing either.**_

I don't bother to finish reading the letter so I go to look at the photos that are spread on the coffee table in front of me.

They were pictures of me years ago, and I meant years ago and a much younger Christian Grey. When were these taken? I wonder. Ana is looking them over as well.

"Christian, see this? There are no scars on your back." Ana claims as she's inspecting a photo of me with my back to the camera and some woman tied to a cross. I take it from her and study it. Then I start to remember.

"They're from a club I was visiting when I was at Harvard, well one of them. I was told there were no cameras allowed, no photos, no videos. They'd confiscate them if they saw it."

"Well, it seems that someone was, in fact, doing just that."

"Sir, this envelope has photos of me. You both know I've never judged you for the lifestyle you partake in simply because I understand that lifestyle very well. Somehow she has photos of me and what she hasn't realized is Gail doing similar things," He says sounding ashamed.

"Jason, don't be ashamed at what you and Gail experience together. Ana and I both know that however you choose to practice the lifestyle, it can bring a far deeper personal connection for you both Have you called my father?"

"Yes, he said he be about an hour as he was picking up your mother on his way. He said something about we do this together as a family... as a united front."

"Do we know if she's ever had contact with Elena?"

"Welch and Barney are working on that, but they're doing it all legally. It's taking a shit load longer to get the information."

"Well, she isn't doing this alone and we know her boyfriend's sister is best friends with Lilly, who is related to Elena. It 's not hard for her to get what she needs by using Lilly to get to Elena."

We are interrupted by Ana's phone ringing.

"Reynolds, what's the problem now?" She spits. I know from a text message she sent me that Jose was causing issues.

"What? Tell them that he was in breach of a legal document and he didn't have permission to use them."

"You have and then what did they say?"

I hear a voice in the background, "Oh, for the love of all this is holy, pass the phone over and let me talk to that fucking dickhead."

"And you are?"

"Ok, Janice. Mr. Rodriguez doesn't have permission to use any photos of myself, my husband, Christian Grey, or Kathryn Kavanagh. As Ms. Kavanagh is the daughter of Brian Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media, I presume you haven't received permission from either of them to display his daughters photos?"

"Yes, I didn't think so. After what has transpired between Mr. Rodriguez, and myself and Ms. Kavanagh, we honestly don't want anything to do with him. He has been informed, a cease and desist as well as a search warrant issued for all copies of those photos to be handed over to us."

"I don't care if he has a show and those were the main attraction. His using them is illegal and if you don't hand them over, or by some chance keep any copies and they go on display, you will be served with a lawsuit that will end your career as you know it."

"Really, do you not think I can do that? Well, watch me call the local chief of police and have him on your doorstep with a search warrant. I'm more than happy to make that call to get it done."

"Don't test me, Janice No Last Name, I have a contract with Kavanagh Media, any display of my photos without my permission will result in a lawsuit end of story. You decide how much you value your career because once I am done with you, no bastard will hire you because you pissed off Mr. and Mrs. Grey."

"Reynolds can show you a copy of my contract and of the contract that was going to be given to Mr. Rodriguez. However, after his latest antics this morning, I revoked my rights. Also another contract that he signed this afternoon giving everything back after I had to get a search warrant. Any more questions and you can speak to my lawyer which Reynolds will more than happily give the contact information once I hang up."

"Good evening Janice."

"I want to strangle Jose right now, and I'm the only one to blame for this mess." I hear Ana say as she walks away. I want to go after her but as I stand to follow her, I see that my parents have arrived.

"Everything ok with Ana?" My mother asks, and I just shake my head. "I'll go check on her you show your dad what has turned up."

 **Ana POV**

"Ana you ok?" I hear Grace ask from behind me as I'm about to walk into our bedroom. I keep walking and sit down on the bed.

"Yeah," I say but not convincing enough. I know Grace doesn't believe me.

Grace sits next to me, "Who are you trying to convince, me or you, dear. No one would think less of you if you're finding this all too much, too draining." She lovingly says as she runs a hand through my hair like a mother does, like my mom should be doing. Instead, Grace is taking on the motherly role in my life yet again as she has done since I was fourteen.

"Sometimes a good cry can do wonders." That is all it takes for the tears to start despite all my effort to keep them at bay. I feel her arms wrap around me and pull me into her chest.

 **Twenty Minutes later**

"I want to see Ana," I hear my father yell.

"No, Christian, I don't give a shit about you right now. I need to make sure she is alright and that you didn't do this shit with her." I hear my father all the way from our bedroom. Grace and I both get up. I need to rescue my husband from the wrath of my dad.

"Dad, why are you yelling at Christian?"

"Because of this. If he has done any of this with you, he's dead. You promised me she was safe." He looks across the room and points to Taylor.

"She has always been fucking safe, Ray." Christian declares.

"Ray, I promise you I have never lied to you about Ana's safety."

"Well, these photos say otherwise." My dad throws the photos at Christian.

"If I'd known you were a sick bastard there is no way in hell I would've allowed you anywhere near my daughter."

"Dad what are you going on about?"

"Your husband is a sick bastard. He ties women up and beats them for his own kicks and if he's ever done it to you, you'll be leaving here with me today."

Wow, this is not like my father at all. I look over at Christian, who has sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. I'm not sure what the photos are that has my father all worked up.

"Dad, please calm down."

"No, Annie not until I find out the truth behind those photos. There has been enough shit going on, and I don't even hear from you about what is going on. No, instead I get these sent to me. I'm your father and I have a right to know what is going on in your life."

"Don't dad, just don't. You don't tell me everything that goes on in your life and I don't need to tell you everything that goes on in my marriage. Our marriage is between Christian and me." I say as I sit down beside Christian as I take the photos he had to look them over. Most are the same, but there are some different ones but none showing his back. Every single one shows him from in front or the side. Someone is trying hard to make a statement.

"Ray, before you come to any conclusion please listen to all the information. Those photos only show you what they want you to believe, and that is that our son is a sick twisted person. But, he's not. You know him...Christ, we know him. Ana knows him inside out and upside down. Last night he hugged Grace. I mean bone crushing, holding on for dear life type of hug. Christian and Ana willing practice BDSM. Yes, it's different from the typical sex we might know of, but it is consensual. Now, those photos seem to be a part of what Christian and Jason received tonight from Jason's ex-wife," Carrick says to my father. I am sitting beside my husband and he has not moved since I sat down.

I watch as Carrick shows my dad the other photos. He sits with Jason and they go through everything. I curl up next to Christian, and before I know it I've fallen asleep safe in my husband's arms.


	32. Chapter 32

_**I do hope this chapter answers your questions as to why Ray reacted how he did.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

"Carrick, you know what Anne was put through by Steven. I can't...no I won't allow that to happen again." I hear Ray say to my father.

"Ray, if I thought she was in danger do you believe that I would have allowed this? They're so happy. Look at my son, how different he is, from who he was when you first meet him. They're good for each other, and what he's done in the past is the past. It's nothing like what Steven did to her." I hear my dad say.

I've never asked Ana the reason that brought her back to live with Ray. She's asked me to never ask because she was putting it behind her. To do that meant not bringing it up. I know she was seeing someone when we first got together.

I place a cushion on my lap and move her so her head is on my lap, and as I do she stretches out on the couch. I know she is asleep, she's utterly exhausted after last night and then working. Looks like I won't be getting laid tonight either.

"Dad, Ray stop it please," I demand since they were in a heated disagreement.

"Look, Ana is here by her own choice and what we do is our choice. So, why is it that you are so uptight and demanding she leaves me based on photos that were taken when I was eighteen and at Harvard before I meet even her?" I ask but look directly at Ray because I need to know what the hell is going on here. Neither says anything and it's beginning to piss me off. I want to get up and pace the room; I'm antsy and need to move, but Ana asleep on my lap is stopping me and she needs the rest.

"Look, either you tell me or I call Welch right now and request all the information on this Steven guy. He won't have a problem getting me what I need quickly."

My father has a shocked look on his face, "You don't know already?" He can't believe that I haven't dug into her past.

"Know what dad? Someone please fucking tell me, please. There has been enough shit going on that I need to know?" I raise my voice and feel my wife stir and I hope I don't wake her.

"I just want Ana safe."

"Well, she is safe here. Her safety is my top priority, ask Jason. For the love of god, tell me who the fuck this Steven guy is and why the fuck you don't want my wife living with me anymore!" Shit. I've woken Ana up with my loud mouth demand.

Ana moves from my lap, "What the hell is going on?"

"Our fathers are refusing to tell me what the hell this Steven guy either did to you or was involved with. They keep skating around the subject and its pissing me off."

"That's because Steven wasn't a nice guy," Ana declares.

"I gathered that much, Ana. But, I've asked for the details, which neither want to give me." I'm so angry and I hate getting the runaround. I want to know why Ray is putting up such a stink.

"Dad, tell him please." I hear Ana say as she moves away from me.

"Grace, shall we go and let these three to talk." I look at her as she speaks to my mom.

"I don't want to know so Dad can tell you. I prefer just not to know, I know enough that I don't want to know anymore."

"You sure baby?" I ask her as I grab her hand to stop her from moving away, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, I am." She leans down and places a kiss on my forehead before heading off. I can hear in her voice that she is tired, and would prefer to go to bed.

I wait for mom and her to leave, it looks like they heading to our TV room. Hopefully, they find something good to watch while we talk.

"Alright Ray, Dad, please tell me what the hell is going on." Ray is not looking impressed at all. So, I pick the phone up and dial Welch.

"Hi Welch, I need you to do something for me and it's urgent. Carla was with someone named Stephen when Ana left her care. I want all information on him, everything."

"Even what he's eaten for dinner, Sir?"

"Yes, even when he last shit and took a piss...I want it all. My father in law is threatening to take Ana away from me over this asshole."

"Oh, um Sir..," He stops mid-sentence which is not like him to do.

"What is it, what has come up already?"

"Um, Ray may be reacting like he is because Stephen Morton is part of your lifestyle," He says...fuck he can get information fast.

"Pardon, what did you say?" I'm shocked.

"He participates in the same lifestyle as you Sir. I previously did checks on Mrs. Grey's mother's partners when you went public so that if anything came up we were prepared. When I first found out, he was into the same thing I dug a bit deeper. Sir, he's crazy deep. Several have had long lasting injuries from what he has done to them. I will forward everything I found on him to you in the next few minutes." Welch is worth his weight in gold. He knew what to do before I even asked. I better give him a raise or something.

"Thanks, Welch." I hang up my phone.

"So, Tthe issue is the fact that I...no I should say we, Ana and I partake in BDSM, which is a deeper and trusting form of sexual relationship. When I first began in the lifestyle Ray, I was introduced via means that were not the best. To make a long story short, my dad can fill you in later with the details. Anyway, it was the only way I could have a sexual release without the fear of being touched. As you know, I can't stand being touched. It's not so bad with family now, but strangers it's very different. There are many different layers to it, but for me, it was always about being able to have control of someone touching me. A better way to put it is them not touching me. In return, I made sure they received pleasure as well. I was, and am still a Dom, the woman is the submissive, and they, in fact, have all the control. At any point, they can safe word and everything stops. Ana and I participate in this together consensually, and I did not force her into it. She knew before we even went there that this is who I am, this is what I know," I say and watch the two of them. I'm sure my dad has figured out who the woman is in most of the photos with me.

"It's taught me how to read a woman's body, how to pleasure them in ways normal people don't even realize is possible. Jason and Gail also participate. They got into it to find a deeper connection between them. It's something that until you experience it and experience it with the right person you really have no idea how deep that connection can go. It was something that until I met Ana I had not experienced. Now, Welch has informed me that Stephen also is part of what we do, but is on the sick and twisted side of it all. Is that why you're not happy Ana is with me because you've seen photos of me with a woman tied up, gagged among other things, because of what he is like? And what he's done?"

I ask them both hoping they may talk more, but both are being tight-lipped. I'm getting pissed.

"Damn it, Ray, I've had a shitty twenty-four hours and honestly there is nothing you can throw at me that is going to make this any better or any worse. So please spill it would you?"

"Yes, Stephen was into that shit and he had Carla involved in it too. They wanted Ana involved and I know things about his past partners that he doesn't now I know. None of them will press charges against him because he has something on all of them. Ana has promised me that he never took her there nor did anything to her sexually. But I don't believe it. She acts just like every other victim of his and they all defended him. Including her. She can still press charges against him since she was a minor when in his care. However, she tells me time and time again that nothing happened, but I know and have seen what he does. He will take them at any age." I can see it from his point of view now.

"I don't want Ana involved in that type of lifestyle where she feels she has to justify everything that is done to her...Being ok when it's not ok at all. She's always been beautiful even if she doesn't think so, even as a young girl she would turn heads. I don't want her near anything that piece of shit had done to her, his mental abuse was awful and his comments on how she looked and what he'd like to do to her were horrible. He never left marks on her so we were unable to get him on physical abuse. However, we did on the mental abuse only because we had taped him while on the phone to Ana, and sometimes she would record him too. It wasn't easy to get Ana back in my care. Money was a big deal and Stephen thought he could sue me for child support, but found out quickly that I couldn't. It was only because I'm not her biological father, despite the fact that while she was in Carla's custody, I helped with Ana's costs. The biggest problem was that she has always defended him. She wanted out but also, she wouldn't admit to some of the things that had happened. Most important for me is the shit he did, but she keeps saying he never touched her in that way. She knows what he did in that lifestyle."

How interesting that she knew about the lifestyle and what Stephen was like, but still was happy to explore it with me, she trusted me.

"I can tell you one thing Ray, Stephen never touched her in that way at all."

"And how can you be so sure about that son?" He asks. Both my parents know I was her first and only.

My father speaks up first, "He's the only one she has been with, she was eighteen when they had intercourse." Gee, thanks, dad I didn't want to tell Ray I took his daughter's virginity. At least coming from one father to another hopefully, it softens the blow. Ray looks at him shocked that my dad knows this, then he turns quickly to me.

"The night you two got engaged?"

"Yes."

"You didn't trap her into marrying you, did you?" I wonder why Ray would think that.

"No, and I'm shocked you could think that of me." God, this is horrible speaking to my father in law about our sex life.

"Look, Ray, I'm finding this very uncomfortable talking about Ana without her here. However, I told her after we..um...had sex, that I knew once we were together like that I wouldn't be able to let her go. I held off for as long as I could and, in the end, it was her choice. I can tell you one thing for sure that she has not been with another man and that includes Stephen. So, you can rest assured that she was and has been telling you the truth. She told me she had no idea about my lifestyle, I helped her research and answered her questions so she went into this with her eyes wide open. I refused to touch her in that way until she completely understood it, but now after what you said, she never once mentioned she knew what it was about. That alone speaks volumes of how much she trusts me to go near that lifestyle without the fear of whatever he did affecting her."

"Shit." I faintly hear from Ray. Not sure if it's that is a good or bad shit.

A few minutes pass and not a word has been spoken, "I need to go check on Ana to make sure she is ok," I say as I stand to leave the room to find my wife and mother.

 **Carrick's POV**

Ray rubs his face in apparent frustration when he finally speaks up, "Look, Carrick, are you sure about this?"

"Ray, it's the truth. We ended up having a rather late night last night discussing this with them both and I believe them. From what I was told last night, Christian was happy to wait until their wedding night, but Ana had other ideas, and that to him it was never about the sex with her. The way he spoke about her last night, when I asked him some very tough questions regarding their sex life, I knew he was honest with me. Christian was definitely her first. He made sure she knew everything before they did anything of any kind. Though something tells me he had asked her beforehand because things have always been different for her."

"Carrick, do you know how old she was when they first became sexual in any way?" I hear the slight shake in his voice. It's obvious he wants to know but doesn't really want to hear it.

"Christian said she was about sixteen and a half when they started with oral sex. He also had promised and Ana has said the same thing she knew about his lifestyle before they did any further exploring and that he was the one holding off. It was her pressuring him. It was clear that Ana felt some guilt when we spoke last night because she was the pursuer when he was happy to wait. He was happy to wait until they were even married before touching her and she knew he was happy to wait for as long as necessary. Although she had no idea just how serious he was about it until last night. Even when I asked him if he could go back and change anything about that side of things and he said he wouldn't and he would have still waited for her."

"Shit, he must have been serious about her then if he was okay waiting until marriage. That couldn't have been easy, going from BDSM to not having it at all and prepared to wait."

"Hell no it wouldn't have been, but he felt she deserved to be cherished and respected as a woman. We both know damn well who really wears the pants in this marriage."

"Yes, my daughter."

"Indeed, he may come across as an arrogant, rude, bossy, and even a demanding asshole by some, but with her he is the total opposite."

"He's always put her first so I shouldn't be at all surprised by this. But, when I got those photos, I panicked. I thought of Stephen and said oh shit she's been trapped into something and she's the victim again without even knowing it but standing up for her abuser. I couldn't handle that, I struggled with what I knew about him and her saying he did nothing like that with her. Honestly, Carrick, if I'm truthful I never believed her. I always thought he'd done something as Carla had her on birth control."

"Remember Ray, she was on it for medical reasons not for that."

"Yes, but he was rich and how do we know he didn't pay someone off to say that?"

"True, but once home, Grace checked her over and agreed she needed it."

"I know, it's just she's my little girl and I want what's best for her."

"What's best for me dad is letting me live my life my way and not telling me who I can be with or not be with. Christian is my husband and I love him with everything I am." I didn't hear my daughter in law enter the room but she spoke up just after Ray finished.

"But.."

"No buts Dad. Stephen was a horrible person to live with and I knew he had what they call a dungeon. He had no idea I knew about it but I picked the lock one day to find out what was behind that locked door. He never did anything sexual with me at all and I never lied to you about that dad. It is the truth, he did other shit like mentally abused me, took things away from me and got pissed off a lot when somethings weren't done his way. But, he absolutely never touched me in the same way Elena touched Christian. Both of you can stop worrying and Christian will tell you that I've not been with anyone except him. The evidence on the sheets was proof of that and you can ask Gail because she was working here at that time." Ana shyly says and obviously uncomfortable with this conversation. Telling her father about losing her virginity to my son and that there was proof of it.

"I'm safe here dad. Jason wouldn't let me stay if he thought otherwise, and neither would Luke. You need to trust me as well as our security team that we have in place who only ever think us and our safety. You have no idea dad that even you have people watching to make sure you are safe. I'm safe with Christian. I feel safe with him and I always have right from the first time I saw him. Something about him always made me feel safe when he was around and even before we got together."

"I'm sorry Annie, it's just I still see you like my little girl. Someone I need to protect."

"And it's nice knowing that dad, but I have Christian to do that now, along with Luke and Jason and soon Helen, our new female CPO we've just hired. You need to worry about looking after yourself now and putting your happiness first. Find a woman and go out on a date, live your life dad." It's nice to hear Ana being so confident with Ray.

Ray has always been a bit more old school and stuck in his ways, and felt the need to look after Ana far more than necessary. However, when Carla upped and left him, and moved all over with Ana, he made it his mission to get her back and provide her with what Carla couldn't. Stability, comfort and freedom...he gave her freedom to a point, but smothered her also.

I watch as Christian walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. The love the two of them have is something to cherish.

"I am living my life, Annie."

"No, you're not dad. You need to find yourself, someone, even if it's just someone to go fishing with, or watch your silly old movies with. Someone to keep you company and talk about whatever you old folks talk about."

"Then what are these photos all about, and why did I get them?"

"That is because my ex-wife is a vengeful bitch," Jason speaks up.

"She's trying to use the photos to stop me going for full custody of Sophie."

"You're joking right?" Ray asks, but Jason shakes his head no as he hands Ray the letter from his ex. You hear a few interesting words from him regarding it.

"What are your plans regarding this?"

"Remind her of the Non-Disclosure Agreement she signed regarding Christian and what will happen if she breaks it. It will stop photos of him being plastered everywhere. Jason, I'm hoping we can use the "how do you think Sophie will handle it seeing her father like that" tactic and how she will be affected. No judge is going to turn custody over based on a lifestyle they live. Not this one anyway, and after answering a few questions and sorting a few things out there is no way she would be exposed to it here. Jason promised me he'd change the access to the rooms they use for something more high-tech, so Sophie can't accidently get in."

"She sure is a piece of work your ex Jason."

"Yes, she sure is."

As I am somewhat listening to Jason and Ray talk, I watch my son with Ana. They are whispering to each other and the look of love that is written all over each others faces. At times, you see changes in them, but the love is always there. They've got a long road ahead of them with not only Elena and Lilly but also supporting Jason with his battle. They stand strong...unbreakable in a way. If anything had broken them, it would have been the loss of their baby. I know how hard it was for both Grace and me when we lost our three pregnancies the third nearly claimed her life. Instead of breaking us it made us so much stronger and the joy of providing a home for those without made it feel like God had other plans for us. I just hope when the time comes Ana and Christian will have their own child.

I feel my wife's hand on my shoulder and it pulls me from my thoughts. I look up at her and smile, as she smiles down at me. She knows exactly what I've been thinking about.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for my long absent on this story and updating I was dealing with family matters, with my son my work hours doing cover as we lost a worker as well as uni work too and before I knew it time had flown by so I am really sorry for the delay, but here you go an update for you all. Sorry for the delay. I will try and do them once a week but my son issues are on going for some time so update may not happen if your worried feel free to message me privately and I can let you know how it is all going and when the next chapter will be uploaded.**

* * *

"Oh my God, I can't believe my father would do this. Does he forget that I'm an adult? You would think he'd let me live my own life and decide who I want to be with, not decide to just suddenly rip me away from the one I love." My wife says.

"He's only looking out for you baby, you've got to understand when he saw those photos and with the knowledge of Stephen's past, he thought the worst and wanted you as far away from that shit as possible. If it were my daughter I most likely be doing the same thing; well no I would be picking them up and carrying them out no questions asked."

"Yeah you act first think later." She's right about that, I am an act first think later person, more so with family members and safety.

"Not always baby, not always. At the beginning with you, it was always thought before I acted."

"Ok, I have to admit to that one. What are we going to do about those photos?"

"Nothing Dad will deal with it all. Jason's ex has signed an NDA, so she can't do anything them without losing everything which isn't much once we take away everything we've paid. We suspect she is using the child support payments for Sophie to pay for her lawyer because he's not cheap. Honestly, the best thing for both of us is to let Dad deal with everything. We both have far too much going on at work to have to deal with it. As much as I want to be involved with what happens with Elena, I think it's best I stay out of it. Dad will want that too, I know it."

"Hey, where's my Christian gone. Hello, where's Christian Grey bossy demanding must be involved with everything gone, hello where are you?" Ana says teasing me with a big grin on her face. I can't help but smile.

"Very funny, baby. Very funny."

"Well, it's not normal for you to give up so easily?"

"Maybe the lack of sleep or the lack of being buried deep inside my wife are adversely affecting me. Or, it could be the fact I now have you home and I just want to enjoy our time together, just us, without all this damn drama."

"I can understand that. Just us and some alone time, no interruptions, no drama just you and me sound fantastic," Ana says as we both are feeling the effects of the drama, late nights and still having a business to run; it's taking a toll on them.

 **A Week Later**

 **Ray POV**

Watching my little girl... I need to stop calling her little...with Christian over the last week has shown me that doing what I did last week was completely out of line. I knew they loved each other, you could see it, but after seeing those photos and knowing what Stephen did to other women, and her story. It sent me over the edge. Every time was the same and I suppose I never fully believed her. I know it's wrong of me to think that but that was how it was. Then, hearing about her sex life with Christian was something I never wanted to know but at the same time, it gave me some peace of mind that she's only been with him and Carla's ex didn't touch her.

Jason's ex is trying her damndest to make him the bad guy here, in any shape form or manner she can. What did she think she was doing sending those photos to me, and why? Other than the fact Jason and I know each other from the Marines, there is no real benefit for her sending them to me unless she had plans and hoped that it would break up the family. Instead, it's had the opposite effect and the family has grown closer. Carrick and Grace have been staying with us at Christian's apartment, something about we all need to stick together. Even Mia turned up a couple of days ago. I could feel tension but over the last few days, it has dissipated. However, I have noticed that Annie and Mia aren't the friends they use to be. The stunt Mia pulled after the gala has really strained their friendship. I found her crying this morning; it's clear she really is feeling down as a result. What surprised me is she said she missed her friendship with my daughter more than anything.

With everyone here except Kate and Elliot, who are only a few floors down, you can see and feel the love and support. I understand why they are leaving me out, it's not because they feel I can't handle it, they just have everyone else here helping them. As Jason very wisely said, I tend to overreact when it comes to Annie's safety. There is no doubt after that, but I also want to be involved know what is going on. Carla hid so much of what she was doing to Annie and to herself from me.

 **Taylor's POV**

Sophie has been so good, even though she is missing her mom. I let her call her several time every day so she can talk to her and I even got a new cell phone in case she was ignoring our home number or my mobile. Still Sophie hasn't spoken to her and Kylie is just a bitch. She wants our daughter with her but she refuses to talk to her. Poor Sophie is having a hard time so I had to get John Flynn involved to speak to her. Even though she is a happy kid and loves living here with Gail and me, I can tell she wants her mom. What child doesn't want both parents around? I'll never go back to that bitch ever, but this is beyond ridiculous what she is doing.

I just can't believe how great Gail has been through all of this. She's been my rock, always making sure she is around when Sophie is home from school and even before school if I'm off working. Gail loves that girl as if she was her own, and it pisses me off I can't give her a child. Well, it's more because she can't have kids because she'd be a terrific mother. I won't stop loving her regardless if we don't have children together.

Today is the day we find out if my ex goes through with her threats. She has been given plenty of paperwork explaining to her the repercussions if she does and also the many lawsuits that will follow. The biggest thing Carrick came up with is that she is unstable and unfit to care for Sophie as well not having Sophie's health and welfare in mind. He did remind her the state will take her if she makes the wrong decision.

We seem to have found a link to the photos. No surprise they are from Elena. How Kylie got her hands on them is not clear and she's won't tell us at this stage in the game. The boys continue to dig around and they will find out because they always do. I'm getting impatient since they are taking the legal route and it's taking fucking forever.

Christian has made sure I have the weekends off since Sophie has moved in with us. I still work, though, much to his annoyance and he's fired me so many times I've lost count. We all know he won't actually fire me because he knows I'm too good at my job.

Plus we are all like family now; Luke, Gail, myself, Christian, and Ana. It's very different to how it was at the start, which was all very formal and black and white. It's very different and it's now that I feel the need to protect them even more. Not once has he refused me on needing time off when anything has happened to Sophie, he's allowed me to drop whatever is going on and just go. He's even flown me back to the states at times as well. Over time, we learned to not go running as soon as Kylie said something was up. Sometimes when I would get a call, it was nothing at all, and I think she was trying to either get me fired or get me back. Now, I believe she wanted me back for the paycheck.

Both Christian and I have learned when she calls we want proof of the issue at hand, and we also check into it with others. Gail has been a godsend through all of this. We started off working together for Christian, became friends and then lovers, now husband and wife. Not once were we told it wasn't allowed. The only thing he asked was to not let it get in the way of doing our jobs, but other than that he was fine with it. When I told him I was planning on asking Gail to marry me, he told me who to use to get her ring designed and he even set up the appointment. He said to get whatever I wanted to get her; a one of a kind, it didn't matter. I did pay for it but giving her a unique ring was important. She is special, different. She's a keeper and she shows that every day with my daughter and that marrying her was the right thing to do. I know once Christian and Ana decide to have children Gail will be demanding to be the nanny for them, she'll be just as protective of those children as she is Sophie.

 **Christian's POV**

Damn this has been one of those weeks, a very long week. I found it nearly impossible to stand aside and let dad deal with everything, but I've had too. He told me it's for the best if I leave everything up to him, he doesn't want me and my hot head to cause anything to go wrong not just for Jason. Also he wants to make sure Elena gets charged with everything we can have her charged with. Even Ana has, a few times, wanted to get involved but dad has said no and we to leave it to him. So, I have, much to my dislike. It had allowed me to focus on the issues at SP, which just keep getting worse by the day, so much that I ended up firing half the staff yesterday. Truth be told, it was something I struggled with doing and I held off, but in the end it had to be done. I just hate knowing there are families out there with no money coming in now. They have no way of feeding themselves and their families and that is what gets to me. Yes, they did wrong and they deserve to be fired, but the other side of me feels different.

Some weren't impressed by it, others just walked away without a word to me, but you could tell they were gutted to lose their jobs. We are, after all, in business to make money not to go backwards. SP should have been reaching their target goals, which sadly will now take longer to meet. Ana took some heat from a few employees saying it was her fault because they had the hots for me and she was too damn jealous that I would end up with them so I had to remove the competition. Little do they know that Ana doesn't have to worry about any of that...she's it for me.

Poor Ros, Brian, and Jack are busy trying to fill the many gaps I caused. I told them not to rush the process, I don't care if the place has to partially shutdown. It's more important to get the right people for the job. I couldn't believe whose resume turned up on Ros desk, and received her and both Brian and Jacks approval, but the one and only Jose Rodriguez. Didn't help that one of the guys I fired last week was, in fact, the photographer that they use for all the non-fiction works as well as the head shots for all the authors for their books, and file. Of course, when Ana found out she informed them that he could work for them but under a long list of rules. For me. Personally, I would have told them not to hire him, but Ana being Ana, felt he deserved the position. She said he was the best out of everyone who applied as she did go through all the applications. But, like me, she isn't happy and feels he is up to something. I suppose having him in Seattle, would make watching him easier and at work there'd be eyes on him and every move he makes. Jason believes it will make his job much easier too. What gets me though is that he still had time left in school so why is he suddenly dropping out? I asked Jason and he said to leave it up to him. Of course, I called Welch, who was already on to it thanks to Jason. Brian has informed me the position is only for one day a week, he doesn't see why we need a full time photographer. Brilliant guy there...thinking of money and saving us thousands of dollars by not having someone sitting around doing nothing for most of the week.

I can't wait to have my parents out of the house and not living with us. I so badly want Ana in our playroom, and so does she. It's been hard to be quiet when we make love, but I wasn't going to let my folks being here or Ana's dad stop me from enjoying her and giving her pleasure as well. We were both restless thinking about Jason's ex-wife and what she is up to. I'm hoping that what dad has done will be enough to stop her from putting anything out there in public. She is connected to Elena somehow, how I have no fucking idea, but the boys will find out. It has to be legally and it's taking forever to get the information. I hate fucking waiting.

I know this shit needs to be sorted out, but it could've waited for a little bit so Ana and I have some drama free time together.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I sense her before she has walked in the room. I spin around and stride to her. God, I've missed her. My lips claimed hers roughly as I wrap my strong arms around her pulling her tightly against my body making sure she feels my erection my need for her. I always knew that once I had her, no other woman would match her. The need to be buried so deep inside her all the time amazes me._

 _I feel her hands move to unbutton my shirt as I start on her blouse which I basically rip open. My need is too much and I hear a gasp as I do. I pick her up as she wraps her legs around me. I back her up until her butt is on the table and I squeeze her ass as I set her down, kissing her, peppering kisses over face and down to her breast. I take one of her perfect breasts in my mouth and suck it while fingers move to her hidden oasis. I can feel how wet she is. She's been dripping down her legs and I can't wait any longer; I let my pants drop to the floor and rip her panties apart, slamming into her. The table bangs up against the wall but her moans make me slam into her again. Fuck if its not turning me on more, but she begs for me to go hard and fast. What my woman wants she gets. Five hard and fast thrusts later she explodes around me and with one more I let go inside of her. Fuck it that doesn't just felt amazing._

" _God baby I hate the current living arrangements I need you more often than this." I say to her as I lay kisses on her then I clamp around my still hard as rock dick so I start to move gently and slowly savouring the feel of her wrapped around me. We both still half dressed and I decide to move us. As I carry her to our room she starts riding me as we walk, bouncing up and down on my dick as I hold her and fuck it feels fucken amazing that I end up slamming her against the wall and pounding into her against the wall her screaming for more for me to not stop I bend own my head as I pound away and take a nipple in my mouth sucking and biting on it until I feel and hear her sceam out her orgasim which then sends me spiraling over the edge too sometimes no matter how much I want to control it I can't._

" _Fuck baby I wanted to worship you, but man you riding me like that felt so fucken amazing."_

" _Worship me later, just fuck me for now please." She says to me as I carry her to our room and spend the next few hours doing as she asked me to do._

 _I'm brought out of my thoughts by the ringing of my cell. Man not so good having one of those reminders while at work and unable to do a damn thing about it._


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for the major delay in updating but my son hasn't been well then I took a turn for the worse and before I knew it some time has past but here is an update for you all I will finish this story, I promise.**

* * *

 **Carricks Office**

"Jason thanks for coming in," Carrick says as he watches Jason enter and sit down in front of his desk.

"No problem Carrick what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"Kylie is still claiming that you're not allowing her to speak with Sophie." Jason shakes his head because he knows he has tried to reach her many times.

"That is bullshit. I bought a new mobile phone, and Kylie has no idea that it belongs to us, and she still refuses to pick it up. I even have it on an account, so that you and the judge can see I am trying and allowing Sophie to contact her mom. I can't do anything if the cow won't pick up the phone."

"She also wants to see Sophie."

"Over my dead body." He replies quickly and sharply to Carrick.

"Jason that is not going to go over well in court. I told her lawyer that would only be possible with a court-approved supervisor in place. I also handed to him this morning the links Kylie has to Elena and that Elena has been arrested and charged with child abuse and pornography. It is on those grounds I am demanding that if she wants to see Sophie, then she does it with the court-approved supervisor. Judge Stevenson agrees with me on this, I just hope you do as well."

"You're my lawyer Carrick I have to agree with you."

"No, you don't Jason. I'm here to represent what you want and need."

"I just need my daughter safe and happy. Right now she is safe but isn't happy at all. She wants her mother, she knows something's up, and she can't understand why her mother suddenly wants nothing to do with her. It's at night that I notice she is sad and missing her mother the most."

"That is something you're going to have to learn to deal with Jason. Is it something you can learn to deal with?"

"It pains me to see my little girl hurting but having her living with me is just a joy. The joy she brings to the house, she lights up the whole place. Christian and Ana have embraced her as one of the family, she interacts with them, they even insist that we have dinner together all five of us."

"That is good. That will go well with our case. Also, Christian has told me he is willing to give you whatever days you need off, so you get custody."

"Gail would prefer I keep working the hours I work. Her words are 'you will drive us all up the wall if you're not working, and that is worse than you working.' She's right. I do drive her up the wall when I take time off, and I tend to always worry about Christian and Ana. Even if everything is going ok. They are my family, and I place as much importance on them as I do Sophie. It's my job to protect them just like I'm meant to protect my little girl. With what Gail has said I thought I would be more behind the scenes, and only attend what I needed to. Though Sophie does think it's cool that I am Uncle Christian's bodyguard."

"Does she know why you do your job?"

"Yes she does, and she is also used to having security as Christian had insisted on one for her since she started daycare when Kylie was leaving her there alone. I'm also not the only working father on the security team as well."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not. There is also Reynolds, and Jones. Prescott, who is coming in as a female CPO for Ana, is also a mother, her partner can no longer work due to injury. She is coming back into work as she used to work for us on odd jobs so I took her in a heartbeat. Reynolds and Jones work what works best for them, and at times, they will split and swap shifts to help each other out. It doesn't bother Christian as long as they do their job. Luke is the only one that isn't married out of our team, but even then he is in a long-term committed relationship as well."

"Well, that is useful information Jason as it can show to the court that even though you are working for my son, you can still have a balanced life and be in a relationship. Do you think the others would have a problem talking to me?"

"No, they've already told me that if there is anything they can do they will, so I can't see it being a problem for them."

"Now, to the photos Kylie sent. As you know, today is D-day, and I sent a copy of the non-disclosure agreement over to her lawyer. He wanted to see it and as I was going over it with Samantha. She picked up that the NDA not only covers Christian, Ana and their families but also his security detail and their families. I highlighted that part for her lawyer as well making sure he understood the legal ramifications if she decided to go ahead with her threats. My last correspondence with him was my pointing out an extensive list of facts that we have on her. We will use them in our favor. Although, I haven't disclosed how she uses to fake injuries or illness with Sophie to get you running back to her. Nor have I shared how she would, in the early days, play other mind games with you. Or even how she tried to come between Gail and you. Yes, I do know about that as Gail sent me all that information. I told you, Jason, I needed everything to make sure we get her."

Jason sits there shaking his head, 'Trust her to send him everything.' he thinks to himself

"But those were towards me never Sophie, she was never under any threat, always meeting targets, healthy, happy as much as can be expected with divorced parents."

"It may have been towards you, but it affects your daughter Jason. She sees her mother playing tricks on you, using her as a pawn when she was younger. Sophie wouldn't have known how wrong it was, but now she will catch onto the fact that it's not right to lie to anyone."

Jason's mobile rings and Carrick tells him to answer as his own phone starts ringing. They are both talking and listening and sharing similar looks with each other. Both leave the office together, and Carrick, without even asking, gets in the car with Taylor. It's like an unspoken rule.

Carrick every so often points his gaze to Jason and notices the tight line and how he is trying to hold himself together as he drives.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Ana baby what you doing." Ana hears as Christian walks into the room she is currently in.

"Finishing off this assignment."

"How much you got left?"

"I'm doing one last read making sure everything is just right."

"Will you be done in an hour?"

"Sure will, why?"

"I have a surprise for you, it will be ready then."

"Christian, please not another present," She says to him, and her voice sounds flat at the thought of him getting her another present. She watches as he turns and walks out of her room closing the door behind.

Grr when will he learn I hate him spending his money on me willy nilly.

Ana tries to focus on her assignment, but she just can't. Seeing the look on his face and him leaving without a word was upsetting her so she decides to head downstairs.

 ** _Christian POV_**

"Why doesn't she want another present from me?"

"Did she say that to you?" Ray asks.

"Basically and I put so much effort into this one I thought she'd be happy."

"Well, Christian, you do shower her with loads of gifts.

"I know, but I want her to give her the world and more Ray. I don't want her to ever have to worry about money and if she can or can not afford it plus I love to spoil her I've stopped buying expensive things. I've been well buying her practical things that she can use."

"Maybe when she sees it, she will change her mind," Ray offers.

She didn't mean to listen to the conversation, but she did. Ana knew Christian was trying to be more practical and not buy expensive gifts, but honestly, she was totally sick of always getting something from him.

She waits a few more minutes before entering the kitchen.

"You were listening in, weren't you?" Ana's father asks, not turning to talk to her as he finishes fixing the cupboard door.

"How did you know?"

"I maybe old Ana but I was military. I heard you come down the stairs. I know your sick of getting gifts all the time, but this one he's put a lot of thought and time into it. He's done it especially for you with some help from me. But it's all him. He's in my workshop." Ray says basically telling her to go see her husband.

She enters his workshop not having been in it for some time she sees the projects her dad is working on. She also notices Christian leaning over one of the bench tops working on something. She walks toward him to see what he's working on.

"I'm sorry for how I spoke to you in our room," She says placing her hand on his arm. "So, what's this?"

"It's a box, Well, more a jewelry box. Before you say anything, this was my idea. Ray helped with the design that is engraved, but the rest is me. It's made from the wood from your tree house until it got damaged. Ray said you had loads of fun, so I thought you may like something made from it. She hears him say as he moves aside to let her look at it.


	35. Chapter 35

_Sorry for not update for some time i Have been dealing with some major health issues which prevented me being able to work on this story, I'm still battling them now but at least my headaches have gone away, at Easter I suffered a hairline fracture to my skull in a freak one off float accident, luckily it happened at home and now I Have a horse that won't load. Ill try and get more updates done soon but please bear in mind between that and other issues I deal with I sometimes find it hard to write more the case concentrate on something long enough to string a sentance together or get my head into the ball game. I do hope you enjoy this update it wouldn't' be possible without the help of my beta and her encouragement_

* * *

 ** _Carry on from the last chapter back in time_**

As I look at what he's made, I feel bad for how I treated him earlier on. He's been trying, I can understand why he wants to show me the world and spoil me. It's not as if doesn't have the money because he does. But this, what he has made me from the wood of the old tree house, this is special in more ways. It's as valuable as the expensive jewelry he gives me, but not in cost but sentimental value. I have to remember that his first few years of life where crap and that he doesn't want anyone to have to experience it. I just wish he could understand that money doesn't buy happiness and that having an endless supply doesn't mean you can do what you want when you want.

I turn to talk to him and find he's left. I run my finger over the design that has engraved onto it. I open it to find a couple more boxes within the main box. God, how long has he been working on this?

"About six months" I hear from behind me I had no idea I said that out loud.

"Dad?"

"He's been making trips up without you to work on it with my help, the only thing I did was engraving the design on the outside box. Everything else he did himself."

"Oh, no wonder he's not talking to me."

"Don't you mean he is hurt. He's worked hard on this as he thought it would be something you would be happy to receive; that tree house was a place of joy for you before Carla took you. The same when you returned even as a teenager you would sit in it for hours reading. It was like it was your safety blanket. He wanted something special for your anniversary; something that had meaning to you. A token to take with you no matter where you went. Something we both thought you would value and accept without a big song and dance from you."

Now I feel like like crap for talking to him how I did. He's been so excited for this trip this time, and I couldn't figure out why. I've got assignments coming out my ears, and he wanted this weekend here.

"Think about it. I thought women were more into the anniversary things than men but looks like you have completely forgotten what today is then."

"No, I haven't it's a day where in three hours, I must have that assignment submitted before I fail my class."

"You're so focused on school that you've forgotten it's your wedding anniversary Ana."

"Oh, shit." I feel bad, I have totally forgotten about that. No wonder he was so set on coming up here this weekend. And his folks are coming for dinner today. Shit, what a damn egghead I am. I am so focused on school I forgot something some important?

* * *

 **Present Time**

There is suddenly a commotion at the ground floor of Grey house. A group of men and woman walk in, dressed in expensive tailored suits.

"Excuse me can I help you?" Melissa one of the front desk workers asks the group that has entered.

"We need to see Mr. Grey."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No ma'am we don't, and we don't need one. We are from the Internal Revenue Service. Can someone get Mr. Grey or take us to Mr. Grey?"

"Leave them to me, Melissa," Sawyer says as he has now arrived and heard that they are from the IRS.

"I'm Luke Sawyer, Mr. Grey's second in command of security. For purposes of safety, I need to see identification and also have some form of confirmation that you are who you say you are before you see Mr. Grey." one of the men in the group is not impressed.

"This is standard GEH policy to see Mr. Grey, and with current issues at hand, we must be extra careful. You will understand anyone with Mr. Grey's net worth as well as public awareness requires additional checks to be done. Once done I will escort you to a room where you will be able to see him."

The main man leading the group and who was speaking nods his head and pulls from his briefcase everything that is needed.

"I gather this would be the case, so I have everything here, including background checks on everyone in this team."

"Can you wait over there please while I make a few phone calls and checks. Bill, can you watch them please, and if they move from that area kick them out regardless of who they say they are." The IRS team don't look at all impressed with what Sawyer has said to Bill. Bill returns and even more dirtier look to them basically say don't cross me or else.

Sawyer heads off to the security room. He calls Ros to tell her what is happening and to call Carrick and get him here while he calls Taylor.

Fifteen minutes later Sawyer comes back to the group of men.

"Why the long wait?"

"I have my job to do just like you do, please follow me. There are rules; cause any trouble, and you will be removed and no longer allowed back in the building. Mr. Grey is off limits unless you first confirm an appointment with Andrea, his personal assistant. Roseline Bailey, his second in command, is also available to be seen. However, please inform her assistant, Helen, to make sure she can talk to you. Both Mr. Grey and Ms. Bailey are very busy people and may not be able to drop everything just to see you. This is not a ploy by them to not talk to you but they are in the middle of several multi million dollar deals, and takeovers. They do all the work on these themselfs, they don't leave it up to anyone else, Sawyer adds on seeing a ye aright look from one of the ladies in the group."

"Thank you, Sawyer. Now, what can I do for you?" Comes from Christian as he enters the conference room with Ros right behind him. Both with a poker face.

"We're here to go through all your finances, check that your tax reports are in line. And also to find out where the money is coming from that is going into this offshore account that is in your name." The head guy says as he hands some paperwork over to Christian. Carrick walks in having heard the last part of the conversation.

"I'm Carrick Grey, one of the lawyers employed by Christian Grey, to represent Grey Enterprises Holding, and the head of the team of lawyers. What is this about an offshore account?" He asks as he takes the paperwork from his son.

"Excuse us I'm going to need a word in private with Mr. Grey and Ms. Bailey. I will be right back," He says plainly telling them that he will be the only one returning to the room.

All three plus Taylor enter Christian's office, and Ros shuts the door and locks it before sitting down.

"Christian what is this?" Carrick asks his son as he passes back the paperwork.

"I have no idea dad. I don't personally have any offshore bank accounts. We have an offshore account set up as part of the company when we deal with our international projects. That is only to make it easier for those over there to access the funds they need when they need them. Everything is filed according to the tax laws. We have full records here as well as in the countries where the accounts are located. But, the one they have on here, I don't know anything about this account, and my only personal account is also Ana's personal account too. Plus the credit card account."

Christian remembers about money that Elena was taking, but no one could trace where it was going. Now he is sure that she has set this up to frame him.

"Hang on, could that be where the money is that Elena was taking, and that's not been able to be tracked to where it was being deposited or that it was in her name?"

"Well it could be son, but we have to make sure. Now I will go talk with the representatives from the IRS."

"Give them access to everything dad; Jason, please allow them to go where ever they want. I don't want to hide anything from them. I don't doubt this has something to do with Elena and that she was the one to tip them off." He says, and Jason nods his head in understanding what he means by everywhere.

"It will also have to do with what was found as well regarding the salons. I'm surprised they waited this long to come by, to be honest. Elena was embezzling your money, so they need to confirm that you honestly had no idea of what she was doing. Or that what she sent you and what you paid to correlate. They will need to audit to ensure GEH accounting practices are above board son. Standard accounting and tax practice, checking the taxes you pay, and that I's are dotted, and T's are crossed. All standard procedure, son."

"They are dad. Everything is above board and done correctly. You've seen my finances; you should know this. I run a very tight ship here."

"Well, let me deal with it. If everything is above board, it will be confirmed when they audit. I'll inform them of what Elena was up to, the money she embezzled and how not all of it has been traced that has been withdrawn. Don't worry son; this is nothing to stress over. If everything is in order as you say, there is nothing to worry about. Now I'll go back to them and sort this all out."

Just before he opens the door, he looks back, "Oh, and you two...no talking to them without me there. Just to be safe." he says before leaving the office.

"Just great another shit storm to deal with." Comes from Christen, sounds rather deflated over it all.

"Hey don't be down it's not your fault I put us into one of the shit storms we are dealing with. Troll face did the rest. We are all above board they will see that and when Carrick gives them all the information regarding troll face and what she has done and what she is being charged with they'll see you have nothing to do with it and nothing to do with that account.

The phone rings in the office and Christian answers.

"Grey Speaking."

"Why do you ask?"

"Your joking right?"

"Well dad they can say what they like, but I never signed anything that day except my wedding license at the courthouse with oh, you, mom Jason, Sawyer, Ana, and her dad. Gail, and Roz in attendance then we flew up to Aspen afterward, there be flight records to relate to that somewhere, Jason can get them for you and the courthouse documents as well. Well it's not my signature on the form dad as I would not have signed something like that. Oh, hang on she had a copy of our signed contract?"

He doesn't say the rest leaving his father to put it together which he does rather quickly.

"Will do." he says before hanging up.

"That bitch! She opened the account at the bank we use for our offshore accounts which directly linked with our own bank here in the states. The day I got married to Ana, the bank accepted it with my signature and without me being there since we bank with them. The IRS did their homework before coming, she said if they didn't open it I would pull all the accounts. They agreed and opened it for her on my behalf and it allowed her to take money out of it as well."

"Shit," Roz says, "that makes it harder to prove it's not us with linking it like that."

"Yep, the fact it was pre-signed we can't say I didn't sign it or not. The only way is if dad can confirm, via someone he knows, that she forged my signature or somehow manage to get my signature without me knowing. There are only two contracts with my signature; the very first one I had with her and the one for the salons. She would know by looking at the two, my signature has changed so she would've used the salon one.

"What signature did she use? Would she know that your business contracts and your bank signatures are different and that any money from GEH wouldn't have been signed by you? We would have direct deposited the funds into her account," Ros explains to him reminding him they set things up a little different for this reason.

"Shit," he says before calling his dad back.

"Dad it's me. How was it signed Christian Grey or Christian Trevelyan Grey?"

"Why do you ask son."

"Because I need to know."

"It's done under Christian Grey."

"Okay. That is not how all my other bank account signatures are signed. When I set everything up, I was informed for security to have my contracts without the Trevelyan name, just Grey. All my banking documents have my full legal name. However, on my contracts, I don't have Trevelyan. Gary said to do it that way, and when he set things up for the contracts, he put in saying that all contracts are signed as Christian Grey. All financials are to be signed the other way. It was to do with security and someone trying to take money from me because the bank would not accept any other signature, but somehow with this new account they did, and it is wrong."

"I'll ring Gary get him down here ASAP. Thanks for that information," Carrick says before hanging up.

Might have just saved your ass there Grey," Ros claims as she gets up to leave.

"Thanks, Ros, he says before a knowing look passes between them on her way out the door. Jason also leaves to do what he needs to, while Christine sits there in his chair wanting to hide away.


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry all I removed the authors note which then has moved things around and of course you wont be able to comment either chapter 35 is there, Ill post this note twice then sort it out


	37. Chapter 37

_Sorry for not update for some time i Have been dealing with some major health issues which prevented me being able to work on this story, I'm still battling them now but at least my headaches have gone away, at Easter I suffered a hairline fracture to my skull in a freak one off float accident, luckily it happened at home and now I Have a horse that won't load. Ill try and get more updates done soon but please bear in mind between that and other issues I deal with I sometimes find it hard to write more the case concentrate on something long enough to string a sentance together or get my head into the ball game. I do hope you enjoy this update it wouldn't' be possible without the help of my beta and her encouragement_

* * *

 ** _Carry on from the last chapter back in time_**

As I look at what he's made, I feel bad for how I treated him earlier on. He's been trying, I can understand why he wants to show me the world and spoil me. It's not as if doesn't have the money because he does. But this, what he has made me from the wood of the old tree house, this is special in more ways. It's as valuable as the expensive jewelry he gives me, but not in cost but sentimental value. I have to remember that his first few years of life where crap and that he doesn't want anyone to have to experience it. I just wish he could understand that money doesn't buy happiness and that having an endless supply doesn't mean you can do what you want when you want.

I turn to talk to him and find he's left. I run my finger over the design that has engraved onto it. I open it to find a couple more boxes within the main box. God, how long has he been working on this?

"About six months" I hear from behind me I had no idea I said that out loud.

"Dad?"

"He's been making trips up without you to work on it with my help, the only thing I did was engraving the design on the outside box. Everything else he did himself."

"Oh, no wonder he's not talking to me."

"Don't you mean he is hurt. He's worked hard on this as he thought it would be something you would be happy to receive; that tree house was a place of joy for you before Carla took you. The same when you returned even as a teenager you would sit in it for hours reading. It was like it was your safety blanket. He wanted something special for your anniversary; something that had meaning to you. A token to take with you no matter where you went. Something we both thought you would value and accept without a big song and dance from you."

Now I feel like like crap for talking to him how I did. He's been so excited for this trip this time, and I couldn't figure out why. I've got assignments coming out my ears, and he wanted this weekend here.

"Think about it. I thought women were more into the anniversary things than men but looks like you have completely forgotten what today is then."

"No, I haven't it's a day where in three hours, I must have that assignment submitted before I fail my class."

"You're so focused on school that you've forgotten it's your wedding anniversary Ana."

"Oh, shit." I feel bad, I have totally forgotten about that. No wonder he was so set on coming up here this weekend. And his folks are coming for dinner today. Shit, what a damn egghead I am. I am so focused on school I forgot something some important?

* * *

 **Present Time**

There is suddenly a commotion at the ground floor of Grey house. A group of men and woman walk in, dressed in expensive tailored suits.

"Excuse me can I help you?" Melissa one of the front desk workers asks the group that has entered.

"We need to see Mr. Grey."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No ma'am we don't, and we don't need one. We are from the Internal Revenue Service. Can someone get Mr. Grey or take us to Mr. Grey?"

"Leave them to me, Melissa," Sawyer says as he has now arrived and heard that they are from the IRS.

"I'm Luke Sawyer, Mr. Grey's second in command of security. For purposes of safety, I need to see identification and also have some form of confirmation that you are who you say you are before you see Mr. Grey." one of the men in the group is not impressed.

"This is standard GEH policy to see Mr. Grey, and with current issues at hand, we must be extra careful. You will understand anyone with Mr. Grey's net worth as well as public awareness requires additional checks to be done. Once done I will escort you to a room where you will be able to see him."

The main man leading the group and who was speaking nods his head and pulls from his briefcase everything that is needed.

"I gather this would be the case, so I have everything here, including background checks on everyone in this team."

"Can you wait over there please while I make a few phone calls and checks. Bill, can you watch them please, and if they move from that area kick them out regardless of who they say they are." The IRS team don't look at all impressed with what Sawyer has said to Bill. Bill returns and even more dirtier look to them basically say don't cross me or else.

Sawyer heads off to the security room. He calls Ros to tell her what is happening and to call Carrick and get him here while he calls Taylor.

Fifteen minutes later Sawyer comes back to the group of men.

"Why the long wait?"

"I have my job to do just like you do, please follow me. There are rules; cause any trouble, and you will be removed and no longer allowed back in the building. Mr. Grey is off limits unless you first confirm an appointment with Andrea, his personal assistant. Roseline Bailey, his second in command, is also available to be seen. However, please inform her assistant, Helen, to make sure she can talk to you. Both Mr. Grey and Ms. Bailey are very busy people and may not be able to drop everything just to see you. This is not a ploy by them to not talk to you but they are in the middle of several multi million dollar deals, and takeovers. They do all the work on these themselfs, they don't leave it up to anyone else, Sawyer adds on seeing a ye aright look from one of the ladies in the group."

"Thank you, Sawyer. Now, what can I do for you?" Comes from Christian as he enters the conference room with Ros right behind him. Both with a poker face.

"We're here to go through all your finances, check that your tax reports are in line. And also to find out where the money is coming from that is going into this offshore account that is in your name." The head guy says as he hands some paperwork over to Christian. Carrick walks in having heard the last part of the conversation.

"I'm Carrick Grey, one of the lawyers employed by Christian Grey, to represent Grey Enterprises Holding, and the head of the team of lawyers. What is this about an offshore account?" He asks as he takes the paperwork from his son.

"Excuse us I'm going to need a word in private with Mr. Grey and Ms. Bailey. I will be right back," He says plainly telling them that he will be the only one returning to the room.

All three plus Taylor enter Christian's office, and Ros shuts the door and locks it before sitting down.

"Christian what is this?" Carrick asks his son as he passes back the paperwork.

"I have no idea dad. I don't personally have any offshore bank accounts. We have an offshore account set up as part of the company when we deal with our international projects. That is only to make it easier for those over there to access the funds they need when they need them. Everything is filed according to the tax laws. We have full records here as well as in the countries where the accounts are located. But, the one they have on here, I don't know anything about this account, and my only personal account is also Ana's personal account too. Plus the credit card account."

Christian remembers about money that Elena was taking, but no one could trace where it was going. Now he is sure that she has set this up to frame him.

"Hang on, could that be where the money is that Elena was taking, and that's not been able to be tracked to where it was being deposited or that it was in her name?"

"Well it could be son, but we have to make sure. Now I will go talk with the representatives from the IRS."

"Give them access to everything dad; Jason, please allow them to go where ever they want. I don't want to hide anything from them. I don't doubt this has something to do with Elena and that she was the one to tip them off." He says, and Jason nods his head in understanding what he means by everywhere.

"It will also have to do with what was found as well regarding the salons. I'm surprised they waited this long to come by, to be honest. Elena was embezzling your money, so they need to confirm that you honestly had no idea of what she was doing. Or that what she sent you and what you paid to correlate. They will need to audit to ensure GEH accounting practices are above board son. Standard accounting and tax practice, checking the taxes you pay, and that I's are dotted, and T's are crossed. All standard procedure, son."

"They are dad. Everything is above board and done correctly. You've seen my finances; you should know this. I run a very tight ship here."

"Well, let me deal with it. If everything is above board, it will be confirmed when they audit. I'll inform them of what Elena was up to, the money she embezzled and how not all of it has been traced that has been withdrawn. Don't worry son; this is nothing to stress over. If everything is in order as you say, there is nothing to worry about. Now I'll go back to them and sort this all out."

Just before he opens the door, he looks back, "Oh, and you two...no talking to them without me there. Just to be safe." he says before leaving the office.

"Just great another shit storm to deal with." Comes from Christen, sounds rather deflated over it all.

"Hey don't be down it's not your fault I put us into one of the shit storms we are dealing with. Troll face did the rest. We are all above board they will see that and when Carrick gives them all the information regarding troll face and what she has done and what she is being charged with they'll see you have nothing to do with it and nothing to do with that account.

The phone rings in the office and Christian answers.

"Grey Speaking."

"Why do you ask?"

"Your joking right?"

"Well dad they can say what they like, but I never signed anything that day except my wedding license at the courthouse with oh, you, mom Jason, Sawyer, Ana, and her dad. Gail, and Roz in attendance then we flew up to Aspen afterward, there be flight records to relate to that somewhere, Jason can get them for you and the courthouse documents as well. Well it's not my signature on the form dad as I would not have signed something like that. Oh, hang on she had a copy of our signed contract?"

He doesn't say the rest leaving his father to put it together which he does rather quickly.

"Will do." he says before hanging up.

"That bitch! She opened the account at the bank we use for our offshore accounts which directly linked with our own bank here in the states. The day I got married to Ana, the bank accepted it with my signature and without me being there since we bank with them. The IRS did their homework before coming, she said if they didn't open it I would pull all the accounts. They agreed and opened it for her on my behalf and it allowed her to take money out of it as well."

"Shit," Roz says, "that makes it harder to prove it's not us with linking it like that."

"Yep, the fact it was pre-signed we can't say I didn't sign it or not. The only way is if dad can confirm, via someone he knows, that she forged my signature or somehow manage to get my signature without me knowing. There are only two contracts with my signature; the very first one I had with her and the one for the salons. She would know by looking at the two, my signature has changed so she would've used the salon one.

"What signature did she use? Would she know that your business contracts and your bank signatures are different and that any money from GEH wouldn't have been signed by you? We would have direct deposited the funds into her account," Ros explains to him reminding him they set things up a little different for this reason.

"Shit," he says before calling his dad back.

"Dad it's me. How was it signed Christian Grey or Christian Trevelyan Grey?"

"Why do you ask son."

"Because I need to know."

"It's done under Christian Grey."

"Okay. That is not how all my other bank account signatures are signed. When I set everything up, I was informed for security to have my contracts without the Trevelyan name, just Grey. All my banking documents have my full legal name. However, on my contracts, I don't have Trevelyan. Gary said to do it that way, and when he set things up for the contracts, he put in saying that all contracts are signed as Christian Grey. All financials are to be signed the other way. It was to do with security and someone trying to take money from me because the bank would not accept any other signature, but somehow with this new account they did, and it is wrong."

"I'll ring Gary get him down here ASAP. Thanks for that information," Carrick says before hanging up.

Might have just saved your ass there Grey," Ros claims as she gets up to leave.

"Thanks, Ros, he says before a knowing look passes between them on her way out the door. Jason also leaves to do what he needs to, while Christine sits there in his chair wanting to hide away.


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry for the delay in getting a chapter up and out work gets insanely busy of xmas time, as well as I've been battle some health issues. I know this chapter is a short one but its been through my beta and is ready to go so am going to post it and do a longer chapter for you guys for the next one. Thanks for being patient and waiting for this I know its taken some time. But one thing i have learnt is over December and January my time is rather slim for doing anything par work and family.**

* * *

Over the last few days due to his work schedule and dealing with overseas companies, Christian and I have hardly spent any time together.

With everything going on I'm only catching sight of him when he wanders into work for another meeting, it's like being back at school. We've had more phone calls than physical time together. I know he comes home as his side of the bed is always slept in, plus I feel him pull me close, but he is often up and gone before I wake. Gail said the same is happening with Jason too. She told me Christian told him to take some time off to spend with the family, but he flat out refused. He feels responsible for what is going down right now and that he should have had things under better control. No one knew what the bitch troll was going to do. Her opening a new bank account on our wedding day to me is a massive red flag, and she did it in the morning before we went to the courthouse. I'm now wondering if she knew about the marriage all this time but then again maybe not who knows. All I do know is that I'm so damn confused by it all. I want time with my husband not a cuddle in bed, but face-to-face time; no work just the two of us, a movie, drinks and relaxing with our cell phones turned off.

Like that is going to happen running a multi-billion dollar company means downtime is near impossible to have. Plus, I think Christian has forgotten that we have a gala dinner at his parent's place this weekend. As per his usual super organized self, he has typically everything sorted and in place by now. Including what I am wearing.

"Sawyer," I call knowing he is not that far away. He appears within seconds.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Drop the ma'am thing Sawyer, it's Ana remember. Has someone sorted out everything for the gala on Saturday?"

"Yes, ma'am. Taylor has had me dealing with it all, and we'll be all set for the event. I have hired a few extra security for the night to be posted in positions we feel are unsafe and more worrisome, so with the current events unfolding normally these areas are monitored, but on the night there will be guards at these spots."

"Thank you, Sawyer."

"No problem ma'am. Let me know when you're ready to leave for work, I'm your detail today. Prescott and Reynolds both have other duties today."

"Who's here with Gail?"

"That would be me, ma'am." I hear coming from Brown, the new recruit, but old army buddy of Jason. When he heard what was going on, he made himself available to be here at our sides helping, more so protecting Gail and Sophie.

"And Sophie?"

"She isn't feeling the best today so, Dr. Trevelyan Grey should be here soon to look her over."

"I'm here now Gail, and please call me Grace. So, where is this darling granddaughter of mine right now."

"In the lounge watching TV." Gail looks at me as if she's wondering if its alright for her to be there.

"This is her home just as much as your home Gail, it is fine. Ring me if you need anything."

"Will do," Gail replies. As I'm about to leave I notice Grace indicating she wants to talk to me as she motions her head towards our room.

"A quick word my dear."

"Everything okay Grace?"

"Everything is fine, I'm just worried about Christian. Carrick said he was not looking the best. Is everything alright between you two? I know here I am asking about Christian when I should be asking the same thing considering Carrick also been working extra long hours with the Elena drama. God, I despise saying her name."

"Everything is good with Christian and me, he's just dealing with work issues. If Carrick hasn't told you, then I will. The IRS is going through GEH records right now, so he's stressed out, but the worst thing is Elena set up an offshore bank account in Christian's name and was putting funds into it. These are the same funds we suspected she was taking from the salons."

Man, it feels nice to talk to someone else about this. Grace looks lived at the information I have just given her.

"No. Carrick has mentioned it. He won't break client confidentiality. However, he did say he saw Christian daily, but I thought it was to do with the cases against Elena not something like this. I'll see if I can get some time to go and see him to check him out. Don't forget about this Saturday," she says as she gets off the bed to go leave. She turns around and places a kiss on my cheek.

"Remember darling it's mom now." I so wish my mom had the same loving, caring voice Grace has, or at least had even a part of Grace's caring nature and fondness for me.

"We haven't Grace we'll be there." Once she reaches the door, she stops and turns to me.

"Maybe we should make a lunch date with him. Might be easier to get him to sit still in his office. Are you free today for lunch?"

"I can be."

"Check his schedule for me please darling and let me know what time he's free for lunch and schedule something in so he stays in his office. I'll bring lunch with me." Then she is gone.

It's times like this, seeing Grace so caring, loving even to those that are not her flesh and blood. This is what makes her an exceptional mother, and human as well as one of Seattle's most sought-after pediatricians.

I wish my mother could've been more like Grace. Maybe then I wouldn't hate her so much. I'm not sure if hate is the word to use. I had a loving, caring home and environment then 'bam,' she leaves with me and after that is was one guy after another. All she thought about was money, and I was a payday for her. Ray would not neglect my care, so for her, it was a way to have for someone else to take care of me financially, and she still had money for herself. Did she ever love me? Damn it now I'm crying, over my no good mother.

I suppose it's every little girl's dream to please their mother and have them love them and be there all through their life. I don't. I go over to my jewelry box and pull out the only item I have from her. Actually, it's the only item I kept, and I did so because my biological father had it made for me. I suspect if it weren't for Ray knowing about it, I wouldn't even have it now. I read the inscription, 'You will always be my ray of sunshine.' Who knew that he'd only get to see me and hold me a couple of times before he was taken from us.

To this day I still feel awful for how I treated Christian when I was given this box. Now I have it in a space he had made just for this bracelet. There's even a spot to put a photo of my other dad. It's safely hidden where no one would find it unless they knew about the hidden compartment in the jewelry box. I know I can't make up for my behavior and since I'm trying to be less resistant to him gifting me things, I notice that he hasn't wanted to give me things. The day we won and lost the battle, were left hurting and fighting indeed wasn't a great way to spend a wedding anniversary. The tension at dinner wasn't anger I was feeling from Christian it, was hurt. Ray was pissed at me, and it didn't take long for Grace and Carrick to realize something had happened during the day to warrant such a negative vibe.

I'm so lost in my thoughts, imagining what I could have done differently, my reactions, my feelings, that I don't feel a pair of muscular arms wrap around me from behind until I feel his warm lips on my cheek.

"Baby, you okay?" Christian asks as he notices my tears and what I'm holding in my hand. I turn and bury my head into his chest letting the tears and emotions flow.

"Ana, baby want's wrong?" He asks once I stop crying.

"I'm sorry for everything the day when you gave me this."

"You've told me that before, it's in the past that is where it stays."

"I know, but today I just realized how much of an asshole I really was. You listened to me, and I still throw it in your face."

"We have been down this road before, let's just leave it there...in the past and move forward," he says as he wipes my tear-stained face. I know I'm going to have to reapply my makeup before work.

"Wait...why aren't you at work."

"Because the only way Jason is going to get any time with his daughter is if I work from home today. He is hopeless at following orders. Andrea said she'll get Ros to bring over anything important if need be, but today is just going to be boring paperwork and a few phone calls. Oh, and by the way since your home, dad has informed me, and he did try and call you, but Gail said you were talking to mom. Carla decided to dispute the agreement that was set up for when you went to live with Ray saying she was forced to sign it under duress and she was paid to sign it."

"What the hell?" I can't believe it, of course, she is saying this.

"I know. It's not the information I was expecting to hear from dad. He's in the kitchen and wants to talk to you and Ray is flying in to talk to Dad. I hope you don't mind me doing that? It sort of gave me some reason to be away from work."

"No that is fine. It's easier for Ray to come here than for your dad to go to him with everything that is going on at work. Also, I told your mom about the IRS. She wants to see you and have lunch...just to check up on you."

"I know she bailed me up before I came in to see you."


End file.
